


these things take time (ci vuole tempo per queste cose)

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy :), so che nessuno lo leggerà ma NON MI IMPORTA, yeah this translation took 3 years off my life but i have no regrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: È sempre attento a fare ipotesi; ancor di più quando si tratta di Grantaire. Sa di non essere la persona più facile da affrontare. La gente o lo ama o non lo sopporta. È facile rispondere a quelle reazioni, ma Grantaire—Grantaire è ostile e beffardo, Grantaire disprezza le sue convinzioni, e Grantaire resta.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these things take time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894357) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 

> ragazzi quest'estate mi è venuta voglia di tradurre. spero che non ci sono troppi errori :) non mi uccidete ok

“Sono innamorato," annuncia Courfeyrac, aprendo la porta. “E qualcuno si é fregato i miei waffle!”

La porta gli si chiude alle spalle, facendo tremare il tavolino del salotto. Enjolras alza gli occhi dal computer; digita una frase con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra, ferma a mezz’aria, stringe una tazza di caffè. Sul sofà-letto sono distesi cinque libri aperti, accompagnati da una dozzina di temi che, a loro volta, riferiscono ad altri temi. Enjolras se ne occuperà, eventualmente. Ha la stessa maglietta da giorni, e l’appartamento non viene pulito da ancora più tempo.

Courfeyrac incrocia le braccia e gli dà uno sguardo di aspettativa.

Enjolras ama i suoi amici più di ogni cosa, ma stamattina si é svegliato con un forte mal di testa, e non è riuscito a fare neanche metà delle sue letture. Più tardi, tra l’altro, ha un incontro ufficiale con l’ABC che non si sente di annullare. Accompagnato dallo sgradevole ronzio della caffeina nel sangue, Enjolras si trova di pessimo umore.

“Vattene," dice.

“Vattene!” Ripete Courfeyrac. “Io vengo qui, mostrandogli l’anima, e lui mi dice _vattene!”_

“Mi spiace. Molto scortese da parte mia," risponde Enjolras seccamente. “Va tutto bene?”

“Non ho più waffle e mi sono _innamorato!”_

“Nessuno ha rubato i tuoi dannati waffle," sbotta. “Te li sarai mangiati dopo che ce ne siamo andati, o forse Bahorel li ha fritti, o Bossuet li ha aggiunti a qualunque cosa stava mischiando nella tua cucina."

Courfeyrac alza gli occhi al cielo. “Chiaramente, non era quella la prima cosa di cui sono venuto a discutere."

Enjolras si sente un pulsare alle tempie. “Non ti ho detto che ho molto lavoro da fare? Lavoro che non sono riuscito a finire grazie alla tua festa improvvisata, ieri sera?”

“E tu non hai ascoltato nulla di quello che ho detto ieri?” Courfeyrac si acciglia.

Enjolras alza le spalle. Ieri sera era stato distratto da tutto quello che doveva—_deve—_fare, ed era andato da Marius e Courfeyrac solo per impedire l’ultimo di martellarlo di messaggi. Era assorto nei suoi pensieri quando Courfeyrac aveva cominciato a descrivere una delle sue performance per un esame. Apparentemente, la sua interpretazione di Shakespeare aveva fatto piangere un professore; qualcuno aveva domandato se questa era una cosa buona.

“Quindi hai finito il trimestre," pronuncia Enjolras. 

Lo invidia con una sorta di meschina determinazione: Courfeyrac e tutte le altre persone che sono libere di godersi la primavera a Parigi, o un semplice pranzo, o anche solo il loro letto.

“Come un uccello," cinguetta Courfeyrac. “Sono finalmente libero di perseguire i nobili scopi della giustizia sociale, e approfondire gli abissi tenebrosi della mia anima, al fine di trovare me stesso."

Enjolras gli da uno sguardo feroce. “Allora fallo lontano da me."

Courfeyrac è l’immagine della dignità ferita. “Sai, esiste una cosa chiamata intelligenza emotiva. Dovresti cercarla su Google."

Enjolras sta per dare una risposta pungente quando la porta della stanza di Combeferre si apre, e Courfeyrac emette un suono simile a quello di qualcuno che ha appena ingoiato qualcosa d’inaspettato.

“E tu che ci fai qui?”

Combeferre alza un sopracciglio. Enjolras assume che l'amico è un po' preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda contraddittoria, quindi risponde per lui.

“Lui qui ci _vive."_

“Jehan mi ha detto che avevi un’intervista per un tirocinio," spiega Courfeyrac.

“Hanno cambiato il giorno." Combeferre si aggiusta gli occhiali. “Quando hai parlato con Jehan?”

“Proprio ora."

Enjolras decide di prenderlo un po' in giro. “È stato quello il momento in cui hai capito che sei _innamorato_?” 

Courfeyrac si volta cosi velocemente che per poco i fogli sul tavolo non volano. Gli spara uno sguardo quasi selvaggio, con gli occhi spalancati, come se stesse cercando di impartire in silenzio qualcosa di vitalmente importante; le sue mani sono sollevate, congelate in un gesto interrotto.

Enjolras aggrotta le ciglia.

“Sei innamorato?” Combeferre chiede sottilmente.

Courfeyrac si gira verso di lui, afferrandosi la metà inferiore del viso e accarezzandosi una barba immaginaria. “S-iiii," risponde, come se avesse deciso la risposta solo a metà parola.

Nessuno parla per un momento ed Enjolras si schiarisce la gola. "Inoltre, uno di noi è un ladro, a quanto pare."

Combeferre emette una sorta di mormorio. “Sei...appena arrivato a questa conclusione?”

"A proposito del ladro, o…"

Enjolras ringhia.

“—L’amore, giusto. Sì."

"Mentre parlavi con Jehan?" Chiede Combeferre.

Courfeyrac accartoccia il viso. "Sì?" Dice, come una domanda. Poi più deciso: ”Sì! Stavo parlando con Jehan e mi sono reso conto di essere innamorato."

Enjolras non sa esattamente cosa sta succedendo, o perché tutti sembrano così tesi, ma qualunque cosa stesse per scrivere è fuggita in luoghi sconosciuti della sua mente, quindi si siede con un sospiro.

"Ebbene?" Chiede. “Intendi fornire dettagli, o vuoi farci giocare al gioco delle venti domande?”

"Oggi sei stronzo," proferisce Courfeyrac, con un tono tagliente. "Ferre, digli che oggi è stronzo."

"Fine del trimestre," dice Combeferre distrattamente . "Glielo hai detto?”

“Detto a chi?”

“Jehan."

“Detto cosa?”

Combeferre si solleva gli occhiali. Ha lo sguardo stanco di qualcuno che è rimasto sveglio tutta la notte, ed è esattamente quello che ha fatto. Enjolras la conosce bene, quella sensazione.

"Che sei innamorato di lui," chiarisce Combeferre.

“_Ah_," respira Courfeyrac, allungando la sillaba. La sua bocca rimane leggermente aperta. "Chiaro. Ehm, no?” Incrocia le braccia. "E se...non gli piaccio?”

“Lo saprai quando verrai rifiutato," dice allegramente Enjolras.

C'è un luccichio omicida negli occhi di Courfeyrac. Prende la tazza dalla mano di Enjolras e se la scola tutta in un colpo.

"Che cosa speravi di realizzare?" Chiede Enjolras mentre osserva Courfeyrac che sputacchia, presumibilmente soffocando a morte.

"Sbarazzarmi di—_Gesù_—di tutta la tua caffeina."

Sbuffa. "Pensi davvero che rischierei mai di rimanere senza caffeina? Amateur."

"No, penso che tu non apprendi bene la mia situazione," borbotta Courfeyrac. "Sai com'è, Enjolras? Guardare un tuo amico e renderti improvvisamente conto che è _l'amore della tua vita_? “

"Non posso dire di sì."

"Non so a cosa stavo pensando, a venire da te per sfogarmi sulle questioni di amore," sbuffa l'altro, e inizia a camminare su e giù per il salotto, muovendo gli occhi verso Combeferre di tanto in tanto.

Enjolras si acciglia, ignorando una sensazione familiare e spiacevole che si deposita nel suo stomaco. Courfeyrac lo sta stuzzicando, però di fondo lo intende sul serio, pensa Enjolras. È una battuta ricorrente, il fatto che lui sia la persona meno socialmente adatta del loro gruppo; e sebbene sappia che i suoi amici gli vogliono bene, rimpiange le volte in cui perde la pazienza o fa qualcosa che nessuno degli altri farebbe.

_Combeferre non perde mai la pazienza_, pensa, sentendosi castigato. Si chiede se Courfeyrac sia davvero innamorato, se è un cattivo amico per non essersene reso conto, se il fatto che Enjolras è— beh, _Enjolras_—farà scappare via tutti i suoi amici, un giorno.

"Glielo dirai?" Sta dicendo Combeferre.

Courfeyrac si ferma, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Non lo so," risponde. "È tutto così nuovo."

"Come puoi non accorgerti di essere innamorato di qualcuno?" sbotta Enjolras, frustrato.

Non capisce come funziona l’amore, e non pensa che lo capirà mai. Non pensa nemmeno di accorgersene, se succede. Sa che Marius è innamorato solo perché dal momento che ha posato lo sguardo su Cosette, non riesce a star zitto; non aveva saputo di Joly, Bossuet e Musichetta finché non li aveva visti tutti e tre insieme. E ora Courfeyrac e Jehan? Non è disinteressato; è solo che non è bravo a osservare le persone. Cerca di dirsi che non è un problema, anche se lo sembra, a volte, quando sembra che tutti stanno avendo una conversazione di cui lui non fa parte.

"È sorprendentemente facile confonderlo con qualcos’altro," lamenta Courfeyrac, la voce acuta. Poi geme: ”Ho bisogno di aiuto…”

"Forse dovresti chiedere a gente che ha già garantito con successo che non morirà circondata da gatti," suggerisce Combeferre, ed Enjolras considera vagamente di chiedere se è per questo che si rifiuta di prenderne uno.

(A Enjolras _piacciono_ i gatti, nonostante il fatto che Courfeyrac dice che è meglio aspettare un po’, prima di mettere l’ultimo chiodo nella bara che è la sua vita amorosa.)

Courfeyrac annuisce lentamente. “Sì, _quelle_ persone. Noi ne conosciamo alcune." Si gratta la testa. “Sapranno qualcosa di romanticismo, però? Joly e Bossuet sono terribili—sono sempre stati una vecchia coppia sposata. Non hanno dovuto fare nulla per convincere ‘Chetta che valevano il suo tempo. E vi prego, non suggerite Marius, quei due sono i peggio. L'amore a prima vista, e tutta quella merda. Ho bisogno di _romanticismo_, accidenti!” Ci pensa per un momento. "Forse lo chiederò a R."

Enjolras fa una risata disprezzante. "Perché chiederlo a _Grantaire_?”

Courfeyrac lo guarda come se lo avesse appena visto travestire un bambino piccolo con un camion. "Non ce la faccio con te, oggi."

"Non ce la fai a fare cosa?" Chiede Enjolras, confuso, ma viene ignorato.

Combeferre non fa commenti su qualsiasi cosa Courfeyrac intendeva dire. “Puoi fare brainstorming con gli altri alla riunione di stasera," gli dice.

Enjolras è sbalordito dal fatto che Courfeyrac capisca l’intento dell’ultima frase. Anzi, sembra quasi impaziente di andarsene. Non ha senso, dal momento che è stato lui a venire di sua volontà, ma Enjolras è troppo stanco per soffermarsi su questo dettaglio.

“Ottima idea, lo farò. Grazie, ‘Ferre." Si ferma con una mano sulla porta. “Enjolras — sempre un piacere."

Enjolras ritorna alla sua scrittura con una testa palpitante, sentendosi pungere da un indistinto disagio. Combeferre torna dentro alla sua stanza ed Enjolras non lo vede per il resto della giornata. 

*****

Enjolras è di cattivo umore, è ovvio. Entra accigliato e serio, tranquillo in quel suo modo concentrato che riesce a essere più forte delle parole. Non dovrebbe fargli accelerargli il battito del cuore, pensa Grantaire. Non appena gli altri lo notano, c'è uno spostamento nel retro del Musain, un silenzio che cade sugli altri—e una felicità nauseabonda che si accende dentro di lui.

Certo, il silenzio non dura. Partono i saluti, e poi la conversazione si riaccende. Combeferre sta parlando con Joly; Bossuet, Feuilly e Bahorel si relazionano rumorosamente affianco a lui, in una conversazione di cui dovrebbe far parte; Marius, eccitato, sta esponendo qualcosa a una Éponine scontenta, in piedi in un angolo; Jehan e Courfeyrac sussurrano fra di loro, quest'ultimo che guarda di tanto in tanto all'indietro. Enjolras, invece, osserva i suoi amici, seduto al suo solito posto. Grantaire segue i suoi movimenti con occhio esperto.

"Possiamo iniziare?" Chiede Enjolras.

Ci vuole un altro mezzo minuto circa, ma alla fine riesce a guadagnarel’attenzione di tutti. L'inizio degli incontri è la parte della sera che Grantaire preferisce: è ancora un po’ sbronzo dalla boxe con Bahorel, e sta già sulla sua strada per ubriacarsi. Parte di lui spera, contro tutte le prove precedenti, che potrebbe ottenere qualcosa da Enjolras che è non disprezzo.

Non dura a lungo, ma la possibilità è sufficiente per farlo andare avanti.

"Possiamo iniziare discutendo chi di voi stronzi mi ha rubato i waffle."

“Courf," geme Enjolras frustrato, e poi chiude gli occhi e getta la testa all’indietro.

Grantaire lo fissa. Il desiderio gli avvolge le vene, come una stretta di viti che gli infila le spine nella pelle. Fa un lungo sorso di birra (aveva iniziato a bere a casa, e ora il mix di alcool si sta sistemando spiacevolmente nel suo stomaco) e osserva sfacciato, indifferente. Prima d’incontrare Enjolras, pensava che sentirsi il cuore saltare un battito fosse solo un modo di dire.

Un coro di diniego soffoca la voce di Enjolras, fin quando Bahorel non grida al di sopra di loro. "Sta cercando di metterci l'uno contro l’altro," dice.

"Non rivolgerti a _me_, dov'eri _tu _all'una e mezza della scorsa notte?”

"Sul fornello," ribatte Bossuet, "a riscaldare qualcosa di decisamente dubbioso, se non ricordo bene."

"Sono sorpreso che ti ricordi qualcosa," scherza Bahorel. "Non stavi cercando di dimostrare di poter mescolare la vodka con qualsiasi cosa e ottenere sempre lo stesso sapore?”

"L'esperimento è stato un successo," risponde Bossuet. "Credo. Non ricordo esattamente. R?”

Gli occhi si rivolgono a lui e—questo è un movimento troppo esperto—trasferisce rapidamente il suo sguardo, posato su Enjolras, nella direzione dei i suoi amici.

"Siamo giunti alla conclusione che la vodka è una bevanda sciocca e non ci perderemo più tempo, dato che abbiamo superato i dodici anni," afferma. "Ma penso che aver rubato la scorta di Courf per la scienza ti faccia il sospetto numero uno, non è vero?”

Un coro di _ooh_ e_ ah_ viene da tutti gli angoli della stanza, e Grantaire approfitta della distrazione per guardare di nuovo Enjolras. Sembra preoccupato, come sempre. Ci sono delle linee sulla sua fronte, e Grantaire vuole levigarle. Mentre le chiacchiere lo circondano, lascia che la sua mente vaghi, pensando a tutti i modi in cui potrebbe provare a farlo.

"Possiamo concentrarci, _per favore_?" Dice Enjolras sopra il frastuono.

Grantaire si sente parlare. "Sei in ritardo. Temevo quasi che non saremmo stati benedetti con la tua presenza oggi. “

"È la fine del trimestre," afferma Enjolras in tono troncato. "Sono occupato. Lo siamo tutti."

Non dice_ tranne te_, ma Grantaire lo sente allo stesso. Il che è ingiusto, sussurra una piccola parte di lui, perché Enjolras non sa niente della sua vita.

"In realtà, io ho finito con il lavoro," sta dicendo Courfeyrac.

"Sì, anche io ho finito," aggiunge Marius.

"Non sono nemmeno sicuro di quali lezioni sto facendo," dice Bahorel.

"R ha consegnato il suo progetto finale oggi," informa Feuilly.

"Davvero?" Chiede Éponine, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui. "Cosa è stato?”

"Un _omaggio_," risponde Feuilly, gli angoli degli occhi che si increspano. Stasera Grantaire lo soffocherà con il suo cuscino.

"Beh, questo spiega tutto," Éponine alza gli occhi al cielo, poi gli da una gomitata. “Allora?"

Cerca di guardarli male senza far notare a nessuno quello che sta facendo. "Niente di importante," dice a denti stretti.

Ironicamente, è Enjolras che lo salva da ulteriori indiscrezioni. "Bene!" Grida. "Dato che siete tutti così rilassati, possiamo iniziare la riunione? Ho in mente una manifestazione."

Per Enjolras, le manifestazioni sono la più alta forma di divertimento; con stupore, Grantaire si accorge che i suoi amici sembrano essere d'accordo. A essere sincero, non ha mai capito da dove proviene il loro fervore rivoluzionario, essendo l'ultima aggiunta al gruppo (introdotto da Bahorel, adottato dagli altri). Quando li aveva conosciuti, erano già una brigata di giustizia sociale; organizzando proteste nel campus, usando Facebook per far strada verso un domani migliore.

Non intende mettere in discussione i loro sforzi, ma dopo una litigata con Enjolras circa quindici minuti dopo il loro primo incontro, le sue opinioni si sono rivelate a tutti. A nessuno di loro importa il fatto che lui non si abbona al loro marchio di attivismo. Per questo, lui li ama—e non è che Grantaire si augura che falliscono (al contrario, in effetti), è solo che lui non sa come guardarsi intorno e riuscire a essere ottimista.

Eppure, adora come una parola di Enjolras focalizza subito tutti nella sua direzione. Ci credono. Ama guardare Courfeyrac che inizia a esporre idee; vedere Combeferre che le rende possibili; ridere mentre Bahorel pianifica il modo in cui contrastare la polizia del campus; vedere anche Éponine partecipare, più tranquilla nel suo entusiasmo, ma altrettanto appassionata.

(Certo, questa è una bugia. _Ascolta_ i suoi amici, ma ciò che osserva, sempre, è Enjolras, il fuoco intoccabile che lo illumina dall'interno. Guarda come l’espressione di Enjolras si ammorbidisce dopo aver sentito gli altri parlare, e pensa,_ è cosi che si fa. Ecco perché io non ci riesco._)

Oggi, Grantaire può intendere dalla rigidità della sua postura che sta per presentare una nuova idea, e si sta preparando a difendere qualsiasi opposizione a essa. Il fatto che l’unica vera opposizione venga da _lui_ significa che Enjolras, in un certo senso, sta pensando a Grantaire, ed è uno straccio d’attenzione così patetico che dovrebbe vergognarsi di corrergli dietro. 

“In circa tre mesi," comincia Enjolras, "passerà un anno dalla morte di Mabeuf."

La stanza è immediatamente all'erta. Mabeuf era stato uno studente ucciso in una serie di proteste, non pianificate, sorte intorno alla città l'anno prima.

Enjolras era stato estatico, quasi frenetico, credendo che quest’ultime si sarebbero trasformate in azioni a livello nazionale, che a loro volta avrebbero provocato grandi cambiamenti nel governo. Grantaire ricorda quel periodo con affetto. Avevano avuto alcuni dei loro peggiori argomenti durante quelle tre settimane di disordine—il peggiore di sempre, forse, quando la repressione della polizia aveva provocato l'omicidio irrisolto di uno dei manifestanti.

"Penso che dobbiamo riportarlo alla ribalta." Sta proclamando Enjolras, "Ricordare alle persone che alla fine, nessuno è stato condannato per il crimine, che è esattamente il tipo di cosa che stavano combattendo con—_che c’è_?”

L'ultima domanda è rivolta a lui.

"Non ho detto niente," protesta Grantaire.

"Hai appena sbuffato nel mezzo della mia frase," risponde Enjolras.

L'irritazione accumulata nel corso del tempo si è trasformata in una furia assordante. Enjolras lo guarda, aspettando che Grantaire dica la solita frase mordente, come se non vedesse alcun alternativa. Il luccichio nei suoi occhi si trasforma in qualcosa di acuto e di difensivo, e scava le dita sul tavolo come per trattenersi.

È stupendo. Grantaire cadrebbe in ginocchio, chiederebbe perdono, si metterebbe a strisciare sul pavimento; non c'è niente che non farebbe, se Enjolras solo glielo chiedesse. Se c'è mai stato orgoglio in lui, è stato schiacciato quando ha messo gli occhi su quest’uomo.

Deve durare, questo briciolo d’attenzione. Non può far sorridere Enjolras con parole di speranza, ma prenderà gli scarti della sua passione, in qualunque forma possano venire. È patetico, lo sa, ma ha fatto pace con questa realtàda molto tempo.

"Mi sto solo chiedendo," parla lentamente, chinandosi sul tavolo, "perché pensi che a qualcuno ne frega ancora un cazzo. Nessuno, fuori da questa stanza, ricorda nemmeno il nome di Mabeuf. Qui lo conosciamo solo perché te ne sei preoccupato per un mese dopo la sua morte."

"Questo è _esattamente_ il motivo per cui dovremmo farlo," risponde Enjolras in tono attentamente controllato. "Perché le persone come lui non dovrebbero essere dimenticate. Perché se ricordiamo alla gente…"

"Allora esisteranno sempre nella storia, o nei nostri cuori?" Grantaire burla. Beve ancora un po'. "Lo farai ogni anno?”

“Si, forse lo farò," ribatte Enjolras con rabbia.

"No, non lo farai," sogghigna Grantaire, "perché a nessuno importerà. Questa volta, verrano delle persone, te lo garantisco, ma presto ci sarà ancora un altro ciclo di notizie, e altre persone uccise, e poi cosa farai? Una manifestazione ogni giorno per qualcuno ingiustamente assassinato? Così altre persone potranno essere uccise, quando qualcosa va male? ”

“Quindi pensi che dovremmo semplicemente dimenticare l’accaduto? Lasciare semplicemente che un ventiquattrenne venga assassinato dalla polizia parigina…"

"Non hai nemmeno le prove," sottolinea Grantaire, e gli occhi di Enjolras _divampano_—l'argomento è vecchio.

Grantaire sa, naturalmente, che quel povero bastardo di Mabeuf è stato quasi sicuramente picchiato a morte dopo aver attaccato un poliziotto—ma vale la pena vedere gli ultimi fili di autocontrollo scivolare da Enjolras.

"Non ne parlerò di nuovo, e sono stanco di fare sempre gli stessi argomenti." Enjolras dice, tagliante. “Questa non è novità, Grantaire—è quello che provi per _ogni_ manifestazione, per tutto ciò che facciamo. Nulla è una causa abbastanza buona per te, perché non pensi che nulla possa essere cambiato."

"E non mi hai mai dimostrato che sbaglio," ribadisce.

Enjolras espira frustrato. “In meno di tre anni, i nostri raduni sono passati da poche decine di persone a quasi diecimila. Le persone si stanno unendo, realizzando di avere una voce—e pensi ancora che non significhi niente? “

"Va tutto benissimo," ribatte Grantaire, "ma cosa hanno, effettivamente, realizzato le tue manifestazioni? Sì, diecimila persone in marcia contro l'omofobia, fantastico. Dimmi, di quanto sono diminuite le statistiche sull'omicidio? In che modo quelle diecimila persone in marcia hanno cambiato una singola dannata cosa nella _vita reale_? ”

“Allora è meglio stare seduti, senza riconoscere nemmeno il problema? Perché questo realizzerà — oh, ecco, _niente_! ”

Enjolras sta enunciando chiaramente ogni parola, teso come delle corde di violino. Grantaire, invece, è l'archetto che le spezza, ottenendo un suono rotto da qualcosa che può rendere musica bellissima.

"Perché dovrei voler realizzare qualcosa?" Chiede. "Tornerà tutto da dove è iniziato, in un modo o nell'altro. Le cose lo fanno sempre."

La vita non è una linea retta, vuole spiegare, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole che loro lo sappiano. Non vuole che si sentano come lui — odia quando la realtà infrange le loro speranze; odia quando Enjolras fallisce, quei momenti in cui le cose non sono all'altezza delle sue aspettative. Quando sembra così terribilmente frustrato, ricominciando tutto da capo.

Enjolras sospira per l'esasperazione. "Risparmiami il tuo cinismo, Grantaire."

_Ma non posso_, pensa lui. _Dai, Apollo, non portarmi via anche questo._

(Apollo: non usa mai questo nome ad alta voce, non dalla prima e unica volta che l’ha fatto, quasi due anni fa. Stava balbettando, ubriaco, durante un discorso enfatico con Éponine e Bahorel. Traditori. _La prima volta che l'ho visto era a una manifestazione_, ricorda vagamente di aver detto—_sembrava un dio, come una fottuta statua—come il fottuto Belvedere, lo giuro—così fottutamente bello_. Avevano riso. Non sa chi è stato a dirlo agli altri, ma alla fine lo hanno scoperto; qualche tempo dopo, Courfeyrac aveva aggiunto il numero di Enjolras sul suo cellulare con quel soprannome. Prima, lo prendevano in giro in continuazione. Cerca di non pensare al perché si siano fermati.

C'è una mano sul suo avambraccio: Éponine, che traccia rilassanti cerchi nella sua pelle. Feuilly è teso accanto a lui, e Jehan si morde le unghie. È calato un silenzio pesante sulla stanza.

È questo, sembra, tutto ciò che Grantaire potrà mai offrire loro.

"Qualsiasi cosa per te," si rivolge a Enjolras con voce rauca, sollevando la bottiglia in un brindisi silenzioso.

Enjolras gli volta le spalle, e Grantaire si rassegna a guardare.

*****

Marius ha un appuntamento, Feuilly ha un turno notturno a uno dei suoi due lavori, e Combeferre deve studiare un altro po’, l'unico al di fuori di Enjolras che non ha terminato il suo trimestre. Gli altri si disperdono dopo, portando con sé i compiti che Enjolras ha assegnato loro. Éponine, Bahorel e Jehan sembrano far turni a sedersi accanto a Grantaire, per qualche motivo, finché non se ne vanno; non che Enjolras gli stia prestando troppa attenzione. Ha ancora alcune cose da fare con Courfeyrac, che ora è straordinariamente concentrato. Gli amici di Enjolras sanno essere pieni di passione, ma l'eccitazione di Courfeyrac è contagiosa. Dimentica, avvolte, quanto apprezza il suo amico.

"—Quindi avremo bisogno di promuoverlo," aggiunge finalmente Courfeyrac.

Enjolras annuisce, stanco morto, con la giornata che comincia a pesare su di lui. "Concordato. Avremo bisogno di qualcosa in più di quello che facciamo di solito. Ne riparliamo al prossimo incontro, va bene?”

"Certo." Lo sguardo di Courfeyrac si sposta di lato. "R, non andartene! Ho bisogno di parlare con te."

Enjolras non lo guarda, quindi sente solo la risposta di Grantaire.

“Vaffanculo."

Courfeyrac ride. "Ho cose serie da discutere, ti porto persino a casa tua—oh, ma dove diavolo è Jehan?”

"Appena sceso di sotto," dice Grantaire.

"O.K, aspetta qui," gli risponde Courfeyrac, e lascia Enjolras con un pacca sulla spalla prima di precipitarsi al piano inferiore.

Enjolras rimane congelato per un momento, poi si gira lentamente.

"Non c'è bisogno di quello sguardo, ora," dice Grantaire, piano. "Sono troppo ubriaco per discutere."

Non sta guardando Enjolras—sta staccando l’etichetta da una bottiglia di birra. Ciò infastidisce Enjolras per ragioni che non riesce a individuare.

"Stavi parlando con Jehan, appena adesso." Sottolinea.

“Quella era una conversazione — è più facile. Noi non riusciamo a farle, quelle."

"Tu non sai se possiamo fare una conversazione o no," dice Enjolras, e non sa perché è quest’ultima, tra tutte le cose che Grantaire ha detto stasera, quella che lo fa infuriare completamente. "Non è come se mi parlassi quando gli altri non ci sono."

Nonostante tutto il tempo che Grantaire spende nel tentativo di farlo arrabbiare alle riunioni, sembra che non abbia mai qualcosa da dire quando sono soli. Non che succede spesso. La loro relazione, se Enjolras può persino chiamarla così, è sempre stata mediata dai loro amici. Ricorda alcuni momenti—parole fredde, dette durante una fredda notte su un balcone, a una festa; una mattina presto da Courfeyrac, Enjolras che aspettava l'amico mentre Grantaire dormiva con i postumi di una sbornia—e sono pieni di silenzi e parole pungenti, che lasciano un retrogusto aspro, diverso dalla rabbia che prova dopo le loro discussioni.

Non riesce a vedere l'espressione di Grantaire—i suoi occhi sono ancora concentrati sulla bottiglia, ma la sua voce è ruvida quando parla. “Io." Si schiarisce la gola. "Non pensavo che l'avessi notato."

Ha un aria imbarazzata che non ha mai quando stanno in una stanza piena di gente. Porta via gli altri, pensa Enjolras, lasciali con tutto quello spazio libero, e restano bloccati —come se non ci fosse modo di muoversi.

"Non sono così ignaro come pensate tutti voi," dice.

Grantaire sembra ritirarsi ancora di più. “Certo."

"Non sto dicendo che devi farlo," continua Enjolras, più tagliente. Grantaire non sta nemmeno cercando di negarlo, e questo non lo disturba affatto—perché dovrebbe? Nessuno deve _voler_ parlare con lui. È abituato alle persone che non lo vogliono in giro; non aveva mai fatto parte di un gruppo di amici fino all’università. "Quello che non capisco, è perché trovi così—_divertente_ infastidirmi. Se tutto ciò che stai cercando è un pubblico…"

Grantaire fa una risata sorpresa. "È questo che pensi?”

Enjolras esita. È sempre attento a fare ipotesi; ancor di più quando si tratta di Grantaire. Sa di non essere la persona più facile da affrontare. La gente o lo ama o non lo sopporta. È facile rispondere a quelle reazioni, ma Grantaire—Grantaire è ostile e beffardo, Grantaire disprezza le sue convinzioni, e Grantaire _resta_.

"Non hai mai provato a essere mio amico," dice.

Le emozioni si manifestano sul volto di Grantaire troppo velocemente per essere registrate, e tanto meno interpretate. Alza lo sguardo su Enjolras, aprendo la bocca, e poi distoglie gli occhi, spostandoli sui dintorni della stanza, larghi e irrequieti.

"Suppongo di no."

C'è un lungo momento di silenzio.

“Giusto," dice Enjolras, spezzandolo. “Non lo devi essere per forza." Non è deluso, non c'è nulla di cui deve essere deluso, questo è solo una chiarificazione di ciò che già sapeva. "Sei amico degli altri—non è che dobbiamo essere amici. Fai ancora parte del gruppo. Va bene."

"Dai, come se tu _volessi_ essere mio amico?" Grantaire sbuffa, ma quando Enjolras si ferma a considerare la domanda, sembra sgonfiarsi. "Io—dimenticati che abbia mai detto qualcosa."

Si chiede come sia iniziata questa conversazione, perché la sta continuando.

"Sarebbe così terribile?” Risponde. “Io ho degli amici, sai. Gli piaccio."

"Certo che gli piaci," concorda Grantaire. Sembra distratto, come se fosse solo per metà consapevole di ciò che sta dicendo. "Ma da quand’è che questo gruppo è l'epitome del buon senso?”

Enjolras ha una risposta sulla punta della lingua, ma si interrompe. È facile, pensa. Questo è quello che fanno sempre. Ora, c’è una stanchezza sul viso di Grantaire che Enjolras ha intravisto solo alcune volte, solitamente dopo una notte di alcohol particolarmente forte, ma la parte di lui che brama risposte lo riporta al punto originale.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."

È strano vedere Grantaire così immobile—Grantaire, che Enjolras vede sempre muoversi, bere, scherzare; che è forte e veloce, divertente e intelligente, crudele e preciso quando vuole esserlo. Guarda Enjolras con uno sguardo strano e cauto negli occhi, come se sospettasse una trappola. 

“Bene." Espira Enjolras, quando vede che nessuna risposta è in arrivo. C'è qualcosa di amaro nella sua bocca, che si sfuma sulle sue prossime parole. “Sono contento che l’abbiamo finalmente stabilito." Si gira per andarsene.

“_No_," Grantaire esala. Lo ferma nelle sue tracce. “Voglio dire, no. Non sarebbe terribile." Passa una mano tra i riccioli neri. "Cazzo, non avrei mai pensato che tu…"

Questo è dieci volte più imbarazzante di qualsiasi cosa si siano mai urlati l'un l'altro, pensa Enjolras. È sorpreso che non gli da troppo fastidio.

“Oh," dice. “Veramente?"

Qualunque sia la risposta di Grantaire, viene interrotta dalla voce di Courfeyrac. "Sono tornato! Bene, sei ancora qui, Enj. Sto morendo dalla voglia di ascoltare le tue intuizioni sul romanticismo un'altra volta."

"Non voglio parlare d'amore con te," mormora Grantaire, alzandosi con una mano sul tavolo. Le sue parole vacillano, così come i suoi piedi. "È per questo che mi hai tenuto qui?”

"Sì, ho bisogno dell'aiuto di un romantico senza speranza," dice allegramente Courfeyrac, e mentre Grantaire mormora qualcosa sottovoce, Enjolras si chiede come diavolo Courfeyrac è giunto alla conclusione che Grantaire è la persona di cui ha bisogno.

"Sono serio. Enjolras non è affatto d’aiuto."

Grantaire ride;Enjolras cerca di non prenderla male.

"E pensi che io sarò meglio?" Grantaire sembra amareggiato, ora. "Perché hai bisogno di un consiglio, comunque?”

"Courfeyrac è innamorato di Jehan," offre Enjolras.

Grantaire rivolge a Courfeyrac un sorriso strano, incredulo. _“Ah si?”_

“Beh forse lo sono, puttana," borbotta Courfeyrac, facendo ululare Grantaire dalle risate.

Enjolras, improvvisamente, sente l'impulso di fuggire. Prende la sua borsa, si inventa una scusa e praticamente corre davanti a Courfeyrac.

Lancia un'occhiata al Grantaire prima di varcare la porta, ma Grantaire non la ricambia.

*****

"Che è successo?" Chiede Courfeyrac.

“Niente," dice Grantaire. E, per cambiare argomento, "Che diavolo è questa cosa su Jehan?”

"Hm?" Mormora Courfeyrac e poi "Ahi," quando Grantaire gli dà un pugno sul braccio. "Hai sentito Enjolras!" C'è una punta di isteria nella sua voce. "Sono innamorato. Di Jehan."

Basta fissarlo per cinque secondi per farlo sbottare.

“Va bene! Come lo sapevi?”

"Sono un esperto," afferma. Courfeyrac fa un espressione vagamente simpatetica, quindi Grantaire aggiunge rapidamente: "È un'idea terribile, lo sai bene."

"Non è nemmeno un’idea," dice Courfeyrac, stringendo le mani a mo' di preghiera. Si contorce, come se qualcuno lo stesse strappando dall’interno. "È semplicemente_ successo—_hanno ipotizzato, e io non ho detto niente?”

“E perché diavolo no?”

"Non lo so, sono andato in panico?”

“Gesù," borbotta Grantaire, ridendo piano.

"E non so se dovrei rimangiarmelo," continua Courfeyrac, "ma se me lo rimangio dovrò spiegare, e…”

"E?" Chiede Grantaire, sebbene lo sappia, ovviamente.

"E non _posso_. Devo esserne _sicuro_."

Grantaire lo sa, ma non cambia il fatto che vede già arrivare il disastro. “Questa faccenda ti esploderà in faccia. Diglielo e basta. “

Courfeyrac si scrolla. "Prima devo essere sicuro, e poi penso che potrò farlo," dice ostinatamente. “Forse è una cosa buona. Non dovrebbe essere poi così difficile ottenere un segnale chiaro. Vero?”

“Certo," dice, cercando di sembrare fiducioso.

“Dev’essere così," mormora Courfeyrac.

Ha una sguardo lontano negli occhi, come se fosse ai limiti di una caduta incommensurabile, e Grantaire si chiede se è lo stesso sguardo che gli altri vedono su di lui. 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È tutta colpa di Grantaire, Enjolras ne è sicuro.

È tutta colpa di Grantaire, Enjolras ne è sicuro. È seduto sul letto a rimuginare, tentando di finire l’ultimo tema del trimestre. Lo circondano numerosi libri—numerosi libri che, attualmente, non sta leggendo. Non possono stare tutti sulla scrivania, almeno non come possono stare sul tavolo del salotto, dove Enjolras sarebbe_ rimasto _se il suo appartamento non fosse stato nuovamente invaso da Courfeyrac.

Le risate lo raggiungono dall'altra parte del muro. È in ritardo col lavoro, pensa, tutto qui. È per questo che la vista dei suoi amici—Courfeyrac, con Bossuet e Bahorel affianco—è stata una sorpresa tanto sgradita. È questo il motivo per cui si è ritirato nella sua camera da letto, dove non riesce a studiare, ascoltando invece Courfeyrac rievocare scene di film che Enjolras non conosce.

"Devo giocare sul mio punto di forza," informa prontamente Courfeyrac, "che, siamo tutti d'accordo, è la mia quantità di talento, direi quasi offensiva. Tutti adorano un buon discorso romantico. Devo solo trovare quello giusto."

Non è del tutto sicuro di come Courfeyrac è riuscito a intrappolare anche Combeferre—mentre Enjolras raccoglieva le sue cose, lo aveva intravisto agganciare un braccio intorno le spalle dell’amico, interrogandolo sulle sue _rom-com_ preferite. Poi, aveva chiesto a Enjolras se era sicuro di non voler restare per conoscere i modi del romanticismo.

“_Nessuno_ di voi ha cose da fare?”

“Siamo in vacanza," aveva detto Bossuet imbronciato.

“E disoccupati." aveva aggiunto Bahorel allegramente. "Guardare Courfeyrac che si mette in imbarazzo è abbastanza bello."

Quindi ora Enjolras sta mordicchiando una penna con furia distratta.

“Invano ho lottato," recita Courfeyrac, con un bordo di passione nelle sue parole. “Non ci riesco. I miei sentimenti non saranno repressi." Una pausa, ed Enjolras può giurare che c'è una crepa nella sua voce, il bastardo. "Devi permettermi di dirti con quanta passione ti ammiro e ti amo."

Grantaire deve avergli detto qualcosa al bar ieri sera. Non che a Enjolras interessi quello che Grantaire ha o non ha detto; ci ha pensato appena. Beh, diciamo—_forse_ Grantaire gli è passato per la mente per un momento o due. (Forse, per l'intera ora in cui ha impiegato ad addormentarsi ieri sera.) 

Ma è solo il fatto che è stressato. Quando è stressato, è difficile azzittire il cervello, e ora, con gli applausi che arrivano dal salotto, non c'è da meravigliarsi se la sua mente si sposta di nuovo verso cose che non riesce a capire bene.

Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Enjolras avrebbe immediatamente fatto capire che non si possono dire_ cose_ a Courfeyrac.

Solo che lui e Grantaire non sono amici. Tranne il fatto che forse Grantaire _vuole_ essere suo amico, il che è assolutamente sconcertante, e probabilmente nemmeno vero. Pensare alla loro conversazione si è rivelato inutile; a volte, nonostante quasi tre anni di interazioni, Enjolras pensa di aver visto un lato di Grantaire che non ha mai visto prima—eppure il momento dopo si convince che lo stava solo prendendo in giro.

Emette un suono che è mezzo lamento, mezzo gemito (e che, per fortuna, nessuno sente) e poi afferra il cellulare. Ha il numero di Grantaire, inserito una volta da Éponine, perché "non sai mai quando potresti averne bisogno," e mai usato prima.

_Courf sta urlando poesie sul mio divano_, manda, e poi fissa il nulla per circa un minuto.

R [2:12:49]: è colpa mia?

La risata di Bahorel è esplosiva. Bossuet si è preso la responsabilità di dirigere la performance, ed Enjolras sente persino la risata di Combeferre. È rimasto solo nella sua resistenza.

_Sei stato l'ultimo a vederlo e ora ha delle IDEE e io non riesco a FINIRE IL MIO TEMA_

Forse è un po’ immaturo, ma Enjolras riesce davvero a immaginare il ghigno che apparirà sul viso di Grantaire appena vede il messaggio. Perché l'ha inviato? 

Grantaire non impiega trenta secondi per rispondere, ed Enjolras si interroga fugacemente su quello che stava facendo prima.

R [2:14:34]: le tue maiuscole sono accese

E poi:

R [2:14:55]: non puoi andare altrove?

Scrive furiosamente sulla sua piccola tastiera.

_La biblioteca non ha un letto. Sono a mio agio qui._

È rintanato in un paio di cuscini, le gambe allungate e il corpo caldo contro il copriletto. Sente una strana pigrizia, mista a un bisogno irrequieto di fare _qualcosa—_poi arriva la risposta di Grantaire_._

R [2:15:52]: io ho un letto

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre, emette un respiro strozzato, e fissa lo schermo finché il numero nell'angolo in alto a destra non cambia due volte. È un messaggio abbastanza breve—non dovrebbe essere così difficile da capire. Le sue dita passano sopra la tastiera; si sorprende quando arriva un altro messaggio prima di riuscire a capire come rispondere.

R [2:17:21]: anche un divano + waffles

Una risata sbuffante esce da lui, sorprendendolo; si morde il labbro. Non ha idea, non ha alcuna idea, se Grantaire lo sta prendendo in giro o no. Come fa una persona a fare così poco senso? Enjolras odia l'incertezza. Gli piace sempre sapere dove si trova, e con Grantaire è sempre alla deriva.

_Stai offrendo?_ dice, prima che possa pensarci. Sembra passare un lungo periodo di tempo prima che riceva una risposta.

R [2:19:34]: certo

Batte un piccolo ritmo sullo schermo, e poi fa una decisione fulminea. 

_Sarò lì tra 20 min._

_*****_

“Che cazzo," dice Grantaire. Il suo appartamento vuoto non offre risposta. 

Alza gli occhi, si gratta la faccia, guarda in basso. Il messaggio è ancora lì. Forse è un allucinazione. Forse questo è il giorno in cui finalmente perde la testa. Forse, rivestire tutto quello che ha bevuto ieri sera con mezza bottiglia di vino è stato la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso, e il suo senso della realtà si sta lentamente allontanando.

Venti minuti. Si guarda intorno confuso. L’appartamento che condivide con Feuilly è ciò che accade quando metti insieme uno studente d'Arte e uno di Storia, uno dei quali sta sempre fuori a lavorare mentre l'altro è troppo pigro per pulire.

"Cazzo." Venti fottuti minuti… “_Cazzo_."

Comincia con tutte le bottiglie: birra, vino, whisky, un liquore fiorato comprato da Feuilly; vanno tutti nell'armadio inferiore della cucina, che però è già pieno; c'è del cibo che puzza nel frigorifero, cartoni mezzi vuoti che ingombrano la sedia accanto al divano, spuntini aperti sul lavandino—tutte cose che lui ficca nella spazzatura; i vestiti, sparsi per l’appartamento, vengono raccolti e spinti indiscriminatamente nel suo armadio; i suoi schizzi, realizzati su carta e tovaglioli e scatole di alimenti, vengono sistematicamente raccolti e riposti nei cassetti; le due tele nel salotto vengono spinte contro un muro e poi coperte in fretta con un lenzuolo macchiato di vernice e—diavolo, che aspetto ha in questo momento?

Si precipita in bagno, rabbrividendo quando vede il suo riflesso; quanti minuti sono passati? Getta i vestiti sul pavimento e si fa la doccia così in fretta che l'acqua non ha il tempo di riscaldarsi, e i suoi capelli non si asciugheranno in tempo, e Enjolras capirà che si è fatto la doccia solo per lui, e poi Grantaire dovrà commettere un suicidio rituale per salvare le ultime briciole della sua dignità. Sta per andarsene, ma poi si precipita indietro per raccogliere i suoi vestiti sporchi, perché cosa direbbe Enjolras se vedesse il bagno? Anche se la vera domanda è: che cazzo si mette? E ora sta ridendo da solo di fronte al suo armadio: un primo segno di follia, oppure una reazione adeguata alla scoperta di essere un ventitreenne tredicenne. Nulla di ciò che possiede è completamente pulito—non ha alcun ricordo di aver mai fatto il bucato—ma il tempo sta volando, quindi decide di indossare un paio di jeans con una maglietta bianca; un attimo dopo, si rende conto che i suoi brividi sono in parte causati dal freddo, e quindi acchiappa una felpa verde che sembra non aver macchie.

Sta chiudendo la zip quando suona il campanello. Si congela per un attimo, per poi muoversi alla velocità della luce.

_Sto dimenticando qualcosa,_ pensa mentre apre la porta con più energia del necessario—_sto dimenticando qualcosa._

Enjolras si trova dall'altra parte, la custodia del computer in mano. Ha un aspetto stanco, un po’ accartocciato e, come sempre, bellissimo.

“Ehi," Grantaire gracchia. È l'epitome della casualità.

"Ehi," dice Enjolras, e gli angoli della sua bocca si contraggono leggermente verso l'alto. Guarda Grantaire da capo a piedi, facendolo sentire spogliato e legato. È un'immagine mentale di cui Grantaire poteva veramente fare a meno. "Non hai i piedi freddi?" Chiede Enjolras.

“I calzini." mormora. “Ecco cos’era."

“Cosa?”

“Niente. Entra."

Si sposta di lato. Il corridoio d'ingresso è stretto, quindi Enjolras gli sfiora un braccio mentre entra. Il breve contatto ricorda al suo corpo la quantità di alcool che ha bevuto la scorsa notte. Prega disperatamente, rivolto ad ogni cosa che potrebbe essere in ascolto, di non farlo sentire male.

Enjolras si è fermato nel mezzo del salotto. Sebbene l'appartamento di Grantaire dista quindici minuti a piedi dal Musain, è stato qui un totale di due volte. Grantaire e Feuilly non ospitano molte festicciole di gruppo—i loro amici sono consapevoli delle condizioni in cui si trova solitamente il luogo. Se mai viene qualcuno, è sempre Bahorel o Éponine, e la loro idea della socializzazione è bere fino allo sfinimento. Enjolras, invece, è venuto una volta quando era stato scelto come autista per una festa: Éponine aveva infilato Grantaire in macchina e insistito a Enjolras di aiutarla a portarlo su (questo Grantaire lo aveva scoperto in seguito); la seconda volta, invece, Feuilly si era fatto male alla mano durante il lavoro e quindi tutti erano venuti a visitarlo (ed Enjolras aveva fatto un lungo e appassionato discorso sulle norme di sicurezza sul posto di lavoro). Il ricordo dell’ultima occasione, per Grantaire, consiste di due ore di bruciore allo stomaco—simile a quello che sente in questo momento.

Si chiede cosa pensa Enjolras dell’appartamento—mobili usati, pavimento e pareti macchiati di vernice. Anche dopo averlo pulito, non è niente di speciale. Cazzo, avrebbe dovuto aprire la finestra: Grantaire a malapena nota l'odore delle sigarette, ma sa che Enjolras lo odia.

Sta disperatamente cercando qualcosa da dire quando Enjolras si gira. Sembra…incerto; il suo sguardo si sposta su e giù, come se si sentisse in imbarazzo. Grantaire è a bocca aperta—non può farne a meno. Enjolras non è mai imbarazzato; non è una cosa da lui. È come tornare a casa un giorno e scoprire una stanza di cui non conoscevi l’esistenza.

Enjolras alza il suo cellulare. “_Era _un invito, vero?”

_No,_ pensa, _era solo follia momentanea._ _Mai, nemmeno in un milione d’anni, avrei pensato di trovarti qui, adesso._

"Certo. Feuilly non c’è. E non so cosa stia facendo Courf, ma sono sicuro che, qualunque cosa sia, può essere ricondotta a me in qualche modo."

"Hai davvero rubato il suo cibo?”

“Sì."

_"Perché?"_ Chiede Enjolras, con un fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Mi stava infastidendo?" risponde in tono esitante.

La verità è che, quando Courfeyrac è ubriaco, diventa irritante e dimentica che alcuni argomenti sono vietati. Ad esempio, si arrampica sul grembo di Grantaire e gli ficca la lingua nell'orecchio e poi mormora cose come, “Enjolras è proprio _grazioso_ stasera," e poiché Grantaire è già ubriaco gli dice cose come, "Non lo è sempre?” e Courfeyrac ride così forte che colpisce la testa sul muro mentre casca sul pavimento. Non c'è modo di fermarlo, quindi a volte Grantaire gli ruba le cose. Piccole cose, che Courfeyrac cercherà in seguito, chiedendosi dove le ha smarrite—niente di così importante da indurlo a sospettare. Grantaire può essere proprio uno stronzo, a volte.

Non cita la prima parte, ma racconta a Enjolras la seconda, e lui emette una risata. Grantaire è sorpreso di vedere che non è sarcastica. E’—genuina. Amichevole, anzi. Forse perché Grantaire gli ha detto che non sarebbe poi così _terribile _essere _amici_, come se lui fosse in grado di gestire quello che sta accadendo ora.

"Devo finire questa cosa," dice Enjolras in modo schietto, tamburellando le dita sul suo computer. “Davvero non ti importa che io lavori qui?”

Non gli _importa…_

“Mi va bene," sbotta. "Scommetto che sei più tranquillo di Feuilly, comunque. Non sta mai zitto quando lavora. O quando fa la doccia. O quando fa qualsiasi cosa, davvero. Non che mi dispiaccia. Puoi anche cantare, se vuoi."

“Grazie," dice Enjolras lentamente, come se Grantaire fosse una specie di strana creatura a cui non è ancora sicuro di potersi avvicinare.

"Allora, ehm." Si sente la gola cruda. "Vuoi del cibo rubato?”

“Certamente," dice Enjolras, con il tono così desideroso da essere vendicativo. 

È davvero troppo carino. Grantaire deve mordersi l'interno della guancia.

"Torno subito."

Apre il frigorifero, poi stappa silenziosamente una bottiglia di vino già apertae fa un lungo sorso; il suo stomaco si lamenta, e la rimette in frigo sentendosi sia meglio che peggio.

I waffle di Courfeyrac sono al caramello e disgustosamente dolci, acquistati in una nuova pasticceria di alto livello. Esita, ma poi ci versa dell'altro caramello, perché quand’è che avrà di nuovo l'occasione? Riesce a sentire Enjolras nel salotto, che scrive a scoppi intermittenti sulla tastiera; è arrabbiato anche quando scrive, pensa Grantaire. È stordito e terrorizzato, e pensa che vomiterà a causa dell’alcool, della felicità, o d’entrambi.

Enjolras è a gambe incrociate sul divano, con il computer in grembo. Grantaire si ferma sulla soglia e lo guarda, per un momento. Enjolras è molto casuale—indossa i jeans e un maglione grigio chiaro rimboccato alle maniche. Per l'amor del cielo, sono solo i suoi avambracci—perché Grantaire si sente come se fosse nell’ottocento, uno che scorge le caviglie del suo amante a un ballo? Perché si sente così accaldato? È ridicolo, assolutamente ridicolo.

Enjolras alza gli occhi e lo vede. Dà ai waffle ricoperti di caramello uno sguardo affamato; Grantaire ucciderebbe per esserne sull'estremità ricevente. Poi Enjolras fa un morso e emette un rumore che può essere descritto solo come un gemito di piacere.

Il suo cervello fa cortocircuito; il suo corpo si sveglia di colpo.

Enjolras, almeno, ha la decenza di apparire leggermente imbarazzato; e dovrebbe esserlo, pensa Grantaire—come fa a stare seduto lì, leccandosi il caramello dalle dita, come se fosse una cosa normale che si fa intorno ad altre persone, specialmente quando non si ha intenzioni di scaraventare quelle persone contro i propri mobili e, beh, farsele.

“Mi piace il caramello." Enjolras alza le spalle. Non basta, come scusa. 

"Lo so," mormora Grantaire.

“Cosa?"

“Cosa? Niente."

Si guardano l'un l’altro.

_Questo è una tortura di tipo speciale,_ pensa, _inventata proprio per me_—e prima di rendersene conto, la sua bocca è aperta e gli stanno uscendo parole a raffica; è l'altro estremo della scala del nervosismo, l'unica alternativa al fissare Enjolras in silenzio incredulo.

Deve stare alla larga da tutto ciò che potrebbe portare Enjolras ai suoi sensi—i loro amici, le loro litigate, la loro politica — non gli lascia molto spazio. La sua vita lavorativa, invece, sembra un argomento adatto; Grantaire inizia a raccontare di un ragazzino maleducato al bar quella mattina, il che lo porta a parlare del fatto che qualche mese fa Musichetta aveva avuto pietà per lui dopo che il negozio in cui lavorava aveva chiuso, e aveva assunto Grantaire come barista, e di come è stupito dalla merda che fanno i clienti. All’inizio, Enjolras sembra sorpreso, ma poi morde un waffle e mastica con calma e lo _ascolta _e Grantaire sta _ancora parlando_, in qualche modo; ora ha iniziato a balbettare qualcosa sul dipartimento artistico—i suoi professori, i suoi colleghi, e _Gesù Cristo_, perché Enjolras non sta interrompendo questa filippica?

“Stai scherzando," sbuffa Enjolras, nel mezzo di una storia che Grantaire non sa perché ha iniziato a raccontare. "Non hai seriamente convinto un insegnante che una pila di sedie fosse il tuo pezzo finale?”

“Non è che l'ho _convinto_," spiega. “È entrato, mi ci ha visto accanto, e ha pensato che fosse un’audace dichiarazione artistica. Quindi non l’ho corretto? Era arte moderna."

Enjolras riflette per un momento. “Come l'hai chiamato?” Chiede.

“Barricata," dice Grantaire gravemente, e Enjolras ridacchia. “Grazie per l'ispirazione, comunque."

"Sei impossibile."

“È quello che mi dicono."

Enjolras si contorce per posizionare il piatto sul braccio del divano e Grantaire pensa, _forse. Forse ce la faccio._ E poi Enjolras si acciglia, allunga le braccia sotto di lui, e tira fuori qualcosa dalle profondità del suo divano.

“Cos'è questo?”

Il suo cuore si ferma. Enjolras tiene in mano uno dei suoi quaderni di schizzi.

"Mi dispiace," dice Enjolras in fretta, come se fosse stato colto in flagrante. I suoi occhi si muovono dal quaderno a Grantaire in piccoli scatti. “Era nascosto sotto il cuscino. Era già aperto," aggiunge, quasi sulla difensiva.

Era già aperto. Certo che lo era. Ma perché, tra gli opuscoli delle proteste, non mette schizzi di Enjolras circondato da cuoricini? Così almeno fa prima. Grantaire si avvicina al divano come se stesse camminando verso il patibolo, cercando di sbirciare il disegno e valutare quanti danni sono stati fatti.

È un disegno del gruppo; è solo uno studio veloce, uno schizzo per distogliere un po’ la mente dalle cose. Ha tentato di ricreare un istante in una delle loro serate insieme: l'appartamento di Courfeyrac e Marius è chiaramente lo sfondo; in primo piano, cinque persone giocano a carte sul pavimento: Éponine, Joly, Bossuet, Courfeyrac e Jehan. Il disegno è dolorosamente incompiuto, ma Enjolras lo sta guardando come se ci fosse qualcosa da decifrare.

"Questo è tuo." Non è una domanda.

“Si."

Enjolras lo guarda. "Sei davvero bravo," afferma con calma, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se mettere le parole _davvero bravo_ e _Grantaire _insieme in una frase è una cosa che fa sempre.

"È solo uno schizzo," dice, con voce sottile e sbalordita.

"Non ti avevo visto disegnare, a casa di Courf."

"L'ho fatto qui."

"L'hai disegnato a memoria?”

Dev’essere uno scherzo, il suo cervello gli sussurra—quello che sente nella voce di Enjolras non può essere un pizzico di ammirazione. Qualcuno, che sia la sua mente o Enjolras, gli sta facendo uno scherzo davvero crudele.

"Non è così difficile," dice. Non lo è davvero. "Li disegno sempre, quindi in un certo senso arriva a m—_cosa stai facendo_?”

Quello che sta facendo Enjolras è abbastanza ovvio: sta girando una pagina. Il prossimo è un disegno di Cosette; Grantaire l'ha conosciuta una sola volta, quando Marius la fece vedere al gruppo, prima del loro primo appuntamento — aveva immediatamente sentito il bisogno di disegnarla. Enjolras mormora qualcosa di apprezzante. La mano sinistra tiene il quaderno, la mano destra si libra in basso sull'angolo della pagina. È come giocare alla roulette russa.

Poi Enjolras chiede: "Mi hai mai disegnato?" E Grantaire deve afferrare il bordo del tavolo dietro di lui.

"Ho mai…"

Vuole dire: _sì, ti disegno sempre. Ti guardo alle riunioni e mi chiedo come la linea della tua mascella, del tuo naso e dei tuoi zigomi appaiono in matita; Trascorro intere lezioni pensando a tutti i modi in cui potrei provare a imitare il fuoco nei tuoi occhi; Ti brucio nella mente ogni volta che ti vedo, poi torno a casa e ti metto sulla carta. _Vuole dire: _sei stato la prima cosa che ho disegnato dopo anni e anni in cui non m’importava di niente, non abbastanza da volerlo ricordare._

Vuole dire molte cose, ma è da tempo che si è allenato a trattenerle. Eppure la sua faccia, a quanto pare, lo tradisce; Enjolras legge la verità nell'ombra di rosa che sta sfoggiando sulle guance.

“Io—davvero? Posso vederlo?”

"Cosa? _No."_

Enjolras si acciglia. "Perché no?”

“Perché," dice Grantaire, in quello che spera sia un tono ragionevole che gli amici usano normalmente fra di loro, "sono solo schizzi. Sei — voglio dire, nessuno dovrebbe vederli." Si passa una mano tra i capelli.

Enjolras lo guarda sospettoso. "Non penso che sia questo il motivo," dice.

Grantaire ride leggermente isterico. "Io—certo che lo è—perché non dovrei mostrarti—dai, mangia i tuoi waffle."

Cerca di mettere il piatto sopra il disegno, ma Enjolras lo tiene con una mano mentre con l'altra afferra saldamente il quaderno.

"Non _so _perché," dice Enjolras, e ora c'è una nitidezza nel suo tono che gli è fin troppo familiare. “Ma, ti rendi conto che è abbastanza strano che me li stai nascondendo, ora che ho visto questo. Ti rendi conto che posso solo supporre che mi hai disegnato," gesticola vagamente, "Non lo so, come Napoleone o qualcosa del genere…"

La risata di Grantaire è genuina. "Adoro il fatto che sia legittimamente la cosa peggiore che il tuo cervello possa inventare."

Il broncio si è approfondito sulla sua faccia. "Se solo me lo facessi vedere—“

"Sei curioso, non è vero?" Interrompe Grantaire, provando un impeto di euforia. “Sei veramente curioso."

“Io—si?" Enjolras risponde. "Certo che lo sono."

È curioso, Grantaire pensa con meraviglia. Questa è una nuova emozione, nel breve spettro di cose che riesce a trarre da Enjolras; si può ben accontentare della curiosità, gli va bene, anzi, ci farà un santuario. La curiosità almeno non è disprezzo, odio o indifferenza—è questo tutto ciò che c’è voluto? È come scoprire una scorciatoia, quasi per sbaglio, dopo aver attraversato la stessa strada malandata per anni, per poi scoprire che la strada nuova è pure più luminosa e liscia, e sta lì da sempre.

Enjolras ora sembra incazzato e Grantaire non può farne a meno: è così abituato a desiderare da lui ogni straccio di attenzione che ora sta quasi ridendo.

"Prometto di non averti disegnato come Napoleone. Ecco, puoi dormire stanotte." Enjolras lo guarda cupo. Grantaire sospira. "Io—te ne disegnerò uno nuovo," suggerisce.

Un sopracciglio si alza. "Ma gli altri ancora esistono, e saprò che sono lì, da qualche parte, e anche che li stai nascondendo da me."

“Dev'essere estenuante, essere te," risponde Grantaire. Poi, cercando di essere casuale, ”C’è dell'altro caramello, se vuoi."

Enjolras, testardo, mette il piatto sul braccio del divano. "Non cambiare argomento."

"Non hai un tema da scrivere?”

“Sì," dice Enjolras in tono accusatorio, "infatti mi stai distraendo."

“Certo, allora torna al tuo lavoro, prendo semplicemente _questo_…"

Si alza per prendere il quaderno, ma Enjolras è più veloce: alza il braccio e Grantaire quasi cade su di lui cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, ed è la cosa migliore e peggiore che gli sia mai capitata.

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre innocentemente.

"Davvero?" Dice Grantaire, in quello che spera sia un tono castigante. “Sei davvero maturo."

Enjolras alza le spalle. "Nessun testimone."

Grantaire quasi vorrebbe che ci fosse, un testimone, così qualcuno potrebbe confermargli che questa scena sta accadendo realmente.

Allunga il braccio, il palmo aperto, come un genitore di un bambino dispettoso. L’effetto è rovinato dal fatto che è senza fiato e che si sente accaldato dappertutto—probabilmente sembra che abbia appena corso una maratona.

"Molto convincente."

"Dammi quel dannato quaderno!”

"Vieni a prenderlo."

Sì, pensa—queste parole sono veramente uscite da la bocca di Enjolras, e lui è qui ad ascoltarle, e sono dirette a_ lui_. Che bel momento da vivere; se solo riuscisse a muovere gli arti e riprendersi gli schizzi.

Vuole riallungare il braccio. (Beh, no: quello che vuole fare è rannicchiarsi attorno a Enjolras, mettere la bocca sopra quel triangolo di pelle esposta sopra la camicia, quel triangolo sotto il collo che è una fonte di costante tortura per lui—vuole pregare gentilmente a Enjolras di fare con Grantaire tutto quello che vuole; può anche coinvolgere quanto caramello brama il suo cuore — ma, a un livello più pratico, in questo preciso momento, vuole riavere il suo album da disegno.) Vuole anche tenere quell'espressione compiaciuta sul viso di Enjolras il più lungo possibile—eppure qualcosa in lui sussurra che rovinerà il momento; Il sorriso di Enjolras è giocoso in questo momento, ma presto diventerà irritato, e se non finisce il suo tema Grantaire sa che ripenserà a questo momento e si pentirà di essere venuto .

Si agita. "Se te ne faccio vedere uno, mi lasci stare?”

Enjolras si rallegra. “Sì."

Si accarezza i capelli; ecco, di nuovo il nervosismo. Enjolras prende la custodia del computer e la mette sul pavimento, liberando il posto accanto a lui sul divano. Lui lo fissa. Enjolras lo guarda, alzando un sopracciglio significativamente.

“Ah," dice. È un posto, per lui, sul divano. Perché è questo che fanno gli amici. (Interrompe questo pensiero da solo; non vuole usare quella parola; le parole si trasformano in speranza, e sa che la speranza porta sempre alla delusione.) Si siede rigidamente.

“Vuoi scegliere, allora?” Chiede Enjolras, prendendolo un po’ in giro.

Prende il quaderno e si attorciglia sul divano per nasconderlo dalla visuale di Enjolras. Enjolras alza gli occhi al cielo.

Non ci vuole molto a trovare un disegno di Enjolras, perché Grantaire non lascia passare mai troppo tempo senza disegnarlo. Le sue mani instabili sfogliano le pagine, e poi si fermano. È stupido, pensa, tutta questa aspettativa per un disegno che non è nemmeno particolarmente bello. Sceglie uno schizzo di Enjolras che parla a una manifestazione, mezzo girato, il profilo affilato come una lama. Le persone sotto di lui sono turbinii indistinti, non di grande importanza, similmente alle loro controparti reali, quel giorno mentre Grantaire osservava la scena da lontano. Le linee del disegno sembrano goffe, ma naturali allo stesso tempo. (Grantaire sente un brivido ogni volta che le unisce per far emergere _lui—_un ricordo attentamente custodito, un volto memorizzato nel cuore.) Questo non è Enjolras al Musain, disegnato da vicino, il suo sorriso—diretto a qualcun altro, ovviamente—ricreato in dettaglio. Eppure, per Grantaire, l’intero disegno traspare ammirazione e amore, e quindi quando consegna il quaderno ad Enjolras giura che non guarderà la sua reazione, perché è sicuro che Enjolras se ne accorgerà immediatamente, e Grantaire non ha bisogno di questo tipo di dolore, non guarderà, _non_…

Lo guarda.

Gli occhi di Enjolras si abbassano sul dipinto come una carezza; emette un piccolo sospiro. Guarda, e ancora guarda, e Grantaire sta morendo lentamente, ma non riesce a distaccare lo sguardo. 

Poi Enjolras abbassa il quaderno sul suo grembo, e si lascia cadere indietro sul divano.

"Hai disegnato anche questo a memoria?”

Grantaire si scava le unghie nei palmi della mano.

"Come ho promesso," riesce a parlare, in qualche modo. “Niente roba strana."

"Non dubiterò più di te," mormora Enjolras, poi chiude delicatamente il quaderno. "Io, ehm," si gratta la nuca. "Dovrei mettermi al lavoro."

È doloroso: Grantaire non è sicuro se si tratta di una ferita buona o cattiva — non è mai stato in grado di distinguere fra le due, quando si tratta di Enjolras; non sa nemmeno perché fa male. Si alza, lasciando il quaderno di schizzi nelle mani di Enjolras, e si sposta in cucina, dove almeno c'è qualcosa da bere e un muro contro cui appoggiarsi. Dopo qualche istante, Enjolras ricomincia a digitare. Grantaire rimane fermo finché l'alcol non si deposita nel flusso del suo sangue, e si sente di umano, o forse qualcosa di simile. Enjolras alza la testa quando Grantaire si affaccia nel salotto, e lui gli fa un cenno di saluto con la mano.

"Ho roba da fare," borbotta, “continua."

_Roba _significa sedersi alla sua scrivania, fingendosi indaffarato, mentre in realtà guarda Enjolras con la coda dell'occhio. Passano due ore così. Scrive ed elimina due e-mail a Éponine (inizia chiedendogli del lavoro, ma finisce dicendo cretinate assorte); poi scrive pensieri semi-formati per il resto del tempo, desideri e confessioni che cancella immediatamente non appena compaiono sullo schermo.

Si sta chiedendo per quanto tempo riuscirà a sopportare questa prossimità a Enjolras prima d’impazzire, quando l’altro smette improvvisamente di scrivere.

“A che ora esce Feuilly dal lavoro?” Chiede.

Sussulta. “Ehm, alle sei." Il suo schermo mostra le 5:47.

"Oh. Bene, ho finito," dice Enjolras, chiudendo il suo computer. "Grazie per avermi permesso di restare."

"Nessun problema."

Cade un silenzio, pesante e scomodo.

"Dovrei andare."

Non vuole essere qui quando Feuilly torna a casa, pensa Grantaire. All’improvviso, è sicuro che Enjolras non abbia detto a nessuno dove stesse andando; non gli era venuto in mente prima, e ora questo pensiero gli pesa nel cuore. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se esista qualcosa che Enjolras possa fare che non gli infili aghi nel petto.

Quando Enjolras è dall'altra parte della porta, Grantaire ci appoggia la testa sopra, e respira come se si fosse appena ricordato come farlo. Si rende conto che anche lui non lo racconterà a nessuno.

*****

“Ehi," Combeferre lo saluta dal divano, con un libro in mano. "Sei riuscito a fare un po’ di lavoro?”

"Si. Cosa gli è successo? L'hai messo fuori gioco? “

Courfeyrac sta russando, la gamba destra piegata contro la parte posteriore del divano, la gamba sinistra che pende verso il pavimento, la testa gettata all'indietro sul grembo di Combeferre. Ha la bocca aperta, da cui scende lentamente una goccia di bava. Una coperta è stata gettata su di lui. Quand’era entrato, Enjolras aveva intravisto Combeferre che gli passava una mano tra i capelli.

"Lui e Grantaire sono usciti ieri sera," spiega Combeferre, parlando piano. "Quando è arrivato qui, prima, non dormiva da più di un giorno."

Enjolras non sa perché dovrebbe disturbarlo il fatto che Grantaire non l’ha menzionato; non aveva motivo di discutere ciò che faceva o non faceva con Courfeyrac ieri notte. Certo, non aveva motivo neanche di permettergli di invadere la sua casa per la maggior parte del pomeriggio. Le ragioni di Grantaire sono sempre un mistero.

Combeferre sembra esaminarlo. “Stai bene?”

Perché non dovrei star bene? Sta per rispondere, quando nota che anche Combeferre sembra stanco, i capelli sporchi e le borse sotto gli occhi. La fine del trimestre deve averlo affaticato più di quanto Enjolras pensava.

Evita la domanda, per qualche motivo. “_Tu _stai bene?”

Gli occhi di Combeferre si abbassano, poi lo guardano. "Sì, certo."

Sembra che c’è qualcosa di non detto tra loro—e non solo dalla sua parte. Nel mezzo di qualunque cosa stia succedendo con Grantaire, l'ultima cosa che vuole è sentirsi in imbarazzo con il suo migliore amico.

"Finalmente sono libero," solleva il suo computer con una mano.

"Congratulazioni. Cosa farai adesso?”

Lui considera. “Leggo le notizie?”

"Whoa, attento," dice Combeferre, finalmente sorridente. "Non fare _troppo_ il matto. I bambini hanno bisogno di un buon esempio. Stasera vai anche tu al bar?"

Il giovedì non è una serata ufficiale di incontro per gli Amis de l'ABC, ma la maggior parte delle sere si trovano in un punto o nell'altro al bar, con vacanza o senza; l'unica variabile è il rapporto caffè/alcool. Gli viene in mente che Grantaire è quasi sempre lì, il che è irrilevante, perché non è come se influenzerà la sua decisione.

"Perché no," dice. "Chiamami quando Courf si sveglia."

Riesce a stare al corrente dello stato del mondo, ed è meraviglioso attraversare i feed che segue, come emergere da un lungo e stanco sonno accademico. Eppure, dopo un po’, scopre che si sta girando il cellulare tra le mani, nervoso, diventando sempre più arrabbiato mentre legge le stesse notizie. Scrive, _nessuno mi ha mai disegnato prima_, ma poi cancella il messaggio non inviato.


	3. Chapter 3

"È terrificante, non potete capire—lui è stato letteralmente in_ prigione, _e lei me l'aveva già detto prima, ma non l'avevo presa sul serio, voglio dire, pensavo fosse perché aveva guidato ubriaco o qualcosa del genere, ma invece ha trascorso _anni_ in prigione, e ha questa faccia…sembra poter spezzarmi a _metà_." Marius fa un respiro tremante. “Ci riuscirebbe. Ci riuscirebbe davvero."

Sta cercando di raccontare la storia intera prima che Cosette e Musichetta tornino da dove sono scomparse. Enjolras se n’è perso grossi pezzi. La musica che rimbomba intorno a loro è un ritmo noioso e costante che suonasolitamente nei club come questi, e sembra pulsare nelle sue ossa.È circondato dall'odore intasato del fumo e si sente troppo accaldato, premuto contro la schiena di un divano in pelle. Sono seduti su un balcone che affaccia sopra una pista da ballo sovraffollata. Enjolras non ha intenzione di esaminarla da vicino.

Aveva provato a non venire, ma Courfeyrac ne era stato adamantino, e Jehan aveva concordato che era assolutamente necessario celebrare la fine del trimestre, ed Éponine aveva rapidamente aggiunto di conoscere un ragazzo che a sua volta conosceva un Posto (si poteva quasi sentire l’uso del maiuscolo) e tutti dovevano assolutamente venire.

Tutti tranne Grantaire, a quanto pare, che non si è ancora presentato. Grantaire, che non si era presentato nemmeno la sera prima, e che presumibilmente ha cose migliori da fare. Enjolras si rende conto, quando gli viene in mente, che non ha idea di che potrebbero trattarsi. Ora è seduto curvo sul suo drink, una cosa rossa che gli brucia la gola—e cerca attentamente di non pensare a Grantaire. 

Non ha mai capito il fascino dell'alcool, ma ogni tanto i suoi amici si mettono in testa che deve “allentarsi," quindi Enjolras sorseggia lentamente quello che Courfeyrac gli ha ordinato, e ascolta le varie conversazioni attorno al tavolo.

“E ha detto tipo, dove stai portando Cosette? Cioè, pensava che, ehm. Quindi ho detto che era un club che uno dei nostri amici conosceva, e ha chiesto quale amico…”

"Oh mio Dio," ansima Éponine.

"E io ho detto Montparnasse, e il suo viso erano tipo," Marius emette rumori inarticolati, "tipo un blocco di cemento che spara laser, pensavo che non ne sarei uscito vivo."

“Sì, conosco quel vecchio," dice il ragazzo, Montparnasse, fumando una sigaretta. Éponine è seduta sulle sue gambe, e scoppia a ridere quando vede l’espressione di Marius.

“Dove diavolo sei," Courfeyrac sibila nel suo cellulare, così forte che Enjolras può sentirlo dall'altra parte del tavolo. Non sta guardando, ma è facile sentire il suo tono arrabbiato. "Se non sei qui tra dieci minuti, te ne pentirai, mi senti? Tutti sono qui, e intendo_ tutti—_oh, sì, certo che tu non—”

Bossuet, accanto a Enjolras, ha un braccio attorno a Joly. "Stai bene?" Chiede all'orecchio del suo ragazzo. Joly sembra smarrito quanto Enjolras; è piuttosto affollato nel locale. Conoscendo l’amico, immagina che Joly abbia centinaia di scrupoli sulla situazione. (“Se va anche Joly," aveva detto Courfeyrac la sera prima, "non hai scuse.")

"Sto bene," risponde Joly con una risata che sembra un po’ forzata.

Proprio in quel momento tornano Cosette e Musichetta; la prima trascina via Marius e la seconda si lascia affianco a Joly, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio. Joly sembra rallegrarsi, e Enjolras si sforza di non sentire. 

Si gira dall'altra parte, dove Combeferre sta spiegando i suoi piani per uno stage in un laboratorio locale a Jehan (che indossa una giacca di pelle nera con _borchie_ accompagnata da forte eye-liner, ma è da molto che Enjolras non cerca più di capire le scelte di moda dei suoi amici), mentre di fronte a loro Bahorel e Feuilly discutono amici e persone che hanno in comune, citando nomi che Enjolras non riconosce.

Courfeyrac mette il cellulare nella tasca interna della giacca. "R sta arrivando!”

Ci sono grida e fischi, ed Enjolras si pente di aver bevuto tutta quella roba, perché sente qualcosa che non va nello stomaco.

“Scendiamo o no?” Grida Jehan. "Cosette sta facendo ballare Marius. Voglio vedere le sue mosse!”

"Aspetta, penso di poterli vedere da qui!" Bahorel si sporge sulla ringhiera e indica. "Sono là!”

Enjolras è troppo lontano per vedere, ma l'intera fila di amici seduti sul lato della pista da ballo quasi cadono dalle loro sedie; Courfeyrac riaccende il cellulare e inizia a riprendere la scena.

"Dai, dobbiamo andarci," dice Éponine. "Se non altro per assicurarci che Marius non balli mai più."

Iniziano a spostarsi, lasciando spazi vuoti intorno a lui. Combeferre viene tirato su da Jehan, mentre Bossuet, Joly e Musichetta scivolano via da qualche parte.

Una mano cade sulla sua spalla; Courfeyrac incombe su di lui.

“Lui viene, vero?" Dice Jehan; poi rivolto ad Enjolras, "Se viene ‘Ferre, devi venire anche tu!”

"Non funziona affatto così," grida.

Courfeyrac, sorprendentemente, scuote la testa. Afferra nuovamente la spalla di Enjolras. "Qualcuno deve rimanere, così R saprà dov'è il tavolo."

"Posso aspettare con te," offre Combeferre.

"A meno che tu non voglia ballare?" Chiede Courfeyrac allo stesso tempo.

I suoi occhi sparano pugnali verso Courfeyrac, che sa perfettamente come Enjolras si sente a ballare e in discoteca. Tanto non ha problemi a rimanere. Nessun problema. “O.K," dice, e fa un cenno a Combeferre. "Vai a goderti la notte, va tutto bene."

Combeferre lo rassicura che tornerà presto, e poi Enjolras si rende conto di essere seduto da solo a un tavolo da dieci.

Prova a bere di nuovo. Scende facilmente, questa volta, così si concede un sorso più lungo; quando mette giù il bicchiere, deve sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte. Non deve bere ora che è solo. Non che _dovesse_ farlo prima, ma a volte la gente si aspetta alcune cose da te, come parte della cosiddetta “esperienza universitaria." Anche se a Enjolras non importa—ne di queste cose, ne di quello che pensa la gente— a volte è più facile assecondarla invece di nuotare sempre contro corrente. Sa che i suoi amici lo adorerebbero anche se “apparisse solo per il caffè e la giustizia," come ha detto Grantaire una volta, ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi se almeno apprezzano il suo sforzo quando ci prova.

Ha appena raggiunto la conclusione che il suo drink non è poi così male quando una voce taglia i suoi pensieri.

“Sono entrato in un altra dimensione?" Dice, e la testa di Enjolras scatta come una molla.

Grantaire ha una bottiglia in mano. Indossa jeans scuri e una giacca di pelle nera sopra una camicia viola che gli va larga, ed Enjolras scommette che non si è neanche spazzolato i capelli. Sembra che si è appena alzato dal letto e poi messo la prima cosa a disposizione. Il risultato è casuale senza sforzo, qualcosa che Enjolras non riuscirebbe mai a realizzare.

“Bevo, avvolte," dice sulla difensiva.

“Si, solo cose con quantità illegali di caffeina," ribatte Grantaire.

Dà a Enjolras un sorriso pigro.

"Stanno ballando," dice, per ridurre il silenzio. "Sono andati a, ehm...così potevo dirtelo." Le sue parole non formano frasi complete. Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo drink. "Questo drink è orribile."

Grantaire ride; il suono taglia attraverso il rumore e il fumo. “Cos'è?"

"Non lo so. Vai anche tu?”

“Dove?”

“A ballare." 

A Grantaire piace ballare. Viene in mente un ricordo—Grantaire che ruota Éponine nelle sue braccia a una festa—e poi una seconda immagine, una di una discoteca come questa. Il compleanno di Jehan l'anno scorso—Grantaire a filo con uno sconosciuto, le sue mani che vagano, che si muovono con proposito. Non sa da dove proviene il ricordo; ricorda solo di aver distolto lo sguardo.

Grantaire ha detto qualcosa.

“Scusa, che hai detto?” 

"Ho detto, dovrei?" Ripete Grantaire.

Che razza di domanda è? Studia Grantaire, che sta bevendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia che ha in mano, gli occhi puntati su di lui; Enjolras è certo che ha iniziato a bere prima di arrivare qui. È un lato di Grantaire familiare, che dovrebbe essere più facile da gestire, pensa—se non altro più facile del lato che riceve Enjolras nel suo appartamento per poi sedersi in silenzio mentre lavora. Infatti, stasera anche Enjolras dovrebbe essere una versione familiare di se stesso, motivo per cui le parole che gli escono dalla bocca lo sorprendono.

"Mi lasceresti qui da solo?” 

“Beh, potrei portarti giù con me."

Grantaire ubriaco di solito è irritante, ma stasera c'è qualcosa di diverso. Il suo sorriso è accecante, gli occhi provocatori e ironici. Le sue parole mancano il solito morso, e c’è qualcosa di caldo nel suo tono, pieno di suggerimenti che Enjolras non sa decodificare. Qualunque cosa sia entrata nel suo flusso sanguigno—calda e intensa—gli fa ricambiare il sorriso. 

"Forse andrò," dice, poi ride al solo pensiero. "Non ballo da quel Capodanno."

Non specifica, ma Grantaire si ricorda sicuramente: era il loro primo anno, e Courfeyrac aveva deciso di organizzare una festa di Capodanno per rallegrare Marius, che aveva litigato in vacanza con la sua famiglia. Ricorda di aver visto persone sconosciute vagare per i corridoi sia all’interno che all’esterno dell’appartamento di Courfeyrac; ricorda musica e risate e la sua prima esperienza con l’alcool; gli arti sciolti, e aria fresca sul balcone, dove aveva visto Grantaire svenuto a un certo punto della notte.

"È discutibile se si possa chiamare danza," ride Grantaire.

"Guarda un po’ chi si permette di avere standard elevati," borbotta, sentendosi la faccia calda. "Sei un gran ballerino, allora?”

Il sorriso di Grantaire si ammorbidisce. "Conosco alcune mosse."

“Ah si?" Nella sua mente lampeggia l’immagine di corpi appiccicati l'un l'altro, e decide che non deriderà mai più i suoi amici per le cose che dicono quando hanno bevuto. "Stai dicendo che mi insegnerai?”

La bevanda preferita di Grantaire è il whisky; Enjolras legge l'etichetta quando lui appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo con un tonfo. Occhi febbrili forano i suoi; Grantaire espira.

"Non lo so. È quello che vuoi?

A un certo punto la conversazione, se può chiamarla così, si è allontanata da lui. Si sente stupido, incapace di affrontare Grantaire, che riesce a stargli dietro anche quando _lui _è ubriaco ed Enjolras sobrio. Forse Grantaire lo sta prendendo in giro di nuovo; Enjolras è troppo lento per afferrare il significato delle parole. Non è giusto.

"Sei ubriaco," afferma, e se ne pente subito.

Grantaire si tira indietro. "Non è un dato di fatto?" Il suo sorriso si contorce rapidamente in una smorfia, come se qualcosa gli stia grattando la gola dall'interno. "Sei stato tu a chiederlo."

Il tono di Enjolras si abbina al suo. "Non ti ho chiesto niente."

"Sì, certo che non l'hai fatto." E, dal nulla, "Perché mi hai aspettato?”

"Eri in ritardo," dice. Sa che è la cosa sbagliata da dire, anche se non sa spiegare il perché. “Tutti volevano andare giù. Qualcuno doveva restare."

Ricorda Grantaire mentre guardava i suoi disegni, titubante e stranamente spaventato. Ora sembra dispettoso, forse furioso, forse qualcos'altro del tutto, ed Enjolras non sa come tornare in una posizione dove le cose non sono completamente terribili tra di loro, se è mai esistita; non sa quando ha iniziato a voler trovarla. Forse è stato un caso fortuito, forse questo è tutto ciò che possono mai essere insieme. È stato Grantaire a non farsi vedere ieri, pensa, e il fatto che questo fatto continui a assalirgli la mente lo fa arrabbiare.

Vuole dire qualcosa, ma nulla gli viene in mente abbastanza in fretta, e Grantaire ha già strappato la bottiglia via dal tavolo. "Bene, ora sei libero," dice, ed Enjolras si ritrova solo.

*****

Jehan gli ha messo le braccia intorno al collo, ma le sue parole sono ovattate. Grantaire ci impiega molto a diventare ubriaco, quello che la gente normale definisce come _ubriaco—_sbandare, inciampare, urlare cose per poi scordarsele, toccare gli amici e baciare sconosciuti, saltare su e giù, ridacchiare incessantemente—ma una volta ogni tanto si sforza.

"Nooooo," lamenta Jehan nel suo orecchio, anche se sta parlando con qualcuno dietro a Grantaire, "perché me lo vuoi rubare, mi manca il mio R!”

"Andiamo a casa," sente la voce di Feuilly; sente una mano sulla sua spalla. "Jehan—Jehan, lascia andare—"

Non vuole tornare a casa, si sta divertendo. Il posto è rumoroso e affollato e ha baciato due—tre?—persone che sembravano piuttosto attraenti, ma non ha nemmeno ricevuto o dato una sega nel bagno pubblico; la notte è ancora giovane. Prova a girarsi e dirlo a Feuilly, ma tutto turbina davanti ai suoi occhi.

Ci sono tante persone intorno a loro. Ha intravisto gli altri, ma è impossibile dire se è stato cinque minuti o due ore fa. Ha visto persino Combeferre al bar, con Courfeyrac steso addosso, e non ha pensato—non _pensa_ affatto a chi non è riuscito a scorgere, perché che senso ha, bere fino allo svenimento, se i suoi pensieri girano ancora attorno alla stessa persona, come falene che circondano una fiamma?

No, no, sta bene, gli piace questo club, deve dire a Éponine che Montparnasse ha fatto qualcosa di giusto, per una volta. Lo farà non appena si alza.

"Dai, ti ho preso." Sente braccia incredibilmente forti sotto le sue, e viene tirato su e trascinato via dal suo coinquilino, le sue proteste ignorate del tutto.

Se alza il collo per guardare il balcone, Feuilly è abbastanza gentile da non commentare mentre lasciano il club.

*****

Combeferre lo trova quando non c'è più vodka. Ha un sapore molto più gradevole della bevanda rossa, ed Enjolras dovrà dirlo a Courfeyrac, perché deve capire che non è bravo a scegliere bevande per i suoi amici.

"Sei stato qui solo a bere tutto questo tempo?”

“No," dice Enjolras. Lentamente. La sua lingua è strana. “Sì."

Tre persone hanno cercato di parlargli, tutti e tre sconosciuti—ricorda vagamente di averli allontanati. Poi era venuto da lui Jehan, poi Bossuet e Joly per un po’, ed Éponine gli si era seduta accanto per lamentarsi di come-si-chiama, e a un certo punto Marius si era chinato e gli aveva chiesto se stava bene. Sta bene, sta proprio bene. Si sente leggero e spensierato.

"Forse dovremmo andare." Qualcuno gli sta scuotendo la spalla. “Enjolras?”

"Non so come siamo arrivati qui," borbotta.

"In auto?" Suggerisce Combeferre, alzando un sopracciglio.

Enjolras lo allontana con una mano. Non è affatto quello che intendeva, sta parlando di qualcos'altro. Perché Combeferre si è accigliato? Enjolras non poteva essere più chiaro. Forse sta saltando alcune parti, ma Combeferre è il suo migliore amico, e non ha mai avuto bisogno che Enjolras gli spiegasse le cose in troppo dettaglio.

"Non è stata colpa mia," dice.

"Certo che no," dice delicatamente Combeferre, tirandolo su. "Stiamo andando."

"Cosa, no!" Piagnucola Courfeyrac, comparendo di colpo dalle viscere del club, come se si fosse nascosto sotto una sedia in attesa di un segnale. “Questa è un'occasione importante! Come una cometa, Enjolras ubriaco si vedrà di nuovo tra un decennio! ”

"Ti odio," insinua Enjolras.

"Sei un amico terribile," aggiunge Combeferre, ma Enjolras può giurare che sta sorridendo, e deve ricordarsi di essere incazzato con lui più tardi.

Dopo. Si concentra sulla respirazione, sente qualcosa che cerca di arrampicarsi in gola. Lui—lui ha solo bisogno di un momento tranquillo, mentre Combeferre e Courfeyrac parlano.

"Perché dovresti venire con me?" Sta dicendo Combeferre.

"Dare una mano a Kerouac, ovviamente," dice Courfeyrac, riferendosi a Enjolras.

“Ehi," protesta debolmente.

“Posso aiutare Enjolras da solo." Combeferre gli mette un braccio attorno alla vita. Enjolras può sentirlo sospirare. "Goditi la serata."

"No, no, davvero, mi dispiace." Courfeyrac è insolitamente sollecito; Enjolras ha solo bisogno che smetta di gesticolare, sta peggiorando la situazione. “Sono stato io a trascinarlo qui. Il minimo che posso fare è aiutarti a trascinarlo fuori."

Nessuno mi trascina da nessuna parte, vuole dire.

“Sto per vomitare," annuncia invece, con la massima dignità possibile.

Combeferre lo guarda. "Va bene," dice dopo una pausa, ma non a Enjolras.

*****

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" Chiede Feuilly, come un genitore che mette a letto un bambino malato.

Adora Feuilly. Feuilly è il migliore. Studia e lavora e compra cibo per entrambi e quando Grantaire è ubriaco si prende cura di lui e fa sempre finta di niente quando piange.

"Sì, lo so." Una mano che spazzola via i capelli dal viso. "Andrà tutto bene?”

Feuilly lo guarda con occhi quasi troppo gentili da sopportare; chiude i suoi, esubito vede il solito paio di occhi blu. Qualcosa di luminoso e doloroso si gli si espande nel petto, e per un attimo si sente come se tutto vada bene nel mondo.

“Sì," mente, e si addormenta.

***** 

Il bagno del club ha le piastrelle scure, e sente una porta chiudersi dietro di lui mentre Combeferre lo sostiene; fuori ci sono persone che vanno e vengono, che emergono riempendo il suo campo visivo, che camminano intorno a loro, e Enjolras non riesce ne a respirare ne a vedere—ma poi l'aria fresca lo colpisce, e il braccio intorno alla vita, accompagnato dalle mani sulle sue spalle, lo guidano lontano dalla folla. Sale in macchina, poi fuori dalla macchina, dentro e fuori da un ascensore; gli sembra che abbia appena lasciato il club, come se avesse appena parlato con Grantaire, il tempo è difficile da capire—di nuovo un bagno, questa volta familiare, un tappeto che ricorda, un'azione a cui non è abituato.

C'è una mano rilassante che gli fa dei cerchi dietro la schiena, e qualcuno che ride dolcemente sul lavandino.

“Ti odio," mormora, due secondi o forse due ore dopo essere caduto in ginocchio.

“Dai, Enj," dice Courfeyrac con voce acuta, indecentemente allegro. "Questo è un momento speciale per ogni giovane."

"Almeno non hai fatto nulla di imbarazzante," gli dice Combeferre all’orecchio.

_Questo_ è imbarazzante, pensa. Non è da lui. Lui è sempre in controllo, è sempre l’autista; non è propenso al bere o festeggiare. Non è sicuro di dove le cose siano andate così male. 

Gli viene in mente un pensiero e geme forte. “_Vi prego_, non lo dite a Grantaire."

"Lo priveresti di questo? Non essere crudele!”

"_Nessuno _dirà niente a _nessuno_," dice Combeferre in modo deciso, ed Enjolras non lo ha mai amato di più. “Dai, non fare il broncio. Tienilo su mentre prendo dell'acqua e un pigiama. “

Combeferre si alza e Courfeyrac si precipita a unirsi a lui sul pavimento, incrociando le gambe.

"Sei fortunato che tutti stavano facendo cose terribili da soli per notare la bella sbronza che to sei preso. Bahorel si è messo a litigare con un tizio, e più tardi ho visto Jehan che ballava con lo stesso tizio. Ricordami di chiedere i dettagli su quella storia più tardi. “

Enjolras aggrotta la fronte, appoggiando la testa contro la fresca porcellana del bagno. "Sembri allegro, considerando che si tratta di Jehan."

"Oh, giusto," mormora Courfeyrac senza impegno. “Sto cercando di essere forte per non dividere il gruppo."

"Non mi sono mai accorto che eri innamorato di lui," ammette.

"Non mi sorprende," dice Courfeyrac, "non ti accorgi nemmeno quando le persone sono innamorate di te." Sussulta non appena le parole gli escono dalla bocca.

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre.

“Cosa?"

"Sto scherzando." Una risata. "Sto solo scherzando, ovviamente—" Arruffa i capelli di Enjolras; agita una mano davanti alla sua faccia. "Non è il lapsus freudiano che stai cercando."

"Il 90% delle volte non ho idea di quello che stai dicendo."

"Sono un uomo di mistero," confida Courfeyrac.

A quel punto torna Combeferre, ed Enjolras si dimentica completamente della conversazione appena viene condotto in un letto caldo. Si addormenta non appena la sua testa colpisce il cuscino.

*****

Il giorno dopo è un sabato, che è proprio quello di cui ha bisogno Grantaire.

Nonostante siano un gruppo affiatato, disgustosamente co-dipendente, conducono vite separate. Si vedono al bar durante la settimana, ma le coppie—duetti o trii, a seconda del caso—di solito trascorrono i fine settimana da soli, e il resto di loro difficilmente passa altro tempo insieme. Quindi nessuno lo penserà strano se scompare dalla faccia della terra per un paio di giorni. Ha dei piani, dei piani meravigliosi. Piani che coinvolgono un giro di ogni bar squallido che conosce in città. Piani che coinvolgono alcool e sesso nei bagni pubblici. Piani che possono finire solo in un circolo vizioso di odio verso se stesso.

Si stiracchia. È luminoso nella sua stanza, con le tende bianche che lasciano entrare quella che sembra essere una bella giornata; Grantaire avrebbe preferito un tempo piovoso e miserabile. C'è un ricordo sfocato di Feuilly della sera prima nella sua mente; il fatto che ha adesso una coperta e non indossa pantaloni indica la presenza del suo amico. Ha un buco nello stomaco—sente una malore familiare. Gran parte di ciò che è accaduto la notte prima è perso in una foschia, ma non quello che ha cercato di dimenticare. I ricordi di Enjolras sono immuni all’alcool.

Non aveva intenzione di alzarsi fino a mezzogiorno, ma il suo cellulare, che Feuilly deve aver messo sul comodino, mostra le 14:37. Ha bisogno di un drink. Anche di cibo.

Grantaire si trascina in cucina, si versa mezza tazza di caffè freddo, completandolo con un tocco di whisky, e poi si rimette nel salotto.

“Buongiorno, bellezza," saluta Feuilly.

Grantaire si siede accanto a lui, proprio nel punto in cui sedeva Enjolras l’altro giorno. Feuilly guarda la TV e pranza, come un vero essere umano. Grantaire fa un lungo sorso del mix schifoso che si è preparato e mormora: “Grazie." Si odia davvero tanto stamattina, più del solito.

“Di niente," dice Feuilly con noncuranza.

Sulla TV, fanno alcuni poli ziotteschi che non conosce. Feuilly fa un boccone dal suo grosso panino, e Grantaire sa di certo che il suo amico ne ha comprato ogni singolo ingrediente. Non ricorda l'ultima volta che ha portato cibo reale in casa. D'altra parte, non lascia mai finire lo stock di alcool.

"Grandi piani, oggi?”

"_Oggi_ è quasi finito," indica Feuilly, "ma sì."

"Oh? Hai un appuntamento?”

"A meno che non sia con Bahorel."

"Spero di no," geme Grantaire. "Dove stai andando?”

"Una sfilata di moda."

Gli prende un colpo. _“Perché?"_

"Sta uscendo con una delle modelle."

_“Da quant’è che dormo?”_

“_Uscendo _è forse la parola sbagliata. L’ha incontrata ieri. Ieri sera, Cosette si è imbattuta in una ragazza che conosceva da quando ha lavorato con un designer o qualcosa del genere…non lo so, mi manca metà della storia. Ad ogni modo, è rimasta colpita dal panciotto di Bahorel—ha detto che aveva un senso della moda meraviglioso," ridacchia Feuilly, “poi l’ultima volta che l’ho visto sembrava piuttosto impegnato. Mi ha inviato un messaggio stamattina. A proposito, anche tu sei invitato."

"Ho intenzione di godermi i postumi della mia sbornia," mente. La bugia viene facilmente, l'ha già fatto prima; sennò i suoi amici si preoccupano, e Grantaire non sopporta vederli preoccupati per lui. “Anche tu ti sei fatto una modella?”

“Incrociando le dita, entro la fine della giornata potrò dirti di sì." Feuilly alza lasua tazza in un finto brindisi.

Grantaire ride. “Ho la sensazione che sei vagamente offensivo, non farti sentire da Enjolras—” si ferma; quel nome, come un incantesimo, spinge l'aria fuori dai suoi polmoni.

“R? 

"Va tutto bene," mente di nuovo. “Solite cose. Non ne parliamo. Parlami di persone che si sono messe in imbarazzo, a parte me."

"Bene, la star della serata è stato Jehan," inizia Feuilly, e Grantaire è immensamente grato per la distrazione.

Feuilly finisce il suo pranzo, lo forza a fare la colazione, fa i piatti nonostante le sue proteste ("Hai ripulito l’appartamento, non preoccuparti"), e se ne va subito dopo.

Guarda intorno all'appartamento; non c'è niente da pulire. Non ha voglia di dipingere, leggere, neanche di ascoltare musica. Si lascia cadere di nuovo sul letto, e si promette di non pensarci, una risoluzione che dura forse un minuto prima che inevitabilmente ricomincia a farlo. Nemmeno vagamente, no: ricorda attivamente, ricorda la notte con dettagli lancinanti, rivive ogni parola e ogni sguardo, analizza il tono di Enjolras con un piacere masochistico, scoprendo ad ogni frase nuovi strati di disprezzo; lo fa di nuovo e di nuovo, incolpandosi per essere un idiota ubriaco, e ossessionandosi sul fatto che ha rovinato l'offerta di pace di Enjolras — se si possono definire così, gli ultimi due giorni — e dopo un po’ si alza e va in frigo a prendere qualcosa che sicuramente non è cibo.

Enjolras ci stava almeno provando, pensa. Non è colpa sua se Grantaire non riesce a guardarlo quando è sobrio, che riesce a malapena ad aprire la bocca di fronte a lui quando non ha alcool nel flusso sanguigno, che il giorno in cui Enjolras ha visto i suoi schizzi si era ubriacato per dormire, per la semplice ragione che stare intorno ad Enjolras lo aveva fatto sentire stanco.

Quindi pensa,_ più di così non posso peggiorare la situazione_, e manda un messaggio.

*****

"È sabato, Enjolras. Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, nessuno vuole parlare di manifestazioni durante il loro fine settimana."

Si acciglia. Combeferre è perfettamente ragionevole, ma si sente sbronzo; da quando si è svegliato ha pianificato tre eventi che vuole realizzare per il prossimo semestre, escludendo il suo piano generale per la manifestazione di Mabeuf a settembre. Courfeyrac aveva sottolineato, imbronciato, che non poteva nemmeno vivere le sue sbornie come un normale essere umano.

Non è vero, si sente uno schifo. Ha mangiato un toast per colazione e una zuppa che non sapeva di niente a pranzo, e crede che non si sentirà meglio per un po'. Tuttavia, la mattina lo ha trovato con un nuovo stato d'animo. Enjolras si è brevemente rimproverato di essere stato un idiota, e poi ha deciso di passare avanti. Sì, era imbarazzante che avesse finito la notte ingobbito su un gabinetto, ma —sperando che poteva fidarsi di Courfeyrac, e che quest’ultimo riuscisse a tenere la bocca chiusa—non c'era altro da fare che non ripensarci mai più.

Si è alzato determinato, concentrato e chiaro, e sentendosi più leggero dopo aver svuotato lo stomaco. Courfeyrac aveva trascorso la notte sul divano, ed allora Enjolras aveva colto l'occasione per radunare entrambi i suoi amici e fare un po' di brainstorming e risoluzione dei problemi. È stato un sabato molto produttivo, e si sente di nuovo come se stesso. Alle due del pomeriggio, gli sembra assurdo che la sera prima ha bevuto fino a star male.

"Dovremmo andarcene da qui," suggerisce Courfeyrac, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tavolino da caffè. Guarda le facce di Enjolras e Combeferre e fa un gesto impaziente. “Lavorare di sabato fa male alla salute, sai. Scientificamente provato."

"In realtà—” dice Combeferre.

"Empiricamente provato, allora."

“Quella è stata una sola volta, e credo che avevi mangiato qualcosa di scaduto."

“Beh, il punto rimane! Potremmo andare ai giardinetti Lussemburgo, vedere un po' di gente, giocare con i cani, essere in comunione con la natura. Possiamo farci degli hot dog—sai, quel tizio che li prepara con cipolle, sottaceti e maionese—tutto bene, Enj? ”

Geme.

"Forse non con Enjolras, allora," dice Courfeyrac, sembrando un po' troppo felice. Enjolras lo guarda male, ma passa inosservato. “Io e te, allora, Ferre, che ne dici? Ti insegnerò come andare in bicicletta!”

"So già andare in bicicletta," dice Combeferre lievemente, ma sta sorridendo. "Davvero non vuoi venire?”

“Va tutto bene," dice Enjolras. "Cercherò di fare ancora un po' di lavoro."

Courfeyrac sbuffa. "Morirai prima dei trent’anni," dice, mentre Combeferre gli mette una mano sulla spalla, scrutandolo seriamente. "Riposati. Guarda un film o qualcosa del genere. Sei in vacanza, devi fare una pausa."

Enjolras annuisce, sebbene tutti e tre sappiano che accenderà la TV solo per le notizie, e non seguirà il loro consiglio. Ci sono centinaia di cose che aveva salvato per leggere più tardi, quindi inizia ad affrontarle; dopo un po', si ferma per pulire bene la casa, cosa che non hanno fatto da quando ha consegnato isuoi documenti finali. Ha appena cominciato a sentirsi attivo e utile quando suona il cellulare. Il messaggio in arrivo frantuma la sua pace come un agoche scoppia un palloncino.

R [3:24:46]: scusa

Fissa lo schermo._ Scusa_. Solo _scusa_. Nessun seguito, nessun chiarimento. Come dovrebbe rispondere a questo? Guarda il messaggio con rabbia: la lettura è fuori discorso ora, pensa, non sarà più in grado di concentrarsi, e la consapevolezza è quasi schiacciante — è sempre stato in grado di ignorare i comportamenti di Grantaire, prima, anche quando lo frustrava a livelli da non credere. Sbuffa e cammina per l’appartamento, pensando furiosamente a cosa rispondere; _mi stai confondendo e distraendo_ non è un'opzione valida.

Si sente un persistente senso di colpa dalla sera prima, collegato non solo al risultato della nottata ma anche alla mancanza di qualcosa importante. Grantaire aveva veramente fatto uno sforzo per essere gentile con lui, giovedì. Forse era incazzato che Enjolras si era presentato senza a malapena un invito; forse era irritato che Enjolras lo avesse costretto a mostrargli i suoi schizzi; forse — di questo Enjolras è abbastanza sicuro — non avrebbe dovuto menzionare il bere. Non che volesse iniziare una litigata, ma Grantaire aveva molte ragioni per pensarlo. Si rende conto che si sente dispiaciuto anche lui.

Potrebbe dirlo su un messaggio.

Eppure si ritrova a camminare avanti e indietro verso la porta di casa, finche finalmente si decide e prende una giacca leggera, emergendo alla luce del sole; la giornata è fresca, e fa una strada inutilmente lunga verso l’appartamento di Grantaire, camminando lungo la riva del fiume senza motivo prima di lasciare che il Boulevard Saint-Germain lo conduca in una stradina che a sua volta lo porta nella via molto più stretta di Grantaire, dove fronteggiano edifici a tre piani e muri di negozi coperti di graffiti.

E poi si trova fuori dall'edificio di Grantaire, digrignando i denti perché non riesce a trovare il coraggio di suonare il citofono. Va sempre a casa dei suoi amici, pensa, non è una cosa così drammatica. Tutto questo è ridicolo. Ha un motivo perfettamente valido per essere qui: è solo buon educazione scusarsi di persona. Sta cercando di sistemare le cose, come un adulto, perché lo è. È quello che dirà quando vedrà Grantaire.

Gli viene in mente il fatto che Feuilly potrebbe essere lì quando suona. In quel momento considera la possibilità che _Grantaire _potrebbe non essere a casa. Sta per fare un passo indietro quando arriva la voce di Grantaire, assonnata e ruvida.

“Sì?"

"Sono io, ehm. Enjolras. Posso venire? ”

Passano circa ottocento anni tra la sua domanda e la silenziosa risposta: "Sì," e poi la porta si apre con un ronzio.

Grantaire lo sta aspettando di sopra, sulla soglia del suo appartamento. È tutto stropicciato—indossa la stessa ampia camicia della scorsa notte, abbinata con pantaloni da tuta grigi. Sembra che si sia appena svegliato. I suoi riccioli neri cadono disordinatamente sugli occhi; guarda Enjolras come se fosse lo spirito del Natale Passato.

Si schiarisce la gola. "Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio."

"Sei stato derubato subito dopo?" Grantaire sbotta.

"Ero in zona."

Non può dire una bugia più sfacciata. Vive a quindici minuti di macchina da qui, ma non è mai stato "in zona" prima; da giovedì, si è trovato qui più volte degli ultimi tre anni di conoscenza messi insieme.

Grantaire non lo contraddice, ma rimane a bocca aperta, come se stesse guardando qualcosa di meraviglioso che si sbroglia. “Davvero sei...voglio dire…"

Sente torsioni di frustrazione dentro di lui; rabbia per non essere in grado di parlare come vuole, non essere in grado risolvere la faccenda con la stessa efficienza e pulizia che usa per risolvere il resto della sua vita. “Senti," espira di corsa, “Non avrei dovuto dire nulla, e giuro che non intendevo litigare con te. Mi piacerebbe davvero se io e te non stessimo sempre a dare bastonate l’un l’altro, perché sai quanto lo odiano gli altri—non lo so, penso solo che non dovremo farlo tutto il tempo. Non è vero?”

Grantaire deglutisce. “Ho ancora i postumi della sbornia," dice, che non è affatto una risposta al suo discorso.

_Anch’io,_ pensa, ma dice "Mi dispiace?" E aspetta una reazione, che Grantaire non sembra aver intenzione di dargli. In effetti, sembra che stia avendo un piccolo ictus, ed Enjolras si sente come un totale idiota per essere venuto qui. “Volevo solo dirlo. Pensaci—o no. Ci vediamo in giro, immagino."

Si volta e inizia a camminare svelto lungo il corridoio, sentendosi qualcosa in gola, quando Grantaire grida così forte che deve averlo sentito l’intero palazzo.

_“CAFFÈ!"_

Si ferma di colpo; Grantaire deve _davvero_ smettere di fare così.

“Caffè?"

"Ho del caffè!" Grantaire lo ha seguito giù per il corridoio, e si trova a pochi metri di distanza, senza fiato, per qualche motivo. “Beh, stavo per farlo. Se lo vuoi, ecco. Feuilly non è a casa. E c'è del cibo di qualche tipo, ne sono abbastanza sicuro?”

“Qualche waffle?" Chiede leggermente.

"No, ma c'è ancora del caramello—posso metterlo nel tuo caffè come quella merda di Starbucks—_oppure,"_ aggiunge rapidamente, “un’azienda locale," gesticolando selvaggiamente, “una caffetteria anticapitalista di proprietà famigliare. Gestito da femministe."

Enjolras non riesce a smettere di sorridere; Grantaire sembra stranamente frenetico. Non aveva intenzione di rimanere a lungo, ma — ma tutti gli dicono sempre di _rilassarsi, _quindi se resta qui seguirà il consiglio di Combeferre, in un certo modo.

“Beh, in quel caso."

“Wow, davvero? Va bene." Grantaire si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Vieni dentro." 

Grantaire gli da una spiegazione borbottata di dove si trova Feuilly; Enjolras lo ascolta fino a quando il salotto non gli presenta uno spettacolo che lo fa sussultare involontariamente.

“Merda," espira Grantaire. 

La tela è grande—forse 3 piedi per 4—e Enjolras si rende conto che era lì anche l'ultima volta, solo che era coperta e appoggiata al muro. Ora si trova su un cavalletto, a dominare lo spazio circostante. Vedere gli schizzi di Grantaire non lo poteva preparare per questo—adesso capisce perché aveva detto che erano incompleti.

"Era per questa classe…” dice debolmente Grantaire.

"Quale classe?” Risponde. "Non l'hai menzionata, l'ultima volta."

"Era una cosa pratica per Storia dell'Arte — dovevamo reinventare un dipinto."

Non sa molte cose sull'arte, non è mai stata una priorità o un interesse, ma riconosce le pennellate, le spesse tamponate di vernice, lo stile vorticoso e esasperante. "Questo è Van Gogh, giusto?" Chiede incerto. Grantaire annuisce. "Come l'hai chiamato?"

"Notte stellata sulla Senna," cita Grantaire, poi fa una risata di autoironia. “Lo so, lo so, ho pensato, chi cazzo sono io per reinventare Van Gogh, quindi ho fatto qualcos'altro. Ho pensato almeno di finirlo, siccome l’avevo già iniziato... Per favore, smetti di guardare. "

Enjolras non riesce a smettere di guardare. È un tratto di Parigi vicino a Pont Neuf; in primo piano, sono ancorate un paio di barche, e c’e una coppia che passeggia mentre sullo sfondo la città brilla con le sue luci e edifici moderni; pennellate intense e luminose compongono il riflesso di stelle e lampade nel fiume. È incredibile.

Non si è mai nemmeno chiesto che tipo di cose Grantaire fa per l’università; non gli era mai venuto in mente che anche Grantaire trascorre tanto tempo quanto gli altri a faticare durante gli esami. Il lavoro che ha fatto sul suo tema sembra impallidire in confronto alla dedicazione che ci sarà voluta per dipingere quest’opera. Ricorda le cose che ha detto, i presupposti che ha fatto, e si rende conto che Grantaire deve pensare che lui sia uno stronzo totale.

"Perché non l'hai consegnato?" Chiede a bassa voce.

Grantaire si gratta la nuca. "Troppo pretenzioso," mormora. "Cioè, Van Gogh, davvero?"

Non sa bene come articolare i suoi pensieri — pretenzioso? È bellissimo, quindi chiede: “Cos'hai fatto, invece?”

Ormai sa che aspetto ha Grantaire quando è in disagio, persino imbarazzato, ma non lo ha mai visto arrossire in modo così abbondante e rapido come fa ora. La curiosità scintilla dentro di lui.

“Qualcos'altro di estremamente pretenzioso," mormora Grantaire.

Si agita per quanto vuole chiedere — quanto vuole _vedere_ — ma chiude i pugni della mano e si impedisce di fare la domanda. Non vuole mettere Grantaire nuovamente sotto pressione; non correrà il rischio di violare limiti.

Segue Grantaire in cucina; si appoggia allo stipite della porta mentre Grantaire si muove.

"Allora. Van Gogh? ”

“Che c’è da dire?"

"È il tuo artista preferito?"

Grantaire considera la domanda. "Probabilmente. Ma è come scegliere un libro preferito — semplicemente non ci riesci. "

"Certo che ci riesco, invece. _Il manifesto comunista."_

Grantaire si ferma con il filtro da caffè in mano. "Era una….battuta," suppone lentamente.

Enjolras alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sì."

Grantaire scoppia a ridere, “Non tentare più l'umorismo, oh mio dio," e continua a ridere mentre accende la caffettiera. È grande, semi-professionale, che ricorda quella del Musain; Musichetta deve avergliela data dopo aver rinnovato il bar.

"Stai ridendo," fa notare Enjolras.

"Solo perché sei terribile," ridacchia, lanciandogli uno sguardo giocoso. Poi, con sorpresa di Enjolras, ritorna sull'argomento. "Adoro Van Gogh, ma non c'è proprio modo di scegliere. Solo il periodo dell’ottocento ti farà impazzire: romanticismo, impressionismo, realismo. Voglio dire, ogni movimento ha i suoi geni, sai? E non farmi parlare dell'arte antica."

"Davvero?" È sinceramente sorpreso. “Sembri Jehan. Pensavo fossi un fan dell'arte moderna. Sai, il cubismo e tutta quella roba." Agita vagamente la mano. “Duchamp."

Grantaire lo scruta da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia. “Ti prego di non mettere Cubismo e Duchamp nella stessa frase."

Alza le mani. "Sai che non so molto sull'arte. Non è mai stato il mio genere di cosa," spiega. "Non sono mai stato al Louvre."

Grantaire si gira; nell'aria tra di loro vola della polvere di caffè.

"Non hai mai," la sua voce si incrina. Enjolras pensa di vedere i suoi occhi contrarsi. "Non sei mai stato al Louvre."

Enjolras alza le spalle.

"Oh mio Dio," sussurra Grantaire, in un tono che suggerisce che Enjolras ha appena buttato un cadavere ai suoi piedi. “Come ci sei _riuscito_? Non sei mai stato trascinato lì quando andavi a scuola o qualcosa del genere?"

“I miei genitori mi ci hanno portato da bambino, ma ricordo solo la folla. Non ho mai avuto voglia di tornarci. Qual’è lo scopo? Posso anche solo vedere le riproduzioni."

Grantaire piagnucola. 

"Non è un dramma," afferma. "E poi c’è sempre una fila così lunga."

"Ti metti in fila per comprare _l’espresso_, Enjolras, e non ti metti in fila per vedere i più grandi capolavori della _storia_ dell’umanità—perché ridi?"

"Perché sei così arrabbiato." La caffettiera sbuffa rumorosamente, come per echeggiare l'indignazione di Grantaire. "È bello essere dall'altra parte, avvolte," scherza.

“Mai stato al Louvre," mormora Grantaire, tirando fuori un paio di tazze da un gabinetto sopra il lavandino, “mi stai prendendo in giro? Ti farei cambiare idea sulle riproduzioni se ti portassi i—” si interrompe di colpo.

Enjolras espira; gli viene il déjà vu.

"Quante volte ci sei stato?" Chiede casualmente.

"Sei."

"Non diventa noioso?"

"Certo che no, c'è così tanto da vedere," dice Grantaire con tono attento. "Non puoi vederlo tutto in una volta."

Sembra rifiutarsi di guardarlo. Enjolras lo osserva mentre ottiene con esperienza la schiuma dalla macchina. Poi prende una bottiglia di caramello, e procede a spremerne una generosa quantità in una delle due tazze, finendo con una spolverata di cannella.

"Va bene," dice.

“Hm?”

“Fammi vedere che mi sbaglio. Se vuoi."

Grantaire ha bisogno di un momento per capire il significato della frase. “Cosa—davvero?”

"Se lo intendevi sul serio."

“Certo," dice Grantaire in fretta, e gli consegna la sua tazza.

"O.K. Quando an—_oh mio dio_." Il sapore del caffè lo colpisce; è ricco, caldo e setoso, e se prima si sentiva male, questo è tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno il suo stomaco vuoto. "_Questa_ è un'opera d'arte."

"Sono un barista," borbotta Grantaire da dietro la sua tazza, abbassando lo sguardo. Poi, ancora più piano, "Quando sei libero?"

Enjolras si chiede se esiste una specie di protocollo per questo tipo di cosa, qualunque tip di cosa sia. “Fai qualcosa domani?" Chiede. Non deve pensarci troppo. Non è niente di importante.

"No," dice Grantaire. Beve un sorso di caffè e si schiarisce la gola. “Apre alle nove. Troverò dei biglietti. Conosco un tizio che conosce un tizio."

"Lo dici come se ci fosse un mercato nero per i biglietti dei musei."

"Te lo racconterei, ma poi dovrei ucciderti," risponde Grantaire serio.

"Forse entrambi dovremmo rinunciare al senso dell’umorismo," suggerisce leggermente Enjolras, il che fa suscitare una risata.

Rimane lì. Quando finalmente se ne va, la luce del giorno si è sbiadita, e la sua mente è attentamente vuota. Non sa perché quasi corre verso casa, perché sale le scale due gradini alla volta, perché, quando si sdraia per dormire, ha voglia di correre di nuovo fuori. Quello che sa è che, quando inizia a dormire, vede un luccichio di colori davanti ai suoi occhi—pennellate scure e luminose che si intrecciano abilmente fra di loro, sovrapponendosi delicatamente, e amorevolmente avvolgendo i loro viticci attorno ai suoi pensieri.


	4. Capitolo 4

Chiude la porta, fissa la tazza usata di Enjolras, e cerca di non svenire.

Domani ha una_ cosa_ con Enjolras. Un _incontro_. Non vuole usare l’altra parola—la esclude non appena gli appare in testa, ricordandosi che di sicuro Enjolras considera domani solamente come un modo per passare la domenica a fare qualcosa di culturalmente arricchente. il fatto che sia _lui _quello a portarlo è solo circostanziale.

Va tutto bene, sta bene. Prende i biglietti da un cultore con cui ha rapporti amichevoli, perché ha qualche connessione nell’ambiente artistico (_l’ambiente artistico _è una frase che sicuramente non ripeterà a Enjolras, che si limiterebbe ad alzare gli occhi al cielo). Sente un sorriso che gli si accende sulle labbra; è un sorriso stordito—lo sente quasi appiccicato al viso, specialmente quando si mette a lavare la sua tazza insieme a quella di Enjolras. L’acqua è gelida, ma se ne rende conto solo quando chiude il rubinetto; di botto si accorge che sta tremando. Sta bene, è felice, va _tutto bene—_sarà Enjolras che verrà a prenderlo domani, ha una macchina—mette le tazze ad asciugare, ma non smette di tremare. Ha bisogno di un drink.

Mentre si versa l’alcool, Grantaire riflette sul fatto che non ricorda l'ultima volta in cui non ha una fiaschetta in tasca, dalla quale fa un sorso più o meno una volta all’ora; gli viene in mente che questo potrebbe essere un grosso problema. Respira. Sta bene, starà bene, è solo che—quanto tempo ci vorrà? L'intera mattinata, sicuramente. Si sforza a non chiamare subito Éponine e raccontarle tutto. Vuole sentirsi dire da lei che deve smettere di essere così egocentrico, e che deve superare la sua cotta per Enjolras, perché sono entrambi idioti a modo loro, e poi perché si preoccupa ancora dei loro drammi? Sarebbe rilassante quasi quanto scolarsi mezza bottiglia di vino, pensa, e si rende conto che _può _chiamarla—se ne ha bisogno, se ne ha davvero bisogno, può chiamarla. L'idea rende più facile sia respirare che resistere all'impulso di afferrare il cellulare. Si siede sul divano e fissa la parete opposta. I colori della sua pittura si intromettono nella sua vista periferica, e ora che il battito del cuore è tornato a una velocità normale, Grantaire cerca di calmare la mente.

Non chiamerà Éponine. È sicuro, in maniera istintiva, che raccontare tutto questo a qualcuno spezzerebbe qualunque misteriosa inclinazione abbia spinto Enjolras a cercarlo. Enjolras non l'ha detto a nessuno. Se uno dei loro amici lo avesse saputo, Grantaire ormai avrebbe ricevuto almeno un messaggino. Immagina che Enjolras non lo trovi abbastanza interessante da raccontare, o che non pensi che menzionarlo ne valga la pena—oppure non vuole che gli altri lo sappiano. Fa un po' male, ma Grantaire capisce: per quale ragione Enjolras dovrebbe pubblicizzare il fatto che spreca il suo tempo con lui? 

Il punto è (se lo ripete più e più volte, mentre tira con nervosismo un filo di tessuto allentato), il punto è che, se Grantaire dice qualcosa, Enjolras lo saprà di sicuro—non esistono segreti nel loro gruppo di amici, anche se questo è un pensiero che non gli non piace. Sarebbe la fine delle sue visite serali, delle sue battute stupide e delle sue risate, dei suoi gemiti di piacere mentre sorseggia il caffè preparato da Grantaire, leccandosi il caramello dalla labbra…

È sorprendente il modo in cui tutte le sue paure fuggono all’improvviso, facendo posto a una lussuria improvvisa e travolgente.

_"Smettila." _Si preme un cuscino sul viso, respirando la polvere. “Non farlo."

Un _attimo fa_ era terrorizzato, sull'orlo di un attacco di panico—può tornare a quello, per favore? Enjolras lo vedrà domani. Grantaire non può pensare a lui in questo modo; è sbagliato e disgustoso da parte sua, e _no,_ ricordarsi del suono che ha emesso mentre mangiava i waffle non lo aiuta affatto—deve pensare ad altre cose, Cose Non Sessuali, come i cessi intasati, la cartapesta, o Marius Pontmercy—fa un mugolio, che si allunga fino a diventare qualcos’altro, e poi si stende sulla parte posteriore del divano, dove—dov’era seduto Enjolras, con Grantaire al suo fianco, e cazzo, _cazzo._

Non è la prima volta che lo fa; è orribile, ma così—così _bello_ allo stesso tempo…tra l’altro, con l’aggiunta di queste immagini mentali (Enjolras curvo all’indietro, la gola scoperta, la bocca aperta, la lingua che bagna le labbra rosse e carnose) è impossibile non farlo. Ringrazia il cielo che Feuilly non è ancora tornato a casa; spera che non venga trovato qui così, sul divano, con la zip dei pantaloni aperta e i gemiti che gli escono dal profondo della gola—Enjolras come una presenza accecante nella sua mente; la stretta brusca, il respiro irregolare…è abbastanza vicino da toccarlo—Enjolras—avrebbe, oh, farebbe _qualsiasi cosa—_Enjolras, Enjolras, _Enjolras._

Il suono del suo respiro appesantito riempie il salotto vuoto. Sta bene. Starà bene. È solo che passerà una lunga notte.

*****

"Esci?" Chiede Combeferre da dietro un libro.

È una fresca mattina primaverile, ma dalla finestra arriva un calore incerto, come se la giornata non avesse ancora deciso cosa fare. La domanda è perfettamente innocente, così Enjolras gli da una risposta altrettanto innocente.

"Seguendo il tuo consiglio," dice. “Sto andando a fare una passeggiata." E poiché non ha nulla da nascondere, aggiunge debolmente: “Forse vado a vedere un museo."

“Bello," dice Combeferre.

Non c'è motivo di sentirsi in colpa, se non ha mentito.

*****

“Stai ridendo da solo per strada?” Chiede una voce familiare, e Grantaire fa un sussulto.

In effetti è così. Si trova fermo di fronte al suo edificio da dodici minuti—non che stesse controllando ossessivamente il cellulare—e ha abbastanza alcool nel sistema, spera, da fargli superare la giornata. Nel tentativo di dimenticarsi il nervosismo, la speranza, e il terrore della speranza, stava pensando a cosa fare se Enjolras si fosse davvero presentato. Era sicuro che Enjolras apprezzerà i dipinti e le sculture francesi, ma moriva anche dalla voglia di fargli un tour delle collezioni greche e romane—e questo gli aveva ricordato che, probabilmente, attraverseranno la Galleria di Apollo—e in quell’istante Enjolras era arrivato, ovviamente.

Enjolras ha la testa fuori dalla macchina. Appare fresco, ben riposato e perfettamente preparato (e cuore di Grantaire, traditore che è, si comporta come se avesse appena corso cento miglia).

Si aggiusta delle pieghe immaginarie con la mano e sorride; “Ho pensato a una battuta divertente," dice a Enjolras con disinvoltura, e sale in macchina.

Questa è la quarta volta che sale nella macchina di Enjolras. La prima volta era svenuto; le altre volte si era seduto nei posti posteriori, sveglio ma comunque abbastanza ubriaco da infastidire Enjolras. Questa è la prima volta che si siede davanti, la prima volta che lui ed Enjolras vanno da qualche parte soli. 

La sua mente comincia a riempire gli spazi vuoti di una fantasia semi-formata, così velocemente che Grantaire non riesce a fermarla: Enjolras che viene a prenderlo all’università, in palestra o al suo appartamento; che entra, salutandolo con un bacio, lasciando cadere tocchi casuali sul suo corpo. È il genere di pensiero che vive sempre nel profondo della sua mente, sempre pronto a emergere in ogni occasione. Di solito, è abituato a lasciarlo sobbollire in un angolo del suo cervello, mentre il resto è impegnato a vivere; ora, gli permette di riposare lì, familiare e caloroso.

“Allora," dice Enjolras dopo qualche momento di guida silenziosa. "Hai un piano?"

"Certo che ho un piano," sbuffa, "per chi mi prendi, uno che non è mai stato in uno dei musei più famosi del mondo?" Enjolras ride piano. "Ci sono quattro piani e noi non abbiamo abbastanza tempo, quindi ecco cosa faremo," dice, e inizia a spiegare.

Parlare è una cosa buona; narrare in questo modo è una fonte di distrazione, proprio quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento; una distrazione dal fatto che si sente di strisciare fuori dalla propria pelle. Se smettesse di parlare, il cappotto di falsa fiducia che indossa potrebbe svanire nel nulla. Sospetta che Enjolras sia già stufo di lui, ma continua a fare mormorii di assenso, dicendo una parola qua e là. Grantaire non sa come interpretare questa strana versione del suo carattere. Forse, inspiegabilmente, è di buon umore e ha deciso di assecondarlo—o forse è di cattivo umore perché non è riuscito a trovare un modo di non venire, anche dopo essere andato a casa e tornato in se. Forse sta in silenzio per cercare di non sbottargli contro. Entrambe le opzioni lo rendono così ansioso che quasi preferisce l’idea di Enjolras arrabbiato.

Ma Enjolras non lo è, a quanto pare, quindi continua a parlare fino al Louvre.

*****

Non riesce a trovare la forza di interrompere il flusso di parole che sgorgano da Grantaire. Le filippiche di Grantaire non sono una novità, ma quando appaiono le prime opere d’arte all’entrata del museo, Enjolras si rende conto che questa è diversa dagli attacchi ubriachi a cui è abituato: non è una filippica, ma una presentazione, focalizzata e precisa, due parole che non avrebbe mai pensato di associare a Grantaire. Il tour di Grantaire sembra veramente un buon piano, e gli piace il fatto che non debba preoccuparsene. Sono entrambi visitatori, ma capisce subito che Grantaire si sente a casa.

Grantaire è—beh, è intelligente. Enjolras lo sapeva già, ma l'intelligenza di Grantaire si è sempre rivelata avvolta dall’ostilità, sotto forma di argomenti trafiggenti, o intuizioni solitamente scomode, ciniche o oscure. Per ogni principio difeso da Enjolras, un'eccezione; per ogni volo di speranza, il peso plumbeo della realtà. Non qui. Grantaire si intreccia tra le sculture, parlando di arte con calore e certezza intrisa di familiarità, traendo riferimenti da un deposito di conoscenza che sembra vasto e variegato: storia, mitologia, e antropologia si fondono casualmente; cita cose che Enjolras non riconosce ("Ah! Navigavano insieme com'erano sullo stesso vascello della vita!” sussurra. "Chi è che l'ha fatto?" chiede Enjolras; "Non importa, andiamo avanti,") racconta storie di artisti nello stesso modo in cui potrebbe scherzare sugli amici a un bar — sottolinea le pennellate di questo dipinto o le curve di quella scultura come se le vedesse attraverso lenti che Enjolras non ha. Lui le guarda; lascia essersi istruito.

"Questo è il motivo per cui le foto non valgono una merda, O.K, guarda il marmo," dice Grantaire, "puoi sentire il _fottuto vento sul suo vestito,_ quanto è geniale, cazzo?”

"Non ha la testa," sottolinea Enjolras, soprattutto per vedere Grantaire che inala bruscamente.

"Sì, scusa, è solo che era divisa in cento-diciotto pezzi quando l'hanno trovata dopo un _terremoto—“_

"Sai il numero esatto di _pezzi,"_ dice lentamente, alzando un sopracciglio.

Grantaire incrocia le braccia. “E allora?"

"Sei un secchione," afferma Enjolras, e sente lo sbuffo di Grantaire mentre cammina in avanti.

Grantaire parla e parla ed Enjolras si rende conto che deve ascoltare attivamente per essere al livello di questo assalto d’informazione. Grantaire è intelligente, ma non solo, è _appassionato_. Non sa come elaborare questa nuova scoperta.

Non tace, ovviamente—non saprebbe mai come farlo. Sì, non conosce bene l'arte, ma di certo non si può dire che è poco istruito. Mentre camminano, mille domande gli brillano nella mente, e quando vede che Grantaire le risponde una dopo l’altra le rende sempre più complesse, poi meschine e inutili, e si mette a ridere quando Grantaire brontola (anche se poi risponde allo stesso).

Di tanto in tanto, riconosce persino qualcosa.

_"La libertà che guida il popolo,"_ dice mentre la gente si aggira intorno a loro. "Mi piace, questo."

Grantaire emette un mormorio, borbotta qualcosa che sembra "Lo so," e rimane in silenzio, per una volta, mentre osserva.

Si spostano da una stanza all’altra, e Enjolras si accorge che ha perso la cognizione del tempo qualche tempo fa; non è la sua prima visita a un museo, ovviamente, ma trova che il suo solito metodo di perlustrazione non funziona qui. Grantaire non gli lascia perdere più di qualche secondo a leggere le etichette, e lo disinganna rapidamente dell'idea che vedranno tutto, conducendolo senza mai perdersi.

Scopre che gli piacciono i Romantici, che non sono d'accordo sui Fiamminghi ma concordano sul Barocco e sulla Gioconda (“—un po' sopravvalutata?" "Cazzo, Enjolras, abbassa la voce, sennò le persone ci picchiano a morte con le macchinette fotografiche”). Non è mai stato particolarmente in sintonia con l'estetica, ma Grantaire ascolta le sue opinioni come se fossero valide altrettanto le sue. Prende il suo interesse come una beffa, inizialmente, perché—perché mai Grantaire dovrebbe interessarsi delle sue opinioni? Non ha altro che derisione per le credenze di Enjolras. Eppure, con le ore che passano senza commenti aspri sulla sua ignoranza, ammette che forse ciò che sa di Grantaire non graffia neanche la superficie. Così parla anche lui, e in poco tempo si indigna contro le corone e i diademi, indicando quanti soldi devono essere stati spesi per edifici come questi mentre la gente moriva di fame, e Grantaire gli lancia occhiate esitanti.

“Che c’è?" Chiede.

"Non pensi che sia bello?" Chiede Grantaire, facendo un gesto verso la galleria in cui si trovano. "Voglio dire, certo, è un po Barocco, ma ...dai."

Sono circondati dall'oro; dipinti ad olio giganti li guardano dall’alto, e figure di altorilievo esplodono dalle pareti. È così opulento e dispendioso—un simbolo di tutto ciò a cui si oppone.

“Certo," dice Grantaire dopo che lui lo sottolinea, "ma è anche, intendo, è _arte._ È ciò che rende...È l'unica cosa che sopravvive. Dopo che le persone se ne sono andate, questo genere di cosa—” fa gesti incoerenti; per la prima volta da quando sono arrivati qui, sembra incapace di parlare.

Enjolras si acciglia. "Quindi pensi che solo perché è bello valga più delle persone che stavano morendo di fame mentre veniva costruito..."

“No," Grantaire lo taglia bruscamente, "ma vale _qualcosa,_ e la gente dovrebbe apprezzarlo."

“La prossima volta mi vorrai portare a Versailles," sogghigna.

Grantaire si gratta la nuca, e il suo sguardo si allontana. Il suo silenzio è schiacciante, rispetto al modo in cui parlava qualche momento fa, ed Enjolras si rammarica di aver iniziato la discussione. Ci sono cose di cui lui e Grantaire non possono proprio parlare.

“Che facciamo ora?” Chiede, troppo disinvolto.

"Cibo?" Suggerisce Grantaire a voce rauca.

C’è così tanta gente all’interno che sta sudando; già due volte Grantaire si è mosso troppo in fretta ed Enjolras lo ha quasi perso tra la folla. Quindi, quando Grantaire si gira, Enjolras prende istintivamente il suo avambraccio. Grantaire lascia cadere gli occhi, e le sue lunghe ciglia si abbassano verso le guance. Enjolras lo lascia immediatamente.

"Non te ne andare."

La risposta di Grantaire è quasi persa nel rumore. "Dai."

Si siedono in un bar, ordinano e mangiano senza parlare. Osserva; Grantaire sembra stanco e a disagio, ed Enjolras ha il desiderio irrazionale di costringerlo a mangiare in modo sano—sembra malato, gioca con la cannuccia distrattamente, distoglie lo sguardo, tutta l’eccitazione svanita, e Enjolras si rammarica di aver parlato prima. La mano libera di Grantaire è posata sul tavolo, nota Enjolras. Sta tremando leggermente.

Sente una sensazione affondante nel fondo dello stomaco.

Grantaire segue il suo sguardo, e tira la mano via dal tavolo come se fosse stato bruciato. "Noi, ehm, abbiamo coperto la maggior parte del museo," dice rapidamente. Enjolras riesce a sentire la sua gamba che si contrae sotto il tavolo.

All'improvviso, è arrabbiato. L'emozione proviene da qualche parte del suo stomaco e si va a diffondere, travolgente e estranea. Gli sale in gola, stabilendosi in un nodo lì. Non è arrabbiato con Grantaire, non sa nemmeno perché è arrabbiato, solo che c'è qualcosa di molto sbagliato che lui non può risolvere, e per qualche motivo inspiegabile scopre di essere arrabbiato anche con se stesso.

Grantaire lo sta guardando, gli occhi diffidenti e profondamente miserabili, come se stesse esaminando Enjolras alla ricerca di qualcosa di imperscrutabile.

“Ah," dice, alla fine, deglutendo a fatica. "Tutto O.K. Abbiamo finito?"

In poco tempo sono fuori; Grantaire è tutto movimento contenuto, strascinandosi e grattandosi le braccia e il collo. Enjolras sa che l’ha visto guardare. Lo sanno entrambi.

Ha cose che vuole dire, e gli rimangono tutte bloccate in gola.

“Posso portarti io," dice, sia come una domanda che un'offerta.

"Cosa? Oh, no, è solo che…c'è un posto dove devo andare." Grantaire evita il suo sguardo, e Enjolras non fa domande.

“Grantaire," chiama con urgenza, quando Grantaire è già metà girato. “Grazie." Ed è una frase completamente inadeguata, così tanto che ci penserà per il resto della giornata.

Grantaire sorride leggermente, facendo qualche passo indietro, e poi alza una mano. "Ci vediamo in giro," dice, si gira e se ne va a passo svelto.

Enjolras lo guarda fino a quando non gira una curva, poi sale in macchina e rimane seduto finché non si è convinto che seguirlo è un'idea terribile.

*****

Va tutto bene. Lui sta bene. È quello che si aspettava. Non c'è nulla di cui dispiacersi; anzi, c'è una sorta di conforto nell'inevitabile.

Non sta più tremando; si è preso cura di quel problema sei shottini fa.

Il suo telefono squilla e non si preoccupa di controllare chi chiama. "Si."

Un battito, poi la voce di Bahorel viene dall'altra parte. "Hey. Sei occupato?"

Sono le quattro del pomeriggio, è in un bar a sballarsi. "Diciamo."

"Siamo a casa tua," afferma Bahorel. "Io, Feuilly e le ragazze—le nostre ragazze, non_ le ragazze_."

"Capito. Non male." Se c'è una cosa che gli riesce meglio del mentire, è parlare come se fosse sobrio. Gli viene così naturale che quasi si _sente _sobrio.

“Vieni? Ti stavamo aspettando."

"Non fatelo," dice velocemente, e cerca di fare una risata. Gli esce strana, lo sa. “Ci metterò ancora un po'. Divertitevi. Ci vediamo domani."

"Sei s—"

Riattacca.

Non passa nemmeno un minuto intero prima che il suo telefono squilli di nuovo. Questa volta, controlla; Bahorel deve averla chiamata subito. Avrebbe dovuto sapere di non essere in grado d’ingannare Bahorel. Quell'uomo l’ha visto completamente ubriaco troppe volte.

“Po_nine_," strascica la parola.

La sua voce è forte, pratica, come lei. "Dove sei?"

“A bere," dice, perché l'hanno già capito.

"Dove?"

"Importa? Sto bene._ Sul serio_," aggiunge, quando lei sbuffa rumorosamente, “quindi non preoccuparti."

"Che cosa è successo?" Chiede a bruciapelo.

"Niente."

"Feuilly ha dovuto trascinarti a casa venerdì, ora stai bevendo di domenica pomeriggio."

"È tipo la mia specialità," scherza, ma sente un sospiro dall'altra parte della linea.

"Dimmi dove sei, o inizierò a girare la città fino a quando non ti troverò. E sai che ti troverò. ‘Parnasse mi porterebbe dappertutto."

"Cazzo," espira, e il vetro del suo bicchiere colpisce il bancone con un tonfo. "Non posso più ubriacarmi?"

Dovrebbe aver previsto che Éponine non sarebbe stata spaventata da un semplice tono brusco. ”Non quando c'è qualcosa che non va," gli risponde lei.

Lui ride. Tutto è sbagliato, e lo è da molto tempo; le circostanze forse si sono leggermente spostate, ma gli elementi essenziali sono sempre gli stessi. Ora sta guardando uno dei suoi problemi; stava fissando l’altro negli occhi poco tempo prima. Non lo dirà a Éponine, ma non ha mai avuto bisogno di farlo.

"Se torno a casa, mi lasci stare?"

Vuole ubriacarsi, ma può farlo anche in compagnia, se questo lenisce le loro menti. In questo modo, dovrà sopportare anche lo sguardo sui loro volti, sentire la loro preoccupazione e la loro simpatia, considerare quanto non è degno del loro affetto. Sarà solo un'altra spina nel suo fianco, e il fatto che trova questa prospettiva quasi allettante la dice lunga su quant’è fottuto in testa. È come infilare un dito in una ferita aperta solo per vedere quanto fa male.

"Vieni a casa mia," dice Éponine. Non è un suggerimento, quindi lui non resiste.

*****

"Dovremmo fare più feste qui," dice Courfeyrac quando entra, "voi ragazzi avete il miglior spazio di tutti noi, e il vostro divano è così _comodo—”_

"Sei stato sfrattato?" Dice Enjolras come modo di saluto. "Perché stai sempre qui?"

Combeferre sembra sorpreso da questo sfogo. Courfeyrac gli getta le gambe in grembo, restringendo gli occhi su Enjolras.

"Sei tornato dalla tua rilassante passeggiata più stressato di prima?"

“Non puoi organizzare una festa qui!" Grida mentre attraversa la stanza.

"Non con quell'atteggiamento!" Urla Courfeyrac.

Riceve un messaggio di gruppo neanche trenta secondi dopo aver chiuso la porta della sua camera.

Courf [2:23:56]: FESTA DA ENJ STANOTTE DICE DI PORTARE ALCOOL E GIOCI DA TAVOLA

*****

"Non ne parliamo," avverte Grantaire prima che Éponine possa aprire bocca.

Lei alza un sopracciglio. “Si, come se me ne fregasse un cazzo della tua povera anima solitaria—tu sei qui per ascoltare _me,"_ dice, e lo trascina dentro.

Lui ride, perché è una bugia totale: Éponine sta semplicemente cercando di farlo sentire meglio, o almeno un po’ meno pentito e ossessionato. Grantaire odia il fatto che, in effetti, ci sta riuscendo. Dà una rapida occhiata all’appartamento: Montparnasse non è in vista. (Esistono ancora delle piccole benedizioni.)

Éponine lo tira nella sua camera da letto. Solo un muro, sottile e falso, la separa dal salotto, che a sua volta si trasforma in una piccola cucina. Grantaire si meraviglia del fatto che una persona riesca a vivere in uno spazio così minuscolo—tanto più che Éponine ha permesso a sua sorella Azelma di dormire sul suo divano un anno intero prima che andasse all’università, e che le ha pagato tutte le spese con soldi guadagnati facendo la stagista (in uno studio, occupandosi di cose che vanno ben oltre la mente di Grantaire—cose che coinvolgono numeri, imprese, e il tipo di faccenda che solo le persone pratiche sanno affrontare). Sulla pulizia, lui ed Éponine condividono la stessa visione, ma la sua stanza è abbastanza ordinata. Si lasciano cadere sul letto; Éponine seduta contro il muro, lui contro la testiera, mettendole i piedi sulle ginocchia.

"Indovina chi è venuto qui, oggi?" Inizia lei.

"Il tuo ragazzo?"

"Hai perso il senso dell'umorismo con la tua sobrietà?" Sibila, inclinandosi per schiaffeggiarlo leggermente in testa.

È il suo turno di alzare un sopracciglio. "Come lo chiameresti, allora?"

"Montparnasse, e non è il mio ragazzo, come ben sai. Possiamo tornare alla domanda? Era Marius," risponde lei stessa.

Lui sbatte le palpebre. "Perché?"

"Ha inviato un messaggio che mi invitava al cinema con _lui e Cosette_ più tardi e sì, lo so, ora puoi chiudere la bocca—“

È bello ridere; Grantaire sarà molto gentile con Marius la prossima volta che lo vede. “Cos'hai detto?"

"Che non potevo, ovviamente. Che ero malata."

"Avresti potuto semplicemente dire che dovevi uscire con ‘Parnasse."

"Sì, e poi ci avrebbe invitati _entrambi, _e probabilmente a un certo punto lui e Cosette avrebbero detto qualcosa, e quindi ‘Parnasse avrebbe scoperto tutto," geme lei. “Sarebbe stato un disastro, allora ho solamente detto che non stavo bene. Quindi, naturalmente, mezz'ora dopo arriva lui."

“Wow," dice Grantaire. Gli piace passare il suo tempo con Éponine; sebbene gli oggetti dei loro affetti non corrisposti siano poli opposti, entrambi hanno i propri minuscoli modi per renderli infelici. "E?"

“_E_ sembrava pensare che volessi compagnia! E tu sai bene di cosa ama parlare Marius."

"Stai scherzando."

“Ha parlato di lei per venti minuti," dice Éponine, scoppiando in una risata isterica. “Anche di quanto Cosette vuole essere mia amica, puoi crederci? Poi ho fatto finta di addormentarmi per qualche farmaco, e lui se n'è andato."

“Hm," mormora Grantaire. "Questa è la tua storia? Non è poi cosi grandiosa."

“Ah si? Hai qualcosa di meglio?"

E questo è qualcosa di cui non vuole assolutamente parlare, quindi dice attentamente: "Pensavo avessi detto di aver superato la tua cosa per Marius."

"Beh."

"Le tue parole esatte sono state: ‘Non mi interessa neanche se si sposano, possono farlo anche domani.’"

Éponine si acciglia e brontola, "Non pensavo te lo ricordassi."

Grantaire vorrebbe tanto risolverle il problema, ma se c'è qualcuno che capisce la futilità di provare a combattere i propri sentimenti, è lui. Eppure, non deve per forza essere la stessa storia per Éponine—non vuole che lo sia, e perché dovrebbe esserlo? Sono due persone molto diverse. Éponine è forte.

“Penso," dice, “che Parnasse ti piace più di quanto credi."

Lei ride. “Cosa?"

"Sul serio. Continui a dire che voi due avete un accordo casuale, ma se tu lasciassi andare Marius, potresti trovare che la realtà di Parnasse ti piace di più dei tuoi sogni di Marius. "

"Questa è una cosa nuova? Ti ubriachi e ti trasformi in Freud, ora?”

La zittisce, colpendola leggermente con un piede. “Ti sei innamorata di Marius quando eri in una situazione di merda. È stato gentile con te, perché è quello che fa Marius, e il fatto che lui sia venuto qui ne è una prova—“

Lei si lascia cadere di lato e poi si aggrappa alla gamba di Grantaire come un polipo._ “_Beh, _è _stato carino da parte sua, venire."

"Sì. Ma forse ti stai ancora aggrappando all'idea di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te. Vorresti davvero stare con Marius? Pensaci, dai. Proprio come ti ha fatto impazzire con il fatto che non vedeva il tuo folle amore per lui, ti avrebbe fatto impazzire su un milione di altre cose, con il passare del tempo."

Lei sorride maliziosa, allungando la testa per guardarlo. “Ma le ascolti le parole che escono dalla tua bocca?"

"Penso solo," continua, imperterrito, "che devi lasciar andare Ashley, Scarlett."

“Sono un'eroina cinematografica, dopo tutto,” sospira lei felicemente.

“Sai, quella non era la lezione che stavo cercando di impartire. Inoltre, tu e ‘Parnasse siete buoni l'uno per l’altro." Rabbrividisce teatralmente. "Non posso credere di averlo detto."

"Hai quasi avuto un infarto la prima volta che mi sono presentata con lui al bar."

“A quei tempi pensavo che fosse un futuro imbroglione e poco di buono a cui non fregava un cazzo di te. Ora penso solo che sia un futuro imbroglione e poco di buono."

Lei gli dà un pugno sulla gamba. “Allora questo è l'uomo che mi consigli?"

“Sì," risponde lui, passandole una mano tra i capelli, "perché tu non hai bisogno di nessuno che si prenda cura di te."

Non le dirà mai del modo in cui le si illuminano gli occhi. Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni istanti, riflettendo sui propri problemi, fino a quando Éponine dice, con voce bassa e terribilmente gentile, “Che ti succede?”

Sta considerando i pro e i contro di rivelargli qualcosa quando entrambi i loro telefoni suonano allo stesso momento.

“Cosa—oh. Dannazione, Courf." Si alza. “Dovremmo evitare di andarci. Dovremmo semplicemente restare qui, a bere soli, e pensare al nostro benessere emotivo, per una volta."

Condividono uno sguardo rassegnato.

“È quello che _dovremmo_ fare," concorda Grantaire.

*****

Enjolras pensa che nessuno si preoccuperà di venire a casa loro di domenica finché la porta—sempre aperta per dare a Courfeyrac passaggio libero ogni volta che lo desidera, naturalmente—si apre così velocemente da far vibrare le finestre.

"Qualcuno ha detto giochi da tavola?" Grida Bossuet.

Courfeyrac fa un urlo di gioia. “Sapevo di poter contare su di te, amico mio! Siediti, siediti—ciao ‘Chetta, stasera sei un’amore."

“È sempre un’amore," Joly gli fa un cenno con un dito, “attento a quello che dici!"

Questo gli guadagna un bacio. Musichetta ne dà uno più innocente a Combeferre, e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia in direzione di Enjolras. “Ehi, ho dovuto scambiare il mio turno per stare qui, mi avevano promesso del divertimento. Non sono ammessi i computer alle feste."

“La festa non è stata una mia idea," confessa Enjolras.

"Lo _sappiamo,"_ dicono i tre nuovi arrivati in unisono.

“Comunque," Musichetta aggiunge, “è cominciata. Quindi è meglio che chiudi quella cosa."

Enjolras obbedisce, perché non è consigliabile litigare con la persona che ti prepara il caffè (specialmente se quella persona è Musichetta). Poi arriva Jehan, che li saluta tutti allegramente—complimenta Enjolras per la sua idea meravigliosa e poi ride della sua espressione; finalmente si siede tra Courfeyrac e Combeferre sul pavimento, e tutti e sei iniziano una partita di Cluedo, la tavola riposta sul tavolino.

"Non siamo un po’ vecchi per queste cose?" Chiede.

"Oh, mi dispiace tanto," enuncia Courfeyrac, il tono che sgocciola sarcasmo. “Ragazzi, Enjolras è troppo vecchio per i giochi da tavola! Presto, tiriamo fuori i sigari e iniziamo a discutere il mercato immobiliare!"

"Questa è la tua idea dell’età adulta?" Chiede.

"Non scamperai a una partita di Monopoly," ammonisce Courfeyrac, ma Enjolras è contento di sedersi e guardare, per ora.

È carino. Nonostante si lamenti, non sa cos’altro avrebbe fatto stasera, a parte rimuginare su cose a cui non vuole pensare.

Arrivano Marius e Cosette, che dicono di aver cambiato i loro piani proprio perché l’ha chiesto Enjolras, e occupano una sola sedia dall'altra parte della stanza. Eventualmente arrivano insieme anche Feuilly e Bahorel, in mezzo a qualche applauso, sistemandosi attorno al tavolo.

“Sputate il rospo," esige Jehan. Enjolras non sapeva che c’era un rospo da sputare, ma a quanto pare entrambi di loro hanno avuto una settimana interessante—e così tra le partite ci sono risate, e qualcuno ha portato della birra, ed a Enjolras è stato detto che è solo gentile da parte sua—“come ospite”—ordinare la pizza.

A quel punto Cluedo viene vinto da Combeferre, che rivela un talento per le indagini, e tutti ("Sì, Enjolras, anche tu") vengono reclutati per Monopoly. Mette su la quantità prevista di resistenza, e gli viene detto di star zitto e fingere che sia il 1991.

"Perché il ’91?" Chiede.

"L'Unione Sovietica è appena caduta," spiega Courfeyrac a tono serio. "È il mondo dei ricchi. I maiali capitalisti stanno venendo a prendere le tue proprietà governative, Enjolras, e tu sei l'unico che può salvarle, per quando il governo del popolo tornerà vittorioso."

"I russi vogliono," si sporge sul tabellone, "la Rue d'Aviau, a Bordeaux?"

"Usa la tua immaginazione," gli dice Courfeyrac. “È solo la Rue d’Aviau nei documenti ufficiali. In questo modo i comunisti non lo _sapranno_."

"Stiamo facendo i giochi di ruolo?" Joly chiede. "Voglio anch’io una storia alle mie spalle!"

Courfeyrac procede a crearne una per tutti, e man mano che diventano progressivamente più selvagge, (Cosette è una spia cinese; Bossuet ha legami con la mafia), Enjolras fa del suo meglio per ignorare il modo in cui il suo stomaco fa un salto ogni volta che la porta si apre. E poi a un tratto lo fa di nuovo; tutti si girano nel momento in cui Éponine e Grantaire saltellano dentro, portando ciascuno due scatole di pizza.

"Ciao, bambini!" Esclama Grantaire. È arrossito, sorride ampiamente. I suoi occhi si fermano su Enjolras solo per un secondo prima di guardare altrove. "Veniamo portando cibo!”

"Avete aspettato l’arrivo della pizza per prenderla e beccare tutto il merito?" Chiede Joly.

"Sopravvaluti notevolmente la nostra dedizione," afferma Éponine.

“'Ponine, ti senti meglio?" Chiede rapidamente Marius. Lui e Cosette sono sul pavimento adesso, ma ancora uno sopra l’altro. La coinvolgono in una conversazione.

Enjolras non sta prestando attenzione. Grantaire ha messo le pizze sul tavolo da pranzo, e presto si trova a seguire i suoi movimenti senza ragione.

"Cibo!" Urla qualcuno, e c'è una corsa al tavolo; Grantaire non lo guarda nemmeno quando si trovano sui lati opposti.

"Abbiamo quasi pensato che non saresti venuto!" Dice Jehan quando si siedono di nuovo, trascinando Grantaire sul pavimento accanto a lui.

Enjolras si sistema dall'altra parte di Jehan e sente Grantaire che ride.

"Dato che i nostri piani riguardavano l'alcool, erano facilmente trasferibili," dice, e quando Jehan fa una smorfia, Grantaire si sporge in avanti per baciarlo rumorosamente sulla guancia.

D’improvviso vuole litigare con Grantaire così tanto che l'unica ragione per cui non dice una delle decine di commenti feroci sulla punta della lingua è perché Éponine strilla, silenziando l'intera stanza.

_“Come fai _a non capirlo? Te lo devo dire per filo e per segno? ”

È seduta accanto a Marius, che si blocca di colpo, e Cosette, sul suo grembo, con il viso vuoto come Enjolras non lo ha mai visto.

“Éponine," prova a dire.

"No, non—non è colpa tua, lo so, va bene? Lo so. Ma so anche che non seitotalmente ignara, quindi potresti almeno_ parlargli—”_

La sua voce si spezza. Grantaire si sporge e le mette una mano intorno alla vita.

“Ep," chiama piano.

"Voglio che diventiamo amiche," afferma Cosette.

E mentre si guarda intorno e vede compassione sul volto dei suoi amici, Enjolras pensa che questa è ancora un'altra cosa che gli è sfuggita—anche se forse comincia a capire quando Éponine le risponde: “Io no."

C'è un’inalazione collettiva. Nessuno si muove per un lungo, scomodo momento, finché Cosette annuisce.

“Capisco," dice piano.

“‘Ponine," ansima Marius.

Ma Éponine non lo sta guardando. Si districa delicatamente da Grantaire, mormora qualcosa al suo orecchio e esce dalla porta in mezzo al silenzio completo. Grantaire abbassa lo sguardo dopo che la porta si chiude.

Combeferre è quello che rompe la tensione. "Ragazzi, va tutto bene?"

"Sì, grazie," risponde delicatamente Cosette, poi si gira per dire qualcosa all'orecchio del suo ragazzo. Marius sembra sconvolto.

Grantaire coglie l'occasione per voltarsi e dire, con finta allegria, “Bene! Che ne diciamo di continuare con la serata? "

Ci sono mormorii di accordo e iniziano il gioco, nel mezzo di uno sforzo generale per riprendere la conversazione e indirizzarla verso argomenti più sicuri.

“Lei starà bene?" Jehan chiede a Grantaire a un certo punto, mentre Bossuet contratta la sua ragazza per un edificio. Enjolras non vuole origliare, ma è seduto proprio accanto a loro. Non può fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione.

"Vado a casa sua più tardi," risponde Grantaire, e fa un sorso di birra. È la sua quarta da quando è arrivato.

Combeferre se ne va per qualche giorno a visitare sua madre, e questo fa emergere l'argomento di chi vedrà le loro famiglie (Enjolras sta zitto; così fanno Marius e Grantaire), chi viaggerà (nessuno: sono tutti troppo poveri o troppo occupati, o entrambi) e, inevitabilmente, qualcuno chiede a Enjolras dei suoi piani.

"Resto qui," dice. “Ho troppo da fare." Non è il motivo principale, ma non è nemmeno una bugia.

"Non riesce nemmeno a prendersi una mattinata libera," ride Courfeyrac, e a Enjolras gli si congela il sangue. “Oggi ha provato a fare una giornata rilassante ed è tornato ancora più incazzato."

Ci sono risate; è solo la sua immaginazione, o Grantaire si è congelato veramente? Enjolras riesce ancora a vederlo con la coda dell’occhio, e lo osserva mentre fa un lungo sorso da una nuova bottiglia di birra.

_Dovresti dire qualcosa_, gli sussurra parte del cervello. Eppure non lo fa. Non sa cosa fare, e si sente come se stesse guardando svelarsi qualcosa di incontrollabile, al centro del quale ci sono lui e Grantaire.

Qualcuno gli chiede della manifestazione, e si agita come da un sonno travagliato. "Sì, sta andando alla grande," dice, sentendo una nota di eccitazione scivolargli nella voce. "Ferre e io abbiamo parlato con qualche altro gruppo nei campus della città, e siamo tutti davvero entusiasti di fare qualcosa d’importante—eventi simultanei in tutta la città, in ricordo di violenza precedente ma anche—”

Grantaire fa un suono di derisione. Ci vuole un millesimo di secondo perché Enjolras si riempia del fastidio che Grantaire riesce a provocargli molto spesso. È molto diverso dalla sensazione che ha provato al museo, e lo spinge a chiedere, con tono chiuso, "Hai qualcosa da dire?"

Grantaire guarda il pavimento con risolutezza, e non Enjolras. "Perché dovrei avere qualcosa da dire?"

Dovrebbe lasciarlo stare, lo sa—un'altra scenata è l’ultima cosa di cui hanno bisogno, stanotte. Eppure Enjolras se l’aspettava, già dal momento in cui Grantaire è entrato senza risparmiargli neanche uno sguardo—come se Enjolras non si meritasse nemmeno un cenno dopo quella lunga mattinata, come se fossero gli stessi di sempre, come se i suoi sforzi non significassero niente. Enjolras si sente gretto e ferito, e quando parla, percepisce anche lui la freddezza della sua voce.

"Hai sempre qualcosa da dire quando bevi."

Grantaire finalmente, finalmente si gira, appoggiando il braccio destro sul bracciale del divano. I suoi occhi sono cerchiati di rosso, la sua bocca contorta in una smorfia._ Mi hai sorriso stamattina, _pensa Enjolras in modo fugace.

"Mi dispiace deluderti," Grantaire dice, quasi gridando. "Pensavo di aver chiarito i miei pensieri sulla tua manifestazione, ma se vuoi sentirli di nuovo, non c’è problema."

“Enj," dice qualcuno accanto a lui. Combeferre.

Il suo sguardo è incatenato a quello di Grantaire, e sente la rabbia diffondersi dentro di lui come una malattia. A malapena nota la sagoma di Jehan tra di loro.

“Che c’è, Enjolras?” Insiste Grantaire. “Voglio farti incazzare_ ancora di più."_

Lui si tira indietro; basta una sola parola, e si lasciano trascinare in uno spazio tutto loro, una conversazione ai margini. Lui lo sa, e lo sa anche Grantaire—eppure Enjolras ha ancora l’impressione che non parlano la stessa lingua, che tra di loro resta quel solito distacco, forse per sempre. Enjolras si alza e fa alcuni passi senza senso.

“Non voglio fare una scenata," dice.

"Ah, ora no?" Sogghigna Grantaire. “Non ti avevo mai visto arretrare. Dai, sei stato tu a menzionarlo." Sente un fruscio; anche lui si sta alzando. "La prossima volta, dì a Courf di non invitarmi, dato che sono sempre di cattiva compagnia—”

"Non è quello che ho _detto,"_ sibila lui.

Non è di cattiva compagnia. Enjolras l’aveva scoperto oggi—forse anche prima—eppure in qualche modo, il loro rapporto ha già fatto due passi indietro. Non sa come conciliare queste due metà di Grantaire, ne i sentimenti che gli suscitano. Entrambi di loro sembrano trasformarsi in altre persone a seconda delle circostanze, e questo rende il rapporto molto diverso dalle altre amicizie di Enjolras. Si gira verso Grantaire come se potesse imprimere i suoi pensieri e la sua confusione tramite uno sguardo.

Ovviamente, non funziona così; Grantaire non sembra placato. “Ah si? Solo quando bevo, allora? Tutti gli altri bevono."

"Sei già _arrivato _ubriaco," aggredisce Enjolras.

Grantaire espira. La sua voce è velenosa. “Che _cazzo_ ti frega di come arrivo?"

"Non devi andare a lavorare domani?" Chiede. Non è questo il punto, non è _affatto_ il punto, ma è il primo che emerge.

Grantaire sbuffa. “Anche tutti gli altri, Enjolras—ah, aspetta, non tutti. Tu hai cose più importanti da fare invece di rimediare soldi, giusto? Tanto te li mandano da casa, mentre tu stai a salvare il mondo. Anche se tu a casa non ci torni mai. Dev’essere bello."

(Ci sono altre persone intorno a loro, pensa Enjolras, come se stesse in un sogno. Ma non sono importanti. Non stanno nemmeno respirando. Nemmeno lui.)

“Smettila," avverte.

“Che c’è? Tu puoi dire quello che diavolo vuoi, ma io no? "

Si rende conto, allora, che questa è la prima volta che vede Grantaire davvero arrabbiato. Questa è la prima volta che Grantaire non si trattiene. Questa è la prima volta che dice quello che pensa veramente di lui—e l'idea lo lascia quasi stordito, perché se Grantaire stesse nascondendo i suoi _veri _sentimenti fino ad ora, è probabile che Enjolras non li voglia conoscere.

"Non sono affari tuoi come ottengo i soldi," sbotta. "Non ha niente a che fare con niente!"

“Forse," e Grantaire sta urlando davvero ora, _"forse _ha a che fare con tutto, perché se anche tu te la cavassi a stento capiresti come vivono le persone normali, e forse avresti la possibilità di aiutarle come sostieni di voler fare, ma non sai com’è vivere così, vero? Non ne hai idea, ed è per questo che non hai alcuna fottuta possibilità di realizzare qualcosa di _reale—”_

"Almeno io cerco di aiutare qualcuno," grida Enjolras. “Tu non riesci nemmeno ad aiutarti da solo!”

Grantaire emette un sospiro come se qualcuno lo avesse sparato. Si lecca lentamente le labbra. “Ah si?"

Enjolras apre e chiude le mani, sentendosi le unghie che gli scavano nei palmi. Se fosse stato più vicino, le avrebbe messe su Grantaire. Vuole scuotergli le spalle, capirlo, fargli dire tutto quello che pensa davvero.

"Non sei d'accordo?" Chiede, con una calma che non sente.

Questo sembra far crescere la rabbia di Grantaire. Il suo respiro è irregolare; sembra voler mettergli le mani intorno al collo. Ha l’aspetto distrutto.

“Con cosa, esattamente," dice Grantaire lentamente, "ho bisogno di aiuto?"

(Sicuramente, pensa, qualcuno lo fermerà. Qualcuno li fermerà. Ma nessuno parla.)

"Hai bisogno di sentirtelo dire?" Chiede incredulo. _"Vuoi _che lo dica?"

“Sì," dice Grantaire, come se l’avesse appena considerato, come se stessero semplicemente chiacchierando e gli sia stata offerta la scelta di una tazza di tè. "Sì, perché no? Dillo."

“No," dice.

_"No?"_

(Devono finirla, pensa, e sa anche come. Non è bravo nelle relazioni, ma sa come spezzare una conversazione; sa come spezzare le persone, e ora è arrabbiato con tutti coloro che li circondano, tutti coloro che lasciano che queste parole gli escano dalla bocca.)

“Tu sai cosa sei," gli dice. "Sei così codardo che hai bisogno di me per ammetterlo?"

Grantaire sta tremando—come stava facendo prima, oggi, solo che ora ha avuto molto da bere. Enjolras si rende conto che è stato lui a farlo tremare, rendendolo così arrabbiato (e forse anche qualcos’altro) che sembra pronto a crollare. Si sente male.

“No," sussurra Grantaire, aggirando le sagome degli altri per lasciare l’appartamento senza avvicinarsi a Enjolras.

Non vede quale dei suoi amici lo afferra dalla mano per tirarlo nuovamente dentro.

*****

Torna a casa. Piove a dirotto, il giorno sta finendo, e quando spinge la porta principale del suo edificio, il cielo è coperto di nuvole di un grigio noioso, che diventa grigio più scuro, e poi lentamente nero.

Feuilly non l’ha seguito. Bene. Apre la porta, infila la chiave all'interno e si toglie il cappotto. Ci sono quattro messaggi non letti nel suo telefono: da Bahorel (_feuilly ha detto che avresti voluto un po’ di spazio, facci sapere se hai bisogno di noi_), Jehan (_stai bene? Ti amiamo!_), Éponine (_ho sentito di quello ch’è successo. vengo?_) e, sorprendentemente, Combeferre (_non intendeva ciò che pensi_). Ignora l'ultimo e manda in fretta un semplice _sto bene_ agli altri, poi passa diverse vernici e varie lattine di birra sulla strada per la sua stanza. Si toglie le scarpe e le caccia in un angolo, poi si siede sul letto e si mette a guardare il disastro di fronte a lui.

Ci sono cappotti appesi su ganci alle pareti, camicie e pantaloni ammassati sopra l'unica sedia, e tre tele appoggiate al comò, una cosa antiquata che, come tutto il resto dell'appartamento, era già li quando l'hanno affittato. Ci sono libri sul pavimento che spuntano da sotto il letto. Foglietti di carta con frasi dei suoi libri preferiti, poesie, e fotografie dei suoi amici sono incollati al muro con il nastro adesivo. Sul comodino, il suo quaderno è aperto alla pagina che Enjolras ha girato l'ultima volta.

Sta piangendo come un bambino.

_Sei stupido,_ pensa, _non ha detto nulla che non sapevi già. Hai sempre saputo che ti vede per quello che sei, che lo fanno tutti, quindi perché piangi? Perché sei sorpreso? Lo sapevi, eri pronto. _Solo che non lo era. È la prima volta che Enjolras l’ha davvero riconosciuto, al di là dell'occasionale lamentela sull'orario e sulle quantità, al di là dello sguardo di disapprovazione quando Grantaire tira fuori una bottiglia o una fiaschetta nel mezzo della giornata. La prima volta che Enjolras dice qualcosa, Grantaire già lo sa da molto tempo—e quindi si sente rompere da dentro.

Si rannicchia sul letto e aspetta che il suo respiro diventi regolare. Vuole bere fino allo svenimento, ma per una volta potrebbe non essere necessario. Si sente già spento; leggero e pesante allo stesso tempo. Vuole dormire per cento anni, o per una notte intera—e potrebbe davvero farlo, stanotte.

Un minuto oppure anche un'ora dopo, esce un suono leggero dalla sua tasca posteriore.

Rabbrividisce e considera di ignorarlo. Ma se sono preoccupati? E se qualcuno viene a controllare come sta? Tira fuori il telefono e guarda lo schermo. E parte di lui già sapeva, pensa, parte di lui non poteva lasciar stare il solito pensiero. Certo che è lui. E ovviamente, pensa, lo leggerà, perché non gli importa quanto sarà doloroso—lui prende tutto ciò che gli viene dato.

Apollo [9:47:33]: Se mi fermassi da te, mi lasceresti entrare?

Potrebbe dormirci sopra; potrebbe svegliarsi sentendosi meglio. Ma in questo momento ha un brivido nelle vene, un martello in testa—e anche adesso, anche dopo questa serata del cazzo, il suo cuore salta alla sola idea di vederlo. Se digita e spedisce solo due parole—_non farlo_—l’unica ragione è che non riesce a sopportare il pensiero di esser visto in queste condizioni, perché sa che, se Enjolras si presentasse, di sicuro aprirebbe la porta.

Appoggia la testa contro il cuscino, chiude di nuovo gli occhi. _Questa faccenda è pericolosa,_ pensa mentre si addormenta. Ma lo è anche l’alcool, e il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio.


	5. Capitolo 5

Apre gli occhi e afferra le lenzuola con un sospiro.

Courfeyrac è seduto su una sedia accanto al letto. Ha le gambe distese, un piede sopra l’altro, e le dita intrecciate in grembo. Non è chiaro da quanto tempo lo guarda dormire; gli fa un cenno di saluto con la testa.

“Da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Un paio d'ore."

_"Perché?"_

"Ho bisogno di parlare con te. A proposito di,” fa un gesto vago, “alcune cose."

L'idea di girargli le spalle e tornare a dormire è molto seducente. Ma Courfeyrac non può essere dissuaso, e per quanto Enjolras non voglia toccare l’argomento dell’accaduto ieri sera, sarebbe ipocrita da parte sua evitare la conversazione. Quindi si toglie le coperte di dosso e si siede dritto sul letto, sbattendo le palpebre con i resti di un sonno inquieto.

"Non potevi parlarmi," brontola, "non so, a colazione, come un vero essere umano?"

"No. Dovevo parlarti adesso."

Courfeyrac è stranamente silenzioso, e la sua reticenza è più inquietante di qualsiasi rimprovero. Sente prudere qualcosa sotto la sua pelle.

“Va tutto bene?” Chiede cautamente. “Cioè, sono tutti…?”

Courfeyrac ci mette qualche secondo per capire, poi risponde con disinvoltura: "Sì, sì, non preoccuparti," ed Enjolras riesce a respirare di nuovo. "Volevo solo assicurarmi che ‘Ferre non fosse qui ad ascoltare."

Enjolras si acciglia, ma non fa domande. Non ha dormito, e quindi non può fare a meno di suonare un po’ tagliente. "Cosa vuoi, allora?”

"Due cose," Courfeyrac alza un paio di dita, poi sorride, come per scusarsi. “Prima di tutto, R."

"Lo so," esala lui.

"Non credo proprio_,_" ribatte Courfeyrac. Le sue sopracciglia stanno assumendo posizioni molto espressive in mezzo alla fronte.

"So di aver superato il limite."

"L'hai fatto, eccome," concorda Courfeyrac. "E dopo che ti sei scusato," dice, come se fosse scontato che Enjolras lo faccia, "devi davvero imparare a controllare i tuoi atteggiamenti. Non puoi più dire cose del genere."

Traccia con le dita il motivo della coperta, senza guardare Courfeyrac. La rabbia della scorsa notte si è fusa con il rimpianto, ma non è evaporata, e le sue tracce tingono i margini della sua visione.

"Perché sono sempre io quello che deve mantenere la calma?" Chiede, con un pizzico di amarezza nella voce. “Hai sentito le cose che ha detto. Mi dice sempre un sacco di cose, ma nessuno dice mai niente a _lui."_

Courfeyrac si schiarisce la gola. "Lo so. È solo che, fidati di me, tu sei in una migliore condizione per controllare le tue risposte."

Vuole chiedere il perché, pretendere da Courfeyrac una spiegazione su cosa diavolo c’è che non va in Grantaire—cosa diavolo c'è che non va quando si tratta di _lui—_ma sarebbe disonesto farlo in questo modo. Inoltre, Courfeyrac non tradirebbe mai la fiducia di Grantaire, anche se sapesse la verità.

Si è appena svegliato, eppure si sente già stanco.

"E se non volesse parlare con me?" Chiede con il tono più neutro che riesce a produrre.

Courfeyrac fa uno sbuffo deridente e un mezzo cenno con la mano. "Ti perdonerà. Lo fa sempre."

Non è la prima volta che si scusa con Grantaire dopo un brutto litigio, ma è la prima volta che gli manda un messaggio nel mezzo della notte chiedendo, in modo obliquo, il permesso di vederlo. Enjolras non ha idea da dove iniziare a spiegare la situazione a Courfeyrac, quindi annuisce e basta.

"Bene, mi dovrò fidare di te. Qualche consiglio?"

"Non fare lo stronzo."

"Utile, grazie."

Questa volta Courfeyrac gli rivolge un sorriso genuino, che però si trasforma in una smorfia non appena Enjolras gli chiede della seconda cosa.

L’amico da uno sguardo veloce alla porta chiusa, poi si sporge in avanti e abbassa la voce. “Ipoteticamente," inizia lentamente, "se lasciassi credere a ‘Ferre qualcosa che non è _interamente _reale al cento percento, quanto si arrabbierebbe con me?"

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre. "Hai detto una bugia a Combeferre?"

“Tu devi sempre metterla così, non è vero?" Sibila Courfeyrac, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani; la sua voce è un gemito soffocato, che gli sfugge tra le dita. "Non è che ho detto una_ bugia,_ è solo che Ferre ha _supposto _qualcosa, e diciamo che non ho corretto questa supposizione."

È troppo presto per questo tipo di cosa. “Tu conosci ‘Ferre," dice. "Non si arrabbierà."

"Davvero?" Courfeyrac alza la testa.

"Rimarrà solo silenzioso e molto deluso."

“Perché sei come sei?” Chiede Courfeyrac con aria seria.

Enjolras gli sorride leggermente. "È vero, e tu lo sai. Perché non gli hai detto la verità?”

"Pensavo mi avrebbe aiutato a—” Courfeyrac non finisce la frase, facendo un rumore che assomiglia a qualcosa fra un gemito e un sospiro. "Non importa. Davvero vuoi saperlo?” Sembra sorpreso.

“Solo se tu vuoi dirmelo," dice Enjolras con attenzione. "Va tutto bene?"

Courfeyrac ride. “Non aggiungere un’altra preoccupazione alla tua bella testa. Troverò un modo per risolvere tutto."

“Fallo, allora," dice Enjolras. E, qualche battito dopo, "Courf?"

"Si?"

“Hai intenzione di andartene?"

È rassicurante vedere Courfeyrac assumere un espressione più abituale. Fa uno sguardo lascivo. “Ma dai, Enj, non essere timido. Togliti quel bel pigiama. Prendi il tuo tempo, fallo be—”

"Più tempo resti, più tempo ci metto per scusarmi con Grantaire."

"Bù," Dice Courfeyrac con il broncio. “Sei proprio noioso."

Dopo che se ne va, Enjolras cade sul letto e si chiede come diavolo riuscirà a mantenere la sua promessa.

*****

Non vuole saltare il lavoro per la depressione, così lunedì mattina Grantaire si trova al Musain, con solo quindici minuti di ritardo.

"Lo so," si rivolge a Musichetta non appena lei lo vede da dietro il bancone. Oggi ci sono solo una manciata di clienti, e Grantaire sa che lei può facilmente gestire i loro ordini, ma sente un'ondata di colpa pensando a tutte le volte che non è riuscito a uscire dal letto. “Probabilmente ti devo più ore di quante ho _lavorato_ questo mese, e mi dispiace, giuro che mi farò perdonare, iniziando og—"

Si ingoia la parola; Musichetta è uscita da dietro il bancone e lo ha avvolto in un abbraccio, non curandosi dei clienti che li guardano. Tutta l’aria gli esce dai polmoni.

"Stai bene, tesoro?" Lei gli sussurra all'orecchio, e per un momento Grantaire pensa che scoppierà di nuovo a piangere. Esistono alcune domande che le persone non dovrebbero porre; _stai bene_ sta in cima alla lista. Ingoia tutto ciò che gli è rimasto in gola e fa una scadente imitazione di una risata.

"Certo che sto bene, non fare la spiritosa," gli sussurra in risposta, e gli allontana le braccia prima che possa decidere di restare avvolto nel suo abbraccio per il resto della giornata. "Dai, non guardarmi così. Ti prego?"

Il suo viso si trasforma in qualcosa di spaventoso. “Lui non è venuto, oggi. E se l’avesse fatto, gli avrei dato un decaffeinato," dice maliziosamente.

Non vuole parlare di Enjolras. Ieri sera è stata colpa di Grantaire, e vedere i suoi amici che si mettono dalla sua parte lo fa solo sentire peggio. Nonostante quello che gli era stato detto da Enjolras in questo caffè, una volta, loro due si erano conosciuti per ultimi. Tra l’altro, gli altri gli avevano detto che Enjolras era mai stato così brusco fin quando non si era presentato lui. Inoltre, Grantaire non vede il motivo di incolparlo per aver detto la verità, soprattutto considerando il fatto che l’aveva provocato. Vorrebbe spiegarlo agli amici, ma sa che protesterebbero. Spesso si chiede come diavolo abbia fatto a trovare persone così leali.

"Non risolverebbe davvero nulla," le dice gentilmente, "ma apprezzo il sentimento. Dai, ora lasciami lavorare."

Si distacca da lei per perdersi nella confusione dei clienti e degli ordini. Di solito, Enjolras prende il caffè mattutino un'ora prima del turno di Grantaire. Per un po', Grantaire intrattiene l'idea che Enjolras abbia rimandato il suo programma per vederlo, ma col passare del tempo decide di ingoiare la delusione con un bicchierino di whisky. Pensa che la sua vita sarebbe molto più facile se solo il suo cervello riuscisse a riconoscere le cause perse.

Oggi non deve andare all’università, quindi resta, e si prende anche il turno di Musichetta. Il flusso e riflusso dei clienti è una gradita distrazione dai suoi pensieri. Durante il giorno, il Musain è affollato e impersonale—dozzine di facce sconosciute entrano ed escono, e l'atmosfera è molto diversa da quella notturna; il retro potrebbe facilmente trovarsi in un universo completamente diverso.

Sa che tutti hanno lavori, hobby, e progetti secondari—quindi Grantaire si commuove quando riceve visite veloci e palesi durante il giorno. Viene Joly con dei biscotti (balbettando cose sull’alimentazione sana e ficcandoseli in bocca durante la conversazione), Combeferre e Courfeyrac (che cercano di capire se è passato Enjolras, senza menzionare né la serata scorsa né Enjolras) e Bahorel (per sapere se vuole andare in palestra con lui più tardi); mentre Feuilly (che stamattina lo stava aspettando, malgrado sapesse che avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro) ed Éponine (che finge ancora che Grantaire sia quello a tenerla sana, e non viceversa) continuano a inviargli messaggi a orari alternanti, come se si fossero coordinati. Sospetta che Musichetta li abbia avvertiti del fatto che stia qui. Li ama più di quanto possa spiegare, ma vederli gli riporta in mente quello che è successo, e ha bisogno di non pensare a Enjolras; di non pensare a niente.

Tra un ordine e l'altro legge i messaggini sempre più disperati di Éponine.

Ep [5:13:49]: ora parnasse è qui e vuole sapere xke sono triste

Ep: [5:14:23]: ho solo lui per compagnia ora??? odio la mia vita

_Nessuno ti vuole escludere dal gruppo,_ scrive. Non è quello che vogliono; se fosse così, sospetta che lo saprebbe. Lei tiene un flusso costante di spiegazioni sul perché non può più mostrare la sua faccia nel caffè, motivo per cui, quando Cosette e Marius entrano, Grantaire indica la coppia e dice: _“Voi due_ parlerete con Éponine."

Le loro espressioni si spostano istantaneamente da comprensive—cazzo, è felice di aver schivato un altro ovvio sondaggio dei suoi sentimenti—a severa (Cosette) e miserabile (Marius).

"Dio, Grantaire, devi aiutarmi," dice lui, grattandosi distrattamente la faccia. Cosette gli massaggia una mano su e giù per la schiena. "Non so cosa dirle, non avevo intenzione di ferirla. Mi credi, vero?”

“Certo," dice Grantaire, ed è così. Marius è veramente un buon amico, ma è anche stato inconsapevole, e quell'inconsapevolezza ha causato alla sua amica più dolore di quanto gli piaccia pensare. "Capisci perché c’è rimasta male?"

"Sì," arrossisce Marius.

“Ne abbiamo parlato," aggiunge Cosette. È ancora relativamente nuova nel loro gruppo, e Grantaire non le ha ancora parlato molto—ma è difficile non volerle bene. (—_Anche quando ci stai provando,_ aveva detto Éponine una volta.) “Non ho mai voluto parlarne prima. Forse avrei dovuto."

“Ad essere onesto? Non lo so. Ma lei pensa di non poter più far parte del gruppo—”

“Cosa?” Grida Marius. “Ma è assurdo!"

Lui gli sorride. "Sì. Quindi dovresti dirglielo. Inviale un messaggio o qualcosa del genere. Non so se vorrà parlarti subito, ma falle sapere che vuoi parlarle più tardi, quando sarà pronta."

"Sì, lo farò subito," dice Marius velocemente, afferrando il suo telefono. “Grazie, R! Vado di sopra," dice a Cosette, dandole un bacio veloce.

Sono disgustosamente dolci insieme, e Grantaire vuole morire. Le fa un drink alla vaniglia zuccherato e cerca di scherzare. "Allora, sei venuta così presto solo per vedermi?"

"Che dici," sorride lei. “guarda che sono quasi le sei. Grantaire? Che c’è?"

“Merda," esala, poi grida, “'Chetta! Dove sei?"

Il lunedì non è una serata ufficiale, ma Grantaire non può rischiare; se inizia ad arrivare gente, verrà trascinato dentro, e _non può_, non oggi, il suo stomaco si sta già agitando, e ha bisogno di—

“Stai scappando?" Chiede Cosette con calma.

“Uhm," deglutisce, il grembiule già sfilato a metà. "Sì?"

“Posso restare al bancone fin quando ‘Chetta non si presenta. È nel retro, ne sono sicura."

"Lo faresti davvero?" È un angelo, un bellissimo angelo, dirà a Éponine che devono diventare amiche per forza, perché è impossibile non apprezzare quest’adorabile essere umano. “Potrei baciarti in questo momento. Aspetta, sai come fare il caffè?"

“…Sei e due," gli dice in risposta. 

"Divertiti!" pronuncia, infilandole goffamente il grembiule sul collo.

Corre fuori, senza fiato, dalla porta sul retro. Si guarda intorno in continuazione come se qualcuno lo stesse inseguendo. Probabilmente sembra matto, inciampando per le strade borbottando tra sé e sé—e quando arriva a metà strada inizia a sentirsi completamente ridicolo per il suo fiorente attacco d'ansia, sperando solo che Cosette e Musichetta non diranno agli altri che è letteralmente _fuggito_ al prospetto di vederli—i suoi adorabili amici che si assicurano che non stia morendo di malnutrizione, che sono la cosa più bella della sua vita; così belli che a volte non riesce neanche a starci.

La respirazione gli è quasi tornata alla normalità quando, dopo aver svoltato l’angolo della sua via, si ferma di botto, rendendosi conto che la figura con il cappotto appoggiata al muro ha dei riccioli biondi e occhi blu.

Gli si contrae lo stomaco, e il corpo reagisce alla sua vista come sempre—bramando sempre di più, desiderando di averlo vicino in modo disperato—e poi la memoria entra in azione, e l'unica ragione per cui non si affretta ad andarsene, (anche se, in realtà, è il _suo_ edificio) è perché Enjolras lo vede, fa due rapidi passi nella sua direzione e grida: "Aspetta!"

Come se potesse fare qualsiasi altra cosa, pensa, congelato sul posto. Come se potesse fare qualsiasi altra cosa quando Enjolras sta _gridando per lui._

Non si muove; Enjolras lo incontra a metà strada, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

Grantaire si sente immensamente stanco. “Che ci fai qui?"

“Secondo te?" Chiede Enjolras, non scortesemente. "Posso venire su?”

Emette una sorta di risata. Enjolras parla in una maniera che evoca un intero mondo di immagini nella mente di Grantaire, ferendolo ogni volta. Il modo disinvolto in cui chiede se deve venire a prenderlo, oppure seguirlo al piano di sopra, gli ricorda del fatto che nulla di tutto ciò importa ad Enjolras—nulla di tutto ciò lo lascia traballante, senza fiato. Lui non trascorre la maggior parte delle sue giornate a pensare a Grantaire.

Quindi ride, ed Enjolras si acciglia, mettendosi le mani in tasca. Grantaire si chiede se ha i pugni chiusi, come ieri sera. Si chiede se è di nuovo arrabbiato, se sta cercando di controllarsi, e se è per questo che la sua voce suona così piccola quando dice, "Grantaire?"

“Sì," dice. "Sì, vieni su.”

Non si guarda alle spalle mentre sale le tre rampe di scale che portano al suo appartamento, ma può sentire i passi di Enjolras dietro di lui. Ogni fruscio delsuo cappotto gli fa saltare uno scalino. 

Armeggia goffamente con le chiavi, le dimentica attaccate alla porta, e si gira proprio nel momento in cui Enjolras le prende e le mette al posto giusto.

Gli viene in mente il fatto che anche Enjolras sembra stanco, come quando i suoi giorni diventano troppo frenetici, quando arriva alle riunioni furioso perché non c’è abbastanza tempo, sapendo che non riuscirà a finire quello che deve fare; quelli sono i giorni in cui la sua rabbia alla fine svanisce e resta solo la stanchezza, che si manifesta in ogni linea del suo viso, e Grantaire lo fissa e lo fissa, immaginando di posare quella testa arrabbiata sulla sua spalla e sussurragli di dormire.

E poi Enjolras dice, "Scusa," e ha bisogno di un momento per elaborare le parole.

"Scusa?" Ripete. Le sue braccia sembrano pesanti, pendendo inerte suisuoi fianchi, e questa sensazione si diffonde dappertutto—attraverso la sua pelle, arrivando alle ossa e poi nel cuore. “Di cosa?"

"Stai scherzando?" Enjolras aggrotta le sopracciglia. Quando Grantaire non risponde, emette un suono basso dal profondo della gola. "Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto ieri sera. Non avrei dovuto, e mi scuso."

È la terza volta che lo dice, la terza delle prime tre volte che lo abbia mai detto. Le precedenti scuse hanno sempre implicato un sotterfugio—_mi dispiace di aver reso l'argomento personale, Grantaire,_ oppure _spero che potremo mettere quello ch’è successo alle nostre spalle—_ma questa volta è inconfondibile.

Non c'è più spirito combattivo in lui; sembra insondabile che ci sia mai stato.

“Era vero," dice, paralizzato.

Per quanto lo desideri, Enjolras non distacca lo sguardo. Grantaire cerca di leggere qualunque indizio nella dura fissa della mascella.

"Anche se lo fosse," gli risponde lentamente, "e non tutto lo era—non avrei dovuto dirlo."

“Gesù," espira Grantaire. “Sono stato io a iniziare tutto, per l'amor del cielo. E dopo tutte le cose che ho detto, non—come fai a stare qui? Mi dispiace anche a me, per quanto possa valere, io—"

Si ferma a metà frase; sente delle voci familiari nel corridoio.

"Ne sei sicuro?" Sta dicendo Feuilly.

"Sembrava O.K," arriva la risposta. È Bahorel, e le voci sembrano avvicinarsi.

Passa un momento, e di colpo Grantaire si muove d’istinto e panico cieco.

*****

Grantaire chiude la porta dietro di sé. Posa gli occhi sulla sua mano, stretta sul braccio di Enjolras, e la lascia cadere immediatamente, proprio nell’istante in cui si apre la porta del salotto. Le voci dei loro amici sembrano molto più chiare ora che si trovano dall'altra parte del muro.

Le luci sono spente; Enjolras sbatte le palpebre nella semioscurità. "Perché mi hai trascinato qui?"

“Uhm," mormora Grantaire, arrossendo profondamente. Stanno entrambi sussurrando. È ridicolo. "Non lo so? Sono stato preso dal panico."

"Sei stato preso dal panico," ripete lui.

Grantaire si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Se ne andranno presto. A volte passano qui prima di andare al Musain. Che c’è?"

Enjolras si è sintonizzato con la conversazione in salotto.

“Sul serio? Tu non pensi che abbia esagerato?" Sta dicendo Bahorel.

“Ovvio che si, ma si tratta di Enjolras. E poi hai visto come R l’ha provocato," risponde Feuilly. "Se solo avesse smesso, non credo che Enjolras si sarebbe spinto così oltre."

"Oh mio Dio," sussurra Grantaire. È il tono di qualcuno che sta per essere brutalmente assassinato. "Oh mio Dio," ripete, coprendosi il viso con le mani. “Non ci credo. Non sta succedendo davvero."

Anche il viso di Enjolras sta arrossendo. Non spreca mai tempo a preoccuparsi di quello che la gente dice di lui quando non è presente—ma giunge rapidamente alla conclusione che, in questa situazione, condivide l'opinione di Grantaire.

"Enjolras può essere crudele a volte, però," dice Bahorel. "Ricordi quella volta che ha chiesto a R perché si prende la briga di venire alle riunioni?"

"Stai scherzando? Non so chi era più a disagio, lui o noi."

Condividono una risata. Grantaire fa un lieve piagnucolio.

“Ehi," dice Feuilly. “Joly dice che Éponine è entrata e si è seduta con i Fauchelevent. È una cosa buona, no? "

"Spero di sì," dice Bahorel. “Una telenovela in meno da seguire, però."

"Non essere crudele," ride Feuilly. Enjolras, sotto al travolgente disagio che prova, si sente vagamente offeso. “Nessun segno di Enj e R, però. Si saranno nascosti?”

"Tutti e due? Probabile."

È esilarante, sussurra parte del suo cervello. Se lo racconta a Courfeyrac, dovrà essere rianimato.

“Raggiungiamo gli altri al Musain o no?" Chiede Feuilly.

Grantaire esala come se non stesse respirando da diversi minuti. Poi Bahorel dice “Nah," e si sente un gemito addolorato, ed Enjolras non sa se provenga da lui o Grantaire.

"Se non ci sono quei due, non succederà nulla," dice Bahorel. "Cazzo, da quand’è che facciamo i piani intorno ai drammi dei nostri amici?"

"È una triste svolta di eventi—e abbiamo anche delle vite molto interessanti." A quanto pare, Feuilly sta aprendo il frigorifero. "Veleno preferito?"

"Birra, meglio non scatenarci di lunedì," risponde Bahorel. “Hai qualche piano?"

“È ancora da vedere." Rumori fruscianti, e poi il rumore di due corpi che tonfano su qualcosa di morbido. "Che fanno in T.V oggi?” Chiede Feuilly, e alle loro voci si unisce il suono della televisione.

Grantaire si toglie le mani dalla faccia, traballante.

“Hai la faccia di uno che sta avendo i flashback della guerra," sussurra Enjolras.

Grantaire alza un sopracciglio. “Magari," dice in modo criptico, e poi si schiarisce la gola. “Sono entrambi fidanzati, non staranno seduti qui tutta la notte, giusto?"

Enjolras alza le spalle. "Non credo?"

Appoggia la mano destra contro il muro, per poi tirarla subito indietro quando sente qualcosa di ruvido sotto le dita. C'è una tela appoggiata al muro.

Questa è la stanza di Grantaire.

Si gira. È un disastro—esattamente quello che si aspetterebbe, se mai dovesse immaginare l'interno della sua stanza. Vestiti e libri sparsi, colori e pennelli infilati in astucci, fotografie con volti che non riesce a distinguere sui muri. Sul comodino, è appoggiato un quaderno simile a quello che ha sfogliato lui; il letto è sfatto.

È vissuta, personale. La tua stanza, pensa, è il posto più personale che puoi mai mostrare a qualcuno. È il posto che mostri sempre e solo ai tuoi amici, perché ci sono tracce di te ovunque, frammenti della tua vita che giacciono in ogni angolo. Cerca di assorbire bene i dintorni; desidera accendere le luci in modo di vedere i dipinti, ma allo stesso tempo l’oscurità rende la stanza intima, come se fosse un angolo della mente di Grantaire; e a cosa pensa Grantaire mentre si addormenta? Il pensiero attraversa la sua mente sfrenatamente, troppo veloce per poterlo controllare o analizzare.

“Che c’è?” Chiede di nuovo Grantaire.

“È qui che butti la roba?” Chiede. "È per questo che il salotto è così pulito?"

“Sta zitto," brontola Grantaire.

Enjolras sorride. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche momento, ancora in piedi davanti alla porta, con il suono della TV e i commenti degli amici che riempiono il silenzio.

Grantaire trascina i piedi. “Vuoi, uhm, sederti? Merda, ora rifaccio il letto, aspetta un secondo—“

Si muove rapidamente, cogliendo l'occasione per chiudere il quaderno sul comodino e poi spingerlo sotto un libro. Enjolras suppone che intendeva farlo con discrezione, quindi non commenta—ma sicuramente dev’esserci un motivo per cui l’ha fatto. E se ci fosse un altro suo ritratto?

Grantaire fa un passo indietro. "Ecco qui."

Si siede attentamente letto. Non fa nessun scricchiolio, quindi Enjolras si sporge indietro, appoggiando la schiena al muro, e incrocia le gambe.

Grantaire è ancora in piedi nel mezzo della stanza.

Questa, pensa Enjolras, è di gran lunga la situazione più imbarazzante della sua vita, quindi pensa che il battito alquanto irregolare del suo cuore sia giustificabile.

“Ma la fai finita? _Siediti."_

Si tratta semplicemente del fatto che non è in grado di parlargli da così lontano, pensa—sicuramente Grantaire è giunto alla stessa conclusione. Il materasso si inarca per il peso aggiunto, e Grantaire imita la sua posizione, torcendosi le mani in grembo.

“Allora, io e te siamo O.K?” Chiede Enjolras, perché il loro discorso è stato interrotto, ed è importante che lui lo sappia.

Grantaire ride piano. “Cos’è _O.K,_ per noi?”

È una buona domanda. Si conoscono da quasi tre anni e hanno a malapena una normalità alla quale tornare; questa consapevolezza gli lascia un sapore aspro in bocca.

"Siamo stati bene, questo fine settimana," dice. “Non è stato così?"

Grantaire si lecca le labbra. "Sì?"

Ed ecco un'altra cosa che, di recente, ha scoperto su Grantaire: può essere monosillabico. Quasi come se lo stesse sfottendo, sfidando a parlare per primo, a dire cose che lo mettono a disagio, a farlo costruire per davvero questa—qualunque cosa sia. Questa sorta d’amicizia.

_"In quel caso,"_ esorta, “siamo O.K? Oppure dobbiamo accontentarci di essere le peggiori versioni possibili di noi stessi?”

Non è il suo modo di fare le cose—lui crede nelle persone, come potrebbe non credere in se stesso e Grantaire?

Grantaire sembra illuminarsi pur essendo diffidente, una combinazione di emozioni precedentemente sconosciute a Enjolras. Poi, come se l’avesse letto in mente, dice: “Va bene. Faremo le cose a modo tuo."

“Bene," dice. "Perché volevo chiederti qualcosa sull'arte."

"Oh?" Grantaire sembra colto a sorpresa dal cambio di argomento, mostrando una fila di denti che brillano nel buio. “Beh, farei di tutto per educare le masse," dice generosamente.

Enjolras comincia a parlare prima di poter dubitare di se stesso. Per quanto sia difficile parlare con Grantaire la maggior parte del tempo, sta scoprendo che a volte può essere anche incredibilmente facile. Certo, non c’è modo di sapere se funzionerà, ma c'è solo un modo per scoprirlo.

Lo scorso weekend ha suscitato in Enjolras un’interesse per l'arte che non ha mai provato prima, ma non lo dice a Grantaire. Eppure, quando menziona i capolavori visti al museo; quando interroga Grantaire su vari argomenti che ha letto, che gli sono poi venuti in mente; quando comincia a controllare il suo tono per non alzarlo oltre un sussurro, teme—spera?—che Grantaire lo capisca da solo.

La stanza diventa sempre più scura, finché non cominciano a spuntare lucine negli edifici di fronte, apparendo come stelle sfocate attraverso le tende sottili. L’argomento si è spostato tempo fa; dai punti più alti delle conquiste umane, sono arrivati alle cose più banali.

“Come ti è venuto di mettere le tende bianche?"

"Mi piace il bianco," dice Grantaire.

"Non è questo il punto," dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Lasciano entrare tutta la luce. Se le tue tende non bloccano la luce, che senso ha averle?"

“Così i tuoi vicini non ricevono uno spettacolo di spogliarello gratis ogni volta che ti svesti?"

“Hm," risponde vagamente.

“Devono far entrare la luce," spiega Grantaire. "Altrimenti non mi sveglierei mai. Di che colore sono le_ tue_ tende? No, aspetta, fammi indovinare…”

"Sono marroni," afferma Enjolras, trionfante. "Scommetto che non te l’aspettavi. Vedi, io ho delle tende utili, perché possiedo una certa cosa—aspetta, come si chiama? Ah, ora mi ricordo, _una sveglia."_

“La sveglia la puoi sempre spegnere," dice saggiamente Grantaire, inclinando la testa contro il muro. Enjolras osserva la sagoma del suo collo, e i suoi muscoli che si spostano quasi impercettibilmente mentre mormora, "Non puoi spegnere il sole."

"Tende bianche," borbotta lui. "Follia."

Rimangono in silenzio per un po', ascoltando la narrazione indistinta di qualche sport, e gli sporadici commenti dei loro amici.

Poi Enjolras sbotta, "Dovremmo parlare."

Grantaire si gira per guardarlo in faccia, gli angoli delle sue labbra leggermente inclinati. "Non lo stavamo appena facendo?"

"A proposito del tuo bere," chiarisce.

Grantaire si immobilizza; d’improvviso, nell’oscurità, i suoi occhi appaiono molto più giovani. Gli sfugge un sospiro, un suono dolce che si insinua tra le costole di Enjolras.

“Dici sul serio?”

Enjolras non sa da dove provenga, questa nuova saldezza; forse da Grantaire, che sembra distrutto—ma continua a parlare. “Così non litighiamo."

"Sono sicuro che potremmo trovare un modo," afferma Grantaire. Lo guarda negli occhi. “Enjolras." Il suo nome è come una supplica.

"Hai ragione," dice, ed evoca parole che da tempo lo stanno consumano. “Non sono bravo a capire le persone. Non ti capisco. Sarebbe molto più—facile, se lo facessi."

"Capirmi?" Grantaire tartaglia leggermente.

“Sì." Risponde, e chiede qualcosa che si è domandato molte volte, da quando Grantaire si era precipitato in una riunione tempo fa ed Enjolras aveva capito che aveva molto più che un piacevole interesse nel bere: "Perché lo fai?"

Grantaire solleva le ginocchia, fa un sospiro tremante, e poi lo sorprende, rispondendo fermamente: "Non tutti sappiamo cosa stiamo facendo, Enjolras. Io non l’ho mai saputo. Non lo so—quando l’ho capito, era semplicemente fuori controllo." Un esalazione. “Era già una parte di me."

"Hai mai provato a smettere?"

Grantaire annuisce. "Un paio di volte," dice. La TV è diventata un rumore di fondo, ora; un mondo a parte. Grantaire fa una risata auto-ironica. “Diciamo che non è stato molto divertente, così ho rinunciato."

Enjolras ci mette qualche secondo per elaborare. "Vuoi dire che tu—” lo guarda a bocca aperta. "Non devi farti andare in crisi d’astinenza, stai scherzando?” Ma Grantaire non sta affatto scherzando, e qualcosa di pesante gli preme sul petto, togliendo tutta l'aria dalla stanza. “Quand’è che l’hai fatto? L'hai detto a qualcuno?

“No," dice Grantaire semplicemente, e il fatto che lo stia rivelando a Enjolras è quasi troppo da capire appieno.

“Devi farlo gradualmente," sibila, con tutta la convinzione che può trasmettere senza alzare la voce. “Tagliare a metà le dosi per una settimana, poi di nuovo e così via. Stare lontano dai bar. Avere un sistema di supporto."

"Da quand’è che sei esperto?" Grantaire lo fissa, strizzando gli occhi.

“Ho fatto qualche ricerca," dice.

“Qualche ricerca," ripete Grantaire.

Nessuno dei due parla per un lungo momento.

Poi: “Perché?”

“Secondo te?"

È notte, ora; è impossibile dire cosa stia passando per la mente di Grantaire.

“E quando l’hai fatta?"

"Non lo so, un po’ di tempo fa," afferma Enjolras. “Non avevo intenzione di dirti niente, se è quello che stai pensando. Non volevo costringerti a fare nulla. Sto solo dicendo che, se hai intenzione di smettere, dovresti farlo in modo intelligente."

Le parole gli escono dalla bocca tutte insieme, inciampando una sull'altra. Sente Grantaire che respira irregolarmente accanto a lui.

"È un buon consiglio," dice qualche minuto dopo, poi fa una risata nervosa. "Non se ne andranno, vero?"

I suoni della TV si sono trasformati in qualcosa di identificabile come un poliziottesco.

“Stanno ritrasmettendo _Law and Order,"_ lo informa Grantaire. “Potrebbe continuare così per cinque-sei ore. Mi dispiace. Di tutto questo. Possiamo uscire fuori, se vuoi. "

Fa del suo meglio per lanciargli un occhiataccia nell'oscurità totale. "E dire loro cosa, esattamente?"

“Ah," mormora Grantaire.

Sembra che dovranno rimanere qui tutta la notte. Va tutto bene, Enjolras l'ha già fatto prima, con altra gente. Non è niente di grave. È meglio risolverlo ora. "Allora lo condividiamo?"

“Condividiamo cosa?"

"Il letto."

Grantaire emette un suono acuto, seguito da una tosse. “Prendilo tu il letto," offre rapidamente.

"È la tua stanza," afferma Enjolras. "Non ti farò dormire sul pavimento."

“Giusto," dice Grantaire. “Sarebbe assurdo. Perché no? Allora…dormiremo. Devo solo, uhm."

“Cosa?" Chiede.

"Ho bisogno di un drink," confessa Grantaire.

_Ah. _"Va bene," dice, cercando di suonare disinvolto. È così. Vuole farlo capire a Grantaire, ma tace quando il materasso si sposta.

Grantaire si muove per inginocchiarsi davanti al comodino; Enjolras si spinge di lato, allunga le gambe, e toglie il cuscino di Grantaire da sotto le coperte. Odora di sigarette, alcool e shampoo. Ci mette una mano sotto e si sdraia su un fianco. Grantaire tira fuori una bottiglia da un cassetto: _tiene l’alcool nel comodino,_ pensa Enjolras a mente vuota, sentendo un peso nel petto.

Poi il materasso si curva, e sente un corpo accanto a lui—anche se non si stanno affatto toccando, Grantaire irradia calore. È un letto singolo; Grantaire giace rigido sulla schiena, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Non fanno altro che respirare per qualche istante, un silenzio teso tra di loro.

"Oggi mi sono svegliato con Courfeyrac accanto," dice Enjolras, interrompendolo.

Funziona. La testa di Grantaire scatta verso di lui così velocemente che Enjolras quasi scoppia a ridere. "Nel tuo—"

“Nella mia sedia," sorride. "Voleva parlare di...beh, non ne sono sicuro, ad essere sincero. Penso che abbia fatto qualcosa di stupido."

"Voleva parlare di Combeferre," Grantaire indovina correttamente, ed Enjolras alza un sopracciglio nel buio. "È un idiota. Un idiota ben intenzionato, ma..."

"Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo," confessa, e forse non sta parlando solo dei problemi di Courfeyrac.

“Neanch’io. Almeno non credo," dice Grantaire. “Ma preparati per il momento in cui—_merda."_

Qualunque cosa stesse per dire viene persa nel momento in cui un basso ronzio esce dal suo pantalone. Fruga nella tasca posteriore per estrarre il telefono, e poi gira lo schermo verso di lui.

Feuilly [10:34:56]: sei vivo?

“Pensa se ora urlassi _sì_," dice Enjolras sarcasticamente.

“Sta zitto," Grantaire si morde il labbro inferiore, la bocca contorta in un sorriso. "Dirò che sto da ‘Ponine, lei mi asseconderà. Tu non dovresti dire qualcosa a ‘Ferre?"

Si era completamente dimenticato del suo coinquilino, del suo appartamento, di tutto, nonostante la presenza dei suoni esterni a ricordargli l’esistenza di un mondo al di fuori di questa stanza. Ma non sa come spiegarlo a Combeferre; ad essere onesto, non vuole nemmeno provarci. Ormai si è ammesso che sta nascondendo alcune cose al suo migliore amico, aggirando alcune verità. _Sembro Courfeyrac,_ pensa, il che gli dà un'idea.

_Ti stai approfittando di nuovo del mio appartamento? _scrive.

Courf [10:35:12]: no??? sono a casa mia. MALEDUCATO.

_Dico a Ferre che stasera dormo da te. Se chiede di me digli così._

Courf [10:37:42]: STAI AVENDO UNA STORIA CON QUALCUNO

Courf [10:38:26]: NON SONO LA TUA SCIMMIETTA DANZANTE

_Allora forse quando parlerò con Ferre gli racconterò della tua visita stamattina._

Courf [10:39:13]: oh WOW

Courf [10:39:54]: SIAMO ARRIVATI A QUESTO EH

Enjolras aspetta.

Courf [10:41:12]: E VABBENE MA VOGLIO TUTTI I DETTAGLI DOPO

"Stai pianificando un colpo di stato?" Chiede Grantaire dopo qualche minuto.

Enjolras lo zittisce. "Sto negoziando."

_Te li dirò non appena tu mi dici di cosa stai mentendo, _scrive, e quando Courfeyrac risponde con un flusso d’imprecazioni, sorride nell'oscurità e manda qualche messaggio a Combeferre, cercando attentamente di non pensare a quello che sta dicendo.

Mette giù il telefono.

Entrambi guardano istintivamente verso la porta quando Bahorel urla.

"Sapevo che era lei!"

“No che non lo sapevi, cazzo," sbuffa forte Feuilly.

Enjolras si morde l'interno della bocca; da un leggero pugno sul braccio di Grantaire. "Sei stato preso dal panico," ridacchia.

Si guardano l'un l'altro, incontrando gli occhi al buio, e proprio così qualcosa si spezza. Enjolras deve seppellire la faccia nel cuscino—una risata esplode violentemente nel suo stomaco, diffondendosi negli arti, scuotendogli il corpo intero; non riesce nemmeno a spiegare cosa c'è di così divertente. Grantaire ha entrambe le mani strette sulla bocca mentre cerca di scusarsi, ma sta ridendo troppo forte, così le parole escono a raffiche di aria staccate, e questo li fa solo ridere di più—quel tipo di risata che lascia le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e i fianchi doloranti; il tipo di risata che Enjolras non ricorda di aver riso in molto tempo.

Quando si calmano, l’aria tra di loro sembra essersi tirata e allentata.

Si sente leggero. “Io starei con te," dice, prima che possa pensarci. 

Grantaire inspira acutamente. "Cosa?"

"Se tu volessi riprovare,” chiarisce. E forse questa è la cosa sbagliata da dire, forse sta oltrepassando un limite molto diverso, ma vuole farlo veramente, vuole ripagare la fiducia di Grantaire con qualcosa che conta. "Starei io con te, quando sei solo, se ti aiutasse."

Grantaire fa alcuni respiri instabili. "Non voglio essere il tuo caso di beneficenza."

"Non sarebbe così," dice rapidamente. "Non sto dicendo che devi farlo, ma ci hai già provato e...sto solo dicendo che io lo farei. Se non volessi dirlo a nessun altro, intendo. È meglio che qualcuno lo sappia. E poi mi ripagheresti."

“Ah si?" Grantaire sbuffa divertito. "Con cosa?"

"Cibo, ovviamente," e Grantaire sbuffa di nuovo, “cibo rubato, se necessario. Caffè. Un posto tranquillo dove lavorare. Forse qualche lavoretto per il gruppo."

"Vuoi che spazzi la stanza prima del tuo arrivo?"

“Stavo pensando più a qualcosa di artistico. ‘Ferre e io stavamo pensando, abbiamo bisogno di più visibilità. Vorremo iniziare una sorta di campagna di marketing, magari fare qualcosa di virale, mettere qualcosa sulla nostra pagina Facebook." L'idea è vecchia, ma ci sta ripensando da quando ha visto i lavori di Grantaire. “Potresti disegnare per noi? So che non fa per te, ma te l’avrei chiesto," ammette, "indipendentemente da—dalla tua decisione."

Trattiene il respiro per circa tre anni, poi Grantaire dice, rivolto al soffitto: "Ci penserò." E non si dicono altro. 

*****

Con suo sollievo e delusione, Grantaire non si sveglia aggrovigliato contro Enjolras.

Sono rimasti ai lati del letto, eppure sono più vicini che mai, e il suo cuore inizia subito a martellare selvaggiamente—lo stesso doloroso ritmo che minacciava di soffocarlo ieri sera con Enjolras. Nella sua stanza. Nel suo _letto._ La luce del sole filtra attraverso le tende assurdamente bianche, ma questo non ha nulla a che fare con il rossore sulla sua pelle—il battito nel petto, nello stomaco, dappertutto. Osserva il torace di Enjolras che si alza e abbassa dolcemente, sentendosi un po’ in colpa. Nel suo, c'è qualcosa di limitante, qualcosa che è sempre e solo associato a Enjolras, e ora è fuori controllo, soffocante.

Vuole dell’alcool. Ricorda quello che ha detto Enjolras—quello che ha offerto. Questo pensiero non lo aiuta affatto a mantenere una sembianza di normalità, quindi accumula le sue forze per spostare prima il suo sguardo e poi il suo corpo lontano da lui. Apre piano la porta e si dirige in punta di piedi in salotto. Non c'è nessuno; Bahorel dev’esser andato via, molto tardi o molto presto. Torna nella sua stanza, schiarendo la gola ai piedi del letto.

Non succede niente. Enjolras dorme come un sasso.

“Enjolras," sussurra. Niente. Con dolcezza, tocca la caviglia di Enjolras finché non si sveglia.

"Mi dispiace," dice. "Bahorel è sparito. Vuoi andare a casa?"

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre assonnato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sono un disastro, i riccioli sparati all’insù, ricadenti sul viso. Grantaire aveva sempre immaginato che si svegliasse perfettamente pettinato, come nelle pubblicità. Sente fiorirgli nel petto un forte affetto.

"Sì," borbotta Enjolras.

Chiude la porta dietro di lui, tornando nella sua stanza. Si mette ai piedi del letto e lascia che le prime fitte di voglia, aggiunte al senso di Enjolras, creino un'unica emozione terrificante e vertiginosa. Pensa: più tardi, aspetterò ancora un po'; striscia fino all’altro lato del letto, nasconde il viso nel morbido tessuto delle coperte, e respira.


	6. Capitolo 6

Comincia a rimpiangere di aver scelto Courfeyrac come complice non appena esce in strada e il suo telefono tintinna con l’arrivo di due nuovi messaggi. Uno è intestato al gruppo (GIOSTRA AL LUSSEMBURGO—VENITE QUI A PRANZARE O PEGGIO PER VOI), mentre l’altro, personale e un po’ criptico (BRUCIAMO INSIEME, AMICO MIO), è il tipo di metà avvertimento/metà minaccia che Enjolras si aspetta di ricevere per il resto della sua vita

Sospirando, gli risponde—dopotutto, _la resistenza è inutile_ è uno dei detti preferiti di Courfeyrac—proprio nel momento in cui appare un nuovo messaggio. Inciampa, venendo quasi investito da uno scooter.

Grantaire [6:23:57]: per tutto il tuo piagnucolio, sei riuscito a dormire con lecosiddette tende bianche dell'inferno

_Scommetto che hai sabotato la mia sveglia, _scrive e poi: _hai ricevuto il msg di Courf?_

Deve averlo ricevuto, ovviamente. Parte di lui comprende che non è quello che sta chiedendo veramente.

Grantaire [6:25:13]: non dico mai di no alle giostre

_A dopo,_ scrive.

È riempito da una sorta di appagamento che dura fino alla luce del giorno. Le sfumature blu-arancio che si alzano intorno a lui suscitano dei pensieri sgraditi, che erano stati soffocati dalle ombre della stanza di Grantaire. Courfeyrac vorrà sapere dove si trovava veramente—perché gli ha mentito? Sembra assurdo, ora. Non è stato nulla di scandaloso, lui e Grantaire sono amici. Piuttosto, _dovrebbero_ essere amici, e ci stanno lavorando su. Non è quello che vogliono tutti? Allora perché non riesce a parlarne con nessuno? 

I suoi pensieri seguono percorsi caotici, mentre i suoi piedi lo portano gentilmente a casa. I suoni delle persone e delle macchine sono confusi dalla sua mente, che è immersa da un groviglio di preoccupazioni disordinate.

Trova Combeferre disteso sul divano, una tazza fumante in una mano e un libro nell’altra—l’epitome del dolce far nulla.

“Ehi," Combeferre lo saluta con un sorriso, e un terribile senso di colpa si abbatte su Enjolras. “Courf mi ha detto che ti stava aiutando a riorganizzare la tua vita? Parole sue."

“Pensava che avessi bisogno di un discorso d’incoraggiamento prima di parlare con Grantaire," dice. Molto, molto tecnicamente non è una bugia.

Combeferre accetta le sue parole senza insospettirsi, ed Enjolras ingoia un sentimento sconosciuto. Vergogna, pensa. È molto—spiacevole.

"E come è andata?" Chiede Combeferre con cautela.

“Bene," alza le spalle, sedendosi sul tavolino da caffè. "È stato… sorprendentemente facile, in realtà."

"Davvero?" C'è un pizzico di sorpresa nel tono di Combeferre. “Quindi il discorso ha funzionato?"

"Non dire una parola a Courf, va bene?" Si lamenta. “Vai anche tu alle giostre?"

La bocca di Combeferre si apre per un momento, senza dire niente, mentre le sue dita giocano con l'angolo di una pagina. Uno sguardo lontano appare nei suoi occhi per qualche istante. "Sì, perché no?"

Ricorda Courfeyrac che confessa di aver mentito a Combeferre; ricorda che anche _lui _sta mentendo a entrambi, e sente un immenso desiderio di non far parte di altri segreti.

"Courf...sta bene, pensi?" Dice goffamente.

Gli occhi di Combeferre si posano su di lui immediatamente. Guarda Enjolras dal bordo dei suoi occhiali, mettendo il libro in grembo, e fa un sorso dal suo caffè. "Perché non dovrebbe star bene?"

"Non pensi che sia un po’ strano ultimamente?"

"È comprensibile, con il fatto," con la mano libera, Combeferre fa un gesto che non significa assolutamente nulla. “Sai, dell’amore. Quello."

_“Quello," _esala Enjolras. L’aveva completamente dimenticato, nei giorni seguenti. Ora ricorda che Courfeyrac era lì quel giorno che parlava con Grantaire al Musain, in cerca di consigli; ricorda di aver pensato che era solo un caso del suotipico entusiasmo, e che sarebbe svanito in un paio di giorni, il che probabilmente è stato ingiusto da parte sua. "Ha detto altro?" Chiede.

Combeferre è improvvisamente molto immobile. “Diciamo? Ha detto che sta cercando di trovare un modo per fare una mossa." Le parole successive sembrano quasi un gemito, anche se Combeferre non _gemerebbe_ mai. “Continua a chiedermi consigli." Poi fa un sospiro, e Courfeyrac dev’essere stato particolarmente fastidioso per trarre un simile suono. "Vuoi davvero sapere della vita amorosa di Courf?"

“Ne posso fare a meno. Ascolta," coglie l'occasione per cambiare argomento, “Credo di aver, uhm. Convinto Grantaire ad aiutarci con il gruppo."

Il sopracciglio sinistro di Combeferre si alza quasi fino a toccare l’attaccatura dei capelli. "Dev'essere stato una conversazione infernale."

"Dammi un po’ di merito, no?" Risponde, con tono un po’ troppo irritato. 

“Certo,” dice Combeferre, poi dopo un momento di pausa, "Enj. Sul _serio_. È una cosa davvero buona che tu abbia deciso di parlargli."

"Così mi è stato detto," dice. Tutti sembrano pensare che sia lui quello che deve fare il primo passo. Sente di averne fatti almeno una dozzina in più, e si chiede cosa direbbero al riguardo. "Sei occupato? Ho pensato ad alcuni poster per settembre. Potremmo fare brainstorming, avere qualcosa da presentare a Grantaire più tardi."

Combeferre ride. “Ti sembro occupato?” Chiede, e si alza.

Rimediano un ambizioso piano per il gruppo, e così la mattinata passa velocemente. La manifestazione di settembre lo entusiasma della possibilità di espandersi; hanno già vari volontari, e altri gruppi si sono uniti a loro, desiderosi di farsi sentire in azione. Enjolras vuole spingersi a parlare dei prossimi cinque anni, ma Combeferre suggerisce di concentrarsi prima sul presente; parlano di obiettivi e propaganda, e discutono la possibilità di trasmettere i raduni dal vivo sul web, incoraggiando la gente a scendere in piazza. Quando arriva l’ora di raggiungere Courfeyrac, Enjolras è soddisfatto, e si promette di raccontare tutto a Combeferre il prima possibile. Combeferre lo perdonerà sicuramente. Non pensa a quello che ha detto a Courfeyrac ieri mattina, non considera la possibilità che il suo migliore amico potrebbe essere deluso di lui.

Quando entrano nei Giardini del Lussemburgo, trovano che il resto del gruppo è già lì. Sono in piedi attorno a Courfeyrac, un semicerchio di braccia incrociate e piedi inquieti.

“Scusate il ritardo," dice Combeferre. “Ci siamo un po’ distratti col lavoro."

"Dato che non ha specificato l'ora, non possiamo essere in ritardo," sottolinea Enjolras.

Riceve diverse occhiate, ma non sono le solite espressioni imbarazzate e quasi ostili che riceve da alcuni di loro quando litiga con Grantaire, sguardi che durano intere riunioni—giorni, persino—fin quando le cose non si riaggiustano, e lui e Grantaire ricominciano a bisticciare, tornando alla loro vecchia routine. Più tardi scopre che Grantaire, scocciato, aveva detto a tutti: _va tutto bene, stiamo bene—_e Courfeyrac aveva insinuato che Enjolras si era scusato _correttamente,_ ottenendo così, a quanto pare, la loro approvazione. (Più tardi, prova anche a capire perché questo fatto lo renda sia infastidito che compiaciuto.) Ora, è solo sollevato di non dover spiegare niente; guarda Grantaire e riceve un piccolo cenno di riconoscimento, un timido sorriso.

“L’ultimo ad arrivare è sempre in ritardo, ne sono abbastanza sicuro," dice Courfeyrac. "Ma sono di umore clemente, come _molti altri _in questi giorni.” (Enjolras vuole strozzare lui e tutti quelli che ridacchiano, ma Grantaire gli lancia un’occhiata, fa un leggero sorriso, e alza gli occhi al cielo—così Enjolras decide di lasciar stare.) "Inoltre," aggiunge Courfeyrac, “È ancora l’orario di pausa."

"Pausa?" Joly ride. "Pausa da cosa?"

"Ho un lavoro," dice orgoglioso Courfeyrac. "Mi sono unito ai ranghi delle masse lavoratrici!"

Un giro di congratulazioni, e poi Jehan chiede: “Facendo cosa?"

Courfeyrac volta le spalle e apre le braccia—un ampio gesto che comprende forse l'intero parco—e dichiara drammaticamente: "Tutto ciò che è illuminato dal sole è il mio regno." Poi si gira di nuovo. “O.K, non _tutto,_ ma tutto ciò che è in immediata vicinanza del carosello è il mio regno. Sono l'omino delle giostre."

"Oh mio Dio!" Esclama Cosette. "È adorabile."

"Come ci sei riuscito?" Chiede Enjolras.

"Ho qualche connessione," dice Courfeyrac. “Beh, R ha qualche connessione—tantissime connessioni. È come il Moriarty di Parigi, sul serio, lavora solo per il bene della gente.” Afferra Grantaire e gli da un bacione bagnato sulla fronte.

Grantaire lo spinge via senza tanti complimenti. "Sono aperto a consultazioni dal lunedì al giovedì," dice sarcasticamente, asciugandosi il viso.

"Significa che possiamo salire gratis?" Chiede Bossuet.

“Certo che no, furfante che non sei altro! Sono un uomo onesto, io. Tuttavia, pagherò per chiunque convinca Enjolras a fare un giro.”

C'è un grande clamore di eccitazione, la risata di Grantaire distintiva tra le altre, ed Enjolras fa del suo meglio per spiegare che non ci riusciranno _mai._ Presto rimediano un picnic un po’ improvvisato, e sebbene Feuilly e Musichetta debbano tornare al lavoro, gli altri occupano un paio di tavoli.

“Conta se lo droghiamo?" Chiede Bahorel dopo un po'.

"Cadrà," indica Jehan.

"C'è la cintura di sicurezza," dice Courfeyrac. "Ma così non è divertente! Voglio vedere la luce dei suoi occhi che si spegne mentre gira e rigira…”

“Siete al corrente che quell’aggeggio è fatto per i bambini, giusto?" Dice, suscitando un giro di gemiti addolorati in risposta. "È una questione di peso! Quella cosa è _vecchia—”_

Un argomento ragionevole, pensa, ma nessuno lo ascolta. Si siede tra Combeferre e Courfeyrac; Grantaire è all'altro capo del tavolo. Sospetta, tra l'altro, dal modo rapido e deciso in cui si muovono gli altri, che hanno fatto del loro meglio per tenerli separati—come se pensassero che una minima vicinanza potrebbe far divampare nuovamente gli animi.

Enjolras scommette che Grantaire sta morendo dalla voglia di dire qualcosa sulle giostre, ed è un po’ sorpreso—quasi dispiaciuto—quando rimane in silenzio, sia su quello che tutto il resto. Grantaire parla solo una volta durante il pranzo; inizia una conversazione sommessa con Éponine, che è seduta accanto a lui, alla fine di cui entrambi sembrano infastiditi. Non che Enjolras stesse prestando attenzione, ovviamente.

Si gira verso Courfeyrac. "Non lasci salire le persone adulte su quella cosa, vero?" Dice. "Sembra fragile."

_“Tu _sembri fragile, i cavalli riescono a gestirsi da soli," ribatte Courfeyrac, poi abbassa la voce, un bagliore malvagio negli occhi. "Non vedo l'ora di vederti lì sopra. Forse mi basterà solamente usare tutte le informazioni che ho, finché non ti arrendi.” Gli sussurra, inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Dopo l’uomo del carosello, fai anche il ricattatore?” Risponde Enjolras con lo stesso tono.

“Fra di noi ci si riconosce." Ribatte Courfeyrac. _"Dimmi i tuoi segreti."_

"No."

“Per favore? So che a un certo punto sei andato da R—bravo, a proposito—e poi? "

Lui scrolla le spalle. “Ci ho passato la notte."

Courfeyrac ride, quasi soffocando sulle patatine. "Sto bene," dice al resto del tavolo, tossendo, e poi rivolto ad Enjolras, in un sussurro, "Per quanto mi piacerebbe crederti, lui è stato da ‘Ponine ieri notte. Quindi regni su un trono di bugie. Sta diventando un problema, Enjolras."

Grantaire adorerebbe questa conversazione, pensa. Guarda Courfeyrac e gli fa un sorriso—lo stesso che ha, gli è stato detto, quando sta per ridurre un avversario in polvere. "Non lo saprai mai," canticchia, e l'espressione dell’amico ne vale la pena.

Il pranzo viene interrotto quando qualcuno tira la manica di Courfeyrac. È una bambina, forse di cinque anni, che indossa piccoli jeans e una camicetta rossa, il viso incorniciato da riccioli biondi.

"Sei l'omino della giostra?"

Dal tavolo vengono delle esclamazioni deliziate.

“Sono io," dice Courfeyrac, la dignità in persona. "Cosa posso fare per lei?”

Viene fuori che Courfeyrac è in ritardo—già dal primo giorno, qualcuno fa notare—così si precipita al lavoro. 

Quando la folla si disperde, quelli che hanno impegni o lavori si affrettano ad andare, ma solo dopo aver concordato di rivedersi tutti più tardi (“Non siamo sani di mente,” brontola Bahorel, anche se anche lui è d’accordo). Rimangono solamente Combeferre ed Enjolras su un lato del tavolo e Grantaire sull’altro, a pochi posti di distanza. Osservano Courfeyrac sollevare i bambini sui cavalli di legno, allacciando con cura le cinture di sicurezza e chiacchierando con i genitori mentre pagano. Per lo più, è molto bravo a tenere soddisfatti sia turisti che parigini. Ogni tanto fa uno sguardo nella loro direzione e li saluta felicemente, anche se Enjolras ha una chiara sensazione che quei sorrisi non sono diretti a lui.

"Forse anch’io dovrei trovare un lavoro," riflette.

"Hm?" Mormora Combeferre. Fissa a vuoto il carosello, strappando distrattamente un fazzoletto. 

Enjolras vuole chiedergli che diavolo c’è che non va—ma con la coda dell'occhio vede Grantaire, seduto sulla panchina, il corpo rivolto verso di loro ma lo sguardo perso in lontananza. “Niente,” mormora, e lascia Combeferre ai suoi pensieri. Non è giusto da parte sua pretendere risposte, dopotutto.

Si sposta di qualche posto alla sua destra, fin quando non è davanti a Grantaire, che sembra sorpreso di vederlo arrivare. Ripete, "Forse anch’io dovrei trovare un lavoro."

Grantaire si riprende e sorride. “Ah si?" Sembra felice, il braccio sinistro appoggiato sul tavolo, le dita che battono un ritmo. “Qualcosa che coinvolge molti bambini, spero.”

"Maestro di scuola elementare?"

"Coordinatore di buffet per bambini."

“Artista di palloncini a forma di animale.”

"Sopravvaluti le tue abilità, allora," dice Grantaire beffardo.

"Ehi!"

“Sul serio. Pensi di avere il tempo d’imparare queste cose? Si tratta o di palloncini o di giustizia sociale. Non puoi avere entrambi."

Quindi oggi Grantaire è chiacchierone. A questo Enjolras è abituato.

"Forse potrei vendere cose?" Chiede dopo un momento.

La giornata è luminosa ma leggermente fredda; il suono delle persone che parlano e i bambini che ridono in lontananza si mischia al fruscio delle foglie, ondeggiate da una leggera brezza; tutto questo crea un atmosfera di pigrizia che si deposita su Enjolras come una calda coperta.

“Quale tipo di cose?” Chiede Grantaire.

“Importa?"

"Sì? Vendere libri è una cosa, vendere parti del corpo è un'altra."

“Ah,_ questo_ è lo spettro?"

“E tu lo odieresti. Immagina affrontare i clienti.”

"Jehan lo fa," sottolinea.

“Jehan sente dozzine di persone che cercano _Cinquanta Sfumature di Grigio _ogni giorno e non smette mai di sorridere."

“Sai, sto iniziando a vedere il fascino di vendere le parti del corpo,” mormora, e Grantaire scoppia a ridere.

_Deve _trovare un lavoro. Grantaire ha ragione sul fatto di non avere abbastanza tempo, ma Enjolras dovrà solamente trovare un modo per bilanciare tutto. Ci sta pensando sin dalla loro scorsa litigata, anche se sa che è meglio non dire niente al riguardo.

“Sul serio, ora," preme. “Hai qualche idea?"

Grantaire si acciglia. "Vuoi la mia opinione," dice, come una domanda.

È quello che fanno gli amici, no? Una parte di lui pensa che dovrebbe evitare l'opinione di Grantaire—la parte di lui che è ancora agitata dalle parole arrabbiate della scorsa domenica—ma Enjolras non è il tipo da evitare le cose.

"Pensavo fossi aperto alle consultazioni?"

Grantaire sbuffa, poi gli dà un’occhiata imperscrutabile—silenziosa e intensa—di disprezzo o dubbio, o forse qualcos’altro.

"Potresti tradurre,” dice Grantaire, ed Enjolras non sapeva nemmeno che Grantaire fosse al corrente del suo bilinguismo. "Marius dice che non paga bene e ti rende anche ossessivo-compulsivo, ma a te piacerebbe un’altra cosa di cui ossessionarti. Oppure potresti fare le revisioni. Ci sono editori che usano liberi professionisti—alcuni addirittura assumono. Puoi dare uno sguardo a qualche casa editrice, vedere se ci sono posti vacanti. Anche ai giornali: non hai bisogno di un diploma per scrivere, e scrivi sempre quei post sul blog.” Grantaire sa del suo blog? "Saresti comunque meglio della maggior parte delle persone che vedo in giro," parlotta. “O potresti fare come Jehan, ricordi quando ha lavorato in quella biblioteca? È più facile che vendere libri, secondo lui. Ovviamente ha orari d’ufficio, quindi non ti resterebbe molto tempo libero. Se hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di completamente meccanico, potresti anche fare il turno di notte in qualche hotel. Non c'è quasi mai movimento—di solito entrano pochissimo clienti di così tardi. Con il tuo inglese saresti assunto facilmente.” Fa una pausa. "Niente di tutto questo ti renderà ricco, ma..."

“Mi va bene," dice Enjolras rapidamente. È più che O.K, non se lo aspettava davvero. Lo fissa, cercando di assorbire tutto ciò che ha detto; e Grantaire_ sa del suo blog?_"Grazie."

"Prego," Grantaire risponde piano.

Le sue dita stanno ancora battendo lo stesso ritmo; è quasi strano non vederle avvolte attorno a una bottiglia—e allora qualcosa gli scatta nel cervello, qualcosa d’improvviso e sorprendente. Grantaire non ha bevuto un solo sorso di alcool durante il pranzo. Forse la consapevolezza gli si vede in faccia, perché Grantaire si ferma, scrutandolo esitante.

Il momento si allunga, ed Enjolras cerca le parole giuste da dire. Si schiarisce la gola. “Uhm,” dice, e non è nemmeno una parola—Enjolras odia incespicare le parole, perché non riesce a formare una frase coerente? “quindi hai—?“

Le sue parole non significano nulla, ma Grantaire le capisce allo stesso— annuisce. Uno strano sorriso gioca agli angoli della sua bocca, come se non fosse una questione importante, come se Enjolras gli avesse semplicemente detto di mettere la crema nel caffè, e lui avesse acconsentito. Grantaire, che dubita di tutti i suoi sforzi, che si beffa di tutte le sue convinzioni, che pensa che Enjolras non sa nulla delle persone, che non può aiutarle—Grantaire ha ascoltato il suo suggerimento, disposto a fare una cosa così monumentale solo perché Enjolras gliel’ha suggerita, perché Enjolras ha offerto di stare con lui, per impedirgli di ricadere, per fargli compagnia.

Si accorge che nessuno si è mai fidato di lui in questa maniera.

“Interrompiamo questa competizione di sguardi?" Sussurra Courfeyrac.

Sussulta; non lo aveva nemmeno visto avvicinarsi. Ha un sorriso enorme, ed è in piedi davanti a Combeferre, il quale sta rivolgendo a Enjolras uno strano sguardo. "Ho alcune cose da fare," dice vagamente. "Ci vediamo a casa?"

"Sì," dice Enjolras automaticamente.

“Ti vedrò stasera?" Chiede Courfeyrac.

“Perché non dovresti?" Mormora Combeferre, e se ne va.

“Che uomo di fascino," dice Grantaire quando Combeferre non è più a portata di udito.

Courfeyrac si acciglia. "Se non ci fossero stati quei bambini ad aspettarmi, avresti sentito cos’ho da dire sul suo _fascino_," dice, prima di tornare al carosello.

Enjolras non ha idea di come interpretare cos’è appena successo. Sente stupore e qualcos’altro—una sorta di prurito che si diffonde per il corpo, fino alle dita, le quali afferrano il bordo della sua sedia.

“Turno di notte," dice. "Mi piace."

Grantaire si illumina. "Veramente?"

"Non sono sicuro da dove cominciare. Conosci posti dove assumono?"

Grantaire si sporge in avanti. "Conosco_ tutti _i posti," dice, come se fosse un segreto. Poi, alzandosi, "Ti faccio un elenco—gratuitamente.” Gli rivolge un sorriso selvaggio. "Non dirlo a Courfeyrac."

Enjolras fissa la sua schiena finché non scompare dalla vista.

*****

Aiutare Enjolras—con qualsiasi cosa—è un’esperienze così elettrizzanteda farlo cominciare subito.

È la prima volta che lo fa, in realtà, quindi ci si lancia dentro; invia messaggi a qualche conoscente, visita un paio di posti, chiama gente di cui ha vaghi ricordi, i cui numeri sono finiti, in qualche modo, nel suo telefono—alla fine, ottiene cinque numeri, cinque luoghi parigini che potrebbero offrire Enjolras un lavoro. Torna a casa e invia la lista (i numeri e—dopo aver modificato tutto con attenzione—la sue opinione su ogni opzione), poi si lascia cadere sul letto (il letto che hanno condiviso, sussurra il suo cervello traditore) e aspetta, con il cuore che batte pericolosamente nel petto.

Meno di un minuto dopo, la risposta:

Enjolras [5:18:45]: Sei stato veloce! Grazie. Ci vediamo stasera.

Lo legge di nuovo e di nuovo, facendo uscire quelle parole dalla bocca finché non gli risuonano nelle orecchie; salta giù dal letto, gira l'appartamento due volte, si getta sul divano e ride da solo, un suono nervoso che rimbalza sulle pareti—poi torna nella sua stanza, cade sul letto a pancia in giù e legge tutti i messaggi che si sono scambiati questa settimana, anche se li conosce a memoria.

_Ti sveglierai da un momento all'altro,_ pensa—_prima o poi finirà, e sarai troppo distrutto per rimetterti insieme. _Ma pensieri come questi, tinti da un senso di inevitabilità, vengono schiacciati da una felicità così travolgente che è quasi dolorosa, venendo quindi ignorati.

Ricorda, invece, Enjolras che gli si avvicina, come qualcosa uscito da un sogno, e afferra il suo quaderno dal comodino. Non ha bisogno di vedere Enjolras per disegnarlo, ovviamente: le dita di Grantaire tracciano con abilità un ritratto realistico, lo sfondo sfocato e opaco rispetto all’oggetto. I suoi capelli sono arruffati dalla brezza, e ha un aria rilassata mentre scherza con Grantaire. Non deve riflettere attentamente per accorgersi che è la prima volta che Enjolras viene da lui di sua volontà—semplicemente per _parlargli, _senza essere costretto a scusarsi di parole fuori posto—e sente una sorta di calore ammassarsi nel suo petto.

Continua a disegnare, fermandosi solo quando inizia a sentirsi nauseato. Non vuole bere al bar—vuole mostrare a Enjolras la sua serietà—quindi ha programmato la sua giornata di conseguenza. Berrà solo qualche drink prima di lasciare casa. Può farcela. Molte persone ce la fanno. Enjolras pensa che può farcela, creando un piano semplice, matematico e preciso—il tipo di cosa che non può fallire. Si tratta solo di valutare le sue quantità abituali di alcool e poi di ridurle gradualmente.

Sbuffa. Con la matita, traccia il contorno di una faccia, mentre con la mano libera si gratta la testa. Ovviamente, sa quanto beve al giorno; aveva capito di avere un vero e proprio problema quando l’alcool era cominciato a fare parte del bilancio, come l'elettricità e il gas. Quando Grantaire è al verde, ottiene il più dal meno—alcool più economico, più forte—e sa che gli rovinerà il fegato più velocemente, ma che altro può fare? Probabilmente i suoi amici non lo crederebbero, pensa, se gli dicesse che pianifica le sue giornate intorno all’alcool, che adesso sembra quasi una faccenda domestica. Quindi sa esattamente quanto alcool entra nel suo sistema ogni giorno, e anche questa è matematica. Sarà solo una questione di sottrarre dal totale—quasi indipendente da lui. Non può fallire.

Mette il quaderno in un cassetto, nel caso venga Enjolras—il fatto che è una possibilità lo lascia senza fiato—e pochi minuti dopo è fuori dalla porta, sulla strada per incontrare Éponine, la quale finisce di lavorare alle sei e vuole andare con lui al Musain.

Grantaire ci è stato solo un paio di volte, ed entrambe le volte ha aspettato fuori, adocchiando gli uomini e le donne eleganti che uscivano dall'edificio prima di lei. Oggi è Éponine ad aspettarlo. La vede sciogliersi i capelli, togliersi la giacca e scambiare due piccoli orecchini rotondi con un intricato pezzo di gemme finte.

Fischia, e la testa di Éponine si alza di botto. Nel giro di due secondi il suo sguardo si trasforma da omicida a leggermente infastidito.

“Molto divertente," dice. "Perché sorridi? Non è normale. So che mi stai dicendo balle, ora la verità te la spremo fuori.

“Non sto dicendo balle," dice, offeso. Camminano.

È vero. La sera prima le aveva scritto, abbastanza accuratamente: _dì a feuilly che sto da te. mi sono chiuso a chiave nella mia stanza e non posso uscire perché è imbarazzante._

Lei lo guarda insospettita. “Ma mi hai detto _tutta_ la verità?" Osserva la reazione di Grantaire con attenzione, e poi fa un grido trionfante. "Lo sapevo. Ti conosco troppo bene. E sei," gli indica la faccia in modo generale,_"felice."_

"Mi dispiace?" Dice confuso.

"Non è quello che intendo, idiota. Tu devi essere felice. Devi essere sempre felice,” aggiunge, e lo afferra per un braccio, guidandoli in avanti, prendendo il controllo. Ciò nonostante, è una dimostrazione di affetto che Éponine non darebbe mai a nessuno. "Ma i tuoi umori sono incredibilmente collegati a tu-sai-chi, e quando è coinvolto lui c'è sempre la possibilità di una catastrofe."

È un po’ ingiusta. Una sola volta, Grantaire ha pianto fino allo sfinimento nel letto di Éponine, e solo due volte ci è svenuto ubriaco. Certo, questo non mette in conto tutte le volte che lo ha fatto da solo, ma lei non ha bisogno di saperlo. Tutto sommato, non è esattamente catastrofico.

“O.K," cede. Non ha intenzione di raccontarle tutto. Nonostante stia morendo dalla voglia di farlo, il suo movente non è cambiato. Ma Éponine è sempre stata troppo intuitiva per il suo bene, quindi continua: “Parliamo un po’, di recente."

"Parlate?" Chiede. "Così? Dal nulla?"

"Diciamo? È iniziato tutto da una litigata."

Lei sbuffa, e lui le riassume la conversazione. Non le racconta del Louvre, o del pomeriggio nel suo appartamento, o in particolare della scorsa notte. In compenso, le racconta di quando Enjolras è venuto a scusarsi con lui, della loro conversazione stamattina, e del fatto che hanno scambiato qualche messaggio negli ultimi giorni.

Éponine da il meglio di se per sembrare sospettosa, ma Grantaire riesce a inferire che non se l’aspettava.

“E com'è Enjolras quand’è amichevole?” Chiede.

Bello, pensa, ma è sempre bello, anche quand’è infuriato, anche quand'è freddo e indifferente. Considera la domanda. Questa nuova parte di Enjolras è più tranquilla. Più soffice. Sorride sempre più facilmente, più di quanto Grantaire abbia mai pensato possibile. È ancora pieno di passione, però—ama sempre parlare, discutere e apprendere nuove cose, anche quando Grantaire è quello che a mostrargliele.

"Hai intenzione di rispondermi, o vuoi rimanere lì a sorridere come un idiota?"

"Sta zitta," borbotta. Éponine ride. “Lui è…"

"Sì, sì, come il sole,” lo prende in giro. "Non so perché te l'ho chiesto." Si fermano di fronte al Musain, e lei gli stringe il viso tra le mani prima di chinarsi su di lui e dirgli a tono basso e serio, "Se ti fa male, schiaccerò la sua testa riccioluta come un insetto."

In un angolo del piano superiore, è iniziata una partita di poker—a giudicare dal chiasso, Feuilly, Bahorel e Bossuet stanno perdendo vergognosamente a Cosette, la quale sorride dolcemente quando entrano. Éponine le fa un brusco cenno con la testa. Su un altro tavolo, Jehan e Courfeyrac sussurrano qualcosa; su un altro ancora, Combeferre e Joly chiacchierano mentre Enjolras siede accanto a loro, leggendo qualcosa sul suo computer.

Enjolras alza gli occhi, vede Grantaire e mima un “Ehi" con le labbra, la bocca arricciata intorno a un sorriso. Grantaire è sorpreso di non trovarsi sciolto sul pavimento nel giro di pochi secondi.

"Hai barato!" Urla Bossuet, e Musichetta, seduta sul suo grembo, ride con fragore.

"Ora che Cosette ti ha usato per pulire il pavimento, posso tornare al lavoro, caro," dice, baciandogli la guancia e districandosi da lui con una mossa aggraziata.

"R!" Grida Bahorel. È fisicamente impegnativo girare il corpo via dalla direzione di Enjolras; forse è meglio che lo faccia. “Vuoi unirti a noi?"

"Non voglio perdere contro Cosette," dice, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Nessuno vuole farlo," dice Cosette con calma. "Eppure lo fanno sempre."

Lui ed Éponine finiscono per sedersi e seguire la partita. Il suo sguardo vaga di tanto in tanto, ma tutti ci sono abituati—ovviamente, non fanno mai commenti. (Una volta capita che Enjolras gli restituisce lo sguardo; Grantaire quasi pensa di immaginare il modo in cui quegli occhi azzurri si spalancano per poi tornare subito allo schermo.) Feuilly inizia a sostenere, tra le risate, che lui e Bahorel stanno cedendo la vittoria a Cosette solo perché li ha presentati alle loro nuove _amiche,_ che non sono affatto le loro ragazze, o almeno così dicono; Joly e Combeferre alla fine vengono attratti dal gioco, espandendo il pubblico, facendolo diventare più chiassoso; Courfeyrac a un tratto dice a tutti di stare zitti—non vedono che sta cercando di avere una _conversazione?—_ed è attaccato così ferocemente che accetta di rimpiazzare Bossuet dopo che quest’ultimo perde spettacolarmente. Jehan si piazza al fianco di Grantaire, premendogli brevemente le dite sul braccio.

Grantaire osserva. All'inizio, osserva Enjolras e il gioco, e poi—non più.

(Joly, Bossuet e Jehan bevono birra. Courfeyrac ha un cocktail: vodka, scommette, il suo preferito; Feuilly e Bahorel condividono una bottiglia di vino. Persino Cosette ha un bicchiere, riempito di liquido dorato, da cui fa un sorso ogni volta che vince una mano. Grantaire ha la bocca asciutta; le mani umide.)

“Tutto bene?” Chiede Jehan a un certo punto.

Cerca di ricambiargli il sorriso—non sa nemmeno cosa gli risponde.

Quando inizia a perdere, Courfeyrac urla, “Dannazione, donna! Dov'è Marius? Voglio Marius!”

(—Poi avvolge le labbra attorno la cannuccia del suo cocktail e fa un sorso. Grantaire immagina che sapore ha, lo sente sulla lingua, si morde l'interno delle guance. Ha bevuto subito prima di lasciare casa, non può già sentirsi così, non così tanto—)

"Marius non può aiutarti," dice Cosette con calma. "Sta finendo un po’ di lavoro."

"Come fai a non saperlo?" Joly dice a Courfeyrac, ridendo. "Non vivi con lui?"

Courfeyrac alza le spalle. "Non so mai se sta lavorando o guardando foto di Cosette."

C'è una pausa

"Oh, _wow,"_ dice Bahorel.

"Troppi dettagli," dice Bossuet.

"Oh, cazzo, non lo intendevo in quel modo—conosci Marius, lui fa sogni a occhi aperti di passeggiare nei parchi, cose del genere—anche se sicuramente gli avrai mandato ogni tipo di foto sexy..."

Cosette gli dà un pugno sul braccio, rossa in faccia e sul collo, e poi procede a batterli tutti.

(Jehan sorseggia la birra accanto a lui. Le mani di Grantaire sono formicolanti.)

"Beh, è stato veramente imbarazzante," commenta Combeferre con allegria.

"Cazzo," piagnucola Courfeyrac. “Enj, cominciamo la riunione o no? Marius probabilmente non viene."

Enjolras gli lancia un occhiata, poi dice: "Possiamo rimandare l'incontro a domani," e rimette gli occhi sullo schermo.

Per qualche istante, nessuno parla. “Era una domanda retorica, oh mio dio," dice Courfeyrac. "Stai morendo?"

Enjolras alza gli occhi al cielo. “Serve la presenza di tutti. Ma insomma, non posso essere flessibile? "

C'è un attimo di silenzio, poi diverse voci parlano in contemporaneo.

"No?"

“No, ovviamente."

"Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

"Non hai intenzione di trascinare Marius in questa stanza?" Insiste Courfeyrac. “Oddio—ci hai già provato, e lui si è rifiutato, e quindi l'hai ucciso? È per questo che sei così concentrato? Stai cercando modi di nascondere il cadavere?”

Enjolras gli dà uno sguardo che suggerisce l’entità della sua _pazienza _e _generosità_ in questo momento. "Sto _bene,"_ dice lentamente, rivolto alla stanza. "Parleremo domani. Siete comunque tutti troppo distratti, e io ho delle cose da fare."

“Tipo cosa?" Courfeyrac vuole sapere.

“Tipo farmi rompere il culo a poker. Ah, no, aspetta—quello sei tu."

_"Enjolras,"_ ansima Courfeyrac, mettendo una mano sul suo cuore.

Tutti ridono; Grantaire cerca di unirsi a loro. Éponine gli sta sparando delle occhiate, e lui le schiaffeggia una gamba giocosamente, cercando di nascondere il malessere che gli si agita nello stomaco.

“Ecco," dice Bossuet, e si sporge sul tavolo per mettere la sua bottiglia contro la guancia di Courfeyrac. "Per l'ustione."

Ci sono altre risate attorno al tavolo, ma gli occhi di Grantaire si muovono di loro volontà, e la loro volontà li porta sempre a Enjolras, che questa volta lo sta guardando dritto in faccia, studiandolo quasi. Tutti si distraggono quando viene proposto un nuovo gioco—non sente quale, non riesce a sentire molto bene—e Grantaire vede Enjolras mimare qualcosa con la bocca.

"Cosa?" Mima in risposta.

“Mi hanno dato il lavoro," ripete Enjolras.

Grantaire legge le sue labbra, le guarda mentre si trasformano in un sorriso, e all'improvviso gli viene molto difficile respirare. Schiaccia il polso di Éponine sotto il tavolo.

Come ha pensato di potercela fare? All’improvviso, ogni nervo del suo corpo brama un drink—ha bevuto prima di uscire di casa, non dovrebbe stare così, può durare molto più a lungo di questo—ma sapere che c'è del alcool in vicinanza, senza poterlo toccare, lo fa tremare. È un tremito familiare che gli inizia dalle mani, poi sale, entrando dentro di lui—una fame di viticci freddi, neri—gli è successo prima, sa come funziona, sa che verrà sopraffatto dalla nausea, sa come diventerà tra un po’. E Enjolras saprà della sua debolezza, del fatto che non ci è riuscito, che ha fallito già dal primo giorno. È colpa di Grantaire—pensava davvero, _considerava _davvero di essere abbastanza forte? Di poter meritare la fede di Enjolras? _Volevo provarti qualcosa, _pensa disperatamente,_ volevo guardarti e non sentirmi strisciare per terra—_ma avrebbe dovuto capire il fatto che non può scappare da se stesso, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello che aveva, invece di volere di più. Ora Enjolras crede che Grantaire manterrà la sua parola, ma Grantaire fallirà. Lo ha sempre fatto.

Gli scende lo stomaco; le sue mani sono sudate, il suo cuore inizia a battere ancora più forte, il sangue gli scorre velocemente alle orecchie; entra in azione la modalità di attacco-o-fuga—inevitabile, terrificante, schiacciandolo da ogni direzione.

Sa che è un attacco di panico, ma non lo aiuta affatto; non c'è niente da fare con questa gelida presa di terrore che lo seduce lentamente—e cazzo, perché gli appare improvvisamente _questo _ricordo nella mente? Cerca di spingerlo via disperatamente, ma è lì, una vecchia paura messa attentamente da parte, e inizia con Joly che racconta storie—questo risale a prima che cambiasse facoltà, quando lavorava come stagista e raccontava i casi che vedeva arrivare attraverso le porte dell’ospedale—e un giorno racconta di un senzatetto trovato mezzo morto dall’alcool, dicendo che quel povero bastardo non riusciva proprio a trattenersi—ed è un commento noncurante, a malapena due frasi dette prima di passare all'argomento successivo, ma Grantaire ricorda di essersi sentito molto, molto freddo; ricorda di sentirsi come se l'aria fosse stata risucchiata fuori dalla stanza; ricorda di non essere stato in grado di dormire quella notte, anche se evitava il pensiero come la peste, provando a cancellarlo dalla mente o respingerlo o chiudere il cervello, qualsiasi cosa per non vedersi distrutto, avvelenato, morto, morto, _morto;_ ricorda di aver smorzato le sue grida, di essersi sentito così spaventato, così solo, e di aver pensato, _non migliorerò mai, potrò solo peggiorare; _e ogni tanto, quel fottuto ricordo riappare e lo soffoca.

È di nuovo in quella situazione; sta per urlare o scoppiare a piangere, e non sopporta il pensiero di piangere di fronte a Enjolras o agli altri, di rovinare la loro serata, di perdere il controllo; sente di perdere _più _del controllo, sente di perdere la _testa_, e cazzo, è così che la gente impazzisce? E se iniziasse a dire cose strane, e se confessasse a Enjolras che—?

Ci sono altre risate, e lui rimane seduto lì; com’è possibile _restare lì_ a morire lentamente?

Deve andare via. Deve andare via _subito._

"Cosa c'è che non va?" La voce di Éponine gli sussurra con urgenza all'orecchio, prendendogli le mani fra le sue. Dev’essere solo; può sopravvivere se è solo, o qualcosa del genere, almeno. "Devi andartene?" Chiede.

Grantaire sa che non dovrebbe, ma è più forte di lui, un'attrazione magnetica: i suoi occhi si rivolgono verso Enjolras, che ora lo sta guardando dritto in faccia, con occhi penetranti e, _dio_, è preoccupato?

"Portami fuori di qui," dice a voce soffocata.

Sente qualcosa graffiare contro il pavimento, e poi si trova in piedi.

“Cos—?”

Pensa che sia la voce di Courfeyrac, ma non ne è sicuro. Éponine dice qualcosa, parole confuse che non significano nulla. Si comincia a muovere; scende gradini familiari, attraversa una stanza familiare, e arriva in una strada familiare, dove c'è aria e spazio, e nessuno che lo possa vedere—tranne Éponine, che si è nuovamente aggrappata alla sua mano, continuando a parlare anche se Grantaire cerca di spingerla via.

“Parlami, ehi, _parlami—_”

Non vuole lasciarlo andare, quindi se la tira con sé. Ha bisogno di camminare, è l'unico modo per sbarazzarsi di questa piscina di veleno nello stomaco, per sudarla fuori. Grantaire stabilisce un ritmo rapido per un paio di isolati, poi si rende conto: _no,_ quello di cui ha bisogno veramente è un drink, proprio adesso, sta _morendo—_

"Non stai morendo," dice Éponine; sicura, solida, e molto più forte di lui.

Le mani sulle sue spalle lo fanno girare un angolo ed entrare in un altro bar; le stesse mani lo spingono a sedersi su uno sgabello, e sente Éponine ordinare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ingoia il drink come un uomo che sta annegando—e per un istante, è una sensazione meravigliosa. Riempie in lui quello spazio vuoto che gli impedisce di sopravvivere senza una bottiglia in mano, quello spazio vuoto che bramava questo e nient’altro. Abbassa la testa sulle braccia, appoggiate sul bancone, e sente mani rassicuranti sulla schiena, parole insignificanti sussurrate all'orecchio (e poi al telefono), e così i minuti passano, fin quando il peggio del panico passa ed entra in moto la vergogna, lasciandolo operativo ma distrutto.

"Mi dispiace,” è la prima cosa che dice, a testa bassa.

Éponine non parla; Grantaire alza la testa. La vede in piedi al suo fianco, le mani ancora sulla sua schiena. Sembra aver bisogno di un drink lei stessa. Infatti, quando vede Grantaire respirare da solo, si scola una birra che ormai dev’essere calda.

"Mi dispiace," dice ancora.

Con un tonfo, appoggia la birra sul bancone, girandosi verso di lui con occhi ardenti. “È colpa sua?” Chiede. "Cosa ti ha detto?"

"Non è colpa sua."

"Se lo stai proteggendo..."

"Non è colpa sua, cazzo,” sbotta lui. Lo rimpiange subito, ma in questo momento, Grantaire è così lontano dall'essere stabile che dovrà sentirsi in colpa più tardi. Cerca di mentire il più possibile prima di cedere, prima che lei interpreti l’accaduto in modo sbagliato e dia la colpa a Enjolras del fatto che Grantaire sia un fallito. Le cose andrebbero male, da lì. “Ho pensato di non bere di fronte a lui, per dimostrargli che potevo—non lo so, non essere _me _per un po’. Ho pensato di avere una chance di andare avanti.” Ed è quasi del tutto vero, ma non menziona la sua intenzione di farlo regolarmente. "Ma poi ho iniziato a pensare che—cazzo, non importa, sono solo diventato…nervoso," conclude debolmente. Che cazzo di minimizzazione. "Mi dispiace di aver urlato."

Lei stringe gli occhi. “E tutto questo non ha nulla a che fare con quello che ti ha detto domenica? O dopo?"

"Ha tutto a che fare con _tutto_ ciò che mi ha mai detto," gemeGrantaire,“come se tu non sapessi cosa provo per lui!" Éponine lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati; lui si passa una mano sul viso. È come se non riuscisse a controllare le parole che gli escono dalla bocca—si sente fragile, pronto a rispondere male. "Mi dispiace. Di nuovo. Sono solo…” Tremante. Inaffidabile. Ferito, dappertutto. “Sono andato in paranoia per niente. Tutto qui. Sto meglio, ora."

"Sì, hai un aspetto bellissimo," risponde Éponine seccamente. “Tu torni a casa con me."

"No," dice Grantaire, e riesce a tingere il tono di una certa insistenza. “Voglio restare solo."

"Ho detto a Feuilly che mi sarei presa cura di te."

"E l’hai fatto," assicura. "Ma ora voglio solo dormire."

“La parola _dormire _vuol dire stare sveglio, pensare a Enjolras e alle ragioni per cui non ricambierà mai i tuoi sentimenti, e tutte quelle stronzate?"

Grantaire si tira indietro. "Questa è la settimana _Dite La Verità A Grantaire, _per caso?”

L’espressione di Éponine si ammorbidisce. "Se vieni con me," dice gentilmente, mettendogli una mano sul viso, "puoi ancora farlo. Sai che ascolterò."

È tentato. Se Grantaire fosse una persona intelligente, andrebbe con lei—si farebbe distrarre, e affronterebbe il rimpianto più tardi. Ma è tutt'altro che intelligente. Lo sguardo rivoltogli da Enjolras prima di uscire è impresso nella sua mente—dentro dentro, una parte ribelle di Grantaire allatta una speranza che non osa esprimere nemmeno a se stesso.

Scuote la testa. Quando lui ed Éponine si separano, si chiede perché continua a ferire se stesso in questo modo.

*****

Cammina su e giù, sfregando un palmo aperto contro la pietra dell’edificio. La notte è fredda, e si sente ridicolo ad aspettare da solo davanti all'edificio di qualcun altro. Ma Grantaire appare dietro l'angolo, i capelli neri e arruffati che brillano dolcemente sotto la luce dei lampioni, ed Enjolras si muove in un attimo, senza pensarci, camminando a grandi passi lungo il marciapiede.

Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto; non cerca di capire l'ondata di sollievo che gli si abbatte addosso. Grantaire lo vede e si ferma di botto; i suoi occhi, cerchiati di rosso, si posano su quelli di Enjolras. Sembra piccolo, pensa—spaventato, triste, e un centinaio di altre cose che Enjolras non riesce a identificare o interpretare—un centinaio di altre cose che non ha mai voluto considerare prima.

"Stai bene?" Chiede, con tono tagliente ma non arrabbiato. 

Grantaire fa un sussulto allo stesso. "Sì."

In questo momento, Enjolras dovrebbe essere calmo e raccolto, ma l'attesa è stata _interminabile. _“Cos'è successo? Éponine ha detto che dovevi andare da qualche parte, ma—ho visto la tua faccia.” Vuole che Grantaire gli gridi contro, che gli dica di farsi gli affari suoi, ma Grantaire non fa niente di tutto questo—non fa niente, punto. A volte, sa essere molto difficile. "Non dovresti star male," afferma Enjolras.

Grantaire emette una risata. "Non è così facile," dice. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, sulla fronte, si gratta la metà inferiore del viso. Sembra pronto a lasciarsi cadere a terra. "Non lo è affatto. Come sapevi che sarei tornato qui?"

"Non lo sapevo," ammette. "Pensavo che forse non avresti voluto stare con Éponine. Non lo so.” La verità è che è venuto senza sapere niente—e può solo immaginare cosa direbbe se Grantaire fosse davvero andato da qualche parte con Éponine, se la sua ipotesi fosse stata sbagliata—quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto ad aspettare qui?

Grantaire gli sta dando uno dei suoi sguardi imperscrutabili. "E perché_ tu _sei qui?" Chiede, come se temesse la risposta.

"Te l'ho detto che l'avrei fatto, no?"

Ha promesso a Grantaire di non lasciarlo solo, e sta già fallendo. Prima d’ora, Grantaire non aveva mai cercato la sua amicizia, e forse questo è il motivo—forse riusciva a vedere la sua goffaggine nelle relazioni umane, la sua inabilità di trovare le parole giuste a meno che non stia litigando o difendendo una causa. Grantaire è bravo con le persone—Enjolras lo ha visto calmare Joly da un attacco d’ansia a dolci parole; rallegrare Marius con le battute; Grantaire sa sempre cosa dire e, se non è così, parla comunque. Enjolras, invece, è rimasto seduto lì—seduto tra i suoi amici anche quando sapeva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. A causa sua, tra l’altro. E gli viene in mente che forse, per qualche motivo, Grantaire sentiva di doverlo fare per _lui, _e ricorda tutte le volte che è stato rimproverato per il fatto che tende a vessare le persone fin quando non fanno quello che vuole.

"Mi dispiace," dice.

Grantaire fa una risata sbalordita. "Per cosa?"

Non sa da dove cominciare. "Ti senti meglio?"

"Molto," dice Grantaire, anche se sembra la morte in persona.

Guarda Grantaire, la stanchezza in ogni parte del suo corpo, e si chiede cosa si dice in momenti come questi. Non è nemmeno sicuro di cosa si tratti—un territorio inesplorato, senza nome, che ora deve in qualche modo navigare.

"Feuilly ha detto che aveva un appuntamento," dice.

La frase si sospende pesantemente nell’aria. _Un altro errore,_ pensa.

"Non sei obbligato," dice Grantaire, la voce seria e tagliente, appesantita da un carico sconosciuto.

“A fare cosa?"

"Non voglio che ti senta obbligato a fare—” Grantaire gesticola avanti e indietro tra di loro,_ "qualunque cosa,_ perché non devi farlo. Starò bene."

Un congedo piuttosto chiaro, ma Grantaire non sembra stare bene affatto. _Non riesco a leggerti,_ vuole dire Enjolras,_ devi dirmi cosa vuoi veramente._

"Non mi sento _obbligato_ a fare_ niente,"_ dice. “Ma ti ho detto che ti avrei aiutato, se volevi, e sinceramente, non so di quanto aiuto posso essere, ma—stavo comunque pensando di parlarti di quel progetto per il gruppo, in caso ti sentissi in grado. E vorrei parlarti del lavoro, quindi…

Aspetta. Grantaire si passa una mano tra i capelli, guarda il pavimento, trascina i piedi. Enjolras non avrebbe dovuto insistere, ovviamente non è desiderato, come ha fatto a leggere la situazione così male—

"Dio," mormora Grantaire, "quasi lo preferirei se tu—” e non finisce il pensiero. Invece, emette una risata e alza gli occhi al cielo, d’improvviso assurdamente radioso. "Sei davvero fastidioso, lo sai? Dai,” dice, e gli tira una manica, il più breve dei tocchi, prima di girarsi per aprire la porta.

Ed eccolo di nuovo: sollievo, mischiato con qualcos'altro. Enjolras lo segue.


	7. Capitolo 7

Impara il programma di Feuilly. Dal lunedì al venerdì ha un lavoro di gestione in un supermercato; le notti e i fine settimana, durante le vacanze, sono trascorsi in un negozio di dischi dove lavorava già da prima. Non sono molti soldi, gli dice Grantaire, ma Feuilly conosce il proprietario e pensa che sia un lavoro piuttosto rilassante. Grantaire gli dice che, nonostante le affermazioni contrarie, le cose si stanno facendo serie tra Feuilly e la sua ragazza, motivo per cui spesso non torna a casa. Feuilly parla dei suoi piani durante le riunioni, o Grantaire li scopre più tardi e gli invia un messaggio: in ogni caso, le serate di solito finiscono all’appartamento di Grantaire, fin quando non comincia il suo turno. Dall'edificio di Grantaire all'hotel De Saint-Germain sono dieci minuti di macchina, ma loro solitamente ci vanno a piedi—è una passeggiata di solo quaranta minuti tra le tranquille strade di Parigi, illuminate dai lampioni. Quando Grantaire offre, quella prima sera, di accompagnarlo al lavoro, Enjolras non fa domande; pochi giorni dopo, smette di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di strano.

Rinuncia a dire qualsiasi cosa a Combeferre e Courfeyrac, cercando di placare la coscienza dicendosi che non può rivelare il tentativo di sobrietà di Grantaire. Non solo, ma passare tempo con i suoi migliori amici inizia a renderlo sempre più inquieto, come se una tensione sconosciuta si fosse insinuata nel loro rapporto. Courfeyrac, una volta, gli urla contro; Combeferre sembra perennemente distratto; Enjolras va da Grantaire e cerca di dimenticarsi tutto.

Il lavoro è per lo più un affare noioso, che gli si adatta perfettamente. L'hotel è piccolo e accogliente, adatto a famiglie e uomini d'affari, persone che non cercano la sfrenata vita notturna della città. Per questa ragione, quasi tutte le sere non succede nulla. Prende il computer e si siede nella hall deserta, leggendo o lavorando sugli affari dell’ABC, fermandosi solo per consegnare ai clienti le loro chiavi elettroniche o per rispondere al telefono.

La seconda notte, il suo telefono suona.

Grantaire [2:19:45]: lo sapevi che ritrasmettono project runway???

_Perchè sei sveglio?_ Scrive.

Grantaire [2:22:29]: STAGIONE 2

Sbuffa, un suono solitario che rimbalza sui quadri delle pareti, e chiede se questo dovrebbe significare qualcosa per lui. Trenta secondi dopo, Enjolras risponde al telefono.

"Occupato?" Chiede Grantaire. Sembra molto disinvolto, ma sotto c'è un qualcosa di cauto. Per qualche ragione, Enjolras immagina Grantaire che si stringe le mani.

Non hanno mai parlato al telefono, si rende conto Enjolras. Non riesce nemmeno a capirlo faccia a faccia, quindi rinuncia immediatamente a cercare di capire le sue inflessioni.

"Oh sì," dice, "le cose sono folli qui. Sto fissando un dipinto della Torre Eiffel da quaranta minuti. "

Grantaire sbuffa. “Certo, come se non stessi lavorando su qualcosa?"

"Non potrai mai dimostrarlo," dice. Grantaire ride dolcemente dall'altra parte del telefono. _Stava_ lavorando, ma rimanere sveglio è più difficile di quanto immaginasse, e forse Grantaire non riesce a dormire a causa della—cosa— quindi probabilmente dovrebbe ascoltarlo. “Ho scoperto che non sono molto produttivo a quest'ora. Ma quello show non stava alla quindicesima stagione, o qualcosa del genere? "

"Lascia che ti dica qualcosa sulla seconda stagione di _Project Runway,"_ iniziaa raccontare Grantaire, e quando attacca il telefono, le tre del mattino sono già arrivate e passate. 

Riceve una chiamata anche il terzo e il quarto giorno; al quinto, quando Grantaire va a dormire presto, Enjolras prova a soffocare un barlume di delusione. È solo che rimanere svegli tutta la notte è ancora difficile, ragiona con se stesso—si sta ancora adattando al suo nuovo programma, e parlare con Grantaire si stava dimostrando un buon modo per farlo rimanere sveglio. Ma è un bene che Grantaire stia dormendo—a volte, in questi ultimi giorni, sembrava stranamente frenetico, e questo è un altro pensiero su cui Enjolras evita di soffermarsi.

Ma di mattina, quando le porte della hall si aprono alle sei, alza gli occhi per vedere Grantaire che gli si avvicina con due bicchieri di polistirolo, e si sente leggermente sollevato. Forse non sorpreso come dovrebbe essere.Grantaire sembra incerto fin quando Enjolras non prende una delle tazze e se la scola in un solo sorso. È proprio come gli piace. Lo dice a Grantaire, e Grantaire sembra rilassarsi.

“Sei autorizzato a stare qui?" Dice Enjolras dopo alcuni minuti di chiacchiere.

"Non so—lo sono?" Chiede Grantaire con delicatezza.

"Nel contratto non c’è niente che dice esplicitamente il contrario, ma—”

Grantaire ride. "Hai letto il contratto intero, vero?"

“Io—certo."

"Nel caso in cui qualcuno si presenti alle tre del mattino pretendendo di conoscere le esatte circostanze in cui possono usare la sauna?"

"Non puoi saperlo," obietta, "potrebbe succedere."

Conoscere il contratto significa sapere che i dipendenti e i loro ospiti hanno uno sconto del cinquanta percento al ristorante, quindi dice a Grantaire di non comprare il caffè domani, e poi gli paga la colazione.

Il buffet è impressionante: due lunghi tavoli pieni di caffè e bevande varie, frutta che non cresce in Francia, e venti tipi diversi di croissant e torte. La prima volta che lo vede, Grantaire abbaia una risata ("Sai quand’è l'ultima volta che ho mangiato in un _hotel?"_), quindi Enjolras gli dice di non prendersi più la pena di comprare il caffè. Non si chiede più perché o se Grantaire verrà—è una cosa che dà per scontata, ora, come essere accompagnato al lavoro—e quando Grantaire cerca d’impicciarsi su quanto costa la colazione, Enjolras gli dice che dovrà essere ripagato con l’arte, e Grantaire brontola qualcosa sullo sfruttamento della sua integrità artistica.

Il suo turno finisce alle sette e mezzo, e dato che quasi nessun ospite si sveglia prima delle otto, hanno la stanza—con i suoi candelieri e tavoli rotondi, sui quali giacciono tovaglie ricamate e tovaglioli arrotolati con cura—tutta per loro.

Un giorno, sta prendendo una brioche ("Sii selvaggio, Enjolras," gli dice Grantaire mentre versa lo yogurt su alcuni wafer) quando una ragazza del buffet posa accanto a lui un vassoio.

"Sono i cornetti alla marmellata della settimana scorsa, al tuo ragazzo gli sono piaciuti tantissimo," dice con un sorriso.

Per qualche istante, la bocca di Enjolras si muove senza riuscire a dire parole. "Non è il mio ragazzo." Sembra un gatto strangolato.

"Ah," inala la ragazza. "Beh, gli sono davvero piaciuti, l’ultima volta."

Enjolras ne prende uno e lo riporta al tavolo.

Usano le notti all’appartamento e le mattine in hotel per parlare dei poster che Grantaire sta realizzando per l’ABC. Sono pezzi meravigliosi; Enjolras li stamperebbe in dimensioni murali. Vorrebbe diffonderli nei vari campus della città e anche oltre, come parte del progetto di integrazione a cui stanno lavorando. I messaggi sono pensati dal gruppo, e anche se sa che Grantaire non ci crede, Enjolras pensa che crearli gli piaccia. "Mi distrae," dice Grantaire una volta, sbrigativamente. Gli vengono nuove idee più velocemente di quanto Enjolras possa metterle sulla carta.

A parte lui, ci sono anche altre distrazioni. Negli ultimi giorni, Grantaire sembra stare sempre in movimento. Lavora tutti i turni che Musichetta gli concede, e il suo appartamento appare sempre pulito quando si presenta Enjolras: una volta, entra nella stanza di Grantaire per prendere un libro, e nota che sembra più pulita della sua. (Hanno dei gusti molto diversi nella letteratura, come nella maggior parte delle cose. Enjolras acconsente di leggere un assurdo romanzo fantasy che piace a Grantaire, e Grantaire legge il suo libro preferito sulla Rivoluzione Russa; entrambi si lamentano di questo patto incessantemente, ma poi ne accordano uno nuovo subito dopo aver finito entrambi i libri.) Grantaire è in un costante stato di agitazione—a volte brilla solo in superficie; altre volte, lo lascia irrequieto e iperattivo. Per questo, quando non possono più parlare di lavoro, Enjolras lo riempie di domande, dando libero sfogo alla sua curiosità e sentendo una strana nuova euforia ogni volta che viene soddisfatto.

Sapeva che Grantaire faceva pugilato; un'informazione nascosta in qualche parte del suo cervello, riscoperta quando Grantaire arriva a una riunione con un livido scuro intorno agli occhi. Enjolras deve resistere all'impulso di chiedere cos’è successo; non è necessario, perché Bahorel entra con un aspetto terribilmente colpevole e spiega che è stato un incidente. Grantaire ride e dice _non è stata colpa tua, non preoccuparti, me ne sono capitate di peggio_—ma quando Bahorel continua a insistere di comprargli un drink come compensa, la sua risata sembra forzata. Enjolras aspetta Grantaire fuori, quella notte; vede i suoi occhi spalancarsi in sorpresa, poi la sua bocca formare un sorriso, e camminano insieme fino al suo appartamento. Grantaire spiega che non è stata colpa di Bahorel, in realtà, è stato lento lui; implica che ha qualcosa a che fare con la riduzione dell’alcool, e cambia rapidamente argomento.

Enjolras coglie l'occasione per impicciarsi sul pugilato, e finisce per scoprire che Grantaire ballava. Gli viene in mente un ricordo, qualcosa sull'avere alcune _mosse; _lo sputa fuori, e vede Grantaire arrossire sotto il lieve bagliore dei lampioni, anche se è difficile individuare il motivo esatto.

“Facevo…lezioni, quando ero giovane," dice Grantaire, grattandosi la nuca.

"Che lezioni?"

"Importa?"

"Certo che importa." Sta sorridendo; non crede che nessuno degli altri lo sappia. "Puoi fare un plié, per esempio?" La faccia di Grantaire si trasforma in una smorfia, ed Enjolras scoppia a ridere. _"Davvero?"_

"Ho ballato per un po'," ammette Grantaire, "ma probabilmente mi farei male provandoci adesso, e la smetti di ridere? Guarda che è un'arte nobile."

"Sto solo cercando di immaginarlo.”

_"Per favore, _non farlo. Ero molto giovane, l'ho fatto per dispetto a mio padre, ed era troppo impegno, quindi ho smesso. Più tardi ho iniziato a fare lo street dance, ma sono passati anni.”

"Sembra che ti piacesse."

“Infatti è così."

"Allora perché ti sei fermato?"

Grantaire espira l'aria fredda della notte mentre svoltano l'angolo verso il suo edificio. Prende in mano le chiavi e alza le spalle. "Ho smesso di fare molte cose, per un po'." Enjolras non fa domande. 

Per ogni domanda che chiede ne trattiene una, e la maggior parte di loro ha a che fare, direttamente o indirettamente, con l’alcolismo di Grantaire. Lui non ne parla, ma Enjolras sa che ci sta provando. Non beve mai quando sono soli—non nel suo appartamento, non in albergo, non quando lo accompagna al lavoro; e, alle riunioni, non beve mai più di un paio di birre, che sorseggia tutta la notte.

Trascorrono circa tre settimane nelle quali Enjolras desidera disperatamente di parlarne, anche essendone riluttante. Una mattina, però, c'è un’inconfondibile incostanza negli occhi del Grantaire: i suoi movimenti sonoinnaturali e vacillanti, come se stesse camminando su un terreno di cui non si può fidare; mangia a malapena, metà ascoltando Enjolras e metà perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Ehi," dice, ed è molto più difficile sotto le luci abbaglianti del ristorante che nella camera da letto di Grantaire. "Tutto bene?"

Il sorriso di Grantaire viene in ritardo. “Tutto fantastico. Stavo pensando di correre una maratona."

“Non credo proprio," Dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo, una risposta a entrambe le affermazioni.

Grantaire ride, un suono acuto che suona leggermente isterico. “Io—beh." Si tira i capelli. "Forse dovrei andare."

Non allunga la mano per afferrare il polso di Grantaire, anche se giace, come in attesa, tra di loro sul tavolo.

"Non farlo," dice. "Posso fare qualcosa?"

Grantaire si mordicchia le labbra per qualche istante. "Oh, non fare quella faccia," dice piano, come se sapesse; c'è qualcosa di triste nella sua voce. "È così che funziona, non devi..." Agita una mano in aria. "Starò bene."

Enjolras rimane fino alla sua solita ora, e si chiede se sta facendo l’idiota, se Combeferre saprebbe cosa fare in questa situazione. L'idea che Grantaire potrebbe aver bisogno di aiuto che Enjolras non è in grado di offrire gli da fastidio tutto il giorno. Invia un messaggio più o meno una volta a l’ora, messaggi che diventano sempre più casuali e sciocchi, solo per assicurarsi che Grantaire sia ancora..._lì._ Quella sera, sembra migliorato—gli fa un sorriso che nessuno vede, risultando più enigmatico della maledetta Gioconda—ma, con suo sollievo, non fa cenno ai messaggi di Enjolras.

Dopo di questo, non ne parlano più—non quando Grantaire si sente evidentemente male, non quando è palesemente insistente di sentirlo. In qualche modo, funziona; sopravvivono un giorno dopo l'altro, evitando sorprendentemente di litigare.

Il tempo scorre veloce, sfugge di controllo e, mentre lotta per sistemarsi nelle suo nuove abitudini notturne, i suoi giorni sembrano allungarsi fino a diventare settimane, e le sue settimane sembrano piene di Grantaire.

Quindi, quando pensa di esserci finalmente riuscito, le lezioni riprendono e i momenti con Grantaire sono alcuni dei pochi in cui riesce a respirare. Il suo programma diventa ermetico: lavora da mezzanotte alle sette e mezzo, fa colazione con Grantaire, spende l’intera mattinata all’università, dorme dall'una alle sei, va al Musain, sta con Grantaire, e poi di nuovo al lavoro. (Una notte è così fuori di sé che entra nel caffè e va direttamente da Grantaire. Un silenzio improvviso cade nella stanza, ed Enjolras ricorda che non fanno queste cose, non di fronte agli altri; ingoia quello che stava per dire e borbotta, "A proposito dei manifesti," si siede e cerca di pensare a qualcosa da dire che non hanno già discusso. Grantaire lo asseconda, e più tardi non ne parlano.) Studia e pianifica di notte, che non è ideale quando ha bisogno di parlare con le persone, e finisce per delegare quasi tutto a Combeferre e Courfeyrac. Si fida di loro, ovviamente, ma non essere coinvolto nelle cose lo rende un po’ preoccupato. 

"Maniaco del controllo," Grantaire lo giudica accuratamente, con un pizzico di affetto nel tono. È seduto su una delle grandi, comode poltrone dell'atrio mentre gira su se stesso, un aspetto particolarmente rilassato.

Enjolras sospira da dietro il bancone. (Non lascia mai il bancone. “E se entra qualcuno?” dice, "Non posso stare in giro a cazzeggiare!" E Grantaire alza gli occhi al cielo.) Esita, poi prende una decisione fulminea—che forse non è così improvvisa, se ci pensa bene—e spezza il suo silenzio autoimposto sulla questione della manifestazione.

"Da quando gli altri gruppi hanno iniziato ad unirsi a noi, se n’è sentito molto al riguardo." Grantaire dovrebbe esserne consapevole, ma Enjolras non sa mai se Grantaire presta attenzione durante le riunioni. "I social ronzano da mesi ormai, e siamo _noi_ a capo del movimento studentesco. Stiamo persino ricevendo attenzione dai media mainstream, sai."

"Eh, sì" sorride Grantaire. "Ho pensato che l'articolo fosse abbastanza bello."

Lascia cadere la chiave magnetica che stava rigirando nella mano. "L'hai letto?"

"Courf ha inviato a tutti un link." Il sorriso di Grantaire è accecante. "Bella foto, comunque.""Dio." Si nasconde il viso tra le mani. "Non so nemmeno da dove l'hanno _presa.”_

"Dirò che uno dei tuoi amici è responsabile, ma non dirò chi."

"Se indovino, sono autorizzato a ucciderlo?" Chiede seccamente.

L'immagine è di una protesta che hanno condotto l'anno scorso, dove parla con un gruppo di circa duecento studenti. L'autore lo ha sottotitolato come “Enjolras, leader degli studenti, infiamma la folla." Enjolras cerca di non pensarci da quando è stato pubblicato su un sito di notizie locale.

"Hm," dice Grantaire. "Darebbe fuoco alla folla in un modo completamente diverso."

"Non vedo perché avevano affatto bisogno di una foto!"

Grantaire si appoggia alla poltrona. "Probabilmente per attirare una folla più grande," riflette, ed Enjolras non è del tutto sicuro di come prenderla, o del perché arrossisce. “Sul serio, però," aggiunge Grantaire, e con sorpresa di Enjolras, ha un tono in effetti serio. "Smetti di preoccuparti così tanto. Hai coperto l'intero aspetto organizzativo. Quante di queste cose hai fatto in vita tua? Sembra che ogni settimana stiamo per strada a urlare qualcosa."

"Questa volta è diverso," afferma Enjolras, chiedendosi se la tensione che prova gli si manifesta nella sua voce. “È grande. Può andare fuori controllo se non teniamo traccia di tutto—dove sono le persone, cosa stanno facendo, come si comportano con la polizia...perché ci sarà la polizia. E _so_ che non tutti quelli che hanno confermato verrano," dice, prima che Grantaire possa tirare fuori uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti, che è principalmente una filippicasu Facebook e il suo ruolo nella vita contemporanea, “ma probabilmente ci sarà più gente riunita di quanto questa città abbia visto in molto tempo. Si sono iscritti così tanti gruppi diversi che riesco a malapena a tenere traccia di quello che stiamo facendo," borbotta.

Forse Enjolras ha un aspetto stressato, perché d’improvviso ha l’impressione di vedere una certa empatia nell’espressione di Grantaire, anche se questo è assurdo. Grantaire non ha smesso di farlo a brandelli alle riunioni: la differenza è che ora lo fa con un sorriso, come se si stesse divertendo invece di essere frustrato da Enjolras e il suo idealismo. Dopo, fa una risata imbarazzata e dice cose come, "Spero di non essere stato troppo duro con te, laggiù." Enjolras ha imparato a interpretarle come scuse. A un certo punto, si rende conto che forse discutere con Grantaire è _divertente_.

Tuttavia, non vuole dare conferma che il suo piano stia lentamente andando oltre il suo controllo. Grantaire ha sostenuto per mesi che più persone ci sono, più il movimento sarà sconclusionato; che ogni centinaio di persone protesteranno una cosa tutta loro, e infine nessuno verrà ascoltato; che saranno solo confusi, e il movimento si disperderà. Enjolras rifiuta tali argomenti d’altrettanto tempo, e continua a rifiutare ostinatamente di ammettere che Grantaire potrebbe avere ragione, quindi ingoia il desiderio di condividere i suoi scrupoli.

"Non c’è solo la manifestazione," dice invece.

"Ah?" Grantaire si siede più dritto. "C'è qualcosa che non va? Enjolras?”

Ne ha già parlato con Combeferre, che c’era quando è arrivata l’e-mail. La sua famiglia è un argomento delicato che il resto del gruppo sa da molto tempo di non toccare. Non sa perché lo sta dicendo a Grantaire, che da sempre offre solo commenti derisori sulla sua relazione con i genitori (di cui Enjolras ricorda ogni parola, anche quando quelle sulle sue opinioni politiche sono da tempo dimenticate) ma sente che è l'unico modo per sperimentarla, questa cosa che hanno—che _sono_— e forse anche capire di cosa si tratta.

"Mio cugino si sta per sposare," dice.

Grantaire restringe gli occhi. "Come osa?"

"I miei genitori vogliono che io vada al matrimonio," chiarisce. "Ma mio cugino è un bigotto imbecille."

"Ah," dice Grantaire. "Andrai?"

“Gli ho detto che non lo avrei fatto. Loro...non l'hanno presa molto bene. "

“Sono stupide," dice Grantaire con cura, “queste faccende di famiglia. Come se dovessi qualcosa a persone che vedi forse una volta all'anno."

"Esatto," concorda Enjolras prontamente, e poiché è ancora incazzato, finisce per sfogarsi per quasi un ora, trovando Grantaire stranamente in accordo con i suoi sentimenti. Si scusa quando gli viene in mente che, probabilmente, a Grantaire importa niente di tutto questo.

"Va tutto bene," dice Grantaire, e le sue labbra formano un dolce sorriso.

Non si lamenta mai quando Enjolras parla. È sconcertante; quando stanno litigando, riesce a malapena a dire una parola. Sta bene quel giorno—scopre che parlare con Grantaire di questi argomenti è diverso a confronto degli altri. Grantaire non offre molti dettagli, ma Enjolras ha sempre sospettato che il suo rapporto con i genitori non fosse molto meglio del suo, e lui sembra confermarlo. Registra le nuove informazioni in un angolo della sua mente—lo stesso angolo che gli ricorda della passione di Grantaire per il ballo, dei suoi libri preferiti, i frammenti del suo passato—e si sente stranamente sicuro che ne sentirà altro, un giorno, quando Grantaire sarà pronto. Dopotutto, Enjolras non è niente se non testardo.

Più il raduno si avvicina all'orizzonte, meno tempo ha. Come al solito, sorgono nuovi problemi proprio quando pensano di avere finalmente tutto sotto controllo ("Non dare di matto, ma c'è un gruppo di persone su Facebook che vogliono fare le bombe fatte in casa"), e dieci giorni prima della protesta deve assolutamente incontrare un capo studente dall'altra parte della città. Questo dettaglio interrompe le sue cinque ore giornaliere di sonno, ed è costretto a saltare un incontro per poi arrivare in ritardo da Grantaire. Guardano le notizie—Enjolras si lamenta sullo stato del mondo mentre Grantaire disegna accanto a lui, e in qualche modo riesce a rimanere sveglio.

"È il compleanno di Julie la prossima settimana," dice Grantaire, riferendosi a una delle ragazze del personale. "Quanto è stupido darle un disegno?”

Non è sicuro di quando Grantaire ha iniziato a fidarsi di lui abbastanza da mostrargli i suoi lavori, ma a un certo punto sembra aver smesso di farci caso; a volte Enjolras trova schizzi in mezzo alle sue cose, o abbandonati sul bancone dell’albergo—immagini abili e incompiute di persone e luoghi che conoscono entrambi. Ora, Grantaire gira casualmente il quaderno in modo che Enjolras possa vedere il disegno, e infatti, è la ragazza del buffet.

Ricorda di aver visto Grantaire osservarla qualche tempo fa, uno sguardo concentrato nei suoi occhi, come se la stesse tracciando mentalmente. (Più tardi, gli viene detto che ha abbastanza ragione, quindi inizia a notare lo stesso sguardo diretto a una serie di altre cose.) È una ragazza carina, ma Grantaire l'ha resa adorabile: anche nello schizzo incolore, sembra radiosa.

"Lo adorerà," dice seriamente, e osserva una vampata di rosso spargersi sul viso di Grantaire.

È quando si separano che inizia il problema. Continua a sbattere le palpebre per non appisolarsi, e dopo un paio d'ore i suoi occhi iniziano a lacrimare davanti allo schermo del computer. Quando arriva il messaggio di Grantaire, si sente spento.

Grantaire [2:20:12]: quand’è l'ultima volta che hai dormito?

Esita, poi scrive, _Oggi ho dovuto incontrare un gruppo universitario._

Grantaire non risponde, il che gli va bene, pensa, perché è meglio che Grantaire dorma invece di restare sveglio a intrattenerlo. Passano alcuni minuti, poi Enjolras sente la porta che si apre. Si gira, e si riempie di un improvviso, acuto piacere nel vedere Grantaire.

"Hai bisogno di dormire," dice Grantaire, come se stesse continuando la loro conversazione online. 

"Io—che ci fai qui?"

Sono quasi le tre del mattino, e Grantaire si mette espertamente dietro il bancone, ignorando la domanda. "Dormi," dice.

"Non posso." Sbadiglia lui. "Sto lavorando."

Grantaire lo guarda come se gli stesse intenzionalmente rendendo la vita difficile. Passa qualche minuto ed Enjolras è già addormentato, la testa appoggiata contro lo scaffale del bancone, le chiavi magnetiche appese sopra il braccio. Si sveglia intontito, con il torcicollo. Grantaire è accovacciato davanti a lui, una mano sul pavimento e l'altra sullo scaffale, con un sorriso dispiaciuto sulle labbra.

"Scusa. Il tuo turno è quasi finito."

Si sveglia di soprassalto. "Sei stato qui fino a—“

"Nessuno si è presentato," lo assicura Grantaire, grattandosi la nuca. “E io, uhm, ho usato il tuo computer. Spero non ti dispiaccia."

Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. “O.K."

Più tardi, accende il computer e scopre che il discorso che ha preparato per la manifestazione è stato revisionato. Ai margini, Grantaire ha lasciato commenti pieni di suggerimenti, esempi, e persino complimenti, sebbene mascherati da un sottile strato di sarcasmo (“Qui mi hai quasi convinto.”) Ci sono anche due playlist salvate sul desktop: “Canzoni Per La Rivoluzione" e “Canzoni Per Rimanere Svegli." Una risposta, senza dubbio, a un argomento recente. Li mette sul suo iPod.

“Voglio altra musica," dice a Grantaire un paio di giorni dopo.

Grantaire sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma quando se ne va, sul desktop c'è una nuova cartella: “Canzoni Che Sono Troppo Pigro Da Cercare Da Solo."

"Sei tu quello che dice che ho cattivo gusto," sottolinea Enjolras mentre si muovono nella notte di Parigi.

“Tu non _hai _gusto," ribatte Grantaire. "Sei come un carillon di musica d’ascensore."

"Sono una tabula rasa," corregge, "Meglio che essere fissato con solo un paio di band."

"Non è fissazione, è _lealtà_ verso gli unici che mi hanno mai sostenuto."

Risponde in un attimo._ "Don’t forget the songs that made you cry, and the songs that saved your life?"_

Grantaire si gira come se fosse stato colpito da una fionda; si fermano in mezzo alla strada. È deserta, come se la città fosse tutta loro. C'è un sorriso incredulo sul volto di Grantaire, e i suoi occhi sono decisamente brillanti; Enjolras non lo ha mai visto così completamente felice.

“L’hai ascoltati!"

“Parli sempre di loro," dice. La band preferita di Grantaire è The Smiths, di cui Enjolras conosceva molto poco. Ciò non sembrò sorprendere Grantaire. Ha evitato di aggiungerli nelle playlist, ma Enjolras ha scaricato diversi album settimane fa; non è esattamente di suo gusto, ma è la band _preferita in assoluto_ di Grantaire, e le loro canzoni gli_ parlano, _eccetera, così ha deciso di ascoltarli. Voleva sapere cosa è esattamente che _parla_ a Grantaire.

"Allora?" Chiede Grantaire.

“Posso capire perché ti piacciono," dice.

“Io—cosa vuoi dire?”

"Sono molto drammatici."

“Io non sono drammatico!" Grantaire strilla. Enjolras alza un sopracciglio e Grantaire finisce per ridere, anche se sta chiaramente cercando di non farlo. “Sta' zitto. Certo, ovviamente non capisci The Smiths. Non mi aspettavo che lo facessi."

"Ah, scusa, esattamente per quale ragione non posso far parte del tuo club di persone speciali?”

"Perché," dice Grantaire, tirandolo per una manica per incoraggiarlo a camminare, "è un club di adolescenti solitari e depressi il cui unico conforto è una stanza buia piena di Morrissey."

“Mi correggo. Non sei affatto drammatico. "

“Puoi provare a non fare lo stronzo per un minuto, per favore?” Dice Grantaire educatamente, unendo entrambe le mani come in preghiera. Enjolras gli dà un gomitata, e lui si fa da parte. "Come ho detto, non puoi capire. Scommetto che hai saltato i tuoi imbarazzanti anni adolescenziali, direttamente sulla tua strada per salvare il mondo," e non c'è malizia o sarcasmo nella sua voce, come se fosse davvero come immagina l'infanzia di Enjolras. "Nel frattempo, c’ero io" finisce, e fa una risata auto-ironica.

Fa una sorta di mormorio. "Mi sono piaciuti alcuni dei loro pezzi, però." Forse parlano anche a lui. Forse _questi _sono i suoi anni imbarazzanti. Forse gli ricordano semplicemente di Grantaire, una finestra aperta su di lui, ed è questo che lo riporta a loro di notte quando è solo, stanco, e in difficoltà per vari motivi. "Qual è il tuo preferito?"

Grantaire sbuffa. “Non te lo dico neanche se mi paghi. Inizieresti con le tue chiacchiere pseudo-psicologiche.” E niente può persuaderlo, quindi Enjolras può solo continuare a chiederselo. 

Una mattina, due giorni prima della manifestazione e cinque settimane dopo l’inizio della sua vita lavorativa, Grantaire gli dice tra morsi di croissant: “'Ponine mi ha convocato per una cosa a casa sua stasera, dal momento che non c'è un incontro ufficiale."

"Oh," dice Enjolras. Reprime la sua reazione immediata, perché non è affatto giusta. "Ci vediamo domani, allora?”

“Di prima mattina," dice Grantaire.

Quella sera, lascia il Musain, e sta già a metà strada per l’appartamento di Grantaire quando si rende conto di quello che sta facendo.

*****

Éponine apre la porta con un’espressione stranamente vuota sul suo viso, e quello è il primo segno.

"Entra," dice, e quando Grantaire lo fa, vede che ci sono cinque persone stipate nell’appartamento, che assomiglia più a una scatola di scarpe. Courfeyrac, Jehan e Bahorel sono schiacciati sul divano, sfoggiando sguardicupi e illeggibili. Si sente accapponare la pelle.

"Siediti," dice Éponine.

Non si muove. “Che succede?"

"Vogliamo parlare con te," dice.

Courfeyrac sta fissando il tappeto, Bahorel si sta scrocchiando le nocche in continuazione, e Jehan gli sta offrendo uno sguardo comprensivo.

“A proposito di?” Chiede con tono tagliente.

“Ti siedi o no?” Insiste Éponine, le braccia incrociate. Sta in piedi a una certa distanza da lui, ma è evidentemente piazzata tra lui e la porta.

"No," risponde. "Perché sono qui?"

Ha detto che voleva vederlo, e doveva essere stato davvero fuori di sé per non intravedere che c'era qualcosa di strano. Éponine gli ha _mentito_, pensa; non vedrà Enjolras stasera per _questo_—qualunque cosa sia. Non vuole scoprirlo.

Tutti condividono una rapida occhiata, poi Jehan dice: "Siamo preoccupati per te," con un tono di voce che potrebbe usare per calmare un animale spaventato. "Volevamo solo assicurarci che andasse tutto bene."

Bahorel si schiarisce la gola. È sconcertante vederlo imbarazzato. "Vogliamo parlare di quello che stai facendo, uhm."

Li guarda, tutti allineati davanti a lui, e non riesce a trattenersi—scoppia a ridere. Ride mentre attraversa la stanza, ride mentre si lascia cadere sulla sedia chiaramente messa da parte per lui, ride mentre si passa una mano traballante sugli occhi e si mette i gomiti sulle gambe.

"R," dice Éponine.

"Fantastico," dice. “Avete fatto tutto, messo insieme un gruppetto di amici cari…Siete arrivati all'ultima goccia? Gesù.” Le risate sembrano averlo lasciato completamente. Non sa perché, di colpo, ha un nodo alla gola. "Che cosa pensate di sapere, allora?" Cerca di chiedere con disinvoltura.

Bahorel lo fissa dritto in faccia. “Credevi che non c’eravamo accorti che sei passato da bere come facevi prima a bere un paio di birre a sera?"

È esattamente quello che credeva, in realtà. Piuttosto non ci aveva pensato affatto; non si era reso conto che c'erano persone che seguivano i suoi movimenti, non immaginava che qualcuno gli avrebbe prestato attenzione.

"Vogliamo aiutare," dice Courfeyrac.

Jehan annuisce. "Siamo felici che tu stia…riducendo. Ma Joly dice,” (ebbene, anche Joly lo sa; Grantaire sente un’altra pietra affondargli nello stomaco) “che potresti ammalarti se ti spingi troppo forte, se non ci sono persone che si prendono cura di te. Feuilly ha detto di non aver trascorso molto tempo a casa in questi giorni.” (e anche Feuilly, ovviamente—c’è qualcuno che non è coinvolto?) “È preoccupato. Dice che ultimamente sembri molto agitato, e che non stai mangiando bene. Che ti stai esaurendo."

Questa è una descrizione più appropriata di quanto pensa Feuilly. Sì, lo ammette, non sta mangiando bene—come fa, quando ha sempre la nausea, cazzo—e sì, sta trascorrendo più tempo in palestra di sempre, e sì, a volte, quando la voglia è così forte che vuole arrendersi, comincia a correre—letteralmente. Corre finché non è così stanco che si addormenta. E questa è un'altra battaglia quotidiana: non ricorda l'ultima volta che ha dormito tutta la notte; non avere a che fare con l'insonnia sembra un sogno lontano, come non sentirsi fuori controllo. La sente ribollire dentro di lui in questo momento, la frustrazione e la rabbia e la consapevolezza del futuro rimpianto, ma ciò non gli impedisce di arrabbiarsi.

“È un intervento inverso, allora? Volete che io beva di più, è così?

Courfeyrac si sporge in avanti, un'espressione intensa sulla faccia. "Vogliamo aiutarti. Non devi farlo da solo. “

Non capisce perché i suoi palmi sono sudati, perché si sente messo in trappola da queste persone adorabili, meravigliose, questi amici che lo adorano. Vuole solo scappare. Con Enjolras, fa tutto parte dello stesso vortice di paura, amore, panico e desiderio; emozioni che si presentano tutte insieme ogni volta che gli è vicino. Con Enjolras, Grantaire non ha mai avuto scelta. È la condizione della loro relazione, questa cosa a cui non osa dare nome o speranze, questa cosa che lo fa tornare a casa e pensare a Enjolras e mantenere la sua promessa—anche quando fa male, anche quando sta facendo conate di vomito sul water, tremante e spaventato. Tutto questo perché sa che la mattina lo porterà ad Enjolras; che ogni volta che lo fa, guadagna un altra giornata che inizia e finisce con lui.

Guarda i suoi amici e si rende conto—come una corda tesa dentro di sé che finalmente si spezza—che si è sempre aspettato di fallire. In qualche modo, era riuscito a rinchiudere questa parte di lui per mesi, vivendo questa fantasia—il suo mondo improvvisamente illuminato, l'oscurità spinta ai bordi—ma aveva già capito che sarebbe finita, e dopo tutto sarebbe svanito di colpo: sarebbe tornare a bere, tornato a stare senza di _lui,_ e nessuno l’avrebbe saputo. Nessun danno.

Ma eccoli qui, che si congratulano con lui, per qualcosa che ha fatto come mezzo per tenere Enjolras vicino, egoista nel peggiore dei modi. Anche se significasse tenere Enjolras incatenato dalla colpa e dall’obbligo—anche allora, pensa, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi. Enjolras aveva detto così, una volta; e non sapeva nemmeno quanto avesse ragione.

Loro pensano che lui sia forte. È uno scherzo.

"R?" Chiama Jehan.

Si sveglia dai suoi pensieri; la sua voce è piatta. "Mi dispiace che vi ho acceso le speranze, ma avete avuto un’idea sbagliata."

Anche Jehan si è alzato; Grantaire si muove per evitarlo. Non sopporta essere toccato in questo momento. Un malessere familiare cresce dentro di lui.

“Cosa vuoi dire?" Chiede Jehan dolcemente.

Scuote la testa. Non potrebbe mai dirgli queste cose; ci sono così tanti strati di errore in lui—tutto ciò che fa—eppure eccoli qui, che offrono aiuto. Non può farlo anche a loro; non può deluderli tutti.

"Ho già provato altre volte," dice di botto, guardandosi intorno selvaggiamente, "e non ha mai funzionato. Mi dispiace, se potessi essere un’altra persona lo sarei, lo giuro, ma è…" È difficile pronunciare le parole; la sua voce si sta spezzando. Non può lasciarsi piangere. “Vi siete sbagliati, va bene? Solo—per favore, non parlatemene più."

"No," dice Éponine, "non lo ignoreremo."

"Perché no?" E la durezza è tornata. “Ne avete fatto un ottimo lavoro fino ad ora." Gli altri sussultano. “Continuate ad ignorarlo. Sono vivo, no?"

"Per adesso."

Si blocca, facendo un respiro traballante. Ogni linea del viso di Éponine è tesa.

"Cosa?"

"Ép," dice Courfeyrac.

"L'ultima volta," gli dice imperterrita. “L'ultima volta che l'hai fatto io ero lì. Ti ricordi? Ti ho trovato nel tuo appartamento. Pensavo che fossi avvelenato—eri a malapena cosciente. Ma poi mi hai detto cosa avevi fatto e io non sapevo cosa fare. Quindi ti ho lasciato—“

Non ricorda di aver visto Éponine quella notte; non ricorda nulla. Solo che la mattina dopo, si era svegliato con una bottiglia accanto al letto, e si era reso conto che si era arreso. Dopo quel giorno, era stato facile continuare a rinunciare.

Ed Éponine l’aveva visto. Grantaire si sta per sentire male.

"Devi promettermi—“

"Non prometto nulla."

Che scopo c’è? Lui non riesce a tenerle, le promesse—non a se stesso e non agli altri. Questa certezza, così profondamente radicata, lo appesantisce come il piombo.

"Non vogliamo metterti sotto pressione," dice Jehan. "Abbiamo solo pensato che sapere che puoi contare su di noi potrebbe essere d’aiuto."

Queste parole echeggiano quelle di Enjolras così tanto che potrebbe piangere. Sì, pensa, è solo naturale pensarlo; essere aiutato da un gruppo di persone così amorevoli dovrebbe essere una cosa utile—ma non lo è, vero? Non per lui. Gli viene in mente che Enjolras sapeva che lui non voleva dirlo a nessuno. Un brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena, perché come farà ad affrontarlo una volta che si è arreso? 

Ti lascerà, pensa, ti lascerà stare dopo che rovini tutto—e una voce nella testa gli sussurra, _più a lungo aspetti, più difficile sarà._

"Per favore, non andartene," supplica Éponine.

"Non dovete preoccuparvi," dice. Non sembrano affatto convinti. “O.K, non _voglio_ che vi preoccupate, va bene? Sono sopravvissuto così a lungo e continuerò a sopravvivere. "

“Sopravvivere non è esattamente l’ideale," dice Bahorel, dolce e sorprendentemente accurato.

No, non lo è, pensa. Ma che altro sa fare? La vita sembra scorrere così facilmente per loro, mentre lui fa sempre fatica a rimanere a galla. Le ultime settimane sono state le più difficili e le più belle della sua vita, ma sono state solo un intermezzo. Ci sono alcune cose fondamentali di se stesso che non può riuscire a cambiare. Gli vengono in mente due parole: senza speranza. Rimane senza speranza in più modi che uno.

"Non posso parlarvi in questo momento," confessa Grantaire tutto d’un fiato. Se scavano più in profondità, andrà in frantumi. "Per favore, non seguitemi."

Éponine lo chiama ogni quindici minuti, e lui continua a dirle le stesse cose, con la stessa voce, anche quando il suo sangue è misto con l'alcol.

*****

Apollo [7:30:12]: Dove sei?

Apollo [7:48:32]: Sei da Éponine?

Apollo [8:12:46]: Va tutto bene?

[2 chiamate perse]

*****

La sua prima lezione mattutina è Politica Comparata. È il giorno prima della manifestazione, e ad Enjolras _piace_ questa classe. Eppure le parole del professore non lasciano impronta nel suo cervello. Gira e rigira il telefono in mano, e riesce a rimanere fermo per meno di cinque minuti prima di prendere lo zaino e lasciare l'aula di corsa.

Chiama il numero di Grantaire in continuazione, e cerca di dirsi che è un idiota, che va tutto bene, che Grantaire non si è ancora svegliato (eppure si sveglia col sole, Enjolras lo sa), e che non è legalmente obbligato a venire e salutarlo ogni mattina (anche se lo fa sempre). _Va tutto bene._

Apre la porta—adesso ha una chiave, non aspetta l’invito già da un po’, ora entra quando vuole—sale i gradini due alla volta, raggiunge il piano diGrantaire e bussa alla porta, due, tre, dieci volte.

Che sia solo in ritardo, pensa, per favore, che stia solo al lavoro o a dormire, per favore...

La porta si apre, rivelando un Grantaire arruffato, occhi vuoti e iniettati di sangue. Indossa una maglietta sfilacciata e pantaloni da tuta, i capelli sparati in ogni direzione.

L’aria lo lascia di botto. "Hai perso il tuo fottuto telefono?"

"No," dice Grantaire, la voce sottile e sbalordita.

"Allora perché diavolo non rispondevi?" Sta urlando. Le sue mani tremano di sollievo e rabbia e non sa nemmeno cos'altro. "Ti ho chiamato tutta la mattina!"

"Forse volevo vedere cosa avresti fatto," dice Grantaire con disinvoltura, come se non ne conoscesse il vero motivo.

Ha i postumi di una sbornia, forse è ancora ubriaco. Enjolras sa con certezza che non ha dormito stanotte. _Aspettavo un messaggio,_ pensa, _ti ho aspettato, ero preoccupato fino a star male._

"Cosa, tutto qui? È tutto quello che hai da dire?” Sorpassa Grantaire, entrando nell'appartamento che gli è diventato così familiare. "Dove diavolo è Feuilly?"

"Mi ha messo a letto e se ne è andato per lavoro," dice Grantaire. “È arrivato troppo tardi per fermarmi. Non che ci sarebbe riuscito."

Enjolras aspetta qualche spiegazione che non arriva. "Non hai intenzione di darmi una spiegazione?"

“Te ne devo una?"

Enjolras si tira indietro.

“Hai bevuto," dice.

"Sì," conferma Grantaire, e la sua maschera di indifferenza si contorce in una smorfia. "Deluso?"

Forse lo è, ma è sepolto sotto così tante altre cose che riesce a malapena a distinguere l'emozione.

"Perché non mi hai chiamato?"

_"Sei_ deluso," dice Grantaire lentamente, come se avesse scoperto qualcosa di molto interessante, o la risposta a una domanda importante. “Perché cazzo avrei dovuto chiamarti? Non avresti potuto fare niente."

E questa affermazione gli fa battere il cuore. _Certo che avrei potuto,_ pensa automaticamente. È quello che sta facendo, no? Aiutando?

"Avresti dovuto chiamarmi," dice a denti stretti.

Grantaire scuote la testa, un ghigno vuoto sul viso. “Ah si? E avresti reso tutto più facile? Mi avresti salvato? Sei arrivato fin qui, per vedere se c'era ancora tempo per salvare il tuo ultimo progetto? "

“Sei ingiusto.”

Grantaire inizia a camminare da un lato all'altro della stanza, energia e agitazione concentrata, ed Enjolras non sente così tanta rabbia, disprezzo e dolore nella sua voce da prima di tutto questo—forse nemmeno allora, non così.

“Pensi che basta vederti per farmi passare la voglia dell’alcool? Pensi che solo perché tu sei _tu_—che degnarti di guardarmi mi farebbe improvvisamente guarire? "

“Cosa vuoi dire?" Urla. "Non ho mai pensato di essere in grado di migliorare tutto magicamente, ma se non stavi bene, avresti dovuto dirmelo!" Fa un gesto inetto tra di loro. "Di che diavolo si tratta _questo _se non di quello?"

Grantaire inspira acutamente, come se qualcosa gli si fosse schiantato addosso, e fa la risata più amara che Enjolras abbia mai sentito. “Bene? Sono così lontano dallo stare bene che è ridicolo. Certo che non sto bene. Cosa avrei dovuto dirti? Che non dormo, che mi sento sempre male, che voglio arrendermi? Non potevo dirlo, non a te, non capisci—come puoi non _capire?"_

"Non lo so!" Grida, e cazzo, è così frustrante, non sapere—lo odia così tanto. “Dirmelo era esattamente quello che dovevi fare! Ero lì. Sapevi che non volevo che tu stessi male, e ora mi stai facendo sentire come…" Come se fosse colpa sua, come se avesse dovuto capirlo, come se fosse inutile. "Ero lì per te, proprio per questo!"

"Ah, sì," espira Grantaire. "Eri lì per aiutarmi." Non capisce perché le parole suonino così amare. “Sai la parte peggiore? Anch’io pensavo che mi avresti magicamente guarito, sai, lo credevo, onestamente. Ma ho scoperto che _questo _sono io, Enjolras, non qualunque versione di me tu abbia creato nella tua testa, e forse ti ho indotto a pensare diversamente, ma di certo già sapeviche avrei rovinato tutto. Mi dispiace d’aver sprecato il tuo tempo."

Enjolras ha litigato con Grantaire centinaia di volte, ma non è mai stato così doloroso; lo guarda, cerca_ qualcosa_, e pensa, _Questo non sei tu. Io ti conosco._

“Sei solo spaventato." E non riesce a spiegare perché gli sembra che stia parlando di qualcosa che va molto oltre il bere.

"Sì," concorda Grantaire con un sorriso contorto, “è così. Ora lo sai. Beh, lo hai sempre saputo, sono un codardo, non ricordi?” E anche questo è ingiusto,—l’aveva detto prima di tutto questo, ed Enjolras non lo pensava nemmeno allora. "Non ti preoccupare, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me."

"Cosa?"

"Nessuno saprà che hai provato e fallito."

"Non volevo avere_ successo!"_ Esclama. "Volevo solo che tu stessi meglio!"

"Certo che lo volevi. Dev’essere orribile vivere col fatto che io ti stia sempre in giro, andando ai tuoi incontri e offuscando i tuoi sogni di rivoluzione e giustizia con—tutto questo," fa un gesto attorno a sé. "Non l’ho detto agli altri," aggiunge, piano. “Volevo dirlo a qualcuno così tanto. Ma sapevo chetu l'avresti odiato. Sapevo che avresti..."

"Allora sai tutto," dice Enjolras, grondando sarcasmo. "Dai, dimmi cosa odio e non odio; dimmi cosa volevo fare, dato che riesci a leggermi la mente."

"Ti conosco meglio di quanto pensi," dice Grantaire, ma c'è un pizzico di dubbio nella sua voce.

"Beh, anch’io pensavo di conoscerti, quindi forse ci sbagliavamo entrambi."

Le parole escono da Enjolras come un coltello. Come osa Grantaire dire che non l’avrebbe potuto aiutare, come osa farlo preoccupare in questo modo, fargli battere forte il cuore nel petto e poi sostenere di conoscerlo?

Per alcuni istanti, Grantaire respira come se l'aria intorno a lui fosse diventata sottile. Poi fa un passo avanti, gli occhi fissi su Enjolras come se stesse firmando la sua condanna a morte.

"So che non l'hai detto a nessuno."

“Detto cosa?" Chiede, anche se lo sa.

Grantaire ride. "Sai. Tutti. I nostri amici. Non l’hai nemmeno detto a Combeferre, vero? "

"Supponevo che non l’avresti voluto—“

"Quello è stato _dopo,_ e tu lo sai," sbotta Grantaire. "Sai di cosa sto parlando, cazzo, e mi stava bene, mi stava bene _tutto—_ma non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi, forse ti sta tollerando solo perché ha fatto una promessa, e ora sente di dover restare e assicurarsi che non morirai giovane.Sembrerebbe brutto. Dopotutto, pensa che tutti possano essere salvati."

"Abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione," afferma Enjolras.

Grantaire non sembra ascoltarlo. “Allora dimmi, se fossi davvero riuscito a diventare sobrio, mi avresti mai più parlato? O saresti solo felice di essere libero? Così non dovresti più avermi in giro tutto il giorno?"

Le accuse colpiscono Enjolras più velocemente di quanto possa elaborarle. Tutto è sbagliato, decentrato—i pezzi non combaciano, e c’è qualcosa di non detto e non riconosciuto sotto le parole di Grantaire.

Si scava le unghie nei palmi. "Non so cosa vuoi che dica."

“Può darsi che è una buona cosa," dice Grantaire casualmente, poi aggiunge, "Anche questo va bene. Ora sai di aver fatto un errore. Ma non preoccuparti, non c’è problema."

Non è reale, pensa. È passata _una _notte. Ricorda come hanno riso ieri, i messaggini che hanno scambiato fino a questo pomeriggio: ora il Grantaire che aveva cominciato a conoscere è sparito, e forse non ha mai avuto bisogno di lui. Non lo capiva, prima; non lo capisce neanche adesso. La differenza è che ora ha un disperato desiderio di farlo. Ha un nodo alla gola, e si morde l'interno della guancia così forte che sente un sapore di sangue.

"Odio quando bevi," sussurra.

Sembra che Grantaire stia per lasciarsi cadere, e subito pensa, _mi dispiace, possiamo risolvere tutto, posso toglierti quello sguardo dalla faccia._ Vuole—vede il movimento, come in un film, come in un sogno, basterebbe qualche passo—potrebbe risolvere questo problema, se solo Grantaire mostrasse di volerlo.

Ma Grantaire non gli dà quello che spera, improvvisamente, con una forza così sconcertante da fargli girare la testa.

"Sei fuori dai guai, Enjolras," dice invece. "Non sono più il tuo problema.”

Inciampa fuori dalla porta. Non si sente muovere le gambe mentre si allontana dall'edificio, non può dire se fuori fa caldo o freddo, non riesce a provare nulla per molto tempo—e poi sente _tutto, _tutto di botto, ed è insopportabile.


	8. Capitolo 8

“La faccia potrebbe rimanerti bloccata così, sai," dice Courfeyrac, poi lo afferra per le spalle e lo scuote. “Dai, è grandioso! Non sei orgoglioso? "

Lo è. È una bellissima giornata; sfumature di blu e arancio si mescolano in un cielo senza nuvole, come se la città stesse dando loro la sua benedizione. Il numero di gente in arrivo—aveva sperato, tenendosi aggiornato con le notizie e il gossip degli ultimi mesi, ma gli viene difficile credere alle stime, ora. Decine di migliaia, dice Marius, che si spostano verso l’Invalides da diversi punti della città. Riesce a malapena a credere ai propri _occhi. _Da tutte le parti, vede persone che riempiono il lungomare, e non sono solo studenti, nemmeno lontanamente; ovunque, ci sono insegne e striscioni e camicie bianche, cellulari e troupe televisive, mani alzate. Canti e applausi salutano l'oratore sulla piattaforma, e ne vede altri in lontananza, in cima a macchine e palcoscenici improvvisati. È straordinariamente bello; il suo cuore si solleva alla sola vista.

Eppure non riesce a volare, qualcosa lo appesantisce. Qualche mese fa, non avrebbe mai pensato che esistesse qualcosa che potesse spegnere questo giorno—qualche mese fa non c'era nient'altro che la manifestazione, e il suo gruppo, e questa lotta per far sorgere un nuovo mondo—il sogno che è nella sua mente e nel suo cuore da quando ne ha memoria. E ora il giorno è arrivato, e la sua mente non è chiara come dovrebbe essere, il suo cuore non completamente impegnato. Non è sicuro da quanto tempo immagina questa giornata con Grantaire, ma il fatto che non c’è non dovrebbe disturbarlo così tanto. Decine di migliaia; Marius controlla il suo telefono e gli dà una cifra davvero sorprendente. Tiene la mano di Cosette, raggiante, ed Enjolras scruta la folla alla ricerca di una faccia che sa di non trovare.

"Gli altri?" Chiede.

"Tutti i rapporti dal fronte sono pacifici, oh capitano," dice allegramente Courfeyrac. "Feuilly e Ponine tengono sotto controllo Bahorel, Chetta e i suoi uomini stanno attraversando il Lussemburgo, e Jehan dice che lui e Ferre stanno per attraversare il fiume." Poi si ferma, apparentemente consapevole di un’abbagliante assenza in quella lista, e guarda Marius e Cosette.

"Qualcuno ha sentito da Grantaire?" Cosette spezza il silenzio, il suo tono casuale.

C'è un momento di silenzio, poi Enjolras dice, "Non verrà," in perfetta sintonia con Courfeyrac.

Si gira bruscamente. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Courfeyrac si sporge indietro, come se la sua occhiata lo stesse spingendo fisicamente, poi restringe gli occhi. “Come fai a saperlo _tu_?"

Ha un discorso da fare; non ha tempo per questo, e neanche per calcolare attentamente. Tutti e tre lo stanno guardando con attenzione. ”Abbiamo litigato ieri."

"Cosa? Davvero?” Chiede Courfeyrac. "Aspetta, a che ora esattamente?"

"Che importa a _che ora?"_

"Voglio sapere se era prima o dopo—“ Gli occhi di Courfeyrac si spalancano e chiude di colpo la bocca.

Enjolras lo fissa con uno sguardo noto per aver fatto indietreggiare uomini adulti. "Prima o dopo cosa?"

Courfeyrac lancia un'occhiata agli altri due. Marius scuote la testa.

"Abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio non dirlo a tutti in questo momento," afferma Cosette.

C'è una folla intorno a loro, giovani uomini e donne, genitori con bambini, una piattaforma sollevata per gli oratori. Loro hanno organizzato tutta questa faccenda, e ora sono qui a discutere Grantaire—ed Enjolras non ha intenzione di andarsene.

"Dire a tutti _cosa?"_

"Abbiamo provato a parlargli," dice Courfeyrac. “A proposito del suo bere. Non è andata molto bene, quindi ho pensato..."

Deve respirare profondamente un paio di volte. Qualcosa di gelido gli scivola nello stomaco, manifestandosi nella voce. “Cosa, esattamente, gli avete detto?"

"Ultimamente sta riducendo le quantità," spiega Courfeyrac, sembrando ansioso. “Eravamo solo preoccupati che si stesse spingendo troppo. Volevamo fargli sapere che eravamo lì per lui."

L’avrà odiato, pensa Enjolras, e si rende conto di quanto sia strano che lui sappia questo su Grantaire e gli altri no. Dev’essere questo ciò che ha scatenato la rabbia Grantaire, ciò che l’ha fatto ricadere. Enjolras cerca di soffocare una terribile felicità per il fatto che non riguardava _lui,_ che Grantaire non ha iniziato a odiarlo all’improvviso—allo stesso tempo, cerca di controllare questa nuova preoccupazione, accompagnata da cosa prova nei confronti dei suoi amici, una mischia di rabbia e tradimento.

"Enjolras?" Chiede Courfeyrac, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Ha bevuto ieri, quindi non ha funzionato molto bene," sbotta. "Perché non me l'avete detto?"

"Enjolras, dai," dice Courfeyrac, trascinando i piedi. "Non sei esattamente...Sembrava meglio non coinvolgerti, per ora.”

Non _coinvolgerlo—_una risata muore sulle sue labbra. Nella sua testa, lui é quello che si prende cura di Grantaire da mesi: quello che lo vede tutti i giorno, che riconosce il suo tono quando ha voglia di bere, che sa quando è sull'orlo di un attacco di panico; quello che parla e discute con lui, che lo fa ridere spesso, che gli dà cose da disegnare per tenerlo distratto, che gli compra la colazione, che lo presenta al lavoro; quello che l’ha convinto di smettere. E Grantaire aveva ragione: non lo aveva detto a nessuno. I suoi amici non sono consapevoli che qualcosa è drasticamente cambiato nella sua vita. Non glielo hanno nemmeno _detto, _ed è colpa di Enjolras se hanno messo Grantaire in questa situazione.

La presa sul suo braccio diventa più dura. Courfeyrac sembra distante e vagamente preoccupato. “Enjolras?”

Marius ha l’aspetto sospettoso. “Aspetta, quand’hai visto R? Non è andato al bar."

"Stamattina" sputa fuori.

"Dove?"

“Al suo appartamento" sbotta. "Altre domande?"

Marius sembra avere un milione di domande in più, ma qualcosa nella faccia di Enjolras deve essere davvero spaventoso, perché non dice un'altra parola. Cosette gli tira la manica e Marius balbetta, “Vi—vi lasciamo soli," e così entrambi si allontanano, mischiandosi con il resto della folla. Il rumore che li circonda è sufficiente per dare loro un po’ di privacy.

Si chiede se la desidera quando Courfeyrac chiede, a bruciapelo, "Vuoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo?"

_Sono andati da Grantaire,_ pensa, e sente il tradimento bruciare dentro di lui. "E tu vuoi dirmi perché Ferre è dall'altra parte della città," risponde, “e perché sembra impossibile vedervi nello stesso posto ultimamente?”

Courfeyrac fa una smorfia, ed Enjolras non sa nemmeno se si sente in colpa o no. C'è qualcosa di oscuro e disperato che si sta snodando dentro di lui, qualcosa di nuovo che sta annebbiando tutti i suoi soliti istinti. Courfeyrac si tira i capelli, senza parole.

"Mi dispiace," dice rapidamente. "Sono solo preoccupato per te."

“Anche noi siamo preoccupati per te,” ribatte Courfeyrac amabilmente, sorridendo. Non è chiaro chi sia il _noi_; preferisce non sapere. “Anche per R. Tutti si preoccupano di tutti. È come se fossimo cresciuti, o qualcosa del genere. Davvero non vuoi parlare di quello che sta succedendo?"

"Tu?"

Courfeyrac fa una risata vuota che si trasforma in un gemito. "Ti sei mai scavato una fossa così profonda che ti chiedi perché non ti sei fermato quando ne avevi la possibilità?"

Echeggia la risata di Courfeyrac, ma è soffocata da un'ondata di applausi che s’inalza intorno a loro. Giusto: l'altoparlante. Non possono fare questa conversazione qui.

"Siamo nel mezzo di," gesticola indifeso intorno a loro; si strofina gli occhi, fa un respiro profondo. Il suo cuore batte senza motivo. Cazzo, cosa gli sta succedendo? "Ho un discorso da fare," ricorda a Courfeyrac.

Ha un discorso da fare—Grantaire l’ha revisionato per lui—e una manifestazione da controllare, e non è mai stato così furioso con se stesso. Non capisce perché non riesce a fare quello che ha sempre fatto, compartimentare le cose, lasciare Grantaire in un angolo della sua mente mentre il resto di lui si concentra su quello che conta; sa solo che le sue strategie stanno fallendo oggi. Qualcosa in lui sta gridando che anche il resto conta, e sembra impossibile conciliare queste due metà di se stesso. Ha sempre saputo cos’era importante—i suoi valori l’hanno fatto diventare tutto quello che è, raggiungere tutto quello che ha raggiunto—e oggi, di tutti i giorni, una parte ribelle di lui cerca di allontanarlo da tutto ciò, sussurrandogli che forse ci sono anche altre cose che contano, che forse può permettersi di averle. Che forse _dovrebbe_. Enjolras vorrebbe aver avuto questa realizzazione da qualche altra parte, non qui, non ora; almeno prima di aver rovinato tutto con Grantaire.

"Giusto, rivoluzione prima, sentimenti dopo," Courfeyrac annuisce con determinazione. "Non preoccuparti, sarai eccezionale. Rendici orgogliosi: la gente starà a guardare, lo sai. ”

Sono riusciti a creare un live feed da diversi punti della città; migliaia li guardano dalle loro case, anche da diversi paesi. Sarà in linea per chiunque si preoccupi di ascoltarlo. Si sente leggermente speranzoso e leggermente nauseato allo stesso tempo. Non è modo di vivere, pensa, quindi spinge risolutamente tutto ciò che non è il presente in fondo alla mente. _Tu sei in controllo,_ si dice ostinatamente, chiudendo le mani a pugni.

"Dai," dice a Courfeyrac, “facciamolo."

*****

"Ciao, sì, sono ancora vivo, come un'ora fa." Aspetta un momento. “Éponine?”

"Non andare in panico," arriva la voce dal telefono.

Nello sfondo, c’è un suono di macchine accompagnato da un ronzio di persone che si parlano e si muovono. Grantaire era disteso sul divano a fissare il muro, cercando di tenere la mente vuota, ma ora si raddrizza di botto, afferrando il telefono così forte da far venire le nocche bianche.

"Sai che questa è la cosa peggiore da dire a una persona, giusto?"

La sua voce è chiusa. "Non stai guardando il feed, vero?"

"Non più," dice. Lei saprà cosa vuole dire. Fuori, il tempo sembra brutto: il cielo è diventato grigio un paio d'ore fa, e le nuvole si accumulano. Ha sprecato la giornata a commiserarsi. Nemmeno la piccola ubriacata che aveva ottenuto dopo diversi drink era riuscita ad alleggerire il suo umore, e ora viene afferrato da una paura senza nome, innominabile. “Éponine?”

"C'erano questi stronzi, probabilmente erano ubriachi—o forse no, non lo so," e cazzo, sa che è davvero grave quando Éponine balbetta. "Hanno iniziato a urlare contro la polizia e le cose si sono fatte un po’ brutte ..."

"Sei ferita?" Chiede bruscamente.

"No."

"Per l’amor di—“

"Bossuet è stato colpito ed è caduto," dice in fretta. “‘Chetta, Joly e io stiamo in ospedale. Non è niente di grave, solo un braccio rotto, e vogliono tenerlo in giro per assicurarsi che non abbia una commozione cerebrale. Courf dice chelui, Marius e Cosette se ne sono andati senza un graffio. Feuilly se n'era andato già prima, starà bene. Non so di Bahorel."

La _ucciderà_ se non dice quello che vuole sentire in questo istante—

"Enjolras ci ha aiutato a portare Bossuet in ospedale," afferma.

E non prova nemmeno a trattenere il sospiro di sollievo che gli viene strappato dal petto. "È con te adesso?" Sputa fuori. Perché non l'ha detto prima?

"Se n'è andato non appena hanno ammesso Bossuet," dice Éponine piano.

"Andato?" Non ha senso, perché l’avrebbe fatto? “Andato dove? Di nuovo alla _protesta?_” Dice in tono acuto.

"Spero di no, era già...ehm."

E quella mezza frase gli toglie cinque anni di vita. "Era già _cosa?"_

“Niente—stava bene, era solo sconvolto, credo, perché è andata così male. Alcuni sono stati beccati dallo spray urticante, altri sono stati arrestati, è stato un casino. Ti chiamo se ricevo notizie, non preoccuparti," dice e riattacca.

_Non preoccuparti. _Enjolras è da qualche parte a fare chissà cosa e dice _non preoccuparti. _Lo ripete nella mente come un mantra mentre si toglie i meccanicamente i pantaloni del pigiama, mettendosi i jeans e infilandosi una felpa sopra la testa. _Non preoccuparti: _attraverserà tutte le dannate strade di Parigi, interrogherà ogni fottuto manifestante idealista imbecille in vista e lo _troverà. Non preoccuparti._ Éponine dovrà sentire qualche _parolina_ quando la vedrà dopo.

Si sente leggermente stordito quando apre la porta, e si blocca quando trova Enjolras dall'altra parte, la mano destra alzata come se stesse per bussare.

Un respiro gli si blocca in gola. Enjolras è un disastro, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte dal sudore, la camicia bianca sporca, le braccia graffiate. Un rivolo di sangue gli gocciola lungo il lato del viso.

Grantaire afferra lo stipite della porta.

"Hai guidato fin qui?” Ha una crepa nella voce. 

"Camminato," dice Enjolras.

"Chiamo un taxi, ti porto in ospedale."

"Sto bene."

La sua voce è sull’orlo dell’isteria. “Ti esce il sangue dalla testa."

"Sto bene," ripete Enjolras, più energicamente, e si asciuga la guancia sinistra; la sua mano si tinge di rosso. "Non sono venuto qui per farmi portare altrove" mormora.

"Cazzo," espira, e lo tira dentro.

La sua mente è vuota mentre trascina Enjolras nel bagno, quasi spingendolo sul lavandino; con sua sorpresa, Enjolras si lascia guidare. Abbassa lo sguardo su Grantaire, appollaiato per terra, e lo guarda con un'espressione corrucciata.

“Stavi per uscire?" Chiede Enjolras.

Grantaire abbaia una risata. “Diciamo." Guarda Enjolras per un momento, immobile. "Stai sanguinando." Cazzo, cosa deve fare?

Le sue mani tremano mentre afferra un asciugamano pulito dall'armadio e lo bagna nel lavandino, e continuano a tremare mentre lo preme delicatamente contro la tempia di Enjolras. Il taglio non è profondo, ma sta ancora versando sangue. Risciacqua l'asciugamano, lo bagna di nuovo, lo preme di nuovo. L'unico suono nel bagno è il suo respiro affannoso. Enjolras sembra un po’ stordito, ma completamente imperturbato dalla sua ferita.

"Non dovevo venire senza chiamare," dice Enjolras. Sembra quasi una domanda.

"Non dovevi farti male," ribatte, più duramente di quanto intendesse. Mette giù l'asciugamano e prende della carta assorbente, sperando che fermi il sangue. "Chiamo Combeferre," annuncia, premendo la carta sul taglio. "Tieni questo."

Enjolras mette una mano sopra la sua.

Grantaire fa un rumore annegato nel profondo della gola. Il tocco di Enjolras è leggero, ma le dita coprono quelle di Grantaire, e sente parti di lui che si sgretolano, come una fila di domino. Non è giusto, pensa. Non è abbastanza ubriaco per questo. Enjolras ha il capo chino; in piedi com’è, sarebbe così facile inclinarsi, affondargli la faccia nell'incavo del collo, mettergli le braccia intorno alla vita e—tenerlo, custodirlo. Potrebbe rimanere lì per così tanto tempo—Enjolras sta sanguinando ma è lui quello che trema; ingiusto, così ingiusto.

Ritrae la mano e inciampa fuori dal bagno; con un forte tonfo, chiude la porta della camera da letto dietro di sé. Il suo cellulare è sul letto.

"È qui," dice senza preamboli non appena Combeferre risponde.

Combeferre non perde un secondo. "È ferito?"

"Ha la testa sanguinante, ma il taglio non è profondo. Stava sanguinando molto, però? Non credo che se ne sia nemmeno accorto prima di arrivare qui, Gesù Cristo, io—gli sta premendo un tovagliolo sopra, ora. ‘Ferre?”

"Si?"

"Cosa faccio?"

"Quello che stai già facendo," afferma Combeferre.

“Cioè avere un attacco di panico?" Urla.

"Non lasciarlo dormire per qualche ora, solo per sicurezza. Starà bene._ Tu _starai bene. Ricorda di respirare."

Ride. "Certo, sì, lo farò" dice, e riattacca.

Si preme i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi. Enjolras è nel suo bagno, a sanguinare. Enjolras è venuto nel suo appartamento, spontaneamente. Enjolras gli ha preso la mano, più o meno. _Respira,_ dice Combeferre.

Fa qualche piccolo passo verso il bagno, temendo di trovarlo vuoto, ma Enjolras è ancora lì, seduto tranquillamente sul lavandino, tovaglioli spiegazzati tra le dita, le mani in grembo. Sta sanguinando di nuovo; lo guarda con occhi spalancati, gli occhi più luminosi che Grantaire abbia mai visto, e sembrano quasi incerti. Il cuore gli duole in modo strano.

"Vuoi che me ne vada?" Chiede Enjolras piano ma con fermezza.

"Perché lo chiedi?" Chiede senza fiato.

"Abbiamo litigato, ieri.”

"Ah," dice distrattamente, prendendo altra carta assorbente e premendola di nuovo contro la testa di Enjolras. "Stai fermo."

Enjolras lo sta osservando, ed è snervante ed elettrizzante allo stesso tempo. Si sofferma quando il flusso viene interrotto, la mano e la pelle separate solo da sottili fogli di carta. Alla fine rimuove le dita con un po’ di rimpianto, getta via i tovaglioli di carta rosa e guarda Enjolras senza parole.

"Ferre dice che non dovresti dormire per alcune ore."

“Giusto," annuisce Enjolras, mordendosi il labbro. “Quindi tu—“

"Mi dispiace," sbotta, interrompendo qualunque cosa Enjolras stesse per dire. Sente la stanchezza della giornata, trascorsa in disperazione, abbattersisu di lui. Si rivolge a Enjolras, seduto di fronte a lui come un'apparizione, e anche se sa che non basta, lo dice comunque: "Mi dispiace per ieri."

"Courf mi ha raccontato cos’hanno fatto," dice Enjolras con attenzione. “Va tutto bene?"

Sta bene? _Ti ho deluso, _pensa, e perché non se ne sta andando? Perché non lo sta guardando con disgusto, perché è lì? Rende molto più difficile l’atto di non—non sperare.

“Sto…” Probabilmente sembra la morte in persona, che senso ha mentire? "Sto meglio, ora. Non è colpa loro. Cosa ti è successo?"

Enjolras abbassa lo sguardo e alza una mano, quasi inconsciamente, verso il livido sul lato della sua testa. Grantaire si rammarica di averglielo chiesto.

“Non fa niente," dice rapidamente, sentendo improvvisamente la fragilità della situazione. Non pensa di poter affrontare il resto della giornata se Enjolras se ne andasse adesso, e biascica le sue prossime parole. "Non devi dirmi niente. Vuoi, uhm, guardare qualcosa? Per rimanere sveglio, intendo. ”

Deve tenere Enjolras sveglio; e se c’è davvero qualcosa che non va? Il pensiero è abbastanza da fargli salire la bile in gola. 

"Sì," dice Enjolras. "Voglio dire, se non ti dispiace."

Sembra _speranzoso_, anche se probabilmente questo segna che Grantaire stia perdendo la testa.

"Non le notizie, però," aggiunge Enjolras.

“Giusto. Film?” Ed è come una delle loro serate normali, solo che ora ci sono così tante cose non dette che gli ricorda dei primi giorni, quando ancora camminavano sui gusci d’uovo; quando lo fissava invece di parlare, o parlava troppo; prima che diventasse facile, o almeno più facile di quanto lo fosse mai stato intorno a Enjolras.

Enjolras annuisce e si spinge su; per un momento stanno uno di fronte all'altro. Grantaire non respira più. Enjolras è perfettamente più alto di lui; gli piace—gli piace l’idea di schiacciarsi contro di lui, gli piace pensare come si sentirebbe in quell'abbraccio. Ma questo è troppo reale, troppo ravvicinato per i suoi gusti, quindi fa un passo indietro, entrando nel soggiorno.

"Dai," dice, suonando un po’ strozzato. “Ho molte cose da vedere. Siediti."

Enjolras prende il suo posto sul divano—ha un _posto suo_, un dettaglio che non smetterà mai di stupirlo—e prende il computer. Esita per un momento, ricordando quella prima volta che gli fece vedere i suoi disegni. Poi si siede, facendo attenzione a non sfiorare Enjolras, che sta sfogliando attentamente la sua cartella dei film, come se stesse studiando un documento importante.

"Non ne conosco la metà," mormora Enjolras.

"Sono dei classici," risponde lui. Enjolras si acciglia sulla lunga lista di film in bianco e nero, e Grantaire non può trattenere un sorriso. "Non ti piacciono i film vecchi?"

"Non guardo molti film."

"Certo che no," dice. Ovviamente anche in questo sono completamente diversi. "Scommetto che guardi solo documentari sulle malattie e la morte."

Enjolras sbuffa. "Cos'è questo?"

_“Sacro Graal,"_ dice, anche se Enjolras può leggerlo. "Monty Python?"

"Dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?"

"Chi è che non ha mai visto _Sacro Graal,_ filisteo?"

Enjolras alza le spalle, con un sorriso che gli tira alle labbra.

Grantaire ride, e l’atmosfera si sposta verso qualcosa di più leggero. "Ecco. Dobbiamo educarti immediatamente."

"È come una commedia, vero?" Dice Enjolras mentre lui si alza per collegare il computer alla TV.

_“Come una commedia," _ripete. "Gesù Cristo. Come fai ed essere vero?” Collega il computer, poi spegne le luci—è un film, dopotutto, quindi è giustificato—e si siede di nuovo al fianco di Enjolras.

L'assurdità della situazione gli fa venire l’improvvisa voglia di ridere. Pensava che Enjolras non gli avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola, e ora_ questo._ Lo scenario è così al di fuori della realtà che non l’aveva nemmeno considerato, in mezzo alle moltitudini di fantasie che ha nutrito su Enjolras. Alza le ginocchia e osserva Enjolras guardare il film; vede la tensione della giornata lasciarlo lentamente, il modo in cui inizia a stendersi, e infine sente le sue risate sincere. Non parlano molto, solo un paio di commenti sul film, ma è tornata un’aria di familiarità, e il suo cuore diventa frenetico con una felicità disperata. Non si toccano, ma per poco. Enjolras non si è ancora mosso per mettere distanza tra di loro, e questo fatto solo è abbastanza per farlo sopravvivere qualche altro giorno. Conosce il film a memoria, quindi si siede e scruta Enjolras con la coda dell'occhio.

“Continua così per sempre?" Dice Enjolras a un certo punto.

Si sveglia di scatto; la scena finale sta andando avanti già da un po'. 

“Sì. Scusa." Dice. Poi, quasi supplicante, "Non dormire."

"Sono stanco,” sospira Enjolras, fissando dritto davanti a sé. Sembra—perso. Enjolras non è mai perso. Lui sa sempre dove si trova, ma ora è ferito, accovacciato sul divano, eppure è venuto qui. È venuto da Grantaire.

Deglutisce. Nell'oscurità bluastra del salotto, con la realtà di Enjolras accanto a lui, Grantaire ricorda i momenti trascorsi nel suo letto—quei sussurri notturni, quell'intimità che lo perseguitò per giorni e giorni dopo. Si sente di nuovo così, e sente di avere il permesso di chiedere: ”Ne vuoi parlare?"

Enjolras gioca con il bordo della coperta che copre il divano. Dà una piccola scrollata di spalle. “È iniziato bene, poi...è andato fuori controllo. Non abbiamo potuto—_io_ non ho potuto fare niente."

“Non avresti mai potuto," risponde, confuso.

Enjolras ride amaramente. “Era una mia responsabilità. Bossuet si è fatto male," aggiunge, con un'espressione accigliata, "e anche altri, da quello che ho visto. Ci sono stati arresti. Non so perché non mi abbiano preso. Ho promesso che sarebbe stata una cosa pacifica, ma avrei dovuto sapere—avrei dovuto prendere più misure per garantire la sicurezza di tutti—"

"Non puoi controllare migliaia di persone," dice Grantaire fermamente, e gira il corpo intero verso di lui, cercando di infondere nella voce la stessa convinzione che sente. "Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fare diversamente."

Enjolras si spinge un po’ più dritto sul divano, e gli dà uno sguardo— speranzoso? Sorpreso? Grantaire non può dirlo.

“Èvenuta molta gente," dice lentamente Enjolras, "ma avevi ragione. Molti di loro stavano solo seguendo la corrente, non sapevano nemmeno la ragione del raduno. Alcuni sono venuti solo per avere la possibilità di spaccare un po’ di roba."

Grantaire non vuole avere ragione; lo vuole raramente. "Sembravano piuttosto concentrati quando parlavi," dice.

Gli occhi di Enjolras sono chiari e penetranti, e le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso. “Stavi guardando."

"Certo," dice. "Volevo vedere se avresti tenuto le mie modifiche." Enjolras alza gli occhi al cielo e Grantaire parla prima di poterci pensare. "Sei stato brillante."

Enjolras fa un gemito imbarazzato e distoglie lo sguardo. Grantaire vuole voltargli la faccia. Lo sa, vero? Deve sapere che aspetto ha lassù, quando parla come se potesse cambiare il mondo con il solo potere delle sue credenze. È la cosa più raggiante che Grantaire abbia mai visto—e non è solo il suo aspetto fisico, ma quella forza interna, intangibile e passionale, che si protende e tocca altri come...come la luce e il calore, avvolgendoli completamente. Grantaire lo ha osservato come migliaia di altri e ha pensato,_ sì, dovrebbero ascoltarlo tutti, come potrebbero non farlo?_ E a pensare che una persona del genere ha dormito nel suo letto, riso delle sue battute, mangiato con lui; che una persona del genere perde tempo con Grantaire, sedendogli accanto con un livido in testa, quando potrebbe stare in qualsiasi altra parte del mondo. Grantaire non capisce.

Enjolras lo scruta, e forse è la luce della TV, ma Grantaire pensa di vederlo arrossire.

“Ne vale la pena, però?" Chiede Enjolras. “Molta gente si è fatta male. Ho sempre pensato...Non ci ho mai pensato molto, a dire il vero. Mi aspettavo alcuni tagli e lividi, ma ora che è colpa mia... cazzo, Bossuet poteva morire.”

E Grantaire vede il modo in cui rabbrividisce, espirando l'aria come se gli stesse stringendo i polmoni, e conosce quell’aspetto fin troppo bene.

"Ehi," dice. "Ponine mi ha chiamato, lui sta bene. Stanno tutti bene."

Tocca l'avambraccio di Enjolras con cautela, e lui si gira, appoggiando la guancia contro la schiena del divano e piegando le ginocchia. Gli toccano il fianco, e il suo cuore minaccia di saltargli fuori dal petto.

Sembra che Enjolras stia ancora cercando di trattenersi da un esaurimento nervoso. "Devo avere un aspetto davvero brutto se mi dici queste cose," sussurra con un sorriso sottile.

"È tutto vero." Non riesce a trovare la forza di togliere la mano dal braccio di Enjolras, anche se forse lo sente tremare. “Avete fatto un buon lavoro, tutti quanti. Scommetto che parleranno del bene quanto il male. Nessuno ti darà la colpa per quello che è successo."

"Non credo alle mie orecchie," dice Enjolras, con un sorriso incredulo in faccia.

"Cosa? Perché no?"

Enjolras alza un sopracciglio. _"Perché no?_ Dici sempre che non penso mai a quello che faccio."

"Sì, ma…è solo perché sono uno stronzo.”

Enjolras si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. "A volte dici esattamente cosa ho in mente, in realtà.” Mormora, come una confessione. “È solo che hai questo modo di arrivare al nocciolo della questione. Anche—no, _specialmente_ quando non voglio ammettere qualcosa. Se ti avessi ascoltato di più...Voglio dire...Hai ragione, so che hai ragione, e a volte lo odio.”

Ed è come se il pavimento gli cedesse sotto i piedi. Non gli è mai venuta in mente l’idea che Enjolras ascoltasse le sue parole, che le prendesse a cuore; Grantaire non riesce nemmeno a calcolare l'idea di averlo ferito in alcun modo, lui non—è _nauseante_—non lo farebbe mai, non gli farebbe mai del male, preferirebbe sparire, e ha la voce strozzata, Enjolras lo deve _capire._

Enjolras, che è così vicino, i suoi occhi sommessi e gentili—e Grantaire sente il corpo espandersi di tenerezza. Almeno su questo, ha trovato la forza: gli sta dando spazio. Ma ora non ce la fa più, ed Enjolras dovrà fermarlo, perché Grantaire _deve_ farlo—alza la mano appoggiata sul braccio e, con dita leggere come piume, sfiora la pelle attorno al livido. Enjolras lo guarda. Grantaire trascina le dita lungo il lato del suo viso, traccia la sagoma della sua mascella; Enjolras chiude gli occhi, poi si sporge in avanti e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, il respiro come un fantasma sulla pelle del collo.

Grantaire rabbrividisce. Ha provato alcune droghe nella sua vita, cose che lo hanno reso eccitato e vertiginoso—eppure tutto svanisce in rispetto a questo.

Non sa cosa fare; si aspettava di essere allontanato, ma invece Enjolras è docile sotto il suo tocco. Respira l'odore dei capelli, e con dita instabili gli traccia il collo, sente il polso—_stavi sanguinando,_ pensa, _non farlo più_—poi le appoggia sulla testa, affondandole nei suoi capelli. Enjolras sospira sopra di lui, un suono basso che gli riverbera dentro le costole.

"Posso dormire adesso?" Chiede, parole sussurrate su pelle.

Gli ci vuole un attimo per capire che Enjolras intende _ora, qui,_ e deglutisce con difficoltà. Sta tremando dappertutto. 

“Sì." Dice.

Ha il corpo contorto in una posizione strana e scomoda, ma non gli dispiacerebbe restare così per sempre. Enjolras si accascia su di lui, facendo un sospiro. La sua mano destra gioca esitante con l'orlo della maglietta di Grantaire, e lui pensa, _sì, ti prego;_ tira i capelli di Enjolras leggermente—_per favore, io, tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno_—ed Enjolras allunga un braccio, girandoglielo intorno alla vita. Grantaire riesce a sentire ogni punto di contatto tra loro. Ha il respiro irregolare e nulla potrebbe aggiustarlo; si sente come un forno. 

"Avrei dovuto essere lì," sbotta.

"Non avresti potuto fare nulla.” Mormora Enjolras.

No, ma avrebbe potuto almeno...Qualcuno ha fatto del male a Enjolras, e il pensiero che qualcuno gli si è avvicinato abbastanza da farlo sanguinare lo fa _impazzire._

“Ti avrei protetto," espira.

Così è troppo, è troppo ovvio, ma Grantaire lo è sempre e Enjolras non l'ha mai notato prima; ha smesso di curarsene, comunque, perché non c'è modo di continuare la loro relazione come prima. Ci sono sempre più parti di lui che sgocciolano attraverso le fessure. Sente il respiro di Enjolras, intreccia le dita tra i suoi capelli il più dolcemente possibile. Enjolras si addormenta: deve essere davvero stanco se non fa caso al frenetico battito del suo cuore. Lo può dire dal modo in cui il suo respiro si attenua, dal modo in cui il suo corpo diventa molto più pesante. Quel peso è la cosa migliore che abbia mai provato, e vuole trascinarlo su di lui completamente, vuole sparire tra le sue braccia. È ferito, cerca di dirsi, aveva paura, tutto qui; non abituarti. Ed era quasi meglio quando non si avvicinava, perché l'idea che questa potrebbe essere l'unica volta in cui Grantaire lo sente così vicino è insopportabile.

La TV continua a brillare con la luce blu-grigia del menu; non si muove per spegnerla. Non si muove affatto. Minuti o ore dopo, la porta si apre. Grantaire diventa teso, ma Enjolras non si sveglia: cambia solo leggermente posizione, stringendo le braccia attorno a lui.

Si chiede svogliatamente come devono apparire a Feuilly; come deve apparire _lui, _se l’espressione del suo viso è indice di ciò che sta provando. Feuilly si ferma davanti alla porta, con la bocca aperta per lo stupore. Poi le sue labbra formano un sorriso.

"Se lo svegli," dice Grantaire, "ucciderò tutto quello che ami."

Feuilly ridacchia silenziosamente e annuisce, entrando a punta di piedi nella sua stanza.

Grantaire si concentra sulla respirazione, e quando si addormenta non se ne accorge neanche.

*****

Quando si sveglia, Enjolras sente un’altro cuore che batte, vicino all'orecchio. Il suo corpo è storto in modo strano, ma è in un posto caldo e morbido, con una mano che gli copre la nuca; potrebbe rimanere qui, pensa, per molto tempo.

Poi la coscienza gli torna di botto e si rende conto di essere schiacciato contro il corpo di Grantaire—Grantaire, che dorme come un sasso. 

Enjolras sbatte le palpebre e gira la testa. È appoggiato sul petto di Grantaire, il braccio sinistro premuto contro la schiena del divano e il braccio destro sotto uno di Grantaire. Enjolras si alza con cura indicibile, lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Ha gli occhi cerchiati di nero, nota mentre si sgancia dal suo corpo. Grantaire si sposta leggermente, girandosi verso destra, e con molta attenzione Enjolras si solleva ancor di più; con la mano destra si sostiene, mentre con la sinistra sfiora il fianco di Grantaire in modo di poter spostare il suo peso alle gambe. Grantaire respira, indisturbato. Sembra stanco, ma tranquillo, ed Enjolras lo fissa per un minuto intero prima di pensare di spostare lo sguardo a destra.

Feuilly solleva una tazza in segno di saluto.

Un rossore si sparge dal collo di Enjolras in su. Ci vuole tutto il suo autocontrollo per non crollare in cima a Grantaire—e il pensiero lo fa arrossire un altro po’. Feuilly sta chiaramente trattenendo una risata. Enjolras si alza tremante dal divano, facendo il gesto di spolverare i suoi vestiti, come se in qualche modo potesse aggiustare le pieghe. Pieghe causate da una notte passata sul divano. Con Grantaire.

Trova il suo cellulare sul pavimento (quand’è caduto?) e ci sono una mezza dozzina di messaggi nuovi. Li leggerà più tardi, decide, e sposta lo sguardo su Feuilly; l’ultimo ha finito il suo caffè e lo sta fissando apertamente, come se fosse una specie di creatura affascinante. Enjolras si chiede se Feuilly dirà a qualcuno quello che ha visto, e poi si chiede perché è quasi speranzoso che lo faccia.

"Me ne vado in dieci minuti," dice Feuilly tranquillamente.

Annuisce, evitando i suoi occhi. Sembra che i suoi abbiano una volontà propria. Passano sopra la figura prona di Grantaire e finiscono sul pavimento, dove ci sono bottiglie che non aveva nemmeno notato la notte scorsa. Si muove prima di rendersene conto, raccogliendole e portandole in cucina—conosce la casa bene. Le sistema all'interno dell'armadietto sotto il lavandino dove Grantaire pensa di tenere il suo alcool nascosto.

Resta pigramente in piedi, guardando fuori dalla finestra. La giornata promette di essere bella. Presto sente il rumore di una porta che si apre e poi si chiude, e quando entra in salotto, Feuilly non è in vista. Si avvicina piano al divano. Grantaire giace su un fianco, la bocca semiaperta, completamente abbandonato alla stanchezza, ma è rilassato in un modo che non si manifesta mai quand’è sveglio. I capelli gli cadono disordinatamente sul viso, ed Enjolras gli toglie un’unica ciocca dagli occhi. Poi si muove rapidamente, silenzioso; prende un pezzo di carta, scrive un biglietto, lo infila sotto il cuscino, e lascia l'appartamento.

Di nuovo in strada, inizia a leggere i suoi messaggi.

Combeferre [6:12:34]: Va tutto bene?

Sì. No. Lo chiama.

"Ehi," risponde Combeferre dopo il primo squillo.

"Ehi. Stanno tutti bene?"

"Bossuet sta bene, non ti preoccupare." E questo è un sollievo, almeno. Ma non cambia il fatto che Enjolras è scappato dalle sue responsabilità, e non cambia _nient'altro_. "Torni a casa?" Chiede Combeferre.

Ah, è vero—Grantaire l'ha chiamato ieri sera. Se Combeferre gli chiedesse la verità, Enjolras sa che gli direbbe tutto, ma il suo amico è troppo sensibile per questo.

“Possiamo andare da qualche parte? Hai già fatto colazione?"

Venti minuti dopo, si incontrano in un bar a metà strada tra il loro appartamento e quello di Grantaire; prendono un tavolo d’angolo, ed Enjolras si siede e sorseggia il suo caffè per una decina di minuti. Il silenzio non è imbarazzante, ma quando alza gli occhi per osservare Combeferre si accorge che forse è perché sono entrambi persi nei loro pensieri.

“Ho mandato tutto a puttane?" Chiede d'improvviso.

"Hm?" Combeferre sussulta. "Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Sono scappato via. Non ho—cazzo, non ho nemmeno visto il notiziario.” Loro avevano organizzato tutto; lui doveva essere il loro leader. Ieri c’erano delle telecamere, e chissà cos’hanno filmato, invece delle sue spiegazioni? Chissà se le cose potevano andare meglio se fosse rimasto lì?

“Cosa potevi fare, lasciare Bossuet lì?" Combeferre si acciglia. “Va tutto bene, Enjolras. Nessuno ci pensa in quel modo.” Solo lui, allora. "So che sei deluso, ma abbiamo fatto tutto quello che potevamo fare. Nessuno si aspettava che potessimo controllare migliaia di persone."

“Mi sembri Grantaire,” mormora in risposta.

C’è un trambusto mattutino, e intorno a loro passa gente indaffarata. Guarda il bancone, la fila di persone, donne e uomini lavoratori che si scolano singole tazze di caffè. Poi serra le mascelle e guarda Combeferre, che sta sorseggiando il suo caffè in completa calma.

"Quindi Grantaire ovviamente è più saggio di quanto si pensasse," dice Combeferre, e questo è tutto. Il mondo non si sposta sul suo asse, e Combeferre non insiste.

Questa è probabilmente una di quelle volte in cui vuole che Enjolras _comunichi._

_“Tu _cos'hai fatto?" Chiede invece.

"Io? Io e Jehan siamo andati in ospedale dopo che te ne sei andato. Courf ci ha incontrato lì e noi, uhm. Lui è andato a casa."

“Noi chi?"

Combeferre traccia con le dita il logo del bar sul suo tovagliolo. “Io e Courf.”

"Hm." Si schiarisce la gola. "Allora, voi due…siete apposto?"

“Che vuoi dire?"

"Non ci credo che stai evitando la domanda," si lamenta, “quella è una cosa mia. Tu dovresti essere quello maturo, in contatto con le tue emozioni e tutte quelle stronzate.”

Combeferre sbuffa. “Si, tutto bene. Stiamo bene."

“Che è successo?"

"Niente, abbiamo solo discusso, e poi le cose si sono fatte un po’ strane, ma va tutto bene. Sto bene.” Sembra come se stesse cercando di convincersi da solo, ed Enjolras non si sente molto rassicurato. "Abbiamo parlato di…limiti personali."

Ridacchia. “Limiti. Courfeyrac?”

"Lo so."

“Courfeyrac, noto come il motivo per cui faccio la doccia con la porta chiusa? È con lui che hai parlato di limiti personali?”

“Lo so, lo so, è solo che…Deve sapere che non voglio sentire parlare di—non importa. Ne abbiamo già parlato. A volte bisogna solo…lasciare andare le cose, sai? "

Ci sono troppi modi in cui potrebbe interpretarlo, quindi Enjolras annuisce e basta. Non ha alcun diritto di impicciarsi ulteriormente, anche se Combeferre non sembra troppo contento di qualunque compromesso abbiano raggiunto.

“Gli ho detto che avrei pranzato con lui oggi," continua Combeferre. “Noi, uhm, lo facciamo, a volte. Vuoi venire?"

“Pranzate insieme a volte?" Enjolras si acciglia. "Perché non mi avete mai invitato?"

Combeferre arrossisce. "Non ci sei mai,” mormora. "Sei sempre così occupato ultimamente. Con il lavoro e—cose. Non pensavamo che avresti voluto venire?”

"Va bene, non importa." Nel grande schema delle cose che non capisce, questa la lascerà andare. È la cosa giusta da fare, a quanto pare. E, siccome una passeggiata nei giardini del Lussemburgo potrebbe aiutarlo a distrarre la mente da Grantaire, dice: “Vengo."


	9. Capitolo 9

“Sai, lo scopo del pranzo all’aperto," dice Courfeyrac, tirandolo per la manica, "è stare all’aperto."

"Voglio vedere cosa dice la gente,” mormora Enjolras, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo.

"Sai bene cosa dice," dice Combeferre delicatamente.

Fa un vago mormorio e continua a ricaricare mezza dozzina di tab sul computer. È un fresco pomeriggio di settembre—seduti a un tavolo dei Giardini del Lussemburgo, sotto foglie pendenti e fruscianti, sono circondati da una pace quasi inquietante. Parte di lui riconosce vagamente che Combeferre e Courfeyrac sono a loro agio l'uno con l’altro, più di quanto non lo siano stati di recente, ma non sta ascoltando la loro conversazione.

Guarda Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, e un paio di notiziari che stanno ancora pubblicando commenti su report e foto. Il livido sulla tempia non gli fa male, ma pulsa leggermente, come un costante ricordo del suo fallimento. (Anche di dita gentili premute contro la ferita, ma questo pensiero è una cosa che non può considerare in questo momento.) L'opinione pubblica è divisa; alcune persone sostengono che la faccenda era destinata a diventare una rissa, altre dicono che le azioni violente sono state minime rispetto al numero di persone presenti, e la considerano una vittoria per la consapevolezza civile. Vuole sapere tutto: quante persone sono rimaste ferite—Bossuet, ora parte di un numero—quante persone arrestate, quanti vetri rotti, quante macchine distrutte o bruciate. È difficile credere che tutto sia iniziato nel retro del Musain, con una sola grande idea.

Qualunque cosa dicano gli altri, si sente responsabile. Niente di quello cheha organizzato in vita sua è stato così efficace e disastroso allo stesso tempo, e se non si assume lui la responsabilità, cosa gli impedirà di rischiare di nuovo la vita degli altri?

"Beh, questa è un idea stupida," dice Courfeyrac in maniera concreta. “Tu non rischieresti mai le nostre vite."

"Ci sono persone in ospedale," risponde burbero. “Tu potevi essere uno di loro."

"Ma per fortuna _non è così,"_ dice Combeferre, infastidito d’aver ripetuto la stessa conversazione tre volte da stamattina. "Quindi smettiamo di chiederci cosa poteva succedere. Lavoreremo meglio la prossima volta," afferma con certezza, “e questa è qualcosa di cui discuteremo al momento opportuno—durante una riunione, per esempio. Enjolras, per favore, chiudi il computer."

"No. _Aia!_ Ma—mi hai accoltellato?”

Combeferre gli fa un sorriso malvagio. Ha in mano una forchetta, e la risata di Courfeyrac sembra sorprendere anche gli alberi che li circondano; ondeggiano più ampiamente di prima.

"Non devi tornare al lavoro?" Chiede.

"È molto tranquillo per una domenica," dice Courfeyrac, alzando le spalle. "Parigi sta ancora dormendo."

Anche Grantaire? Ha letto il biglietto? _No_—non ci deve pensare, se lo era promesso, perché non ce la fa?

"Wow, O.K, quale pensiero ti è appena passato per la testa?" Chiede Courfeyrac. "La tua faccia ha fatto così…” e cerca di imitarlo facendo una bizzarra smorfia.

Enjolras sospira. “Pensavo alla manifestazione."

"Gesù. Dobbiamo tirarti su di morale.” Dice Courfeyrac, e poi emette un grido, quasi alzandosi dalla panchina. "So di cosa abbiamo bisogno!" Allunga entrambe le braccia nella loro direzione, come per implorarli di ascoltare. "Un pigiama party."

"No," Enjolras risponde di riflesso.

"La tua resistenza è scioccante," dice Courfeyrac, "ma lo faccio per te, sai. Hai bisogno di rilassarti. Offro il completo Trattamento Courf.”

"Oh," dice Enjolras sarcasticamente. “Beh, in quel caso."

"Domani è lunedì," sottolinea Combeferre.

"Venerdì prossimo, allora," dice Courfeyrac. “No, ansi—facciamo una gita di fine settimana! Oh, ‘Ferre, non è una buona idea? Possiamo andare a casa mia, ai miei genitori non dispiacerà. Darà loro una scusa per farsi una pausa, e avremo la casa per noi stessi. Sarà un momento di _guarigione._” Viene avvolto dal braccio di Courfeyrac; gli stringe la spalla. "Non vuoi dormire nel mio abbraccio amorevole?"

Arrossisce, per motivi completamente scollegati da Courfeyrac. "No."

"Sei il peggio. Tu che ne pensi, Ferre? Facevamo sempre questo genere di cose. Ora è come se non fossimo mai insieme! "

"Stiamo insieme quasi ogni giorno…" inizia a dire.

Courfeyrac lo interrompe. "Oh, a questo punto è come un _lavoro_. Tutto quello che facciamo è lamentarci degli studi e pianificare dissenso civile. Sto dicendo che dobbiamo uscire. Cambiare la nostra routine. Riconnetterci con i nostri passati.”

"Sono libero questo fine settimana," Combeferre—il traditore—afferma.

Courfeyrac si illumina. "Daremo un sacco di tempo a tutti per organizzarsi," dice, ridendo quando Enjolras fa un gemito di orrore. "Ci divertiremo un _mondo. _Non potrai evitare il divertimento. Anzi, il divertimento ti avvolgerà come una coperta calda finché non ti dimentichi di tutte queste stronzate. Inoltre, so di certo che sei in grado di rinunciare al tuo letto per una notte sola," conclude Courfeyrac in tono suggestivo.

Gli ci vuole un secondo per capire che Courfeyrac non si sta riferendo a ieri, ma alla prima notte che Enjolras ha trascorso da Grantaire. Una volta ogni paio di giorni, Courfeyrac si ricorda del mistero della Notte Perduta (come la chiama lui), e una volta ogni paio di giorni Enjolras è obbligato ad ascoltare un’altra delle sue teorie. Coinvolgono sempre un imbarazzante ritorno a casa con gli stessi vestiti della notte prima, ed Enjolras cerca di non pensare a quanto Courfeyrac abbia ragione. Gli lancia uno sguardo di avvertimento. 

“È tutto deciso allora?" Courfeyrac sbatte le palpebre innocenti.

“Nulla è deciso," prova a dire Enjolras, ma sa di non avere speranze: Courfeyrac ha il telefono in mano e sta già scrivendo furiosamente. Pochi secondi dopo arriva un messaggio, e legge:

Courfeyrac [2:17:54]: SFARZO WEEKEND NELLA CASA DI CAMPAGNA DI COURF: MISSIONE RALLEGRARE NOSTRO CARO LEADER. DETTAGLI STASERA

Enjolras sospira e torna a guardare lo schermo.

******

È domenica; Feuilly gli ha lasciato la colazione, ed Enjolras gli ha lasciato _questo._

È un pezzetto di carta tutto stropicciato. Grantaire lo legge non appena lo trova, dopo l’iniziale, schiacciante delusione d’essersi svegliato da solo. Lo fissa finché l'inclinazione di ogni lettera non è impressa nel suo cervello, pronunciando quelle poche parole di nuovo e di nuovo, e poi continua a guardarlo.

_Ehi. Devo ancora valutare i danni. Colazione domani? Chiamami se vuoi provarci ancora._

E poi:

_Chiamami anche se non vuoi provarci più. _

Non lo chiama. Non beve. Non fa un granché, tranne leggere un messaggio che Éponine gli aveva inviato la sera prima. Trova il cellulare sul letto, dove lo aveva lasciato dopo aver chiamato Combeferre.

Ponine [8:21:43]: lui ha chiamato ferre. è a casa ora. non ti preoccupare.

Significa che Combeferre ha mentito per lui. Grantaire ci penserebbe un po’ di più, se solo potesse concentrarsi su qualcosa che non si tratta di Enjolras—o lui ed Enjolras, o se si può permettere di mettere una congiunzione tra i loro due nomi—per più di un minuto. _Chiamami se vuoi provarci ancora,_ recita, e si chiede come la bocca di Enjolras si modellerebbe attorno a quelle parole, se suonerebbero stimolanti, decisive. Nella sua mente, sono sussurrate in modo assonato e caloroso; nella sua mente, suonano come una sicurezza.

_Chiamami se—_vuole riprovarci? Si pone questa domanda, e la mattinata scappa via. Quando il sole è alto e le sue mani iniziano a tremare, si fa un drink. Vuole riprovarci? si ripete mentre l'alcool gli scivola giù per gola. Enjolras è consapevole di tutti i modi in cui Grantaire potrebbe interpretare il suo biglietto? Si riferiva solo al bere, o…o a loro? Enjolras pensa che ci sia un _loro_?

Vuole riprovarci?

Legge il messaggio di Courfeyrac appena arriva, eppure il weekend potrebbe anche trovarsi nel prossimo decennio, per quanto gli riguarda. Oltre domani, nulla sembra ne reale, ne solido. E Grantaire sa che è pericoloso sperare, fissare aspettative, vedere certe cose come punti di svolta, perché alla fine finirà quasi sempre deluso—ma lui c’e l’ha fatta continuamente, settimana dopo settimana, concentrandosi solo sul giorno successivo, quindi forse va bene anche avere qualche aspettativa. Non è mai riuscito a smettere del tutto, ma ciarrivato vicino. È il massimo che abbia mai realizzato, comunque, la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto. Sa che tutti i suoi amici gli direbbero che è qualcosa di cui andare fiero. Lui non si spingerebbe a dire altrettanto, ma è pur sempre _qualcosa_. Eppure non può negare di averlo fatto per ragioni sbagliate, e non può negare di aver fallito.

Il pomeriggio dominicale si trascina in avanti, e così fanno anche i suoi pensieri. Si muove, cammina su e giù, infine sistemandosi vicino alla finestra, osservando il blu brillante del cielo tramutarsi in un giallo tenue. Non può più farlo per Enjolras. Non avrebbe dovuto in principio, ma la tentazione era stata troppo forte, e con il passare dei giorni era stato sempre più difficile lasciarlo andare. All’inizio sembrava così improbabile che potesse funzionare; quando riusciva a resistere, quasi non poteva crederci; e così, continuava a provare.

Ma ora, Grantaire sa che non sarà più in grado di guardare Enjolras in faccia, non se il suo unico obiettivo è farlo rimanere il più a lungo possibile. Enjolras credeva in lui, ci crede ancora—solo _lui_ è capace di avere così tanta fiducia, ovviamente. Grantaire lo ha sempre ammirato per questo; come può respingere questa passione quando è rivolta verso di lui? Per come la vede Grantaire, deve scegliere tra due opzioni: accettare la sconfitta, o fare tutto il possibile per essere qualcuno degno del suo tempo. Anche se alla fine non ci riesce, come sospetta che accadrà. Ancora non può crederci, eppure...ricordando le parole di Enjolras, il suo silenzioso sostegno, la sua irremovibile stabilità, si rende conto che forse una piccola parte di queste qualità lo hanno infetto, piantando le loro radici, facendo crescere la speranza in un luogo sterile. Forse Grantaire potrebbe diventare più forte da solo. Forse.

Chiama Éponine. Gli dice che Bossuet sta bene, che lei ha lasciato l'ospedale subito dopo aver chiamato Grantaire, e che Joly le ha inviato un messaggio stamattina.

“Questo è buono," dice.

"Indovina chi si è presentato all'ospedale?"

"Marius e Cosette?"

“'Parnasse," dice con una risatina bassa, in cui c'è un'inconfondibile affetto. “Era incazzato che io ero in mezzo a quel casino, quindi naturalmente gli ho detto che faccio sempre e solo quello che voglio io. Quindi mi ha detto che la prossima volta dovrà semplicemente venire con me. Ridicolo, certo, ma...immagino, anche..."

"Un po’ carino?"

Lei sbuffa. "Accidenti a lui." Grantaire si ritrova a sorridere. Nessuno dei due parla per un momento. “Sei stato tu a chiamare _me,_" sottolinea Éponine.

“Giusto, sì. Volevo scusarmi."

"Per cosa?" Chiede Éponine con naturalezza.

“Per essere andato fuori di testa quando sei intervenuta," dice, “e poi per essere stato uno stronzo totale dopo. So che eri solo preoccupata.”

Éponine fa un rumore di approvazione dal ricevitore. "Considerati perdonato,_stai piangendo?"_

"No," dice. Suona acquoso, e Grantaire fa una risata auto-ironica. "C'è qualcos’altro che ti devo dire." E il suo stomaco si annoda, ma si sente il petto leggero per la prima volta in tanto tempo. "In un certo senso...ho preso una decisione."

“O.K?" Dice lei lentamente. “R?”

"Mi dispiace davvero per—tutto, davvero," riesce a dire, ed è imbarazzante come strascica le parole, come non sembra se stesso. È orribile quando le persone ti vedono vulnerabile—Grantaire ha sempre cercato di nascondere le sue parti più deboli, solo che ora sembra essere composto solo da quelle parti, e non ha nient'altro da mostrare. "Non voglio più farlo, non voglio vivere così, ci proverò questa volta. Ci proverò, davvero, per—per me ."

"Oh, tesoro," espira Éponine.

Abbandona ogni pretesa di stabilità, lasciando che le frasi esitanti gli scivolino tra le labbra. “Ma non posso farlo come prima, cazzo, non posso semplicemente—stare con tutti e comportarmi come se fossi a posto—è così difficile quando sono tutti lì, quando sono felici e bevono, ed è come se stessi sempre per cedere, è così difficile, solo…Devo solo stare via per un po', finché non starò un po' meglio.” Si asciuga il viso con una manica, bagnandola. Sta tremando. "Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a spiegarlo agli altri."

"Ancora non lo capisci, vero?" Dice piano Éponine. “Bastava che dicessi questo. Faremo tutto il possibile per aiutarti, va bene? Come se potessi sbarazzarti di noi," scherza, “sei sicuro di averli incontrati, i nostri amici?

"Non voglio che nessuno—smetta tutto," dice. Sa cosa sta pensando Éponine, ma odia l'idea di essere un peso. "Sarebbe troppa pressione, odierei farvi questo. Per favore."

"Ascolta," sospira lei, "Ti aiuterò a spiegare quello che vuoi a chi vuoi, ma sai bene che ti diranno esattamente quello che ti sto dicendo io in questo momento. Smetti di piangere," aggiunge. “Noi ti vogliamo bene."

Quando Feuilly torna a casa, si siede accanto a Grantaire sul divano—sta fissando il muro da due ore, probabilmente sembra sconvolto—lo guarda seriamente e gli chiede come sta, e Grantaire gli dice tutto. E questo fa due. È ancora più terrorizzato di deluderli ora, ma Feuilly sembra felice e orgoglioso, e ripete i sentimenti di Éponine quasi parola per parola, e forse, pensa Grantaire—_forse _quando provi a stare dritto sui tuoi piedi, va anche bene aggrapparsi a qualcuno.

Quella notte dorme male. Si sveglia alle quattro, fissa il soffitto fino alle cinque e mezzo, si fa una tazza di caffè e whisky—deve ricominciare da zero—e si avvia nel gelo della mattina per vedere Enjolras. Gli farebbe comodo ripetere cosa vuole dire. Di solito, Grantaire cerca di inventare di tutto per farlo ridere, cose interessante per rendergli gli occhi luminosi e svegli, ma oggi la sua mente si rifiuta di collaborare. La facciata dell'hotel gli è familiare adesso, e quando entra sente uno strano miscuglio di terrore e tranquillità.

Vedere Enjolras non è mai facile; è ancora più difficile quando Enjolras si illumina alla sua vista. Il suo cuore sembra saltare e galleggiare nel suo petto, come sempre. _Questo,_ ne è assolutamente certo, non cambierà mai.

"Non hai più chiamato," dice Enjolras mentre si avvicina con cautela. "Pensavo che non saresti venuto."

C'è un livido viola vicino a uno dei suoi occhi; Grantaire ha trattenuto il sangue che ne fuoriusciva, ci ha trascinato le sue dita. Vuole che Enjolras gli stia di nuovo vicino—è un dolore così acuto che fa sembrare il desiderio di prima come un pulsare leggero, distante.

Gli viene in mente che abbandonare Enjolras sarebbe forse più difficile che smettere di bere.

"Mi dispiace," dice. La lobby è deserta. I suoi piedi si muovono in avanti, in qualche modo, fino a quando li separa solo il bancone. “Volevo farlo, ma…era meglio vederti di persona. Ho fatto qualche riflessione."

Enjolras appoggia i gomiti sul bancone, sporgendosi fin quando non si trovano faccia a faccia. Grantaire non sa cosa fare con le mani; le chiude a pugni per non lasciarle vagare.

"A proposito di?" Chiede Enjolras, come se non vedesse l'ora di ascoltarlo.

Te, te, sempre te. Ma anche qualcos'altro.

“Ricomincio tutto," dice, e il sorriso che fa Enjolras è accecante, anche per lui; sembra dire, _hai fatto la scelta giusta e sapevo che l’avresti fatta_—anche quando non lo sapeva Grantaire. “L'ho detto a Éponine," dice, facendo un respiro profondo. Questa è la parte difficile. “Anche a Feuilly. Volevo che lo tu sapessi, perché non devi...non devi essere più l’unico che mi sostiene. "

Vuole che Enjolras capisca che sopravviverà. Se dice a Grantaire di andarsene ora, se dice di non vedere più alcun scopo nello stare con lui, Grantaire sopravviverà. Farà male, ma sopravviverà. Deve sapere _perché _Enjolras gli ha permesso di avvicinarsi così tanto. Era un senso di colpa, di dovere o—?

Enjolras si sta mordendo il labbro. "Sono contento che tu sia venuto," dice piano, la sua voce come una carezza, come la seta sulla pelle. "Ho chiesto loro di prepararti quei croissant che ti piacciono tanto."

_Oh,_ pensa vertiginoso.

"—E mi servirebbe un po’ di aiuto con un post che voglio scrivere. Ce la fai a rimanere?"

Viene colpito dall’urgenza di dire che l'unica ragione per cui può persino pensare di fare questa scelta è lui, la sua fede e la sua forza; che se non fosse stato per Enjolras non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di provare una cosa del genere, fare un salto nel buio senza aspettarsi il peggior risultato possibile; che la sua sola presenza fa sentire Grantaire più forte, e che desidera—spera—che anche lui gli sta dando qualcosa in cambio.

Si ingoia le parole, ma non può fare a meno di sorridere, e si sente più esposto di quanto non lo sia mai stato.

******

Il viaggio verso Orléans procede rapidamente. Le playlist di Grantaire sono sparate a tutto volume nella sua auto, e Enjolras le accompagna cantando le parole. Conosce già la strada; è stato a casa di Courfeyrac diverse volte. I suoi genitori sono persone affettuose e alla mano. Quando arriva a casa loro sabato mattina—non poteva saltare il turno del venerdì sera—la casa è deserta. I suoi proprietari, come promesso da Courfeyrac, stanno facendo un piccolo viaggio improvvisato per consentire ai "bambini" di divertirsi, ed Enjolras presume che tutti i suoi amici siano ancora a letto.

Si muove per gettare la sua borsa sul divano quando vede una figura accasciata sul tavolo della cucina, sorseggiando una tazza fumante.

"Ehi," chiama Enjolras.

Grantaire sussulta, poi gli fa un sorriso assonnato. “Ehi a te."

Entra in cucina e si siede di fronte a Grantaire. "Ti sei alzato presto."

“Si da il caso che dopo mesi di svegliarsi presto per scroccare, ci si abitua,” dice Grantaire.

Cerca di trovare segni di stanchezza—o cose peggiori—ma Grantaire sembra calmo. Eppure Enjolras sa che per lui il sonno non è facile da raggiungere, e suppone che si sia alzato per bere senza farsi vedere da nessuno. Non lo dice ad alta voce.

"Mi dispiace di averti viziato," dice dolcemente. "Hai fatto una nottata matta?"

"Oh sì," sbuffa Grantaire. "Le cose si sono fatte davvero avventurose quando Joly ha tirato fuori Twister." Grantaire beve un sorso del suo caffè, e poi guarda in basso. “Specialmente considerando che nessuno ha bevuto."

Ne hanno parlato forse sette volte questa settimana. Grantaire si è lentamente spostato da un opposizione totale a una riluttante accettazione, e a Enjolras basta questo—è meglio di vederlo impazzire in silenzio, come lunedì sera, quando, in qualche modo, tutti _sapevano_. Più tardi quella notte, Grantaire aveva detto che era merito di Éponine, a sua richiesta, ma non aveva mai voluto che tutti smettessero con lui. Quando Enjolras gli aveva chiesto _cosa_ voleva, allora, Grantaire aveva confessato che intendeva sparire per un po’. Allora Enjolras lo dovette informare che non sarebbe successo _affatto._ Dopo questo episodio, Grantaire aveva un po’ ceduto.

"Hai mangiato?" Chiede Grantaire.

"Ho preso qualcosa all’hotel," dice. E, sentendosi stranamente nervoso, afferra il sacchetto di carta appoggiato sulla sua valigia e lo mette tra di loro. "Ecco. Hanno insistito. "

Grantaire lo apre per trovare un assortimento di pane e torte, e fa una risata sbuffante. "Ricordami di ringraziarli," dice.

"Ti viziano."

"E non osare fermarli," dice Grantaire, ed Enjolras si chiede se nessun altro abbia qualcosa a che farci.

Godono di un silenzio amichevole mentre mangiano. Le loro interazioni sono state più leggere questa settimana, quasi esitanti. Non parlano della notte della manifestazione, ed Enjolras non ha ancora affrontato il tema di Grantaire con nessuno, ma Combeferre oramai sa che _qualcosa_ si è sviluppato quando non stava guardando. Sta solo aspettando il momento giusto di dirglielo.

Il silenzio viene interrotto dal suono di passi inciampanti che scendono le scale, e presto si trova le braccia di Courfeyrac attorno alle sue spalle.

“Enjolras! Per me?” Esclama Courfeyrac, prendendo un muffin dalle mani di Grantaire. "Dai," dice tra un morso e l'altro. "Dobbiamo sistemarti."

Ci sono due materassi che occupano il pavimento della stanza di Courfeyrac, ed Enjolras saluta Jehan e Bahorel, che sbadigliano e si stiracchiano nella piccola camera da letto.

"Come vedi, c'è un leggero problema di spazio. Qualcuno dovrà dormire con me stasera," annuncia Courfeyrac con le sopracciglia alzate.

“Io dormo sulla sedia," dice Enjolras.

“Io mi siedo in un angolo," offre Jehan.

"Preferirei dormire fuori," aggiunge Bahorel.

“So che mi amate," mormora Courfeyrac e fa un gridolino quando Combeferre passa vicino alla camera da letto.

“Io _ho_ una stanza," mormora Combeferre assonnato, e continua per la sua strada.

Enjolras scopre che, per qualche ragione, ottiene il privilegio di dormire nello studio del padre di Courfeyrac, che ha un grande, comodo divano e centinaia di libri sugli scaffali di legno.

Bossuet, Joly e Musichetta hanno la stanza dei genitori (“Loro dormono su quel letto, quindi spero non stanno—ugh—"), Marius e Cosette hanno la camera degli ospiti, e Grantaire, Éponine e Feuilly hanno invaso i divani del salotto. Ignora il pensiero che gli attraversa la mente e la pugnalata di _qualcosa _che ne deriva, e dice a Courfeyrac che rimarrà con Combeferre. Gli trovano un materasso sottile, riempiendolo di coperte, e immagina che può bastare per una notte.

È quasi mezzogiorno quando tutti sono svegli, lavati, e vestiti. Il pranzo e ilresto del pomeriggio vengono spesi per la città. Dato che solo lui e Combeferre hanno già partecipato alla Super Courf Tour (“Allarme spoiler," avverte, "non è così super"), esplorano il centro della città e camminano lungo la riva del fiume, con Courfeyrac che recita i dati storici come una vera guida turistica, sebbene una molto eccitata.

"Hanno un museo delle belle arti, sai," dice a Grantaire quando riesce ad avvicinarsi con discrezione. "Courf mi ha fatto andare una volta, ma diciamo che lui è meglio come guida della città."

Grantaire ridacchia, poi alza lo sguardo verso il cielo che si oscura. "Mi piacerebbe vederlo. Accidenti.”

“Torneremo qualche volta," promette Enjolras, toccandogli il braccio, e si allontana prima di vedere la sua espressione.

Tornati a casa, il computer gli viene confiscato, Courfeyrac ordina una quantità assurda di cibo, e tutti si distendono nel soggiorno. Nonostante l'insistenza di Grantaire di bere quello che vogliono, non c'è una bottiglia in vista.

“Ascoltate!” Esclama Courfeyrac in mezzo al chiacchiericcio generale, alzandosi sulle ginocchia. Fa un ampio gesto con le braccia. “Probabilmente, vi starete tutti chiedendo perché vi ho convocato qui."

Enjolras geme. "Se le parole obbligo o verità escono dalla tua bocca..."

Courfeyrac si gira verso di lui con un sorriso smagliante e dice, a denti stretti, “Tu sai già cosa ti chiederei, non è vero?"

“E tu sai cosa chiederei io a te," risponde lui.

"Di cosa state borbottando voi due?" Piagnucola Joly, sdraiato tra le gambe di Musichetta. “Dai, condividete con la classe."

"Sì, non ci sono segreti nel gruppo!" Dice Jehan.

C'è un momento di silenzio.

"Okay, quasi non ci sono segreti nel gruppo," Jehan ammenda.

"Non importano i miei affari segreti con Enjolras," dice Courfeyrac, facendo un vago gesto con la mano. “Sto solo cercando di fargli svelare l’anima. Non ridete, alla fine ci riuscirò. Torniamo alla mia idea geniale!”

Si scopre che Courfeyrac ha una macchina per il karaoke, un annuncio che viene ricevuto con degli sguardi sorpresi, e più eccitazione di quanto Enjolras possa mai capire.

“Ma chi tiene una macchina da karaoke a casa?" Chiede Grantaire incredulo.

"Uhm, la gente divertente?" Risponde Courfeyrac. "Segui il mio esempio e forse anche tu potrai essere uno di noi, mio caro," dice, sporgendosi per arruffare i capelli di Grantaire e in cambio ottenendo un pugno sul braccio. “Quindi, ecco come faremo: prima coppie e gruppi, poi ognuno deve fare il proprio assolo. Il miglior interprete della serata vince."

"Vince cosa?" Chiede Bossuet.

“Vince e basta," dice Courfeyrac con un'espressione di profonda saggezza.

Enjolras trafigge le risate e gli applausi sparsi. "Sai che queste cose danno il punteggio pieno a tutti, giusto?"

“Prima di tutto, no, non lo fanno," dice Courfeyrac, “infatti mi ricordo distintamente che tu hai preso un punteggio di merda l'ultima volta che sei stato qui. E sì, gente, l’ho sentito cantare. A volte mi sveglio nel mezzo della notte urlando. E poi, saremo noi i giudici, d'accordo? Faremo un voto. Come in una democrazia," afferma. “Ti piace questo, Enj? Deciderà il popolo."

Enjolras si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Finiscono di mangiare e liberano la stanza, spingendo i divani contro le pareti; Courfeyrac mette il tavolino in un angolo.

"Abbiamo bisogno di spazio," spiega pazientemente a Enjolras, "per le coreografie."

"Ci sono punti per la coreografia?" Chiede Cosette. "Sarà imbarazzante per la maggior parte di voi."

"Sì, signorina," risponde Bahorel, "soprattutto per il tuo ragazzo."

"Ehi," protesta Marius debolmente

"Ci sono punti per la coreografia, naturalmente," continua Courfeyrac mentre mette uno dei vasi dei genitori all'interno di un armadietto, presumibilmente proteggendolo dalla natura sfrenata delle loro coreografie. "I criteri sono,” dice, contando sulle dita, "talento naturale—mi dispiace per la maggior parte di voi—selezione del brano; emozione pura; e poi la coreografia. Con punti speciali per le note alte e tutte quelle altre birbonate…”

"Penso che se lo stia solo inventando,” sussurra Bossuet.

"Come osi! I campionati di karaoke sono una tradizione in questa famiglia. Ora, chi va per primo? "

C'è l'inevitabile momento di silenzio, poi Bossuet, Courfeyrac e Joly iniziano la competizione con _Don't Stop Believing; _Bahorel e Feuilly seguono con _Wanted Dead or Alive;_ Combeferre, Jehan e Courfeyrac tentano _Bohemian Rhapsody;_ Grantaire ed Éponine fanno _Dancing Queen;_ Marius e Cosette sono scelti come protagonisti di _Summer Nights,_ sostenuti dagli altri; a Enjolras viene detto che se non partecipa in _Time Of My Life_ dovrà fare Christina quando rievocano _Lady Marmalade_ (i ruoli finiscono per ricadere su Joly, Jehan, Musichetta ed Éponine).

Le cose sembrano deragliarsi dopo che, a quanto pare, tutti cominciano a entusiasmarsi: Joly e Musichetta fanno Sonny e Cher; Courfeyrac rivela di essere una _Natural Woman;_ Cosette fa uscire gli occhi di Marius fuori dalle orbite quando canta _Like a Virgin;_ ed Enjolras non sa come finisce per far parte di Boys II Men, ma non oppone resistenza quando inizia la Macarena. Dopo che Jehan finisce di interpretare una versione obiettivamente oscena di _Let's Get It On, _non è sorprendente che Courfeyrac sfida qualcuno a fare _I Touch Myself _(Combeferre è quello che accetta la sfida, riducendo il viso dello sfidante a un allarmante tonalità di rosa), e Bossuet, Grantaire e Feuilly fanno una canzone chiamata, in modo promettente, _Who's Your Daddy._

Alla fine Courfeyrac ricorda a tutti che devono fare gli assoli, e mentre tutti si animano, Enjolras appassisce silenziosamente sul pavimento. Solo Grantaire sembra notarlo. È vicino a lui, la schiena appoggiata contro uno dei divani, e gli fa un sorriso. Ha una bella voce, nota Enjolras, quando non sta deliberatamente cercando di fare schifo.

“Io non canto," dice.

Grantaire sbuffa e scuote la testa. Indossa una grande felpa grigia che sembra comoda e logorata, mentre Éponine gli fa le coccole. Sono abbastanza vicini che Enjolras può ascoltare quello che dice Grantaire.

"Se non canti _I Will Survive_ non credo che potrò perdonarti."

Éponine ridacchia. "Beh, se tu non fai..." si sporge in avanti e gli sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio, ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere.

“O.K, gente," sta dicendo Courfeyrac. "Dai! Scappate dalla polizia ma non avete il coraggio di fare questo? "

“Inizio io," dice Musichetta, cantando intrepidamente una canzone che doveva morire negli anni ’90, facendola sembrare bella, in qualche modo. Bossuet segue con una canzone allegra di Michael Jackson, mentre Feuilly sceglie una canzone incomprensibile di una band indie. Nessuno ne ha mai sentito parlare, il che ricorda a tutti che Feuilly conosce più musica di tutti loro messi insieme, e che sta giudicando le loro scelte. Bahorel interviene immediatamente con _Eye of the Tiger—_“Perché posso, beccatevi questa”—e Joly lo segue con _Ice Ice Baby,_ finché Courfeyrac non getta le mani in aria. “Va bene, se lo facciamo in questo modo, allora io—“ e mette qualcosa che Enjolras non ha mai sentito.

"Cos'è?" Chiede a Grantaire attraverso lo spazio che li separa.

"MIKA," dice Grantaire. Non significa niente a Enjolras, ma Grantaire sta ridendo forte, lacrime agli angoli degli occhi mentre Courfeyrac danza assurdamente per il salotto intero, e si ritrova a ridere anche lui.

Courfeyrac finisce con un gesto plateale, circondato da applausi, e fa un inchino.

“Qualcuno può riportare un po’ di classe, per favore?" Chiede Feuilly. "Le mie orecchie stanno sanguinando."

"Posso portare _SexyBack_, se vuoi ..."

"No, Courf, sto bene."

Cosette canta Adele—“La regina," Musichetta annuisce, "buona scelta”—e Combeferre, come si aspettava Enjolras, sceglie i Beatles e fa una versione toccante di _Yesterday _che ottiene un forte applauso, mentre Jehan sceglie qualcosa che riconosce dalle playlist di Grantaire—Florence and the Machine, pensa—e si dedica interamente alla sua esibizione. Nessuno è sorpreso quando Marius sceglie una canzone d'amore, ma lo sono per il fatto che riesce a cantare una melodia. Alla fine della canzone—un classico, uscita negli anni ’40—Cosette arrossisce graziosamente e si baciano, ignorando i fischi attorno a loro.

"Ecco," dice Éponine, alzandosi. Sceglie una band punk rock—anche se Grantaire probabilmente direbbe che Enjolras non ha idea di come suona il punk rock—e la sua voce forte e chiara riempie la stanza.

“Quando canta Enjolras?” Chiede Jehan dolcemente dopo che lei ha finito.

Stringe la mascella e assume il suo miglior sguardo intimidatorio. Non funziona affatto.

"So che non conosci la musica," dice Courfeyrac, "ma lo renderà solo più divertente."

“Conosco qualche cosa," ribatte.

"Gli inni nazionali non contano!"

“Di una band che ti piace," dice Bossuet. "E ricorda, Feuilly ti sta giudicando."

Ci sono molte a cui si è affezionato nelle ultime settimane, ma non esita. “The Smiths," dice, evitando lo sguardo di Grantaire a tutti i costi.

Jehan sussulta. "Sul serio? Enjolras! Sono fantastici, li adoro. Morrissey è l'epitome dell'emozione. Adesso devi cantarli. Scegli una canzone! La tua preferita."

“Io..." Perché ha aperto la bocca? "_Davvero_ non so cantare..."

Ma non gli permettono nemmeno di finire la frase—le voci si alzano per tagliare a brandelli le sue obiezioni. È acutamente consapevole della presenza di Grantaire nelle vicinanze—se si guardasse di lato incontrerebbe il suo sguardo, ma sta attento a non farlo—ed è vagamente consapevole dei suoi movimenti e delle sue intenzioni mentre sceglie una canzone, una canzone qualsiasi. No, non qualsiasi. Odia cantare. La sua voce suona strana quando canta. _I know a place where we can go _(conosco un posto dove possiamo andare)—non è completamente terribile, ma non è la tecnica, è l’emozione—_where we are not known_ (dove non siamo conosciuti)—la sua passione è la passione dei discorsi, ma la musica richiede qualcos'altro—_you said I was ill and you were not wrong_ (hai detto che ero malato e non avevi torto)—quando parla a una folla, parla non solo a loro ma _per_ loro, e questo lo fa parlare per se stesso—_the alcoholic afternoons when we sat in your room _(i pomeriggi alcolici che abbiamo speso seduti nella tua stanza)—lo rende.._.they meant more to me than any living thing on earth _(contano per me più di qualsiasi cosa vivente sulla terra…)

Scuote la testa. C’è gente che applaude, qualcuno fischia, ed Enjolras non è sicuro di quello che ha appena fatto.

"Non è la cosa più perfetta tecnicamente che abbia mai sentito," giudica Courfeyrac, "ma di sicuro hai ottenuto punti per averci provato."

"I tuoi punti non significano nulla," Enjolras gli ricorda debolmente. Si siede dove era prima; con la coda dell'occhio, vede Grantaire che si volta verso di lui.

E poi Jehan esclama “Ne manca solo uno!" E capisce che Grantaire è il prossimo.

Grantaire guarda il resto di loro e scrolla le spalle. "Va bene," dice con calma, ed Enjolras si sente ridicolo per essere stato così agitato. "L'ora dei dilettanti è finita—trovami una chitarra, Courf."

"Ooh," dicono in coro, ed è vero, Grantaire sa suonare, a un certo punto l’aveva menzionato, ma l’aveva detto come se potesse strimpellare qualche accordo, tutto qui. Di certo non come quello che fa quando Courfeyrac ottiene una chitarra da qualche parte, posizionandola in grembo e iniziando a trarre una melodia familiare dalle corde, e...e Grantaire sa cantare, e perché ne è sorpreso? Certo che può. La sua voce fluttua sopra la musica e ci si fonde, morbida, tenera e triste. Conosce la canzone; Grantaire l’aveva inserita in una delle sue playlist, ed Enjolras sa che non l’ascolterà mai più, perché non potrà mai avvicinarsi a _questo._ Dovrà solo chiedere a Grantaire di cantarla di nuovo, dovrà registrarla—in qualche modo, dovrà ascoltarla di nuovo.

"Beh, cazzo," dice Bahorel allegramente quando Grantaire finisce piano piano come aveva iniziato.

La stanza è silenziosa; Enjolras si sente...strano. Come se le sue ossa si fossero allentate dentro di lui.

"Sì," concorda Courfeyrac. "Non c'era bisogno di distruggere il resto di noi così _completamente_..."

"Sta zitto," dice Grantaire, arrossendo mentre mette da parte la chitarra.

"Possiamo sbrigarci a nominarlo vincitore e tornare ai successi degli anni '80?" Chiede Éponine in tono burbero, ma sta sorridendo.

Fanno così. Grantaire si alza, dopo un po', mentre Joly, Courfeyrac ed Éponine stanno cantando qualcosa che ha a che fare con innamorarsi e poi cadere. Aspetta un paio di minuti, poi lo segue discretamente, trovando Grantaire curvo sul lavandino, la stanchezza evidente nella curva delle spalle, un bicchiere vuoto nella mano destra, soffermato sul davanzale.

Grantaire si gira quando sente i suoi passi, e i suoi occhi si trasformano da diffidenti a rilassati appena riconosce Enjolras. Solo una settimana fa, si sarebbe tirato indietro se Enjolras l'avesse trovato così.

"Courf mi ha casualmente fatto sapere che qui c'era un open bar," spiega Grantaire. "Non dirglielo, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che anche alcuni dei ragazzi abbiano bevuto qualche sorso."

Qualcosa si schianta rumorosamente sul pavimento del soggiorno, forse un vaso.

Enjolras solleva un sopracciglio. “Ma dai."

Grantaire sbuffa, fa scivolare il bicchiere nel lavandino, e poi lo fissa. "Bella scelta di canzone," mormora.

Enjolras si ritrova ad attraversare la cucina per stargli accanto. "Sei davvero bravo," dice.

Grantaire fa una risata bassa, auto-ironica. "Si, come no."

Fa sempre così quando Enjolras cerca di complimentarsi con lui, come se pensasse che è uno scherzo. Lo fa diventare matto. "Dico sul serio," dice. Grantaire è ancora concentrato sul bicchiere. “Va tutto bene?"

Grantaire si passa una mano instabile tra i capelli, poi apre il rubinetto e inizia a lavare il bicchiere. "Sto bene. Perché l'hai cantata?"

"È stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente." La musica di Grantaire è stata la prima cosa a cui è riuscito a pensare, perché Grantaire è sempre nei suoi pensieri. "L'ho rovinata?" Chiede.

"No," mormora Grantaire. “No, sei stato bravo. Ma era davvero—voglio dire, tra tutte le canzoni, era—” Mette il bicchiere sullo scolapiatti, e le sue mani si poggiano lì. Sta ancora evitando i suoi occhi.

"Perché non mi guardi?" Chiede. Vuole sapere la fine della domanda; questa volta vuole una risposta sincera.

Grantaire fa un piccolo scatto alla domanda, poi finalmente lo guarda. I suoi occhi sono diffidenti.

“Che c’è?" Chiede Grantaire dopo averlo fissato in silenzio per un secondo di troppo. La sua voce è sottile; Enjolras lo vede deglutire. "Cosa stai cercando?"

Gli occhi di Grantaire sembrano diversi ultimamente, più chiari, ed Enjolras vede in loro, a volte, qualcosa di infinitamente triste e indicibilmente gentile. Odia fare le ipotesi, odia avere torto, e odia quando non vede le cose che vedono tutti, ma non conoscere i propri sentimenti è stato un livellodi frustrazione completamente nuovo. Ha capito che la confusione, e quella cosa brillante, acuta e ferocemente calorosa che si è avvolta intorno alla sua vita in questi ultimi mesi hanno tutto a che fare con Grantaire. Ha capito che ha paura.

In effetti, sembra provare solo questo di recente—paura, per i suoi amici, per la loro sicurezza, per la salute di Grantaire, per la loro amicizia—ma soprattutto per se stesso. Non per la sua sicurezza: è stato ferito, è stato arrestato, e non se ne preoccupa affatto. Questo è diverso. Questo è sentire la mente sfuggirgli dal controllo, essere invasa; è la realizzazione che, per la prima volta, qualcun’altro ha una presa su di lui—e che se quel qualcuno lastringe o la allenta, Enjolras lo sentirà.

È stanco di avere paura.

Alza la mano destra, scivola dolcemente un paio di dita lungo la mascella di Grantaire. Gli occhi di Grantaire si spalancano per lo shock, ed espira sotto il suo tocco. 

Enjolras lo bacia.

È solo una leggera pressione di labbra aperte; chiude gli occhi, soffermandosi per condividere un respiro a bocca aperta. Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto, nelle orecchie. Si tira indietro.

Non è chiaro se Grantaire respiri affatto.

Un urlo viene dal soggiorno. “Dove sei?” Dice Courfeyrac, vicino, ed è come se provenisse da un mondo diverso.

Grantaire inspira acutamente, si gira di nuovo verso il lavandino; Enjolras fa un passo indietro appena in tempo per vedere Courfeyrac infilare la testa nella porta della cucina.

"Oh, ciao. Sto interrompendo qualcosa? State pensando di unirvi a noi? ”

Ci sono altre persone in casa. Ci sono altre persone al _mondo._

"Sì," dice.

Grantaire lo echeggia, e in qualche modo la notte continua come se nulla fosse cambiato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (la scena karaoke è arte)  
\- secondo l'autrice grantaire canta hallelujah :)


	10. Capitolo 10

Il sole sorgerà tra un paio d’ore, e Combeferre sbadiglia mentre si toglie lentamente il maglione. Enjolras entra dietro di lui, chiudendo la porta dello studio e attenuando gli ultimi suoni provenienti dal soggiorno. Si siede sul suo divano, ancora vestito e leggermente nauseato.

"Possiamo parlare?" Sbotta. Non ha il diritto di chiedergli questo, non quando ha mentito per così tanto tempo. Ha smesso di fare la distinzione tra trattenere le informazioni e mentire molto tempo fa; è passato tanto da quando ha avuto una vera conversazione con Combeferre. È stato un terribile amico, e non c'è modo di tornare indietro, ma sa anche che il suo migliore amico non si rifiuterebbe mai di ascoltarlo.

Combeferre sembra sorpreso, perso nei suoi pensieri. "Certo," dice, la voce graffiante e venata di sonno, e si siede di fronte a Enjolras.

Enjolras sta pensando a come procedere quando si apre la porta.

“Sto solo vedendo se avete bisogno di qualcosa: coperte? Cuscini? Cioccolato? Una storia?"

“Tutto O.K," dice Combeferre.

Courfeyrac sembra un po’ abbattuto. "Giusto. Immagino...buona notte, allora.” Li osserva; prima Combeferre, poi i suoi occhi si muovono in direzione di Enjolras. Enjolras si sente stanco e distrutto, e forse sembra così, perché Courfeyrac si acciglia. "Hai fatto qualcosa di stupido?"

Enjolras sobbalza. "Io—cosa—perché me lo chiedi?"

Riceve un occhiata sospettosa. “Dopo che ti ho chiamato dalla cucina, eri tutto—strano. R sembrava davvero distratto."

"E questo significa che ho fatto qualcosa di stupido?" Chiede, e vuole apparire indignato, ma la domanda viene fuori titubante. 

È meglio farlo, pensa, perché non c'è più modo di rimangiarsi tutto questo. "Chiudi la porta,” sospira. "Vuoi sapere dove ho passato la Notte Perduta?"

Gli occhi di Courfeyrac si spalancano, e chiude la porta con un tonfo sordo, pieno di entusiasmo. "Non mi prendere in giro."

"La Notte Perduta?" Chiede Combeferre.

"Circa un mese fa ti ho detto che avrei passato la notte da Courf.”

"Ricordo," dice Combeferre lentamente.

"Non ero da Courf," conclude.

"Va bene.”Combeferre sembra confuso e, per qualche ragione, si rivolge a Courfeyrac invece che a lui.

“Ti ho mentito," dice Courfeyrac, arrossendo. “Scusa, me l’aveva chiesto—pensavo che te l'avrebbe detto presto. Scusami?"

È ridicolo; è stato lui a mentire, perché Courfeyrac dev’essere quello che si sente più in colpa dei due?

"Va bene," dice Combeferre, poi alza gli occhi al cielo e gli fa cenno di sedersi accanto a lui. Quando si siede, Courfeyrac sembra straordinariamente soddisfatto. Combeferre si gira nuovamente verso Enjolras. “Enjolras?”

Vuole dire così tante cose che non sa come iniziare. "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Ovviamente."

“Ti metterai a ridere."

"Non lo farò," dice Combeferre.

“Courf si metterà a ridere.”

"Certo che no!" Protesta Courfeyrac. "Non vorrei svegliare gli altri. Lo farò internamente.”

Enjolras sbuffa. "Bene." Si passa una mano tra i capelli, un gesto che ha sicuramente ripreso da..."Cazzo." Prende un cuscino e ci ficca il viso dentro.

"Sta avendo un’aneurisma, secondo te?” Chiede Courfeyrac con calma.

Enjolras alza la testa di scatto. "Cosa costituisce un’appuntamento?"

I suoi amici sbattono le palpebre. Poi Courfeyrac si tappa una mano sulla bocca, bloccando la risata che gli sfugge dalle dita. Enjolras gli da un’occhiata infuocata. "Non rido più," promette Courfeyrac, come se gli stesse costando tutto il suo autocontrollo. Sicuramente non glielo farà mai dimenticare. 

"Non è una domanda irragionevole," dice Combeferre, con una strana espressione in faccia. "Che cosa costituisce un’appuntamento?" Chiede a Courfeyrac.

Di botto, l’altro smette di ridere. “Beh, devi chiedere a qualcuno di andare da qualche parte con te. Voi due soli, ovviamente."

"Giusto," dice Combeferre.

C'è un momento di silenzio.

"E ci dev’essere un intento romantico di fondo,” aggiunge Courfeyrac.

Si guardano l'un l'altro. Enjolras si sente decisamente a disagio, all'improvviso.

"Non è un po’ soggettivo?" Chiede Combeferre, nel tono più impaziente che Enjolras gli abbia mai sentito usare. "Come fai a saperlo?"

"Non lo so," esclama Courfeyrac. "Se qualcuno ti invita a fare qualcosa, da solo—voglio dire, già questo è un segno—"

"Non se sono interessati a qualcun altro."

"E se non lo fossero?" Chiede Courfeyrac, ed Enjolras è sicuro, ora, che si è perso qualcosa di enorme, perché Combeferre impallidisce.

"Non—stai—stiamo parlando della stessa cosa?”

"Non volevo mentirti," dice Courfeyrac in fretta. Quasi inconsciamente, Combeferre si muove per alzarsi; Courfeyrac gli afferra il polso. "Giuro che non volevo che tu pensassi—ma poi l'hai _fatto_ e io pensavo di poter—“

"Ingannarmi?" La voce di Combeferre si spezza.

"No, mai quello," Courfeyrac dice con urgenza. "Ma sei così difficile da leggere. Non riuscivo a capire se tu…" Alza lo sguardo, gli occhi sinceri e supplicanti. "Ho mentito, lo so—all’inizio pensavo di essere in grado di scoprire cosa provavi, ma poi—poi hai detto che non ti ti piaceva nessuno, e ho pensato che qualunque cosa credessi, non sarebbe importato. Avevo torto?

“Santo Gesù," espira Enjolras.

Viene completamente ignorato. Lo sguardo di Combeferre penetra quello di Courfeyrac.

"Io," balbetta, deglutendo. Enjolras non ha mai visto Combeferre senza parole. Combeferre sa sempre cosa dire, non rimane mai _senza parole. _"Avresti dovuto dirmelo." Combeferre ride. “Anch’io mentivo, ovviamente. Cazzo, sai da quanto tempo cerco di—“

Courfeyrac si alza, la mano destra ancora avvolta attorno al polso di Combeferre. La scorre verso il basso, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

"Non pensavo sarebbe mai successo,” sussurra Combeferre.

“La presenza di Enjolras è un po’ una sorpresa," dice Courfeyrac, e entrambi scoppiano a ridere, continuando a guardarsi.

Le conversazioni che ha avuto con Courfeyrac in questi ultimi mesi finalmente hanno un senso, ma per Enjolras non è molto confortante. Si alza goffamente.

"Enj, no, aspetta,” protesta Combeferre.

"Sì," dice Courfeyrac, pacato, ma sembra metterci tutto per distogliere lo sguardo da Combeferre. "Dai, voglio ancora sapere della Notte Perduta."

“Avete appena sequestrato la mia conversazione," dice, facendo gesti vaghi, “per confessarvi il vostro amore reciproco, quindi questa volta la rimando."

"Enj," insiste Combeferre, ma lui se ne sta già andando. Ha la testa piena di pensieri, una pesantezza nel petto che ha qualcosa a che fare con le loro mani giunte.

Chiude la porta dietro di sé e resta in piedi lì per qualche istante, senza scopo. Vuole raccontare a Grantaire quello che è appena successo. Vuole che Grantaire rida e gli dica che lo sa da settimane, perché, ripensandoci, Enjolras è sicuro che è così. Vuole che Grantaire gli dica che non è un completo idiota per non essersene accorto. Vuole Grantaire.

Cammina inciampante verso il soggiorno, dove gli amici dormono ammucchiati l'uno sull'altro. Éponine e Bahorel condividono un divano, Feuilly è disteso sull'altro, e Jehan, Marius e Cosette sono raggomitolati su cuscini sopra al tappeto. Bossuet, Joly e Musichetta sono andati di sopra, e Grantaire non si vede da nessuna parte.

Si gira e entra lentamente in cucina; le luci sono spente, ma vicino alla finestra lampeggia un bagliore rosso-arancione, da dove si insinua la pallida luce della notte. Una figura appoggiata sul davanzale fuma una sigaretta dalla finestra aperta.

Appena lo vede, Grantaire si gira bruscamente. Gli cade la mano, un movimento inconscio, e la sigaretta si spegne. Enjolras fa un passo in avanti.

*********

Rimane immobile, bloccato. Si deve impedire di dire qualcosa di ridicolo e sdolcinato—scopre che, a quanto pare, Enjolras non illumina la notte con la sua stessa presenza. Eppure Grantaire è grato della penombra, la copertura che gli fornisce.

E poi Enjolras fa un passo in avanti, uno sguardo intento sul viso—concentrato, come prima, proprio in questo punto, quando l’ha…quando l’ha baciato. E questa è una cosa che Grantaire non aveva mai previsto prima, tranne che nei suoi sogni più serrati, quelli che ha sempre cercato di allontanare. Se Enjolras si scusa, se gli dice che è stato un errore, Grantaire pensa che non sarà in grado di sopportarlo. Eppure ora si sta avvicinando, e se avesse intenzione di dirgli questo, certamente lo farebbe da più lontano…

Osserva, immobile, mentre Enjolras si avvicina sempre di più. Grantaire è rosso in faccia, sente caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo, e—cosa sta facendo Enjolras? Cosa…sicuramente può sentire il cuore di Grantaire, che gli batte follemente nel petto, quasi cercando di sfuggirgli. Enjolras muove le mani con cautela, come per chiedere permesso; le sue dita, leggere come una piuma, gli toccano la vita. Tutto quello che Grantaire può fare è respirare.

Solo il tessuto sottile della sua maglietta separa le mani di Enjolras dalla sua pelle. Alza le braccia; le sue mani cadono sulle braccia di Enjolras. Le lascia riposare lì, leggere, tremanti. Ora non potrebbe sollevarle neanche se ci provasse.

Non può neanche distogliere lo sguardo, sebbene gli occhi di Enjolras siano quasi accecanti—febbrili e impassibili, come quando fa un discorso, solo che ora sono nella cucina di Courfeyrac e non c'è nulla di cui Enjolras si possa appassionare. C'è solo lui. _La speranza è pericolosa,_ pensa, _la speranza fa male._

"Tu," inizia a dire Enjolras, poi deglutisce e si avvicina, circondandolo completamente con le braccia. Gli preme la pelle con un pollice, tracciandogli un lieve cerchio sulla sua schiena; Grantaire si sente liquido. Gli sfugge un piccolo, debole piagnucolio. "Grantaire." Quegli occhi, adorati e profondi, lo accolgono. "Ti piaccio, vero?"

E forse è perché Enjolras sembra spaventato; forse perché gli ultimi mesi sono passati come un sogno; forse perché le mani di Enjolras sono avvolte intorno a lui e la sua faccia è a pochi centimetri dalla sua, e non ci sono molti altri modi per interpretare tutto questo, anche se sei Grantaire, abituato a soffocare ogni barlume di speranza nel tuo cuore; forse perché tutte le sue sinapsi sono in frantumi, perché i filtri che separano il cervello dalla bocca non funzionano più—forse è per questo che ciò che esce da lui, tutto in un fiato, è la verità.

"Ti amo," dice, semplicemente, piano, e ride. È spogliato fino all'osso.

Gli occhi di Enjolras si spalancano e la vista di Grantaire sembra cedere, come un turbinio sul fondo di un bicchiere, ma Enjolras non si allontana. Sente una pressione sui lati, uno spostamento in avanti e—sì, possono essere ancora più vicini; le mani di Grantaire tremano mentre si muovono verso l’alto, fermandosi su una mascella pronunciata, tracciando pelle morbida, morbidissima con le dita. Chiude gli occhi. Enjolras non gli chiede niente; deve rendersi conto, pensa, ormai deve sapere che può avere tutto quello che vuole.

E sono passate solo poche ore, ma Grantaire si rende conto che ha bisogno della bocca di Enjolras sulla sua—se non la dovesse mai più sentire sarebbe insopportabile. Le labbra di Enjolras sono screpolate e la sua lingua è calda, bagnata, sondante; mani che fino ad ora erano rilassate afferrano esgualciscono il tessuto della sua camicia. Grantaire geme nella sua bocca. Sente un brivido quando c'è un gemito di risposta, e le unghie di Enjolras gli graffiano la schiena. Enjolras gli morde il labbro inferiore; lui gli mette le mani sul collo, afferrandogli i capelli; desidera tutto in una volta, lo desidera da così tanto tempo, non smetterà mai di desiderarlo—Enjolras lo preme contro il bancone, un corpo contro l’altro, ed è la cosa migliore che Grantaire abbia mai provato, non c'è alcuna competizione, nessun confronto, no—non gli importa se non respira mai più, ansi, prega di non farlo, e l’istante che si separano se ne rammarica.

Respirano pesantemente nel piccolo spazio tra di loro. Gli occhi di Enjolras sono fissi sui suoi, e Grantaire non sa come fa a stare ancora in piedi. Non sapeva che era possibile sentirsi così, non riesce a capire come ha fatto a vivere nell’ombra tutti questi anni quando poteva essersi dato alle fiamme con un solo tocco.

Enjolras appoggia la fronte contro la sua. "Stai tremando,” gli mormora sullaguancia, e lo stringe più forte.

Grantaire lo ama in modo disperato. Cerca di parlare, ma gli esce solo un piagnucolio. “Enj." Un soprannome che non aveva mai usato prima. “Enjolras.”

"Sono contento che non mi sbagliavo," sorride Enjolras.

Grantaire sente la sua faccia che si spezza a metà. Ansima, ride, piange—deve sapere che Enjolras ne è _sicuro,_ ma Enjolras gli prende la faccia tra le mani e lo bacia di nuovo, più forte questa volta, e il suo corpo viene superato dal desiderio, che si schianta su di lui, travolgente e improvviso. Enjolras fa un passo indietro, trascinandolo in avanti; inciampano fuori dalla cucina e su per le scale. Enjolras lo guida alla cieca, palpando le pareti, e Grantaire non è mai stato più felice di essere guidato—armeggia con una maniglia, Enjolras chiude a chiave la porta dietro di loro. Si accorge che è la stanza di Courfeyrac; ci sono materassi sparsi sul pavimento. Li scavalcano, toccandosi, schiantando le bocche una sull’altra.

Da dietro sente qualcosa che gli tocca le gambe, e un momento dopo viene spinto, delicatamente ma con fermezza, su qualcosa di morbido. È il letto di Courfeyrac, ma non importa; Courfeyrac potrebbe esserci _sopra,_ e non importerebbe allo stesso. Enjolras, pensa, perché è l'ultima parola che gli è rimasta—ancora e ancora, come un mantra. _Enjolras._

*********

Grantaire è distrutto, aperto, bello, e ad Enjolras viene in mente che lui stesso non ha idea di cosa sta facendo. Per un secondo è terrorizzato rovinare tutto prima che inizino, ma i suoi dubbi non sono più forti di_ questo_—non riesce a pensare, o a fermarsi. Si mette a cavalcioni sul corpo di Grantaire, mettendogli le braccia attorno al collo.

Le mani di Grantaire si posano sulle sue cosce, strofinando su e giù; lo guarda con la mascella allentata, le labbra aperte, gli occhi riverenti. Nessuno lo ha mai guardato così; è inebriante. Inala il sospiro che lascia le labbra di Grantaire; gli si sistema saldamente in grembo e lo bacia di nuovo, piano e poi forte. Il suo cuore è una cosa selvaggia.

Grantaire fa un rumore da profondo della gola. Il petto gli si alza e abbassa come se ogni respiro gli costasse.

Si tira indietro, sentendosi agitato, accaldato; ce l’ha duro.

"Non l'ho mai fatto," confessa.

Grantaire si irrigidisce. "Non dobbiamo farlo," ed è la prima cosa che dice da quando si è messo a boccheggiare il nome di Enjolras.

“Cosa—no," e come fa a dirgli quanto lo vuole, quanto vuole_ Grantaire?_ Finisce per sfregare i fianchi contro di lui, e il suono che provoca gli fa venire i brividi lungo la schiena. "Volevo solo che tu lo sapessi," dice con un sorriso. “Così non rimarrai deluso."

"Deluso— oh mio _dio_," Grantaire ride e gli affonda il viso nella curva del collo, avvolgendolo con le braccia, ed Enjolras vuole tenerlo lì per molto, molto tempo. "Sai da quanto tempo è che penso a—“ Grantaire sta ancora tremando, ed è adorabile. Lui è adorabile.

"Rilassati, dio," espira Enjolras, lasciandosi scappare una risata. Assapora il punto in cui il collo di Grantaire incontra la sua mascella, succhiandolo con esitazione. “Anche io ci ho pensato."

"Hai pensato." Grantaire si tira indietro. Sembra che stia sul punto di svenire. “—di fare questo. Con…me.”

Enjolras non è abituato a essere timido, ma può essere qualsiasi cosa con Grantaire. “Con chi altro?" Chiede, ed è la risposta giusta, perché Grantaire geme una parola che forse doveva essere il suo nome, spingendo i fianchi in avanti.

Enjolras lo bacia in modo bagnato, disperato. Non aveva mai provato questo impulso così lancinante—l’impulso di sentire la pelle di qualcun altro contro la sua—ed è vertiginoso, quasi doloroso. Fa scivolare le mani sotto la camicia di Grantaire, e lui gli ansima in bocca, scavandogli le unghie sulla schiena. Ha bisogno di lui _adesso,_ ha bisogno delle sue mani; _non ce la faccio più_, pensa, tirandogli su la camicia. Grantaire glielo permette, flessibile, disponibile. Cosa proverebbe ad avere le mani di Grantaire sul cazzo, si chiede; ha bisogno di saperlo.

Grantaire lo afferra per la vita e li gira entrambi, guidandolo attentamente all'indietro. I suoi movimenti sono lenti, come se non fosse ancora sicuro di avere il suo permesso. Enjolras ricade sul materasso; il letto è sfatto, e le lenzuola sono morbide sotto di lui, e—oh, questo è meglio, Grantaire sopra di lui, che lo copre, che lo bacia avvolgendolo con le gambe—Grantaire che spinge verso il basso mentre Enjolras spinge verso l’alto, sfregandosi l’uno contro l'altro. È esasperante e meraviglioso eppure non basta.

Grantaire si tira indietro, gli passa le mani sul torso. Lo sta guardando come se stesse cercando di imprimere il suo corpo nella memoria, e ora Enjolras riconosce lo sguardo: è quello che Grantaire rivolge alle cose belle che vuole disegnare. _Oh,_ pensa. Non riesce a respirare bene, per l’eccitazione e anche qualcos'altro.

Guida le mani tremanti diGrantaire, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia. Grantaire riceve il messaggio, e si affretta ad aiutarlo. Non può fare a meno di spingersi contro di lui ancora una volta, sentendolo rabbrividire, mordendogli il labbro, e quando Grantaire geme, si lascia cadere pesantemente all’indietro, arrossato, duro. _Dai,_ pensa, poi lo sussurra. Le mani di Grantaire si spostano sui suoi jeans. Le sue dita si muovono rapidamente ora, come se avesse bisogno di farlo tanto quanto Enjolras ha bisogno di sentirlo su di lui. Enjolras solleva i fianchi; i jeans gli vengono tirati giù in un colpo solo, poi Grantaire è di nuovo su di lui, con le mani che si fermano ai suoi fianchi. Gli da dei baci sulla mascella, scendendo lungo il collo. “Dimmi—fermami se non vuoi—“

_Sei assurdo,_ pensa—vuole tutto, vuole qualsiasi cosa—_fai quello che vuoi._ E Grantaire si appoggia sul suo petto; gli succhia un capezzolo, graffiando i denti contro pelle morbida. Forse dovrebbe vergognarsi del gemito che gli sfugge, ma il suo cervello non riesce a fare le solite connessioni in questo momento—la sua mente è vuota di tutto, a parte queste nuove sensazioni. Grantaire scende verso il basso; Enjolras lascia cadere le mani su quei capelli morbidi e ricci. Si rende conto che ama i capelli di Grantaire; ama quelle labbra che si muovono su di lui, le chiazze bagnate che lasciano sulla sua pelle, i brividi che sente quando Grantaire si sposta sul suo corpo; ama il modo in cui Grantaire alza lo sguardo, con le labbra gonfie, e sbatte le ciglia, baciandogli un punto sopra l'ombelico. Ama Grantaire.

"Sei così fottutamente bello," dice tutto d’un fiato.

Grantaire gli ride contro la pelle, ed è la risata più felice che Enjolras gli abbia mai sentito fare. Vuole preservarne il suono, mantenerlo vivo nella sua memoria.

Poi Grantaire lo tocca attraverso le mutande ed Enjolras non riesce più a pensare; Grantaire gli mette la bocca sul cazzo, coperto dal tessuto, ed Enjolras getta la testa all’indietro. Un flusso di parole insignificanti gli lasciano la bocca; con le mani, gli tira i capelli. Grantaire geme, come se anche lui non potesse sopportare la attesa, come se fosse Enjolras quello a distruggerlo, e non viceversa. Inizia a tirargli giù gli slip; Enjolras lo aiuta, guardando in basso quando è completamente nudo. Grantaire si lecca le labbra, e questo non è giusto; le sue gambe si contraggono. E poi quelle labbra gli si avvolgono attorno alla punta del cazzo. Grantaire lo accarezza con una mano callosa, e poi succhia leggermente, in modo sperimentale, ed è esasperante. Enjolras lo supplica, tirandogli i capelli, e finalmente Grantaire lo ingoia avidamente.

E non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato così bello: la sua immaginazione è stata terribilmente scarsa. Niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo per il modo in cui colpisce la gola di Grantaire, in cui Grantaire gli _mormora _attorno, quanto è calda la sua bocca. Questo, questo è quello a cui tutti si riferivano, non li dubiterà mai più. Alza la testa, apre gli occhi per poter vedere. Grantaire fa un altro gemito. Enjolras sa che non durerà molto a lungo; non riesce a smettere di parlare, anche se non dice frasi concrete: solo “Sì," e "cazzo, lì—ah—," cercando di respirare.

Con l’altra mano, Grantaire gli graffia un’anca. Enjolras si deve impegnare a fondo per non spingere i fianchi in avanti, nella bocca di Grantaire—ma Grantaire curva le labbra, succhia un po’ di sborra, e allenta la presa, alzando gli occhi su di lui, come un invito—un permesso—e basta questo per farlo venire. I fianchi si muovono una volta, due volte, e di colpo viene nella bocca di Grantaire, tremando, ansimando il suo nome. Il mondo intorno a lui è un bagliore incandescente. Grantaire deglutisce, entusiasta, come se aspettasse di farlo da una vita. C'è un ronzio nelle orecchie. Sente le sue ossa allentarsi mentre si rilassa nel materasso. La sua mano è ancora tra i capelli di Grantaire, e non appena riesce a respirare di nuovo, lo tira verso di lui.

Indossa ancora i jeans; Enjolras cerca di aprire la zip, e Grantaire se li tira di dosso, gettandoli al lato del letto. È di nuovo sopra di lui. Enjolras gli toglie i boxer, facendo scivolare una gamba attorno a lui, forzando i loro corpi insieme. E questa volta sono entrambi nudi, umidi di sudore; odorano di sesso. Grantaire piagnucola, ed Enjolras li rivolta e lo bacia. _Riesco a sentirmi sulla tua bocca,_ pensa, e come ha fatto a vivere così a lungo senza di questo? Sotto di lui, Grantaire sembra moribondo, ed Enjolras non si preoccupa della finezza—si limita a usare la sborra che gli esce per fargli una sega, forte e veloce. I suoi occhi non lasciano mai la faccia di Grantaire—vuole vedere tutto: la bocca spalancata, i respiri soffocati, gli occhi in fiamme. Grantaire viene con un gemito che si trasforma nel suo nome; Enjolras rallenta i suoi movimenti, lo lascia finire. Quando Grantaire sembra esausto—alza gli occhi verso il soffitto, gli avvolge con le dita un braccio—Enjolras quasi crolla su di lui.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi finché il suo respiro non torna alla normalità, e il suo cuore non sembra più voler saltargli fuori dal petto; quando li apre, Grantaire lo sta guardando con quello sguardo che gli rivolto molte volte, quello sguardo che non Enjolras non aveva mai capito fino ad ora. Lo guarda come se la sua presenza gli facesse male. Ora capisce. Il letto è un disastro. Si spalma la sborra di Grantaire sulla pancia, poi porta una mano sulle labbra di Grantaire e si sporge in avanti per fare un assaggio. Grantaire ha un espressione stordita.

Dopo non si muove più. Le dita di Grantaire gli scorrono lungo il braccio e il lato del collo, gli si spingono tra i capelli. Enjolras ride, senza motivo, solo perché è felice.

“Allora," mormora Grantaire dopo qualche istante. "Qual è il verdetto?"

Non sa come esprimersi con le parole. Non è solo il sesso—anche se _sicuramente_ lo faranno di nuovo, e anche tante altre cose,_ cazzo_—è la presenza di Grantaire accanto a lui. Non gli è mai mancata consapevolmente, questa realtà di essere la persona più importante del mondo di un’altra persona—ma non pensa di poterci vivere senza, adesso. Questo sentimento lo riempie di paura, gioia, eccitazione e tenerezza, e solo Grantaire è mai riuscito a provocarlo in lui.

"Ti amo," dice, perché è il modo più semplice di dirlo.

Grantaire espira. “Enjolras.”

"Sì," ripete, perché già sapeva che Grantaire non ci avrebbe creduto, lo conosce—lui e le sue insicurezze, quanto sia fragile e forte allo stesso tempo. Lo guarda direttamente in faccia, e parla in fretta, "Non so quando ho iniziato a sentirmi così, e mi ci è voluto tanto tempo per capire cosa fosse, ma non ho mai provato niente del genere. Ti penso sempre, mi preoccupo di te _in continuazione._ Quando sei arrabbiato o offeso o ferito e io non posso farci niente, impazzisco. È ancora peggio quando è colpa mia. Cercavo sempre di non pensarci, perché non pensavo che anche tu ti sentissi così—“

Grantaire emette un suono soffocato. "Gesù," dice. "Sono innamorato di te da anni."

Enjolras rimane senza parole. “Non—non mi lasciavi mai in _pace!"_

Grantaire sorride timidamente. "Sei bellissimo quando ti arrabbi," dice.

“Sei assurdo!"

"Shh," dice Grantaire, lo bacia e poi fa una risatina—letteralmente una _risatina._

“Che c’è?"

"Ho appena fatto sesso con te," dice Grantaire, "nel letto di Courfeyrac."

Il che gli ricorda. "Penso che Courf in questo momento sta facendo sesso con Combeferre nello studio di suo padre."

E Grantaire ride più forte. "Finalmente!"

"Lo sapevi, allora?"

"Non è stato molto sottile."

_“Io_ non me ne sono accorto," ribatte Enjolras.

“Beh, neanch’io sono stato molto sottile, e…non fare quella faccia, perché fai quella faccia?”

"Gli altri lo sanno?"

“Di me, o di Courf?"

Gli conficca un dito nel fianco, e Grantaire si dimena.

“Lo sanno," dice. "Non ne ho mai parlato," aggiunge rapidamente, "tranne che con Éponine. E Feuilly, a volte, penso, quando ero ubriaco."

È molto da elaborare—quanto è stato cieco, e da quanto tempo. Capisce molte cose, adesso, e molte parole che ha detto tornano a perseguitarlo. Ha ferito Grantaire quando pensava che a Grantaire non importasse; e sa che questo fatto peserà per sempre nel suo cuore. Dovrà solo trovare un modo per farsi perdonare.

"Cos'altro non mi hai detto?" Il suo tono è improvvisamente serio. “Voglio che facciamo tutto bene. Che comunichiamo. Voglio sapere tutto."

Grantaire arrossisce.

“Che c’è?"

_"Tutto_ include molte cose imbarazzanti."

"Più imbarazzante di non rendersi conto che qualcuno è innamorato di te da anni?"

“Diciamo che è quasi patetico,” mormora Grantaire. “Bene, tanto non riesco a negarti niente. Io—ti disegno. In continuazione.” Ed Enjolras l’aveva immaginato, ma averne conferma lo fa arrossire di piacere. "Ti ho dipinto per il mio esame finale, in realtà."

"Quello per cui hai fatto la ricreazione di Van Gogh?"

"Sì." Grantaire si morde il labbro.

Enjolras sta già sorridendo. “E come mi hai dipinto?”

Grantaire ha raggiunto il colore della sua giacca preferita. “Come la libertà."

“La libertà," ripete.

“Che guida il popolo," chiarisce Grantaire, ed Enjolras deve affondare la faccia nel cuscino per non svegliare il palazzo intero. "Stai zitto, sei terribile! Dio, avrei dovuto dipingerti come Napoleone...”

"Dovrò vederlo, lo sai, vero?"

"Mai in un milione di anni.”

"Scommetto che posso convincerti," dice in modo suggestivo, e l’espressionedi Grantaire suggerisce che darebbe di tutto per essere convinto, in qualunque modo voglia Enjolras.

"Non è patetico." Qualunque cosa sia, gli dà una strana sensazione svolazzante. "Ascolta, io e te siamo..." Vacilla. Non l'ha mai fatto prima, e vuole farlo nel modo giusto.

"Siamo qualunque cosa tu decida," dice Grantaire, serio come la morte, ma prima che possa rispondergli, qualcuno cerca di aprire la porta. Si immobilizzano.

"Chi è?"

“Courf?” Dice Grantaire, poi fa un gemito frustrato. "Mi hai reso stupido," sibila a Enjolras.

“R? Apri ," dice Courfeyrac. “Ho bisogno di…alcune cose. Per—non importa."

Si guardano l'un l'altro.

“Decidi tu," dice Grantaire. “Io lo distraggo mentre tu esci dalla finestra."

E non sa come abbia mai fatto a dubitare quello che sente, come diavolo ha fatto a metterci così tanto tempo. Sa cosa vuole; la paura si dissipa non appena si rende conto che non sono esattamente su terra straniera.

_“R,"_ ripete Courfeyrac, bussando ancora un po'. "Cosa ci fai lì dentro?" Un pizzico di sospetto.

“Sono stati appuntamenti?" Chiede. “Tutte queste settimane—quando mi venivi a trovare al lavoro. Anche il museo, immagino. Erano…appuntamenti?

"Solo nei miei sogni più intensi," dice Grantaire, con un sorriso felice sulle labbra. “Tu pensi che fossero appuntamenti?"

"Forse non ne ero del tutto consapevole," afferma Enjolras con attenzione.

“Sul serio, so che sei sveglio—“

"Cosa sta succedendo?" Una seconda voce. Combeferre. “Ti sento dal piano di sotto, sveglierai tutti..."

"Sì, stai zitto" dice Joly, e da dove diavolo è apparso?

Fuori qualcuno sbadiglia, ma Enjolras non sta prestando attenzione. Grantaire lo guarda con anticipazione mal concepita.

"Penso che erano appuntamenti," conclude. “Credo che ne dovremmo fare altri.”

Il sorriso di Grantaire è abbagliante. “Ah si?"

"Perché cazzo ci stiamo radunando fuori alla camera di Courf?" Chiede Feuilly.

"Grantaire non mi lascia entrare," si lamenta Courfeyrac.

"R?" Lo chiama Feuilly, un pizzico di preoccupazione nella sua voce. "Stai bene?"

"Sto bene!" Urla. "Dammi un minuto, cazzo, Gesù Cristo." E, poi, a Enjolras, "Per favore, dimmi che vuoi dire quello che penso.”

"Cosa sta facendo lì dentro?" Chiede Musichetta.

"Chi sta facendo cosa dove?" Chiede Éponine assonnata.

"R è rinchiuso nella stanza di Courf," spiega Bossuet, "pensiamo che sia _occupato—"_

“State un po’ zitti?" Urla Enjolras. "Sto cercando di avere una conversazione!”

Un silenzio assordante cade dall'altra parte della porta.

Enjolras prende la mano di Grantaire nella sua. "Grantaire," inizia. Sa che sta sorridendo come un idiota, e non sa cosa sta facendo, ma non gli importa affatto. Gli occhi di Grantaire sono molto luminosi; Enjolras gli prende la mano, la gira, gli preme un bacio sul palmo. "Vuoi stare con me?"

Grantaire fa un respiro traballante, gli affonda la faccia sul collo. "Dovrai dirlo ogni giorno, sai, o penserò di averlo immaginato.” Stanno in silenzio per un momento, poi, "Sì. Ovviamente sì, sempre, sempre, sì. "

Qualcuno fuori si muove.

“Apriamo la porta?" Chiede con rammarico.

"Sì," Grantaire dice, sorridendo ampiamente. "Voglio chiedere a Courf di quali _cose_ ha bisogno, esattamente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is seeing sex scenes in my native language so weird lmao


End file.
